


Breathe With Me

by saranime82



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 94,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranime82/pseuds/saranime82
Summary: Aura has lived in Stardew Valley for three seasons now, slowly rebuilding her late grandfather's farm, and has become close friends with Harvey, the town doctor. When she suffers a mishap in the mines towards the beginning of winter, it forces the pair to re-examine their relationship. ((Smut in chapters 5, 7 and 15))
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley), Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 171





	1. He Never Had Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stardew Valley story, and my first fanfic of any kind posted online in a VERY long time. The premise is probably not all that unique, but I hope someone enjoys it, as I am enjoying writing it. Big thanks to my good friend BelovedShadow2217 for encouraging me to keep going. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura (this story’s farmer), has had a bad day in the mines. Harvey doesn’t take it very well.

** 3rd of Winter Ascending**

“…ra…Aura? Hey…” A brown blur surrounded by bright white light slowly solidified into a pleasant young female face. Large eyes behind red-rimmed glasses focused intently, lips quirked in a nervous smile. “Don’t be alarmed. You’re in the clinic.”

“Maru…” Aura blinked slowly, giving her head a little shake to clear the fuzziness, wincing as her very bones seemed to creak in protest. “The... clinic?” She asked muzzily, her eyes flicking up to the tile ceiling.

“Yes… do you remember what happened?” The younger woman asked patiently, pushing her glasses up with one finger.

Unfortunately, she did. “Shiiiiiit…” The word was drawn out in a long groan and Aura closed her eyes when the room spun briefly.

Distracted by the glimmer of a particularly large emerald, she hadn’t noticed the monsters until it was too late. The Shadow Shaman had caught her off guard, hitting her in the back with a fireball that knocked her head over heel, burning a hole in the back of her coat and making her dizzy when she bonked her head on the hard ground. She’d struggled to her feet in time to block a second blast with her sword blade, but the shower of sparks had burned her hands and stung her eyes. She remembered turning just in time to see a Shadow Brute’s fist swinging towards her head…

“You must’ve made it back to the elevator because Linus found you passed out at the mine entrance…” Maru added. When Aura tried to sit up, the younger woman pushed her back with little effort.

“Did I lose it?” Aura sighed, closing her eyes. “And can I have some water?”

“Lose what?” Maru asked, but Aura heard her move away from the bed and turn on the sink faucet.

“Big emerald.” A huge storm right at the end of fall had ruined much of her final harvest before the bitter cold of winter set in, and spring seeds weren’t going to pay for themselves. Descending into the dangerous lower depths of the mines had been a gamble, one that had paid off in the past, but evidently not today.

“Um... I can see if your backpack is around here somewhere…” Maru said, handing Aura a paper cup.

“It’s under the front counter,” Harvey said as he pushed the door open rather forcefully, the sudden sound making both Maru and Aura jump. “I’m afraid there wasn’t a lot left in it. There was a large hole burned in it.” He sounded uncharacteristically agitated and Aura made another attempt to sit up, waving Maru off when she attempted to push her back down. Aura twisted around to look at the doctor, who avoided her gaze as he looked through a stack of paperwork on a clipboard. His usually neat red-brown hair stuck up at the sides and back, which usually meant he’d been tugging at it anxiously.

“Doc… why don’t you give that to me?” Maru suggested.

“Your shift was over 15 minutes ago… I can take it from here,” He answered shortly, and Maru looked back and forth between him and Aura before giving a helpless shrug and making her escape.

“Is something wrong?” Aura asked with a frown once the door was closed. Despite the nagging pain in her ribs she twisted around once more, to keep her eye on him as he walked around the room.

“Nothing at all,” Harvey answered with heavy sarcasm, pushing his glasses up his nose with one finger before flipping pages on the clipboard he carried. “You only have a fractured rib, a sprained ankle, a mild concussion, multiple contusions and laceration, mild burns on your hands and arms…” As he rattled off the list of her injuries Aura looked down at her bandaged hands and winced. She also realized she was wearing a hospital gown.

“You guys took my clothes?” She asked.

“Considering they were covered in blood and you had a big hole in the back of your shirt, yes,” Harvey snapped, setting the clipboard with her paperwork down with force. It wasn’t QUITE a slam, but it was more temper than she’d ever seen him display.

“What is your PROBLEM?” Aura exclaimed, frowning at him. “Did I punch you in my sleep or something?”

“I have no problem,” Harvey answered tersely, seeming to realize he had nothing in his hands to distract himself with and picking up the clipboard again.

“Oh so I’m _imagining_ this… this display,” She gestured grandly in his direction and he scowled at her.

“I am not making a _display_ ,” He said coldly, flipping through the paperwork and making notes on some pages, practically stabbing the paper with his pen.

“Well then I gotta say I’m not all that impressed with your bedside manner today, Harv,” Aura snorted, swinging her feet around in preparation of rising. “You were much nicer last time.”

*

_Early Summer…_

_“Oh… Miss Silver! Hello!” Harvey nearly spilled his coffee all over himself as he shot to his feet when Aura walked into the clinic. “I was just about to write you a letter.”_

_“You were?” Aura blinked, confused. The quaint ways of Pelican Town were still somewhat jarring to her. These people all had computers and knew all about the Internet, but still used old-fashioned pen-and-paper for local correspondence. But why would the doctor want to write to her? “I was just dropping off the pickles you ordered.” She held up the large jar, making the contents within it slosh._

_“Oh, right. Um…” He looked around and set down his coffee cup, fumbling in his pockets until he produced a handful of coins. “Here you are. 300g, as promised.”_

_“Thanks. Hope you like them. So… what was it you wanted to write about? Did you want to place another order?” She asked as she closed her fingers around the warm coins._

_“Oh, no… as delicious as these are, they will still last me awhile.” He set the jar down and pointed towards the door that led to the exam rooms in the back of the clinic. “Your records arrived from your doctor in the city… and they indicate you’re overdue for your annual exam. I actually have time now, if you want to pop back.”_

_“Oh.. well I need to bring Mayor Lewis a crate of blueberries…” Aura replied, backing up quickly towards the front door. She wasn’t particularly a fan of being examined and was not in the mood to be poked, prodded and judged._

_“There’s no need to be worried. I promise it’ll be quick and painless.” Harvey smiled, his tone coaxing, and gestured for her to follow him. “Just a couple minutes, then you can go about your day. May as well save yourself the trip coming back, right?”_

_“Well…” Absurdly enough, she couldn’t bring herself to disappoint the doctor. “All right… least it’s an excuse to stay in the air conditioning for a little longer.”_

_“That’s the spirit.” Gesturing again for her to follow, he held open the door leading to the back exam rooms._

*

“Last time?” Harvey paused in his furious scribbling, blinking and looking over at her. “What are you doing? Don’t try to get up yet!”

“Well I’m not gonna stay here and get snapped at,” Aura muttered, looking around. “Can I at least have some sweats or should I go bare-ass out into the winter night?”

“I want you to stay overnight for observation. It’s getting late, and it’s freezing out. Marnie took your horse home, and she and Shane will check on your other animals.” Some of the anger seemed to drain out of Harvey as he spoke, and now he just sounded tired.

“Then I’ll walk home,” Aura said stubbornly, jumping off the bed, and remembering belatedly that a sprained ankle had numbered among her list of injuries. She squawked in pain and stumbled, nearly falling, but Harvey was suddenly there to catch her, his hands catching her arms and holding her upright as she leaned against him, panting and gritting her teeth to keep from crying out again. “Ugh… fine. Just don’t talk to me if you’re going to be a dick about it.” She let him help her get back onto the bed but pushed him away once she was settled. _~I guess I am pretty tired… and if the animals are taken care of…~_ she blinked and looked up. “Did you say Marnie and _Shane_ were going to look after my animals?”

“Yes.. they said it would be no trouble. Shane was particularly eager to help.” Harvey ran his hands over his shirt, smoothing down his tie. There was a large bloodstain on it. “He said he owed you.”

*

_Late Fall._

_“Hang on. We’re almost there,” Aura shivered and tried not to think about how cold she was. Soaked to the skin and numb to her toes, she held onto Shane as best she could. It wasn’t easy- he was heavier than he looked, and not exactly in a condition to ride well, mostly leaning against the horse’s neck like a sack of potatoes as she awkwardly held him up, her arms wrapped around his torso, holding the reins in front of him. “If you fall off…and break your neck… after all that nonsense…” She grunted and trailed off as the wet clopping of horse hooves in mud gave way to the crisper sound of hooves on pavement._

_“…’M not.. gonna fall..” Shane muttered irritably. He still reeked of booze and sick, even though the rain had washed away most of the vomit when Aura stumbled on him, passed out by the cliffs, but so far, with Aura’s arms around him, he was managing to keep upright. Barely. “Could’ve just.. let me walk.”_

_“We tried that, remember? You fell over half a dozen times.” She felt sorry for him, she really did, but it was late, and she was exhausted. Dragging a suicidal, soggy drunk in from the forest had not been on her agenda for the evening. Thank Yoba that Buttercup had a smooth, easy gait, and that she was a very calm beast, unafraid to be ridden at night. “We’re almost there… I see the clinic up ahead.” Pulling Buttercup to a stop, Aura dismounted and rattled the door. Locked. Swearing under her breath, she rang the small doorbell marked “after hours”, pressing it for a few seconds, then when nothing happened, pressing it about half a dozen times in rapid succession. She stepped back from the door, wondering if she should call out and risk waking the neighborhood, when the door to the clinic finally opened. Hair mussed and looking half asleep, Harvey blinked at them blearily, but he straightened up quickly when he saw Shane sagging over Buttercup’s neck, about to slide off. Without a word he darted out into the frigid rain to help Aura get Shane down from the horse’s back._

_Once inside, Harvey had assured Aura he could take it from there, and she sagged into one of the waiting room chairs, just relieved to be inside, out of the rain. She only meant to sit for a few minutes and get warmed up, but the next thing she knew, she was jerking awake at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise but remembered her surroundings when a blessedly hot cup of coffee was pressed into her hand._

_“I’ve pumped his stomach and rehydrated his body. He’s going to be OK,” Harvey told her, his fingers briefly touching hers as they closed around the coffee cup. “It’s good that you brought him in, though.” His reassuring smile faded as Aura sipped the coffee. “Too much alcohol is terrible for the body… but right now I’m most worried about his mental health.”_

_“Yeah, he…. Seemed to be in a pretty dark place,” Aura said, staring down into the dark liquid in the paper cup. It didn’t seem like her place to tell the doctor what Shane had said, about his life not being worth living. “I…think he needs help…” Despite the heat of the beverage, she still didn’t feel quite thawed out, and she shivered._

_“When he wakes up I’ll talk to him about his treatment options… I know a counselor in Zuzu City that may be of help to him. Life…can be painful sometimes,” Harvey said softly, shaking his head. “But there’s always hope. You did a good thing tonight, Aura.” He gave her a tired smile, absently pushing a stray lock of auburn hair back from his face as he did so._

_Suddenly, she didn’t feel cold at all._

*

“You’ve helped a lot of people since you came here… so when Linus brought you in from the mine…” Harvey halted abruptly, pausing awkwardly, as if he was changing his mind about what he wanted to say. “Anyway… just try to rest quietly. I’ll check on you throughout the night.” He wasn’t snapping anymore but he was avoiding looking at her directly and there was definitely still tension in the air.

“Harvey…” She sighed, and when he didn’t answer, she flopped back on the bed. “Well, fine… be that way.” She was too tired (and feeling more and more sore with each passing moment) to try to argue with him. Something had gone wrong between them, but she wasn’t quite sure what.

She’d grown to like Pelican Town’s quiet doctor quite a bit over the last three seasons. She’d thought him shy when she first met him, but had quickly learned otherwise. Thoughtful, introspective, yes, but not shy. He wasn’t ever afraid to say what needed to be said, or do what needed to be done. He’d been polite when she first arrived, but distant, though that distance had closed rapidly once he got accustomed to her presence. So why wasn’t he speaking his mind now? _~I guess… we’re not as close as I thought we were.~_

Harvey left the room without saying anything, and Aura heard him make his way, slowly, up the stairs to his apartment above the clinic _. ~If I were in better shape, I’d chase him up there and make him explain himself…~_ She thought sourly as she tried to make herself comfortable. _~But then… if I were in better shape, I wouldn’t be here.~_

Being alone in the surgery wing of the clinic was strange. She’d been to the clinic tons of times to drop off vegetable and pickle orders, and when he wasn’t busy with a patient he always seemed happy to have a chat with her. During the summer, he seemed to be lacking patients more often than not, a fact much bemoaned both by him and by Maru. They’d learned a lot about each other during those summertime chats, either in the clinic, or sitting by the cool riverbank. 

*

_Late Summer_

_“Oh, no… no siblings, I’m afraid. I am an only child.” Harvey sat beside her on the riverbank, jacket folded up on the grass behind him and shirtsleeves rolled up, sipping slowly from the bottle of cherry juice Aura had offered him. She had a feeling it was too sweet for his liking (he usually declined anything sweet on offer), but he wasn’t complaining._

_“And your parents?” She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and glancing over at him. When he hesitated, staring out at the river, she shook her head. “Nevermind, you don’t have to answer.”_

_“It’s not that I mind, it just… feels strange to talk about it. My father died when I was very young… and Mother passed a few years ago, before I moved to the valley,” He said at last. “My relationship with her was… complicated.”_

_Aura nodded. “I’m so sorry for your loss…. But I know how that feels… my mom was…” She hesitated. ‘A fuck-up’ sounded too harsh for such a fine summer evening. “Complicated, too. I have a brother and sister but I don’t see them much. We all lead our own lives. When Grandpa passed, he left the farm to all three of us, but I was the only one who wanted it. We had some happy memories here when we were kids, coming to visit Grandpa, but they thought I was nuts to try to come here and just… become a farmer, out of the blue.” Part of her still wished they’d come someday to at least see the farm, even if they didn’t want to stay. “But I’ve been reading a ton, and watching videos online… I even talk to other farmers on message boards. I’m doing what I have to, to make this work.” She blushed, suddenly feeling like she was rambling, but Harvey just nodded._

_“Well, I hope they come to see your farm one day,” He said, echoing her private wish. “I’m sure they’d be proud of what you’ve accomplished.” He tipped the bottle back, finishing the juice. “I do know that everyone in town is quite impressed with what you’ve done in only two seasons.”_

_“They are?” Aura told herself it was merely the summer heat making her cheeks hot. “Well, I’m sure your folks would be proud of you. I mean, you’re a doctor. The whole town depends on you. If I keeled over tomorrow they could still buy produce at Joja Mart if they really had to.”_

_“Perhaps.” He stood up abruptly, brushing the grass of his pants as he did so. “I should probably get back… paperwork and all that...”_

_“Oh, yeah… I should get back too.” There were some chores she put off until late in the evening, when the temperature was more bearable._

_“Miss Silver-” Harvey began and she rolled her eyes._

_“I told you to call me Aura, since you won’t let me call you Dr. Hale.”_

_“Aura. I think if you suddenly disappeared from the town, it would mean more than simply having to shop at Joja. We all have our part to play.” He looked down at the empty bottle in his hands. “I’ll wash this and return it to you.”_

_“Thanks..” Aura answered, not sure if she was thanking him for his words or for the bottle. “I’ll be busy getting ready for the switchover to Fall the next few days, so no rush… but… maybe I’ll see you at the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies? Everyone tells me it’s pretty incredible.”_

_“It is. You definitely don’t want to miss it. I’ll be sure to say hello.” He gave an awkward little wave and set off, only to come jogging back a few moments later to retrieve his forgotten jacket, face red._

*

Harvey pushed the door to his apartment open slowly, as if it weighed a thousand pounds. Once inside he shrugged out of his jacket, letting it drop to the floor in an untidy heap, but he only made it a few steps before sighing guiltily, turning back and picking it up to hang on the peg by the door. His throat felt tight, and his forehead throbbed with a dull, persistent pain.

What. A. Day.

 _~I… I need to breathe.~_ Pulling at his tie, the knot resisted coming loose, and he gave it a savage yank, cursing under his breath. When it finally came loose, he began to carefully roll it up, until he noticed the large blood stain marring the bottom. Crumpling the fabric in his hands, he staggered to the couch and slumped onto it. Feeling dragged down by the weight of the day, he sagged until his elbows dug into his knees, his head drooping, the stained tie dangling from his hands.

“Aura…” She was alive and she would make a full recovery… but he could not banish the image of her, slung over Linus’ shoulder, blood pouring from a gash in her scalp, bruised and battered all over and so, so still. He gritted his teeth, the throbbing in his forehead intensifying as his hands began to tremble, then his shoulders. Hot tears leaked from his eyes, and the more he tried to stop himself, the more his nose ran and his eyes smarted, until he dropped the tie on the floor and allowed himself one quiet sob, just to ease the pressure. Like water from a cracked vessel, the tension began to drain from his body as he allowed himself to feel everything that he’d kept a stranglehold on the last several hours. One sob gave way to a stream of tears as he pulled his glasses off and buried his face in his hands.

Shock. Horror that gave way to terror. His hands, shaking as he examined her. Profound relief when he found nothing life-threatening, even though the wounds needed urgent treatment. All she’d need would be some rest and care, and she’d be back to her old self in no time. Her hard-working (sometimes over-working), kind, compassionate self. Her stubborn, rash, foolhardy self. Strong, beautiful, brave self. _~She’d be disgusted if she saw me now, like this…~_ A grown man, ugly-crying alone in his apartment, red-eyed and snot-nosed. Sniffing hard, he rubbed his face on his sleeve and put his glasses back on. He felt weak, drained, and just… wrung-out. The frantic, irrational thought that had driven him while treating her wounds, _“I can’t lose her!”_ , just seemed so foolish now.

How could he lose her when he never had her? And never would, now. His actions tonight had probably served quite well to drive her away. Even if it was possible that she’d been interested in him as more than a friend, he’d been so rude to her tonight. He’d tried so hard to keep a grip on his emotions, to be cool and professional with her as he’d been so many times before with every other patient, but when he’d entered the room to hear her asking Maru about her pack, the hold on his temper snapped and it was the anger that managed to roar to the surface before anything else. He’d warned her not to go into the mines on multiple occasions, but she’d ignored him, and gotten hurt. For an awful second when he first saw her, he’d thought she was dead, or hurt beyond repair. The relief of learning that was not the case did little to ease the lingering trauma of that soul-wrenching moment.

He didn’t realize how much she’d gotten under his skin, but she must have started to dig in practically from the moment they met.

*

_Early Spring…_

_“Hi. I’m Aurelie Silver… but please, just call me Aura.” She stuck her hand out forthrightly and he took it awkwardly. Most people in Pelican Town didn’t really shake hands, and even though he wasn’t a native of Stardew Valley, he’d lived here long enough to adopt their ways. Her grip was a little too firm, or perhaps his was just a little too weak, but she didn’t seem to mind. “This is kind of embarrassing, but Mayor Lewis suggested I walk around and introduce myself… I’m the new owner of Silver Stream Farm.”_

_“Silver…” He hastily wiped his sweaty palm on his jacket when she released his hand, flushing when he realized belatedly how rude that must look. “Then you must be Solomon Silver’s granddaughter? Lewis had said you’d be coming to take over the place.” The old man had passed away over a year ago, but no one had ever turned up to claim the property. Most had assumed that the forest would simply reclaim it, until one day the mayor announced out of the blue that one of Solomon’s granddaughters would be coming to take over the farm after all._

_“That’s me.” She nodded and shrugged. Perhaps only a handful of years his junior, with the kind of lean-but-strong build that Robin possessed. Tall, for a woman, standing almost eye-to-eye with Harvey, who despite his thin frame was not a short man, with long, dark brown hair falling straight down her back. Her eyes, a curious shade of gray… no… silver… sparkled with self-deprecating humor as she tossed her head. “Though now that I’ve seen the place… I’m a little scared to take it on. I have my work cut out for me. So if I can walk around and meet my new neighbors, it’s a good excuse to put off dealing with the mess. Anyway… sorry to take your time, ah…?” She trailed off, cocking her head a bit. He’d never introduce himself._

_“Hale. Ah, Harvey. Doctor Harvey Hale,” He corrected himself, bobbing his head awkwardly as Jas and Vincent ran by, too caught up in a spirited game of tag to pay much attention to the adults._

_“Well it’s nice to meet you, Doctor Hale…”_

_“Ah, just… just Harvey is fine. Pelican Town is a pretty informal place,” He told her. “Or Dr. Harvey if you prefer… that’s what most people call me.”_

_“If you say so, Harvey.” She shrugged and smiled. A few yards away, Jas tripped over something and fell to the cobblestones, almost immediately bursting into tears when she skinned her knee._

_“If you’ll excuse me.” He gave her an apologetic wave as he turned to jog over to the two children._

*

Later on, he’d liked to think that her silver eyes lingered on him that day, but it was probably just a fantasy.

Harvey opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his apartment. She was downstairs, right now, in the clinic, resting. He’d need to check on her in an hour or so. _~I can be professional... I can keep my emotions in check. It would not only be humiliating to dump my feelings all over her now, it would also be unethical.~_ Maybe, if he was lucky, she’d still want to be his friend later. Maybe she’d be more willing to listen to friendly advice and keep herself from doing anything too dangerous. After all, Harvey had no combat skills whatsoever, it wasn’t like there’d ever be anything he could do to protect her physically. All he could do now was heal her and try to enjoy her company until the day she met someone more deserving of her.

Groaning slightly, he forced himself to stand up and headed for his tiny bathroom to shower, change clothes, and maybe try for a little shut-eye before going downstairs to face her. With any luck, she’d be asleep by the time he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This first chapter was updated on 7/25/2020, making a change in the flashback conversation about their parents. Considering how often Harvey speaks of being lonely in the game, and how eager he is to form a family with the farmer, I decided it would make more sense for his character if his parents were dead. I'll be making an edit to chapter 3 as well since the subject of parents comes up there as well.
> 
> 2) Another edit has been made on 9/20/2020 to make a slight tweak to the date stamps. The game calendar format was not giving the proper impression of the passage of time I wanted-- it worked fine when this was supposed to be a sort, self-contained fic, but since it has mutated and run off with me, I need to adjust things. For the purposes of this story, seasons last approximately 90 days, divided into two sets of 45 days. The first half of the season is noted as Ascending, and the second half is Descending.


	2. Things Unsaid

** 4th of Winter Ascending**

“I can…ow….tie my own shoes,” Aura grumbled as she attempted to do just that, but her ribs screamed in protest as she tried to bend over.

“Just let me…” Maru said and knelt on the floor in front of Aura, tying off the laces on her work-boots. Harvey had wrapped the sprained ankle and given her a brace to wear once she got home but had said the (now cleaned) work boots should be supportive enough to get her that far. Maru had come in on her day off to help Aura get dressed and ready for discharge. Her shirt had been a total loss and she was now wearing a loose, sage-green sweater Maru had handed her along with her folded jeans, which had apparently been run through a washing machine because they were now clean, despite bearing a few new holes. “How’d you sleep last night?”

“OK, I guess…” Despite how tired she’d been, she’d woken up frequently, disturbed by the unfamiliar, too-quiet environment. At the farm, there were always sounds at night- the wind in the trees, squirrels on the roof, animals outside, animals _inside_ , as the old house was not immune to mice, which kept Murphy the cat occupied when he wasn’t passed out on her feet… any number of things that reminded her the farm was a living, breathing thing. The clinic was too utilitarian, too still. Sterile.

It was better, the couple of times when Harvey came to check on her. He’d been quiet, trying not to wake her, but she’d always heard his feet on the tiles, his quiet breathing. She’d tried to talk to him the first time, but he’d only told her to go back to sleep. After that she just pretended to be asleep. And this morning she’d only seen him long enough for him to bring her a bowl of instant oatmeal for breakfast before he left again, saying he had an early patient but that he’d speak with her before she left.

“Harvey’s…” Aura hesitated as Maru stood up and looked at her. She didn’t know the younger woman very well, apart from exchanging greetings in town, but she was probably the closest person to Harvey in town. Apart from Aura herself, at least, so Aura had thought until now. “…He’s… acting strange.”

“He’s always a little strange,” Maru said with a chuckle, but Aura shook her head.

“I think he’s upset with me… he won’t talk to me,” Aura sighed and a brief look of panic flashed across Maru’s face. She was a nice girl, but probably unprepared for this sort of conversation first thing in the morning. “Sorry… that was inappropriate of me… I’m a little off my game..” She rubbed her forehead and suppressed a groan. 

“Look, Aura…” Maru looked over her shoulder as if to make sure no one was coming and stepped a little closer. “All I can tell you is… the doc… I’d never seen him as freaked out by a patient as he was yesterday when Linus brought you in. I thought he was gonna faint for a minute.”

“Was I really that bad?” Aura asked skeptically. Sure, scalp wounds bled a lot, but Harvey had said so himself, all she needed was rest and she was going to recover.

“It looked pretty bad, but… I think it was the fact that it was you, more than the injuries themselves.” Maru looked over her shoulder again. “Please don’t tell him I said anything… but… Doc Harvey… he’s crazy about you. He talks about you all the time… and he’s always trying to get me to eat those pickles he buys from you…” She wrinkled her nose in obvious distaste, then blushed. “Er… no offence…”

“None taken..” Aura mumbled, staring at the floor, barely hearing Maru as she continued to speak hesitantly, her thoughts and heart began to race. They were _friends_ , yes, so obviously Harvey liked her, just as she liked him, but…

“Anyway…” Maru hesitated then sighed. “I just… don’t see him staying mad at you long. That’s all.”

“Thanks…but somehow it doesn’t feel that simple…” Aura shook her head and stood up slowly, wincing at the pain in her ankle, but at least she could put weight on it as long as she was careful. Annoyance flashed through her and she resisted the urge to just barge into his office. If he was indeed angry with her, why didn’t he just say so? Why was he pretending otherwise?

And surely if his feelings for her were stronger than mere friendship, he’d say something himself… after all, she was obviously single. But romance was one subject they never discussed, so… maybe it wasn’t so obvious after all. _~I know… I’m not exactly disinterested myself…~_ But Pelican Town was such a tiny community, and she was just learning to fit in here. If she took a chance on someone like Harvey and it didn’t work out… what then? He wasn’t her only friend here but he was definitely the person she was closest to in Pelican Town…

 _~Not just here…~_ The realization made her stop briefly in her tracks as she slowly followed Maru to the front counter. _~Anywhere. He’s my best friend, or at least, he was…~_ Did she want to risk losing that?

Her racing thoughts were temporarily derailed when Maru printed off her bill and handed it to her, along with her ruined backpack and sword-belt. One strap was broken on the backpack and there was, indeed, a large hole burned in the back of it. Her pickaxe and hoe were nowhere in evidence, so they (along with the time and money she’d invested into upgrading them) were probably lost down in the mine somewhere. Great. But she did still have a few chunks of miscellaneous ore, a few small gems, and, yes, the damned emerald.

It wasn’t as big as she remembered it being.

“This week is turning out to be a real bust,” Aura sighed. Well, she had her animals, and a few seeds leftover from last spring, so… at least she wouldn’t be starting with nothing, as she had at the beginning of this year. But she’d hoped to have made more money by this point in winter. Her poor chickens definitely needed an upgrade to their coop and she’d been starting to entertain the notion of having the barn enlarged. Well, she wouldn’t be able to afford either of those things for a little while longer.

“I’m almost afraid to look at this…” She remarked, glancing at the bill (which she’d tossed on the counter in favor of rummaging through her pack) and wincing when she noted multiple 0’s.

“It’s the standard emergency fee… don’t worry, I didn’t charge you for the overnight stay,” Harvey said as he entered the lobby, carrying yet another stack of papers. He didn’t look like he’d had a particularly restful night but thankfully, his tone was nowhere as peevish as it had been the night before.

“I see…” Aura rummaged in her bag and pulled out her money pouch. She had enough, but just barely. ~Guess I better do a lot more winter foraging…~ She thought with a sigh as she passed most of the pouch’s contents to Harvey, who didn’t really look all that happy to accept. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Maru once again seizing the opportunity to escape, heading out the front door of the clinic to wave down Penny as she walked by. “Harvey… I just… wanted to say…” Crap, what DID she want to say?

“Be sure you take it easy the next two weeks,” Harvey said quickly, as if she hadn’t said anything, passing her a stack of brochures. “No heavy lifting, no excessive physical activity… not even anything too mentally tasking. Your brain needs rest as much as your body thanks to the concussion,” He told her.

“I can’t just… just lay around for two weeks!” Aura protested.

“Aura… _please_.” Harvey took a deep breath, as if composing himself. “As your doctor... and your… your friend…” For the briefest instant, some strong emotion flashed across his features, but it was so quick she almost wondered if she was imagining it. “Please, take care of yourself.”

“Harvey…” Aura opened her mouth, closed it again, then shook her head. “I’ll try to be careful… and I’ll rest as much as I can… and I’m sorry I worried you. You’re a good friend.”

“…I always worry for my patients,” Harvey answered stiffly. “…But… yes… it is worse when it’s a friend… So, I’m sorry for my attitude last night.”

Aura wasn’t sure she liked the way the word ‘friend’ was hanging between them, as if it was no longer quite true. “…Is there anything else, Doctor Hale?” She asked quietly as she picked up her backpack, slinging the good strap over her shoulder, gritting her teeth against the pain the movement caused.

“…Just stay safe, Miss Silver,” He answered with a slight frown, an expression she felt repeated on her own face.

 _~What is wrong with us? We’re two grown-ass people who clearly have something we want to say, but we won’t just spit it out…~_ She was growing more annoyed by the second. She’d never been afraid to say anything to him before… before…

“Harvey, I…”

“Aura, wait—”

The door popped open and Maru stepped in, face flushed from the cold. When she saw the way Aura and Harvey were standing, looking almost as if they were squaring up for a fight, she froze. “…Hey… um, Marnie’s here. She brought your horse.”

“Oh, ok… thank you.” Aura glanced at Harvey, who’d gone very red, and forced herself to relax her arms. Her hands had been clenched into tight fists, which did her burns no favor. They were minor, but they still stung like hell.

“…Take care,” Harvey repeated, and gave a little wave as he quickly turned away and retreated into the back of the clinic. He may as well have said ‘goodbye’, it sounded so final. Why did it feel like a gut-punch?

“…Kinda feel like I should’ve knocked,” Maru murmured. “Sorry…”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Aura sighed, limping out into the cold winter morning, suddenly desperate for fresh air. Marnie was standing in the square, holding Buttercup’s reins in one plump hand and talking animatedly with Mayor Lewis. The tall, brown horse gave a friendly nicker and nudged Aura in the chest with her nose as soon as she drew close enough.

“Hey, girl… you miss me?” Aura ran her hands up the mare’s face, scratching her cheeks and the base of her ears. The horse being happy to see her was a surprising balm to her bruised heart—Buttercup usually greeted her enthusiastically, but Aura had always figured it had more to do with feeding time than affection.

Marnie seemed to finally notice Aura then, giving a little start of surprise and quickly turning towards her. “Oh, hello, dear, you look….” A not-insignificant pause. “Better!” She smiled. “Doctor Harvey was very worried about you, so we all feared the worst…”

 _~Thank you, Pelican Town gossip chain… everyone probably thought I was going to die. And to be honest, I do look it…~_ Aura had seen her face in the bathroom mirror earlier in the morning—she looked like she’d gone a round or two with a heavyweight boxer, with a truly spectacular black eye, split swollen lip, and a veritable rainbow of bruises. _~Well, I suppose that Shadow Brute could have given a champion a run for his money,~_ She reflected wearily.

“Yes, the whole town was quite concerned about our favorite farmer,” Lewis said, patting Aura awkwardly on the shoulder. He was probably just being kind, but it did warm her, just a little, to think that the townsfolk cared about her.

“Well, I’ve lived to farm another day, thanks to Harvey…” Aura cleared her throat, irritated with herself at the way her voice hitched up when she spoke his name. Damn the man. Being around him had been so easy up until now! “Anyway, I’m… pretty tired… and the doctor did say I should rest…”

“Oh, yes of course. And I should be getting on with my day. Take care, ladies.” The mayor tipped his hat to Aura and Marnie and sauntered off towards the general store.

“Horses…” Marnie said, as Buttercup nibbled on Aura’s hair, “Are very loyal, affectionate animals. More steady and reliable than men.”

“Ah… I guess so,” Aura murmured, giving the horse a little kiss on her soft nose. She wondered if the apparent non-sequitur was a comment on Harvey, or on Mayor Lewis. _~Then again, my situation with Harvey is nothing like hers is with the mayor… Harvey and I aren’t having some kind of secret romance like they are.~_ It was more or less an open secret, but why they didn’t just officially declare themselves, she had no idea. _~And wondering about other people is just an excuse not to think about my own situation.~_ She cleared her throat again. “Marnie… thank you so much for looking after her. What do I owe you? And your nephew?”

“Oh, nonsense…” Marnie waved the notion of payment away. “You’re a good neighbor, and we were happy to do it. Shane has a real way with chickens, you’ll find your girls well looked-after when you get home.” The idea of Shane being _happy_ to do anything was somewhat surprising, but Harvey had also said that the troubled young man insisted on helping.

“Well… thanks all the same. Can you pass my thanks on to Shane, too?” When the older woman nodded, Aura looked around town square. Even on this cold winter day, there were a lot of people out and about. “Can I give you a ride home?”

“Oh, no, I have shopping to do and I could use the exercise. Not getting any younger, after all,” Marnie chuckled. “Let us know if you need anything, dear… and get some rest. Sometimes your troubles don’t seem so bad after a good night’s sleep.” With a little wave of her plump hand, she strode off in the direction the mayor had gone, to the general store.

To Aura’s chagrin, mounting Buttercup was easier said than done, as pretty much her entire body protested when she hoisted herself up into the saddle. Once she finally made it, she paused for a moment to catch her breath. Turning in the saddle, she looked at the clinic, then up at the windows on the upper level. The angle was wrong for her to be able to see into Harvey’s apartment, but she could easily imagine him by the window, though it was easier to picture him looking up at the sky rather than down into the town square.

*

_Mid-Fall…_

_Aura stood at the foot of the stairs that led up to Harvey’s apartment. From where she stood, she could see that the door was wide open. The clinic was empty, it being Maru’s day off, but she’d been surprised not to find Harvey downstairs in the clinic proper. He had told her that sometimes he went upstairs for lunch… “Harvey… you here? I have something I want you to try,” She called. He didn’t answer, but she could hear the tread of footsteps. Feeling vaguely alarmed, she moved quickly up the steps, keeping her feet light. There could be any number of reasons why he wasn’t answering, but since the door was wide open, she could just look for herself and see if anything was amiss._

_She reached the top of the steps, holding the bottle of Starfruit wine carefully. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to brain some burglar with it—the Stardew Valley Fair was only a few days away and she’d just finished bottling this batch of wine. She thought it was pretty good, but she wanted Harvey’s opinion on it before she added it to her grange display at the Fair._

_Fortunately, there turned out to be no need for violence. Just as Aura stepped across the threshold, Harvey stood up from a desk by the window, pulling a heavy pair of headphones off his head. His auburn hair stuck up in all directions as he ran a hand through it, and he didn’t seem to realize she was there as he stared out the window. He let out a shaky chuckle and took a deep breath._

_“Yikes… my pulse is soaring…” He muttered, then turned around jumped in shock when he saw Aura standing there, stumbling back and nearly falling against his desk. “A-Aura!!”_

_“I’m sorry to startle you!!” Aura exclaimed, holding the wine bottle out as a peace offering. “The door was open... are you OK?”_

_“F-fine…” He took a deep breath, a hand pressed to his chest as if he expected his heart to leap from his body at any moment._

_“I’ll go… I just wanted to leave this for you. Let me know what you think when you get a chance,” She said, putting the bottle on the table by the door._

_“You don’t have to go.” He took another deep breath and finally started to speak more normally. “You see, I was on the radio here.. and I just made contact with a real pilot…”_

*

She’d never seen him so animated, so excited, as he explained his interest in flying, how he had wanted to be a pilot as a child but had reluctantly surrendered that dream to his poor eyesight and fear of heights. It had ended up being a fun afternoon- he showed her the model planes he’d built—remarkably meticulous in detail, lovingly displayed. Never had she thought she’d find model planes or aviation interesting- but he was so excited about it all, it was impossible not to have at least a little of that rub off on her.

Aura felt a sad smile tug at her lips. It had been a fun afternoon. She’d had to leave before they got a chance to open her wine and try it together, since Harvey had a patient arrive in the clinic, but she wondered now how things might have gone if she’d stayed awhile.

She turned Buttercup away from the clinic and set her off at an easy walk towards the west, to take herself home. As they moved away from the town square, she spotted Maru and Penny walking up the path that would lead to the park.

“Thank you for your help, Maru… I’ll return your sweater as soon as I get it washed,” She called.

“Oh.. that’s not mine,” Maru called back. “It’s the Doc’s.”

“I see…” Aura looked at the soft green wool covering her arm. Warm and comfortable… and now that she thought of it, it would look great on someone with Harvey’s coloring. “Thanks for letting me know.” Nudging Buttercup into a faster walk (she didn’t think she could bear a trot right now), she resolutely stared down the road towards home. _~This isn’t over, Harvey.~_


	3. The Bread Was Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey makes a house call.

** 13th of Winter Ascending**

Once Aura departed, Harvey did not hear from her or even hear any news of her for several days. He distracted himself as best he could, finishing every scrap of paperwork possible and offering discounted flu shots to the townsfolk. When work failed to distract him, he set about cleaning the clinic and his apartment from top to bottom. For some reason, Maru had failed to appreciate him reorganizing the front counter, which had always been her domain (even though she only worked part time, it was still _hers_ ), and that had caused some tension in the office for a couple of days until everything was put back the way it had been originally.

When a week passed and still no word from the farmer, the worry became much more difficult to suppress. It was not unusual at all for him to not see her for days at a time. After all, they were both busy, and even in winter there had been tasks enough for her at the farm that she couldn’t possibly come to town every day. But never, since they met, had he gone over a week without seeing her, at least in passing. She didn’t even make an appearance at the Festival of Ice, and the gathering location near Marnie’s was just outside the southern border of her farm’s property. He’d almost, _almost_ , gone to see her then, but talked himself out of it at the last moment. Granted, he’d told her to rest and take it easy with the absolute minimum of activity for at least two weeks…

 _~But what are the odds she listened to me? And those ribs of hers will need a follow up…~_ He’d tried calling her, but when his voicemails went unanswered, the gnawing worry grew to an almost physical pain that he simply could not ignore anymore. He slept poorly, and his appetite suffered. He knew he was doing no one any favors, fretting himself into a knot, when the solution was quite simple, so on the morning of the ninth day after their awkward parting, he bundled up, closed the clinic and hung up a sign with his cell phone number on it in case anyone had an emergency, and set off in the direction of Silver Stream Farm. Maybe she wouldn’t want to see him, but he’d make sure she was all right, and that was what mattered.

He hadn't been to the farm in several years, not since his last house-call to Solomon before the old farmer passed away, but he remembered the way well enough- a straight shot west of the town, past the bus station, where the road became a winding lane leading into the northern stretch of Cindersnap Forest. It had snowed a lot in the past few days, so he didn’t make as swift a progress as he’d hoped. By the time he could see the farmhouse, he was winded and feeling overheated despite the cold, and he was numb from the knees down. There was no gate or anything to discourage visitors, so he made his way past the faded sign (that did indeed bear the name Silver Stream Farm, in faded, old-fashioned block letters). The farmhouse was not far from the sign—as big as he remembered, but looking a little worse for wear. When he drew closer he saw that the front porch and the door and windows almost brand-new, while the second-floor windows had all been boarded up. Perhaps she was repairing the old place bit by bit, as time and money allowed.

Arming himself with his mission of coming here as her doctor and not as some lovesick fool, he steeled himself and gave the front door a brisk, resolute knock, and waited. And waited. And… waited. He drooped. _~Maybe she’s asleep…~_ He stepped back from the door, glancing at the large window to the right of the door, but the curtains were closed. _~Or maybe she’s with her animals.~_ Not too far from the house he could see a small chicken coop, and on the other side of a large frozen pond lay a rustic barn. Well, he’d slogged through snow this far, he could walk a little farther.

There was nothing in the chicken coop except some sleepy chickens, so he resolutely began the long march around the pond. Fortunately before he got too far, he spotted something colorful coming in from the woods to the west. That something-colorful proved to be Aura, wearing a shabby gray wool coat with a bright red scarf wound around her face, carrying a big basket. _~What is she DOING?? I told her, no heavy lifting!~_

“AURA!” He called, waving to get her attention as he ran to meet her. She froze in her tracks, staring at him in bewilderment for a second, then her face took on a carefully neutral expression as she walked towards him.

“Harvey… what are you doing here?” She asked as he reached her, but he was more than a little winded from his furious sprint, and it took him several seconds of gasping before he got his breath back. “…And are you OK?”

“Checking…on…you…” He panted. “I…was…was…worried…” And here she was, flagrantly disregarding his instructions to lay low! Was the woman trying to drive him crazy?

“Oh, Harvey…” Aura sighed, exasperation clear in her voice.

“Well, apparently I was right to be,” Harvey retorted, pointing at the basket. “What did I say about heavy lifting? And why didn’t you answer my calls??”

“This? This isn’t heavy. And I accidentally dropped my cell phone in a snowbank, it hasn’t worked right since…” Her silver eyes looked him up and down, and she frowned in concern. “You look cold…”

“I-I’m f-fine…” He lied, then turned away from her to sneeze into his sleeve.

“Come on… I have some soup on the stove.” She held out the basket. “If you’re so worried about me lifting, you can carry this.” It was awkward due to its size, but as she’d said, not very heavy. He still stumbled a bit when she dropped it into his arms, since he was also carrying his medical bag, but he managed not to do anything so disgraceful as drop it. This was not going as planned—he was supposed to be the stern, authoritative, doctor, but so far, he was only managing to be his usual awkward self.

 _~It should not matter if I’m awkward or not… I’d resolved not to try to be anything more than her friend…and while I’m acting as her doctor, it would be wrong for me to try anyway…~_ Struggling to keep up with her, he followed in her footsteps up to the house, where they were greeting by a large gray-and-white striped cat on the porch.

“Hey, Murphy… you ready to come in?” She asked in an affectionate tone as the cat meowed plaintively, winding around her ankles. “I told your dumb ass that you wouldn’t like it outside right now, didn’t I?” The cat just meowed loudly, darting inside as soon as Aura pushed the door open, holding it open for Harvey. “You can just set that down by the door.”

“OK… what’s in it, anyway?” He asked as he set it down, looking around the room. The farmhouse’s layout was very open, comprised of one large room that was both living room and kitchen, with a staircase on one end and a narrow hallway leading off to the right beyond the livingroom. The kitchen lay to their left, where a large pot sat simmering on the stove. The kitchen counter was crowded with preserve jars, with a couple of large wooden kegs shoved into one corner, occasionally making bubbling noises. The far right side of the open room contained the living room, consisting of a worn couch and arm-chair with a wooden side-table, facing a small old-fashioned television, and a fireplace (currently cold, though an electric space-heater was plugged in near the couch where the cat had taken up station).

“Winter forage… crystal fruits, crocuses, snow yams… the usual,” She said with a wave of her hand. “I…have some projects in mind. You can hang up your coat by the door.” Unwinding the red scarf, she unbuttoned her own coat and took it off… revealing his green sweater that he’d sent her home from the clinic in. Heat had rushed to his face and knew he was staring, but…He hadn’t expected to see her still wearing it. Actually, asking for it back had completely slipped his mind, he’d been so worried about her well-being, but…but… well, it certainly looked better on her than it did on him, hugging her body in a most becoming manner…wait, what had he been thinking about just now?

“Oh... um… yeah, sorry, I know I should’ve returned it… but it’s just so warm and comfortable… and such a pretty color…” She blushed. “Thank you for lending it to me…”

“Ah… you know... maybe you should just keep it...” Harvey forced himself to look away. “I’m glad you like it; it looks good on you…” Really good. Amazing, actually…

“Well, then…” She smiled and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen, which was filled with the aroma of chicken soup and baking bread. “I guess I should give you some bread along with the soup.”

“Ah... that does sound good, but… I didn’t just come for a visit,” Harvey protested, even as his stomach rumbled, reminding him he’d skipped breakfast, and hadn’t had much the night before either. “I came for a follow-up, to see how your injuries were healing.” Her face was much improved, though there was still evidence of bruising around her eye and jaw, the swelling had gone down significantly, and the mark from where her lip had split had faded to a mere scab. “Have you had much pain?”

“I’m still pretty creaky…” She admitted, sitting down on one of the chairs at the old wooden table that occupied a good portion of the kitchen’s free space. She carefully unlaced her work boots and slipped them off. “But the ankle is almost totally normal again… its mainly just my ribs that bother me. Oh, and well, you can see I’m not exactly winning any beauty contests still.” She gestured to her face as she pulled her hair down from the bun she’d had it in, the dark locks falling around her shoulders and partially obscuring the still-healing green and yellow bruises on her face and neck.

 _~Yoba, if only she knew how much I disagree,~_ He thought with an inward groan. “Please continue to take it easy… I really don’t like the idea of you wandering around, digging up snow yams in the woods… anything could happen to you.”

“I need to make money somehow, Harvey,” She sighed. “I’ve been as good as possible, but my animals need fed and I need to be able to afford seeds in the spring to put crops in the ground.”

“All the same, I’d like you to come in sometime for a follow up exam…” He protested as she went to the oven and peeked inside, then grabbed a towel and pulled out a somewhat lumpy loaf of dark brown bread, which she set on a cutting board with a dense thud, throwing the towel on top of it.

“Well you’re here now… want to just get it over with?” She asked without turning around. “I don’t have many orders these days to bring me into town…”

“Well, I did bring my medical bag…” He had come here with the express purpose of checking on her injuries, but suddenly he wondered if examining her when they were alone together in her house was a smart idea _. ~No, no, it’s fine… I’m her doctor, I’m a professional, I can be objective. It will be no different than if we were in the exam room at the clinic… we’d be alone then too.~_ Well, not really. At the clinic there’d be other patients in the waiting room, and Maru at the nurse’s station… here, there was just Murphy the cat, who was draped across the back of the couch, fast asleep and oblivious to the two humans in the kitchen.

“OK, well.. the bread needs to cool a bit before I can cut it.” She stirred the pot of soup on the stove and turned back to face him as she quite casually pulled the sweater off over her head. A startled protest died on his lips before he could utter it—she was wearing a white tank-top underneath it. The bruises on her arms were healing, but still visible, though it seemed the burns on her hands had faded enough for her to stop wearing the bandages. Folding the sweater carefully, she draped it over the back of one of the chairs and sat down, brushing her long hair back over her shoulder.

“All right, well… I’ll check your vitals first,” He said, armoring himself once again with his professional dignity as he lifted the stethoscope from the bag.

*

Aura braced herself for the cold instrument, but Harvey rubbed the metal briskly with his hands, warming it before it touched her skin. He set it against her back, prompting her to take deep breaths in and out. This went on for a few seconds before he moved the instrument to her chest to listen to her heart.

“Pulse is a little high again…I take it it’s being examined that makes you nervous, more than the clinic itself?” He asked. She felt her face flush, remembering now that he’d commented on her heart rate at that initial exam back in summer.

“I’ve never liked it…” She admitted at last. “I… always feel like I’m being judged… which I know is silly…”

“Perfectly understandable, and a common fear. But I promise, I’m not judging you,” Harvey answered quietly as he opened a small notebook to jot something down, then went on to check her blood pressure. “120/80… perfectly normal, so good news there.” With careful, gentle fingers he examined the bruises on her arms first, then her face, tilting her head this way and that to look into her eyes for a moment. She took the opportunity to stare back into his, wondering what was going on behind the hazel eyes.

_~He’s calm now, but he really did overreact that day... My own mom didn’t get that upset when I broke my arm falling off my bike when I was seven. I wonder what he’s thinking of now…~_

The eye contact only lasted a second or two before he looked away and grabbed a light from his bag, shining it into her eyes and making her wince.

“Sorry… your eyes look clear, and it looks like the bruising is healing well… now…” He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, the old wooden chair creaking with the movement. “If you’ll lift your shirt… just a little, mind, I’d like to take a look at your ribs… but if that makes you uncomfortable, you can come to the clinic tomorrow…”

“No, it’s fine…” She had plans for tomorrow that did not include a trip to town if she could possibly help it. She knew she was blushing as she slowly rolled up the bottom of the tank-top, stopping just below her breasts, but Harvey’s calm persisted as he put his hands on her again, probing the still-nasty bruises as carefully as possible, minimizing the pain as much as he could. That was something she’d noted before, how gentle his touch was. She forced herself to look up at the ceiling, rather than watching him—she didn’t want him to know how strongly the feather-light touch of his fingers was affecting her just now.

“Well… I still want you to come back for a follow-up x-ray in another week,” He concluded at last. “But from what I can see and feel, you are improving. Just promise me you’ll continue to keep the activity to a minimum.”

“Cross my heart,” She replied, tracing the sign of Yoba across her breast with her left hand. “And unless there’s anything else on me you want to poke and prod, I’m starving. Ready for lunch?”

“Ah.. yes, I think so…” He was very carefully repacking the bag—apparently every instrument had to be placed just-so. He seemed rather invested in it, so she left him to it, going to the cabinets and pulling down bowls and plates, then rummaging in the drawers until she found the seldom-used bread knife. She was still learning the ins and outs of baking, but she was pretty sure she couldn’t possibly poison Harvey with a loaf of bread—though he might come away with a sore jaw if the loaf proved to be as dense as it felt when it came out of the oven. 

“So… do you do this often?” She asked as she began to saw away at the loaf.

“Do what?” He asked, sounding startled and she smiled to herself without turning around to look at him.

“Make house calls.”

“Oh… well… sometimes,” He answered. “Most people just come into the clinic for their normal appointments, but if someone is too sick to leave home or has a compromised immune system, I’ll see them at home.”

“That’s nice… doctors in the city certainly don’t do that,” Aura replied, frowning down at the misshapen, uneven slices she’d just created. Well, if Harvey was looking for a perfect cook, her hopes were already doomed, so best to continue soldiering forward. _~Think of it as practice… though I may have to revise my plans for tomorrow if this lunch is a disaster…~_ “Let me know what I owe you.”

“Oh, no charge… this is just a follow up, and I…” Harvey hesitated. “I, well, I just needed to know you were all right.”

“…I missed you, too, Harvey.” She kept her tone as light as she could, putting on a smile when she turned around, moving quickly to the table and putting the bread down. “Though now you know my secret… I can’t bake for shit. There’s butter there… and I’ll get you some soup.”

“I think you’re too hard on yourself… oh, where are my manners?!” Harvey jerked to his feet. “I should’ve offered to set the table!”

“It’s just soup… and don’t worry, it’ll be better than the bread.” Aura smiled as she ladled soup into two earthenware bowls and brought them to the table. “My mom wasn’t much of a cook, but… this soup was one of the few things she did really well. It always made me feel better when I was sick as a kid.”

“My mother was a wonderful cook, but…” Harvey trailed off and shrugged. “I’m sure you remember your mother fondly for other things.”

“Some things… others, not so much.” She set the bowls down and made one last trip to the counter to retrieve a pitcher of iced tea and some glasses. Once the glasses were full, she finally sat down across from Harvey, sliding one over to him. “Here’s to difficult mothers,” She said, tapping her glass against his.

*

Aura had undersold her soup- granted, Harvey’s perception might have been skewed by his appetite finally coming back to life after being spotty for several days, or maybe he was just thrilled to be in Aura’s company again, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something so good.

 _~She said she missed me…~_ So much for maintaining professional distance. He just couldn’t help himself around her. His need for her was worrisome, but damn it… _~I just… need to be grateful to be on good terms with her and try not to mess it up again. I’d rather have this than nothing.~_

The bread was…. Unfortunate. One end of the loaf was significantly darker than the other, and the crust was very thick, the interior tough and chewy. But the chewy texture and slightly overdone crust proved to be reasonably tasty when soaked in broth from the soup, and between the two of them they ended up finishing half the loaf and a good portion of the pot of soup. They spoke of trivialities while they ate- he told her how the Festival of Ice had turned out, and that she’d been missed there (largely by him, but that was an unnecessary detail so far as he was concerned). She told him about the preserves and wines she currently had going in the jars and kegs that lined the kitchen, and the myriad small projects she’d set herself to in her attempts to obey his directive to keep the physical activity down. She did admit to trekking up to the foothills to bring Linus a basket of goodies as a thanks for bringing her down the mountain- Harvey couldn’t bring himself to chide her for it.

“My original plan for winter was to clear out more of the western and southern parts of the property… it’s still so damn overgrown... there are whole buildings out there that I need to uncover, and probably have knocked down once I do…” She sighed, staring out the window at the slowly drifting snow. “I was going to cut down a few trees and collect deadfall… Robin’s always willing to trade materials for a discount on labor, and we’ve been talking about the repairs and improvements I want to make on the house and the animal’s buildings…” Aura shook her head. “I’m just one person, though… and even in his prime, my Grandpa never tried to run this place alone.”

“This does seem like a place that should have a family in it, not just one person...” Harvey ventured. He was looking at her instead of the snow now, watching her profile as she gazed out the window. “Do you like it? Farming, I mean.”

“You know, I really do.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “This house has a lot of problems. I don’t even use the second story since there’s so much work that needs done on it before its livable. And I’m only using about a quarter of the land the property includes… like I said, I’m just one person… but I really enjoy tending my little crops and taking care of my animals. I love making things with the food I grew myself…” She nodded towards the preserve jars and kegs. “I kind of wandered from job to job most of my adult life… I never really felt like I belonged anywhere until I got here.”

“I know the feeling… about belonging. At least, a little bit.” Harvey replied. “When I graduated from medical school, I went to work in one of the largest hospitals in Zuzu City. It was so busy… constant chaos, incredibly long hours, very little personal connection with the patients...I… I just couldn’t take it after a few years.” He took a deep breath, something inside of him uncoiling, a sense of pressure releasing. “Mother harbored dreams of me becoming a rich, hot-shot surgeon. I think I only stuck it out at Zuzu General for her sake… but after she passed, well… I just had no reason to stay. I know she would have been deeply disappointed that I quit the hospital and left the city to come here and be a humble country doctor... But I felt like I was drowning there. Here, I could breathe. I know it was selfish… I should have tried harder, for her, but…”

“No!” Aura looked at him sharply, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. “It’s _not_ selfish to do what’s right for your own life, Harvey. Children don’t exist to fulfill the dreams of their parents… and Pelican Town needs a doctor just like anywhere else. It seems to me that Stardew Valley needed you as much as you needed it. As much as _I_ need-”

Before she could say more, his cell phone rang, the harsh jangling ringtone making them both jump. Aura knocked over her tea glass and swore, getting up to grab a towel as Harvey left the table to take his phone into the living room.

*

By the time Harvey was done with his call, Aura had the tea cleaned up and was in the process of clearing the table.

 _~As much as I need…. Was I about to say I needed him? I was going to blurt it out, just like that…~_ She thought ruefully as he returned to the kitchen.

“I’m afraid I have to get back to town,” Harvey told her apologetically. “That was Evelyn. George is not well and I need to see him… and I took up too much of your time as is.”

“Oh…” Aura pushed down a surge of disappointment. Having him sit at her kitchen table had been much nicer than she expected, and she wasn’t ready for it to end. _~Now who’s being selfish… a sick old man needs help and you don’t want Harvey to leave,~_ She thought with an inward sigh.

“This was… well, it was wonderful. Thank you.” As he bent to retrieve his medical bag from under the table, Aura looked out the window again, at the fat snowflakes slowly drifting down.

“I’ll give you a ride,” She said, making up her mind in an instant. Harvey wasn’t the most outdoorsy person she’d ever met- frankly she’d been astonished to have him turn up at the farm at all, but the snow was deeper now than when he’d arrived, and she wasn’t sure she liked the idea of him struggling back to town on foot.

“A…ride?” He repeated, as if she’d spoken in a foreign language, freezing in the process of pulling his coat off the peg by the door.

“Yeah. On Buttercup. She needs the exercise anyway, and the snow isn’t deep enough to bother her.” She pulled the green sweater back on, tying her hair back into a loose ponytail and quickly scraping the last of the soup into a thermos.

“But I… I don’t know how to ride a horse. I can walk, it will be fine,” Harvey protested.

“Her walk is faster than yours… but her gait is exceptionally smooth. You’d have to be _trying_ to fall off,” Aura said, putting on her scarf. “You’ll get to George much more quickly and you won’t be tired when you get there. All you have to do is hang on.” When he opened his mouth to protest again, she pointed at him, fixing him with a stern expression. “No arguments.”

*

 _~This… is NOT how I expected today to turn out.~_ Harvey squirmed on the pad affixed to the back of the saddle. The horse’s back was… a lot higher off the ground than he’d expected. And even at a walk, staying on did not feel as easy as Aura seemed to assume it would be. He had to remind himself several times not to squeeze Aura’s ribs, to keep his hands on her waist, but she was so, so close now. Practically in his arms, and very warm…

“So, Harvey… there was something I wanted to ask you,” Aura said, breaking into his mental reverie. Her voice seemed oddly muted, as if the falling snow muffled all the sound out here.

“Oh, um... yes?” He squirmed again and tried not to look down. It felt like they were moving awfully fast for something that Aura said was just a walk.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday, right? Do you have any plans?”

“My…” Harvey blinked, once again feeling completely derailed by her. His birthday? How did she even know that? He himself had nearly forgotten. “Why, yes… a-and no… I don’t usually do anything particularly special.”

“In that case, would you like to come back to the farm? If you don’t mind another trek out there… and if you’re not turned off by the sample of my cooking you’ve already had…” Her voice trembled a little, as if she were nervous. But maybe she was just cold. He shifted forward a little, telling himself he was just trying to hear her better, not be closer to her. “I have a couple new wines we could sample... and I’ll make dinner. We could just hang out, maybe watch some tv…”

“Just… just the two of us?” He asked, heart hammering.

“Well… I suppose I could invite more people if that’s what you want…” She said slowly. He felt her stiffening in front of him.

“No, no… it… sounds nice. But…”

“…But?” Her voice was tight now.

“I love spending time with you, Aura… but… you’re my patient...” He finally voiced the doubts that had been nagging him for some time. “I already wonder if I haven’t gotten too close to you.”

“So, what… your plan is to be alone for the rest of your life, or at least as long as you live in Stardew Valley, where you are, as we discussed earlier, the _only_ doctor, which makes you _everyone’s_ doctor?” She pulled Buttercup to a stop in the middle of the road and twisted to look over her shoulder at him, scowling. “Look, I’m almost better… and I want my _very good friend_ Harvey to come to my house for dinner on his birthday, OK? Not my doctor. Just you. Are you coming or not?”

“Aura…”

“And if you’re not interested, it’s fine… it really is.” She nudged Buttercup into motion again.

Harvey had a feeling it wouldn’t be fine at all, but he could already see town up ahead. They were almost there. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fingers on Aura’s waist... he didn’t want the ride to end.

“You and I both took big risks coming here, to Stardew Valley,” She continued, the town growing ever closer. “And it paid off. I’m not going to stop taking risks if I think I have a shot at something better. Just… think about it, OK?”

They reached the town square and were moving past the saloon in short order. George and Evelyn’s house was in sight.

His chest felt tight, the way it had after her accident, when he thought he’d lost her. For a moment he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, and the silence between them stretched until his vision began to gray out. He just… had to speak… had to speak his mind. Had to make his decision and stand firm. If he just spoke up, he wouldn’t drown…

If he just made the _right_ decision… And stuck to his guns…

“Harvey? You OK back there?”

He finally sucked in a hard breath and let it out again, his breath stirring her hair. “I don’t need to think about it… I’d be happy to accept your invitation.” And that simple affirmation almost made him dizzy… there was still so much unsaid between them, so many assumptions… But he felt like a great weight had lifted from his shoulders. “Is there anything I can bring?”

“Just you, birthday boy.” They reached the old couple’s house, and Harvey clumsily slithered from Buttercup’s back, nearly falling when his feet hit the ground and he found his legs had turned to jelly, but he grabbed at the saddle before he did a face-plant in the snow, clutching his bag to his chest.

“…I’ll see you tomorrow, Harvey. Six o’clock. Don’t be late.”

“I-I’ll be there.” Heart still pounding, he gave her a little wave. They always seemed to part that way, feeling awkward, like there was something more to say or do. Nudging her horse around the dog pen that sat in front of the old couple’s house, she set off at a fast walk that bordered on a trot without looking back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on 7/25/2020, making a change in Harvey's story about how he came to the valley. Considering how often Harvey speaks of being lonely in the game, and how eager he is to form a family with the farmer, I decided it would make more sense for his character if his parents were dead. I edited chapter 1 too, since the subject of parents comes up there as well.


	4. Happy Birthday, Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's birthday dinner doesn't quite go as planned.

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Harvey**

**14 th of Winter Ascending**

Standing before the floor-length mirror on the back of his bathroom door, Harvey stood up as straight as he could, puffing his chest out. Unable to sit still or relax the last several hours, he’d taken exceptional care with his clothing this evening, putting on his best suit and tie, polishing his glasses and combing his hair carefully. _~Well... do I look handsome? Manly?~_ He drooped and sighed. _~Or am I just a dork in a cheap suit?~_ He wasn’t sure what he was hoping for tonight. It had all the hallmarks of a romantic date, but neither of them had stated their feelings explicitly.

He hadn’t helped himself any with his own indecision. All that concern about ethics… he was starting to wonder if that had just been his fear talking, an excuse not to put himself out on a limb, not to take a chance. Or was he now, in turn, just rationalizing away his ethics in order to try to get what he wanted? 

_~And what do I want?~_ he asked himself as he adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time. _~I’m not just trying to… to get in her pants.~_ He blushed to even think that vulgar term. He’d be lying if he claimed to not be interested in that, but…

But, but, BUT… “I’m going to give myself a stroke if I keep thinking about this,” he said aloud, frowning at his reflection. Aura was his friend. He trusted her, and thinking about not having her in his life was just too difficult to contemplate. No matter what happened tonight, it was bound to, at least, be a pleasant evening with a dear friend. He glanced at his watch and nodded to himself. He’d have to get going soon if he was going to make it to the farm by 6…

Just as he turned to pick up his building keys, the buzzer linked to the after-hours doorbell began to ring. He froze, listening to the harsh sound, not really registering it for a moment, then dropped his keys on the table in exasperation. Of course. OF COURSE there would be an emergency, right now. _~It had better be something damn serious,~_ He thought irritably as he stomped down the stairs into the clinic, through the lobby to the front door, throwing it open with some force…

Only to find Aura standing on his doorstep, holding a large basket and looking a bit sheepish.

“Um… hey Harvey.” She looked a little disheveled, her hair escaping from what had probably once been an elegant twist at the back of her neck. Her red scarf was drooping off her shoulder and trailing in the slush on the street at her feet. “I’ve… had some difficulties,” She said slowly, giving him a weak smile.

“Are you all right??” He exclaimed, pushing the door open wider so she could come in.

“Yeah… I’m fine except for… everything I had planned… being… completely… fucked…” She answered through gritted teeth, her forced cheerfulness fading with every word until she sounded near tears. “My piece of shit oven crapped out on me… sorry for swearing so much, I just… just…” Her shoulders started to shake and he quickly took the basket from her hands, setting it on the clinic’s front counter.

“Don’t worry about that, just… come on, let’s get you warm,” He said quickly, picking up her scarf as it finally fell off her shoulder. “Where’s Buttercup?” Surely she hadn’t walked all the way from the farm...

“I-I walked…”

DAMN IT. He opened his mouth to scold her, but she continued to speak in a rapid, somewhat strained tone.

“…Buttercup threw a shoe earlier today… I took her to Marnie’s but she said the farrier couldn’t come until Tuesday… didn’t want to risk laming her.. that wasn’t even the first thing to go wrong today. First thing this morning Murphy brought in a… I don’t even know what it was, I swear it was the size of a raccoon… but he dropped it on me in bed and the fucking thing was still alive… Then I dropped a preserve jar in the kitchen and the goddamn thing EXPLODED, I had cranberry jelly all over my kitchen AND ME, it was even in my hair…I swear, I’m going to start taking that bullshit fortuneteller on TV seriously, you know, she said it was a bad luck day when I got my ass kicked in the mines, too…”

“ _Why_ didn’t you just call and cancel?!” Harvey interrupted, aghast, as he pulled the door closed behind them. He tried to take her coat, but she waved him off.

“No way… I wasn’t going to leave you in the lurch on your birthday,” She said stubbornly. “So... I improvised.” She gestured impatiently at the basket on the counter while Harvey made a second attempt at taking her coat. She evaded him, pacing the length of the counter and back.

“Aura, how do you think I’d feel if you… if you broke your ankle and fell into some snowbank and died of hypothermia or something?!” He asked crossly.

“I imagine you would resurrect me just so you could yell at me,” She sniffed and shrugged out of her coat, tossing it onto the counter.

She wore a simple long-sleeved red and black striped sweater-dress that hugged her body to just above her knees, with black leggings and little in the way of jewelry besides a silver chain that rested in the hollow of her throat. On her feet she wore black boots, laced tightly to mid-calf. The outfit was so simple, but it looked amazing on her. He knew he was staring… and that he should stop… or at least say _something_ …

“So…” Aura’s cheeks, already pink from the cold outside, flushed a bit brighter as she moved jerkily towards the basket on the counter. “I think… there’s something we should get out of the way, before this evening goes any further.”

“Oh…?” Harvey’s breath caught in his throat, and he had the curious sensation of standing on a precipice.

Aura’s hands trembled slightly as she opened the flaps at the top of the basket and reached inside, slowly drawing out… a bouquet? A sweet-smelling mass of purple, blue, silver and white. Purple and white crocus blooms were interwoven with bright blue crystal fruits and white snow yams, the whole thing secured with a wide dark-blue ribbon. She held it out towards him, her expression shy.

His heart skipped a beat.

Could it be…?

“I’ve been told that people around here declare… feelings… that is, romantic feelings… with a bouquet. I wasn’t sure at first… I mean, most places I’ve lived, people don’t really do flowers at all, let alone women giving them to men, but… I asked Marnie if it was true and she said it was.”

“You… talked to Marnie about this?” Harvey asked, his mouth going dry.

“Yeah. After I went home from the clinic,” She replied. “Well… I knew if I bought a bouquet at Pierre’s, the whole town would know about it before… before the person I wanted to give it to. And it’s not like I didn’t have time to kill over the last week…”

“…I see…” The leaves shivered as his hands closed over hers. Her hands were trembling as much as his were.

“Harvey… I think it’s pretty obvious even without these flowers… how I feel about you. But, just in case it’s not, well… here they are.” Her silver eyes held his. “For awhile now I’ve felt like… like we’re holding ourselves back. I don’t want to hold myself back anymore. But if you don’t want it, then... then we’ll say no more about it, ok?”

She tried to pull back, but Harvey’s hands reflexively tightened around hers. He couldn’t speak, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to let her go either.

“…Harvey?” She tilted her head slightly. “…Are you OK?” A thousand emotions and thoughts were clamoring in his mind, making it hard to focus. This was everything he’d wanted for, for so long… he’d told himself, over and over, that it was wrong to wish, to hope, wrong to want her. The excuses varied from day to day, moment to moment. Either he wasn’t good enough for her because she deserved someone more handsome, or someone braver, or someone stronger… whatever way he felt inadequate that particular day. If it wasn’t that, then he told himself it would be ethically wrong, to hit on her while she was his patient… but it was all a way to keep a greater heartache at bay.

“Harvey, please… either reject me or…or don’t…” She whispered. Her silver eyes were shadowed with vulnerability. He’d dreamed of her for so long… could he really hurt her now?

“Aura, I…” He cleared his throat. “…I’m not strong enough…”

“Oh, DAMN IT, Harvey…” She stomped her foot in frustration, but before she could say anything else, he pulled her to him, crushing the lovely bouquet between them. Purple petals scattered around them as he wrapped one arm around her, holding her against him, finally holding her like he’d wanted to for months, practically from the moment they met. They each still had one hand on the bouquet, now squished awkwardly between them, and Aura’s spare hand clutched at his shirt.

“I was going to say… I’m not strong enough… to pretend like this isn’t exactly what I wanted,” He said in a shaky voice. “I kept coming up with excuses as to why I couldn’t be with you… because I was so afraid…”

“Harvey…” She squeaked. “Ribs…”

“Oh…” another flurry of purple petals as he released her, his hands going to her side, anxiously probing her ribcage while she continued to awkwardly held the smashed bouquet at arm’s length.

“Harvey….Harvey.” Her free hand batted at his shoulder. “Trying to feel me up when you haven’t even kissed me yet?” A bit of her usual dry humor was back in her voice, though with a bit of a tremble to it. When he looked up, her silver gaze captured him again, and she smiled, brushing her fingers across his cheek, then trailing enticingly over his lips. “You have beautiful eyes, you know,” She told him softly. “Lovely hazel green…It’s one of the first things I noticed about you.”

Harvey wasn’t sure if he kissed her, or she him, but it seemed as if every nerve in his body came to life when her lips pressed to his, a deep thrill running up his spine and making him shiver all over. There was a soft rustle as she finally dropped the bouquet and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her chest into his. When they parted, they were both a little breathless, and he felt himself smiling so broadly it almost hurt.

“I guess… I’ll just have to take the bus to the city when I have the sniffles,” She said archly, resting her forehead against his. “Since you’re so hung up about having to be my doctor…”

“Aura….” There were so many things he wanted to say, that it was _her_ eyes that had drawn him in at the beginning, that he’d dreamed of this moment for so long…

…That there were so many things he was still afraid of…

“Just… just don’t ever let yourself get hurt like that again… my heart can’t take it…” He finally answered, shaking his head and hugging her as tightly as he dared to. “Thinking I’d lost you… I’d never been so miserable…”

Aura let him hold her for another long moment, burying her face in his shoulder. “I’ll do my best… it’s not like I enjoyed having a brush with death,” she answered, voice muffled. Then she gave him another, lighter kiss, this time on his cheek. “Happy birthday, Harvey. I may not have been able to make the dinner I had planned, but I brought leftovers from yesterday and I just thought, well…. We could just be together for a little while?”

“I didn’t think this birthday could get any better…” Harvey said as they stepped away from each other, hands tightly linked. He looked down in regret at the pile of blue and purple petals scattered on the floor around them. “I’m so sorry about that though… it was so beautiful, it really was..”

“Maybe I’ll make you another next year…” She said as they both knelt to scoop up the fallen flora. She fished out a crocus that had survived the tumble to the floor, still intact, turning it slowly in her fingers, then absently tucked it behind her ear. “Save these, though, the crystal fruit make for pretty decent wine. Waste not, want not.”

Harvey caught her hands again, turning them over to admire her long, strong fingers, tracing the callouses on her palms before tugging her to her feet. “Come on.. let’s just worry about the mess later. You’re probably starving.”

“But we can just…” She began, then shrugged. “OK, birthday boy… you’re the boss.”

In that moment, it seemed the light in her smile would keep him warm for the rest of the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the end of the story, but the epilogue took on a life of its own and is becoming a chapter in it's own right, so... if you are enjoying the story, stay tuned for another chapter. Thank you for reading. :)


	5. Brave For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is here, and Harvey and Aura go on a special outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some mild (but still NSFW) sexual content.

** 15th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

“Harvey… are you sure you want to do this?” Aura asked, looking up at the enormous hot-air balloon, swaying gently back and forth in the breeze. “You’re afraid of heights…”

“Well… yes, I am, BUT…” Harvey slipped an arm around her waist, craning his neck to look up at the balloon as well. “I’m determined to not let that stop me from doing what I want… and experiencing this with you…” He cleared his throat and took a step back from the balloon and her. “I’ll… try not to get too scared…” This was in a much less confident tone, but he smiled nervously as she spun to face him.

“Gotta say, Harvey… I’m really enjoying this new wild, risk-taking side of you I’ve come to know over the last few weeks,” Aura told him with a grin as Harvey fidgeted nervously.

“So… you like the surprise?” He asked hopefully.

“Hell yeah I like it, it’s going to be a blast… come on!” She held her hand out to him and together they made their way to the basket, clamoring inside somewhat awkwardly. Evidently the owner had failed to lower the ladder that would make getting inside a lot easier before sauntering off to the saloon. “But, ah… just one question… how do we fly this thing? It doesn’t seem like something you can just improvise…”

“I’ll have you know I took lessons,” Harvey replied with immense dignity, reaching for one of the ropes that controlled the gas.

“You did?” When did he have time to take lessons? She and he had been nearly inseparable since mid-winter, spending most of their free time together, and he’d never mentioned lessons or left Pelican Town for any appreciable length of time.

“…Online,” He added as he took a deep breath and pulled the rope.

“WHAT?” Aura squeaked as the basket wobbled, beginning to rise. Aura grabbed one of the safety handles, watching in mingled excitement and fear as they slowly rose higher and higher, until they were level with the roof of the train station, then past it.

“Don’t worry… there’s a safety rope… it’s not like we’ll lose control and fly away…” Harvey said, but his voice trailed off as he looked down, his face going white. “…Oh…” He added in a small voice. “We’re… really… ah… really high…”

“We’ve barely cleared treetop level,” Aura told him, reaching over to rub his shoulder soothingly. She could feel him trembling under her hand as they continued to rise. The breeze picked up, stirring their hair, and soon they were indeed higher than the tallest of the mountain trees, and still rising. “You ok, honey?”

“Yep, yep, yep, I’m……fine,” Harvey answered in a strained voice, and she realized he had his eyes squeezed shut, but he opened them as if he sensed her looking at him. Then he noticed how high they’d gotten and let out a strangled yelp, jerking back from the edge of the basket and nearly falling over, but Aura caught him, putting her arms around him and holding onto him as he swore under his breath.

“I’m sorry… damn it, I thought… I’d be able to do this…” He hissed through gritted teeth, his entire body shaking.

“You ARE doing this,” She assured him. “You made the arrangements, you got in, and you pulled the rope.”

“Ugh… I wanted to impress you with this, but look at me… a trembling c-coward…” He groaned, and Aura tightened her hold on him.

“You tried, Harvey. That’s more than you would’ve done this time last year… more than a lot of people ever do. I’m proud of you,” She murmured in his ear, though her heart ached a little bit. The view of Stardew Valley from the air was breathtaking, and she wished he could see it too.

After a few minutes, he straightened up, his trembling lessening somewhat as he pulled out of her embrace, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, but he kept them trained on his feet and the bottom of the basket.

“But you’ve got more than enough courage to make up for me, at least…” He said with a shaky grin. “It’s one of the things I like best about you…” There was a small thump as they stopped rising- they must have gone as high as the safety rope pegged to the ground would allow.

“I’m happy to be brave for you, since you help me in other ways,” Aura replied. “If you tell me which rope to pull, I’ll get us back down.”

“No, no… I paid for two hours and that’s what you’re going to have,” Harvey argued. “I…I want to look out, but… will you hold my hand?”

“Always.” She laced her fingers through his, taking a firm hold as they both sidled up to the edge of the basket. She braced herself to catch him again if he jerked back or wobbled, but all he did was stiffen up and suck in a harsh breath, squeezing her hand so tightly she winced. Several seconds passed, and the death-grip on her hand eased up, just a bit.

“OK… I’m doing it…” He murmured, letting out a long, slow breath, and opened his eyes just as a flock of birds flew past the balloon. He let out a cry of surprise but did not clutch at her or crush her hand, in fact he let out a startled, delighted laugh, even turning to watch them fly away.

“Pretty cool, huh,” Aura said with a smile.

“It’s incredible!!” Harvey dared to lean out a little, tugging on her hand. “Look.. I think I can even see Mayor Lewis down in the town square…”

“I think so,” Aura agreed, even though all she could see was a little dot, she could definitely make out Pelican Town itself. “There’s your place…” She moved slowly to the other side of the basket, tugging him after her. “And there’s my farm!”

“You’re right… gosh… it’s so beautiful… no wonder you love living there so much,” He sighed. “We should take more walks in the woods out there… how far does your property go?”

“My southern border is right up against Marnie’s back fence,” She said, pointing. “And to the west… a little ways into the woods.. you can just barely see the stream that marks the western border. “That’s the Silver Stream the name comes from. Or, well, I guess some ancestor of mine probably named it after himself, but you get the idea. The house sits in the northeast corner of the property.”

“Wow… I definitely would like to see that stream,” He said with conviction—though she had a feeling he’d change his mind when he learned just how overgrown that part of the woods was. The one time she’d tried to reach the stream she’d come home muddy, covered with scratches and bug bites, with twigs in her hair.

Harvey relaxed more and more as time passed, and he even let go of her hand a couple of times to point out this or that landmark.

“Oh, wait… how long have we been up here? Didn’t we have a time limit?” Aura asked suddenly.

“Ah yeah… and… it’s pretty much up,” Harvey said, his tone regretful as he looked at his watch.

Aura wrapped her arms around him, planting a light kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, honey. This was an awesome way to spend an afternoon.”

“It was…” He agreed, and turned in her arms to embrace her, pulling her against him in an uncharacteristically aggressive move that made her giggle involuntarily. “I’d like to kiss you now, Miss Silver…”

“How could I deny such a polite and formal request, Doctor Hale?” She chuckled and tipped her head back, lazily closing her eyes, inviting the kiss. She was expecting his usual soft, hesitant kiss, but instead it was forceful and passionate enough to make her eyes pop open. “Ooh.. not bad…” She murmured against his lips, closing her eyes again and returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

They had agreed to take the physical side of their relationship slowly, but judging by the heat in this kiss, Harvey might be ready to speed things up some. He wasn’t a virgin, but she was still far more experienced than he was, so taking it slow had seemed the wisest course of action. She was perfectly happy to pick up the pace now, leaning into the kiss and shamelessly pressing her body into his.

“Harvey…” She found herself a little breathless when the kiss ended, staring into his eyes as he tightened his arms around her.

“Aura, we’ve been seeing each other for awhile now, and I…” He hesitated then seemed to make up his mind, pulling her even closer so he could whisper into her ear. “…I told myself, if I could make it through the balloon ride, I had no excuse not to tell you this… I want to make love to you. I want you so much right now, I… I can’t stand it… I don’t think I can wait much longer...” 

Aura’s eyes widened, heat suffusing her cheeks and crawling slowly down her spine, gathering deep in her belly. She could imagine what being that direct must have cost him, but maybe he was still running on the adrenaline of flight. “What, _here_?” She asked, covering up her own sudden rush of nervousness with a chuckle. Hell, she would have happily gone to bed with him long before this if he’d been ready, but there was something powerfully seductive about being told that she was desired so directly. It made her heart thump and her knees a little bit weak and she had to tease him, just a little, to give herself a moment to get her equilibrium back.

Startled, Harvey looked around, as if he’d forgotten that they were in a balloon high in the sky. “Well, I… Actually I don’t know if I’m quite _that_ brave…” He admitted with a sigh, his face going bright red. “Forget I said anything… it was the adrenaline talking, I’m sure,” He added with a shaky, rather force laugh.

“Harvey…” Aura slid her hands down his back until they rested lightly on his rear, and pressed a soft kiss to his neck, feeling his pulse fluttering madly under her lips for a moment. “We have to be overdue by now… why don’t we land this thing and go back to my place?”

*

They’d barely cleared the threshold of the farmhouse when Aura pounced on him with a breath-stealing kiss that left him panting and tingling all over even as her hands began plucking at his clothing, setting to work unbuttoning his shirt before he even had his jacket off.

Anxiety almost edged out his excitement—what if she lost interest when she saw his body? He wasn’t exactly the most athletic guy in town. Even in his younger days he’d never been able to acquire much muscle. But she didn’t seem to mind as her hands slid into his shirt, touching bare skin, caressing his stomach and chest and making his knees go weak when she kissed him again, this time much more lightly, then took a firm hold of his hand, towing him through the living room to the narrow hall that led to her bedroom.

Murphy looked up from his usual spot on the back of the couch, then sniffed in feline disinterest and went back to sleep when no one made any moves towards the kitchen or his food dish.

Upon reaching the bedroom, she closed the door behind them and leaned against it, staring at him for a moment. Just as Harvey opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, she spoke again.

“Ground rules…” She held up a finger. “One. No disclaimers about being old or unattractive. I adore you, and I want to be with you, and that’s the end of it.” Another finger. “Two. If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me, and I’ll stop. I will expect the same courtesy from you. When in doubt, we’ll ask.” A third finger. “Three…” She grinned and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a simple black bra that she wasted no time in removing as well. “Actually, I think one and two are sufficient for now… come here, touch me…”

As seemed to happen so often around her, Harvey couldn’t breathe for a moment, but he did as bidden, reaching for her in one long stride to take her into his arms, hands eagerly exploring bare skin. The last of her bruises had faded by now, without so much as a mark, but his fingers still moved slowly, carefully, wanting to take in every contour, to memorize every detail. Of course, he was excited to both see and (eventually) touch her breasts, but in this moment he found himself occupied by the curve of her spine, the jut of her hip, the tan-lines on her arms and neck where her deep tan from working outdoors every day gave way to much paler skin normally hidden by her clothes… the boundary between what anyone could see and what, just now, only he could see.

She put up with his exploration with patience, interrupting him just long enough to nudge him towards her bed, pushing his shirt from his back as she did so. She studied him just as he studied her, her fingertips leaving shivers in their wake as they trailed over his skin. He found himself on his back as she began to work his belt loose.

“What do you like, Harvey?” She asked, her dark hair falling forward to curtain her face as she leaned over him. “Tell me…” 

He didn’t even know, it’d been so long… but he knew what sorts of images had run through his mind when fantasizing about her. He caught her in his arms, rolling her over and pinning her shoulders with his hands. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she smiled up at him sweetly. “Well… this is promising...” Her voice dropped to a low purr as he kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her throat and shoulders, anything he could reach until she was laughing, squirming under him.

“Your mustache tickles…” She gasped, but her giggles died off when his mouth found its way to her breast. Her body was much softer here, yielding to his fingers and lips as he set to exploring them. He’d technically already seen her body, that day she’d been brought in from the mines and he and Maru had had to cut her shirt off of her back, but ogling her breasts had been absolutely the last thing on his mind then.

Today was different. He slipped his glasses off and much of the room muddled into an indecipherable blur, rendering her the only thing he could see clearly. Appropriate.

He pressed a kiss to her chest, feeling her heartbeat against his lips just as she had when she kissed his neck earlier. Her pulse was swift, but strong, her chest rising and falling smoothly as she breathed. Aroused, perhaps a little nervous, but not frightened. He traced the contours of her breasts with his fingertips, watching her closely as she reacted, breathing just a little harder, arching into his touch, a very slight shiver running through her when he finally dared to touch her nipples, massaging them with his fingertips until they stiffened into hard little buds against the soft swells of her breasts.

The little sounds she made were encouraging, and the way she stroked his hair, massaging his scalp and the back of his neck- it shouldn’t have felt erotic on its own, but it sent shivers down his spine all the same in their current situation. Her busy hands faltered when he brought his mouth back to her breast, dropping a light kiss to the skin before finally opening his mouth to take in a nipple, tasting her at last. There was so much he still wanted to say to her, but he was no poet, to wax eloquent over the way she made him feel, or how beautiful he found her. So, he’d have to show her.

It might have been awhile since he’d had a sexual partner, but he wasn’t a _complete_ amateur, at least.

“May I…” A mumbled half-question as one hand slid over her stomach, feeling the muscles there quiver as his fingers found their way to the waistline of her jeans.

“Yes!” A firm response, slightly too loud in the quiet bedroom, as if she were answering several questions all in one go.

Things became feverish and a bit muddled, with tiny moments snapping into perfect clarity, creating little snapshots he’d remember for the rest of his life. The taste of her tongue in his mouth when she abruptly, impatiently, demanded a kiss in the middle of everything. Her jeans, half-tangled around her knees and the slick heat between her legs when his questing fingers found their way there… 

The way she whispered his name…

The muffled, but still very obvious jangle of his cell phone…

Wait, what?

“Ha-Harvey…” Aura’s body gave a startled jerk as she looked up to him, blinking in confusion. “Your phone…” Muffled though it was, it still seemed very loud. He’d chosen a very obnoxious ringtone, on purpose, in order to make it difficult to ignore in case someone called him with an emergency after hours.

They both held their breath when the ringing stopped, the room falling into silence, but before they could fully relax again, the ringing resumed, as if the caller was making a second attempt.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Harvey swore out loud in an uncharacteristic display of temper, trying to remember where he’d put not only the damned phone itself, but also his glasses. Aura handed him the latter without comment as he lurched off the bed to search for his phone. It proved to be still in his jacket pocket, which was on the floor near the bedroom door along with his shirt. The phone stopped ringing, and resumed a third time by the time Harvey managed to work it free and answer with a snarled “Yes?”

“…Doc… Doctor Harvey?” A woman’s voice, hesitant, tearful. Familiar.

“Marnie?” He sat up a little straighter. “Is this an emergency? If not I-”

“I-it’s Lewis… I think… think he’s having a heart attack.” Her voice was rushed and shaking, and there was a bit of a muffled, fumbling sound, as if she were pacing or moving the phone around. There was a muffled protest in the background, presumably Lewis. “Please, Harvey… can you come and check on him? We’re…. we’re at my place.”

Well, that certainly qualified as an emergency. Damn it.

“I’ll be there as quickly as possible…” For the most part, he loved living in Pelican Town and the rustic, almost antiquated lifestyle, but right now he was sorely regretting the lack of a modern ambulance service. “Have him chew an aspirin tablet, if you have some, and keep him still.” He barely heard her acknowledgement as he hung up.

“You have to go?” Aura asked, her tone carefully neutral.

“Yes… you don’t know how sorry I am, but..”

“I could hear her… you have to go,” Aura answered with a small sigh. Evidently she’d kicked her jeans off while he was searching for his phone because she rose from the bed completely naked—a sight he would have liked to savor, but had no time as she pulled a pale pink robe from a hook by the door and wrapped it around herself. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

He shook his head as he struggled back into his shirt, mis-aligning the buttons on his first attempt. “Just… wait for me?” He asked hopefully. “I’m so sorry… I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

“You better.” Her lips quirked in a brief smile, softening her disappointed tone as she cupped his face in both hands and kissed him lightly. “Kind of like dating a superhero, I guess. Duty calls.”

“I swear… this sort of thing almost never happens…” Harvey said wearily, looking around for his medical bag. He took one with him everywhere, even on days like today, but where had he…

“By the front door,” She reminded him. “Go. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“It… might be awhile…” He warned her. If things turned out for the worst…

“All the same, I’ll wait. I’d lend you the horse, but she’s out in the pasture and I don’t know if you’d want to delay while I brought her in…” Not to mention he was still not a very good rider, despite the practice he’d had since they’d begun seeing one another more regularly, and would probably break his neck if he tried some sort of heroic gallop.

“It’s a straight shot down the hill from your barn.. I’ll get there on foot quickly enough,” Harvey told her as she followed him to the front door, pausing to scoop up his bag. The early evening chill slapped him in the face as he pushed the door open, reminding them both that the spring air still carried winter’s bite when it wanted to.

“OK… Harvey?” She caught his shoulder before he stepped out and turned him back to her for one final kiss. “I, ah…” Cheeks flaming, she seemed to make up her mind. “Be careful on the hill. I love you.”

He’d said it a thousand times in his mind, but never out loud. He’d thought it would be difficult to say it to her face, or that he’d choke up if she said it first, but the response was easy and natural, as if they’d been together a lifetime instead of a few weeks. “I love you, too. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this should have ended with the balloon ride as an epilogue, but I wanted to do a bit more. I hope, if you are reading this and have stuck it out this far, that you are enjoying the story. Thank you as always for reading. :)


	6. Rise to the Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey responds to an emergency, and Aura contemplates the joy of butterflies.

** 15th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

Harvey did his best to not feel like a petulant child who’d been denied a treat as he hurriedly made his way down the hill toward the shortcut to Marnie’s ranch. He should be thinking about what he might be walking into, what his patient would need, what they might have to do if Lewis needed more intensive care than they could provide at the local clinic. And he was—a portable EKG numbered among the supplies in his usual kit, but if it was a heart attack and it was a very serious one—say something that needed surgery—he did not have the facilities, or the personal skill, to deal with that.

But, damn it. The day had been going so _perfectly_! Yes, he’d sworn an oath to do no harm, yes, he would always do right by his patients, YES, they would always come before his own pleasures… but, still. It had taken him so long to find his courage when it came to her, he hoped this interruption wouldn’t put him back at square one when he saw her again.

*

_Late Winter._

_“I-I’m sorry… I… I just need a little time,” Harvey could feel his face burning with shame, tasting acid in his throat as he caught Aura’s hands before they could undo his belt._

_She gave a small, frustrated sigh, but nodded. “OK… I respect your boundaries, Harvey, I really do, but… would you mind telling me why?” She was practically straddling his lap, but as she spoke, she slid down onto the couch, putting a little distance between them. She reached for his hand once she was settled. “You can trust me…”_

_“I do trust you. And it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just… I just… sometimes, I get nervous and…” Here it was, here was the moment she’d finally come to her senses about him. “Sometimes I… don’t… ah…” He gestured awkwardly in the general direction of his lap. “…Don’t… rise to the occasion… if you understand my meaning…”_

_She blinked in confusion, then blushed, nodding slowly. “Oh. I see.”_

_“N-not all the time!” He added quickly, rather hoping Yoba would just take pity on him and strike him dead. “Not even most of the time. But I… don’t want that to happen with you. With us. If we… when we…” He cleared his throat. “…Make love… I want it to be perfect. I don’t want to let you down.”_

_“Harvey, you won’t let me down. You could never,” She said quickly, squeezing his hand. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles._

_“I appreciate you saying so. But all the same… I don’t want to rush things with you.”_

_Aura nodded slowly, eyes downcast. “OK. We’ll wait. It’ll be exciting, I suppose… the thrill of anticipation…” She bumped his shoulder playfully with hers, then leaned against him. “I know how much it sucks to have someone pressure you into sex when you’re not ready… so I’d never do that to you.”_

_Harvey slipped an arm around her, enjoying the feeling of having her so close. “Someone… did that to you?” He asked carefully._

_She shrugged, snuggling a little closer. “A long time ago. Just… teenage stuff. I was desperate for affection and validation… all the stuff I wasn’t getting at home. Age old song… and not even the worst relationship I’ve ever been in, depressing as that is.”_

_“I’m sorry…” He wasn’t sure what else to say, but he tightened his arm around her._

_“I’ve been with a guy who stole from me … a guy who cheated on me left and right... even a guy who hit me, but only once. Once was enough.” She brought her fingers to her lips in an unconscious gesture, and Harvey wondered if she was probing her now mostly-healed bruises from the mine, or thinking of older injuries. “Don’t get me wrong, there were some good ones… but nothing that lasted. I want this one to last. So maybe you’re right about not rushing.” She was blushing brightly, staring straight ahead rather than looking at him._

_It took a conscious effort not to clench up in anger. Harvey had never been a violent man, but he desperately wanted to throttle each and every person who’d ever hurt her, especially that first man, who’d taken advantage of her when she was young and vulnerable. He was a little surprised with himself that it didn’t really bother him that her past was clearly much more checkered than his own when it came to romance. He himself had only had three sexual partners, and the last one had been several years ago, before he moved to Pelican Town. By now he was fairly certain Aura wouldn’t hold his limited experience against him, but…_

_“Sorry… didn’t mean to make it all about me,” She added when he failed to say anything. “But one of the many things I learned after several years of therapy… was to be up-front about my feelings. So that’s what I’m trying to do.”_

_“Thank you for telling me… and for understanding.” Harvey pressed a kiss to her temple, promising himself that when the time came, he’d do everything he could to make it a positive, memorable experience for her._

_*_

And he had, up until the end there…

 _~Well, I suppose knowing her, she’ll say this part will make it all the more memorable,~_ He thought as he finally reached the fence and passed through the open gate, allowing himself to actually run the short distance to Marnie’s front door once his feet were firmly on the road.

He was met with the sound of voices raised in argument as he stepped into the storefront that occupied the front of her house.

“Lewis, you get back in that bed and stay in it or I’ll… I’ll sit on you!!” Marnie’s voice came from somewhere nearby, probably the room just beyond the counter, since the door was wide open while the other doors he could see were all closed.

“I told you, I’m fine… It’s just indigestion or something, and I’m already feeling better… It’s bad enough you called him here, what’s he going to think when he sees me in your bed?” Lewis answered her wearily, but stopped short, eyes widening when Harvey blocked the doorway with his body, preventing the mayor from leaving what must have been Marnie’s bedroom.

“Mister Mayor, please listen to her, she’s following my orders,” Harvey said firmly when the older man made an attempt to push past him. They both stared at him, clearly surprised he’d reached them as quickly as he had. Harvey pointed towards the bed. “Sit down, now. I assure you, I do not care who’s bed you were in.” _~I_ do _care that I was dragged out of Aura’s bed to deal with this, so you’re going to let me examine you if I have to sit on you myself, old man!~_

With Harvey blocking him from the front and Marnie hovering behind him, Lewis sighed, admitting defeat. Despite his claims that he felt better, he did look pale, and his hand clutched at his stomach as he shuffled back toward the rumpled bed, reluctantly sitting down.

Harvey decided it would be best not to point out that Lewis’ shirt was inside-out.

*

Aura watched Harvey go, waiting until he was out of sight, then counted to ten.

“FUCK,” She growled, slapping the doorframe in irritation as she slammed the door. “Sorry, Murph…” she sighed as the cat jumped in surprise and scrabbled from the back of the couch. This day had been going so perfectly!!

Her irritation was somewhat tempered by the twinge of guilt she felt. Poor Lewis… and poor Marnie! The older woman had taken Aura under her wing to a certain extent since Aura’s arrival in the valley, patiently answering questions about the care and feeding of her animals, even giving her riding lessons when she first got Buttercup. Harvey might be the one she bared her soul to, but it was nice to have a female friend too. Not that any of the women of Pelican Town were unfriendly, but Aura just didn’t have much in common with them. Marnie was her nearest neighbor, and as a rancher, there was some overlap in her lifestyle with Aura’s, so their friendship had developed naturally.

Aura had never quite worked up the gumption to ask Marnie directly what was up with her and Lewis, but she hoped for Marnie’s sake, and for Harvey’s as much as Lewis’ own sake, that he’d be all right.

But all she could do now was wait, something she’d never been good at. She stood for a moment, tapping her foot, then returned to her bedroom to get dressed. The weather forecast was predicting rain for the next several days, and there were some chores she could try to get done before Harvey got back…. Assuming the worst didn’t happen.

Well, she could sit here and worry over something she had no control over, or she could believe in Harvey. She knew which she’d rather do.

*

Thank Yoba and any other god who’d been listening to prayers this evening, Lewis’ discomfort was not due to a heart-attack. The EKG showed nothing abnormal with his heart, which lined up with the results of his most recent checkup, and he had no difficulty breathing. From what Harvey could piece together from Lewis’ reluctant responses to his questions, he and Marnie had had quite the night planned, with a wide variety of rich foods (supposed aphrodisiacs such as oysters, chocolate, and exotic fruits) and imported wine.

Then they’d gotten into an argument- Lewis wouldn’t admit what the argument was about, but judging by the way he’d fretted about being caught in Marnie’s house, Harvey had a feeling it had something to do with the poorly-kept secret that was their relationship.

Between the rich food and the stress of the argument… that could be enough to trigger pain in his gut and yes, his chest as well. Which had led Marnie to panic and call Harvey for help. She had stayed in the room for the entire examination, but had remained silent, hands clasped white-knuckled to her chest.

“Thank you for coming all this way for nothing, though, Doctor…” Lewis said, somewhat ungraciously as Harvey scribbled out a prescription for antacids and heartburn medication. “I assume you’ll be, ah… discreet?”

Harvey did his best not to let his irritation show. “I do not gossip about my patients, Mayor Lewis.”

“Not even with… oh, nevermind…” Lewis shifted uneasily- probably sensing the death-glare Marnie was leveling at the back of his head. “My apologies, it’s just… we agreed a long time ago to keep our… relationship… a secret. Due to my office. Wouldn’t want accusations of favoritism, and Marnie with an impressionable young girl in the house…”

Harvey wasn’t sure how to respond to that was probably the dumbest thing he’d ever heard in his life. It seemed Marnie was no longer happy with that arrangement, judging by the strained expression she now wore. But was it his place to argue with them about it? Not really, but… he could see what this stupid arrangement was causing them both, physically and emotionally.

“I’m no counselor, Mayor Lewis, and perhaps this is not my place… but you’re the mayor, not a priest. Pelican Town was here before you became mayor, it will be here after you’re gone. You’re fortunate to have someone who cared enough to call for help when you were in pain,” Harvey told him.

“You’re right, it’s not your place,” Lewis snapped. “And just you wait… it’ll happen to you, too, you’ll hear complaints sooner or later, once someone gets their nose out of joint because they can’t find you while you’re off somewhere with-” He stopped short, looking taken aback- evidently Harvey was not doing as good a job of keeping his face neutral as he thought he was.

“I suppose I will have to cross that bridge when I come to it,” Harvey replied coolly. “I am leaving now… please, come to the clinic tomorrow, and we’ll do some follow-up tests, just to be sure. In the meantime, avoid heavy foods, and try to stay calm.” Turning away before he said or did something he’d regret, he scooped up his bag and left the room, jaw clenched and simmering with resentment. He might have used personal ethics as an excuse for holding her at arm’s length once, but it had never once occurred to him that anyone outside the relationship might object.

And somewhat to his surprise, he realized that he wouldn’t care at all if someone did object. Despite everything that had happened today, facing his worst fear, and moving forward with Aura, he still thought of himself as a weak and cowardly person. But the merest hint that someone might disapprove of their relationship had him ready to fight back, even though there was no one to fight.

Perhaps he ought to reconsider the way he thought about himself...

“Doc… wait…” Marnie bustled after him, closing the door behind her as she caught up to him in the foyer of the storefront. “Please… don’t mind what he says. He isn’t usually so harsh… it’s just the stress talking… I keep telling him the exact same things you just did, but he… well… he takes his job very seriously…”

“I’m used to seeing people not at their best,” Harvey answered, reluctantly halting when Marnie grabbed at his sleeve. “But you must know that this is not sustainable... I’m sorry to say so, but emotional health and physical health do go hand in hand.”

“I know…” She sighed sadly, shaking her head. “I’m sorry to drag you out here… I just… when I thought he might be dying, I…” A small sniffle escaped as she brought a stained handkerchief to her face. “I’m sorry, Doc Harvey, I just keep making a fool of myself tonight…”

Harvey fished a clean one from his own pocket and handed it to her. “Not at all, Marnie. It’s natural to be afraid when someone you care for is in danger.”

“I suppose you would understand…” She gave him a weak smile. “Please, tell Aura that I’m sorry for dragging you out here tonight. I hope we didn’t interrupt anything important.”

He felt his face heat with a blush, about to deny that he’d been with her, or to at least play dumb, but… why should he? He and Aura made no secret of their relationship- they were together in public often. He would not pretend she wasn’t any more important to him than any other person he crossed paths with.

“Come now, Harvey… where else could you have been that you got here so quickly?” Marnie chuckled, then blew her nose into the handkerchief. “I-I’ll wash this, of course…” She added weakly.

“Keep it. And don’t let him weasel out of his follow up appointment.” He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

“I won’t…” She sniffled again. “Well… I should clean up before Shane gets back… Please, send Lewis’ bill to me,” She added as an afterthought. There was no sign of her nephew having been home for all the drama, nor, come to think of it, little Jas, but Harvey remembered Maru saying something about helping Penny with an overnight stargazing field-trip for the local children tonight. And Shane probably was seldom home before the saloon closed, giving the pair a window of time to be together.

“If you insist… goodnight, Marnie.”

“Goodnight… oh, and Harvey?” She paused at the doorway. “Think about getting her something pretty to wear. Just because a girl works out in a field all day, doesn’t mean she doesn’t want something nice… perhaps something about the neck?” She winked at him before ducking back inside.

Harvey blushed yet again, knowing full well what Marnie was not-so-subtly referring to.

“Believe me… I’ve thought about it,” He said to out loud, though there was no one to hear him. It was getting dark out, and there was thunder rumbling in the distance.

*

Aura had just finished bringing in the horse and two cows from their pasture, and made sure the chickens were tucked in for the evening, when Harvey returned, making his way slowly up the hill from Marnie’s property.

“Good timing… everything turn out all right?” She asked as she locked the coop for the night. He looked tired, but hadn’t been gone more than a couple of hours, so… surely that was a good sign?

“Yes… he’s fine, though that’s all I can really say,” Harvey replied, smiling warmly at her and offering his hand. “You’re out here doing chores in the dark?”

“Just settling the animals in for the night… you probably don’t want to hold my hand right now, I’m a bit dirty,” She said, brushing her hands on the back of her jeans. But Harvey took her hand anyway.

“I will always want to hold your hand,” Harvey said solemnly. Her heart gave a little thump, and she felt her cheeks heating up. He was always so _serious_ about everything, … one of the many things she found endearing about him. They walked together for a moment in silence along the worn footpaths leading back up to the house. The thunder was still quite distant, but a few cold, fat drops of rain splattered against the wood as they stepped up onto the porch.

“Will you stay the night?” Aura asked forthrightly, pushing the door open with her hip, still hanging on to his hand. “We don’t have to pick up where we left off if you’re tired, but I’d like it if you stayed all the same…” She wasn’t sure why she felt nervous now-- they’d been half-naked and ready to do it a few hours ago! She’d even told him she loved him, for crying out loud. Hard part over, right? No more butterflies, it should be easy now…

 _~Except butterflies are a lot of fun…~_ She thought with a slight grin as he nodded slowly.

“Yes,” He replied simply as they went into the house. It was quiet and dim inside the house, lit only by a small lamp near the door and secondary light spilling from the hallway that led to the bedroom. She felt his fingers tighten on hers as he followed her to the bedroom. She wondered if he’d had second thoughts when he halted in the doorway, but he only cupped her face in his hands, pressing a tender kiss to her mouth when she looked up at him.

“I’m not going to let fear hold me back anymore,” He said firmly as the kiss ended. “I meant it, when I said that I love you.”

Aura smiled as she tugged him into the bedroom. “In that case… I’m going to let you take the lead.” She started to lift her shirt, but he caught her hands, pulling her against him to whisper in her ear.

“Let me… I want to undress you.”

Yes, the butterflies were a _lot_ of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying "just one more chapter", lol.... thank you for reading. I'm having fun, so I hope you are too.


	7. Breathe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Aura spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This entire chapter is NSFW sexual content-- not graphic enough to warrant bumping up the rating, but still worth noting.

** 15th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

Aura had lost her virginity at the age of sixteen. She was now thirty, and so had been sexually active for slightly under half of her life. In that time, she’d had many different kinds of sex. There had been painful sex, either physically or emotionally, that made her cry afterwards. There had been tender, gentle sex that left her feeling loved and safe. There had been dull sex she just gritted her teeth through and waited for it to end. There had been joyful sex too, fun romps that left her laughing and breathless. There had been rough, bone-jarring, ass-slapping, can’t-walk-straight-or-remember-your-own-name-afterwards sex that left her with the _good_ kind of bruises... She wasn’t sure what sex with Harvey would be like, but she had a feeling it would fall into a category all its own.

Since moving to the valley she’d gone over a year without, and their interrupted moment this afternoon had left her craving more. In fact, she was having a difficult time not just pouncing on Harvey and having her way with him. But…she _had_ said she’d let him take the lead…

He was taking his time (but not _too much_ time, thankfully) undressing her, divesting her of her shirt first. His hands, incredibly deft and gentle, were doing a fine job of getting her hot and bothered, caressing skin as it was revealed, seeking out the most sensitive spots, ghosting over her ribs, her back, stomach and arms. Having the skin on the inside of her elbow stroked softly nearly drove her crazy. He faltered briefly at the sight of her underwear—when she’d redressed after he left earlier, she’d dug out a red, lacy bra and matching pair of panties from the depths of her underwear drawer. As he pulled her jeans off, she stretched out languidly on the bed, smirking as he sat back and just stared at her for a long moment.

“You asked me what I like…” Harvey began, then trailed off, clearing his throat. “I, um… well… I like _this_.”

“I aim to please,” She said, beckoning for him to come closer.

She felt herself trembling a little bit when he leaned over her and kissed her, his lips pressing hard to hers. She licked tentatively at his mouth and she felt him shiver as he parted his lips, accepting her tongue. Their kisses were usually soft, chaste, with occasional flares of passion before one or the other called them back from the edge. There was no reason to hold back now.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re still very much the one in charge?” He asked, his tone breathless and husky as the kiss ended.

“Oh, no, I’m still following your lead,” She answered, tapping him on the nose before lifting his glasses off his face. “But I just can’t resist teasing you… I like making you blush.”

“You’re proving to be quite the seductress,” Harvey replied softly, kissing her again. “…Will you… tell me what _you_ like? I just want…. Want to please you.”

A hundred possibilities flitted through her mind, but, well… first things, first.

“I want to see you, but you… are wearing far too many clothes, Doctor.” She waved her hand in a ‘get on with it’ motion and he laughed. 

“You sure about that?” He asked as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “I mean, I’m not exactly-”

“Remember rule number one?” She interrupted, wagging a finger at him, and he shook his head.

“You’re right… but I’m just not accustomed to beautiful women asking me to take my clothes off,” He said shakily, tossing his shirt onto the bed then fumbling with his belt, but she sat up, rising to her knees, and caught his hands.

“Actually…may I? You’ve always stopped me before.” She looked up into his eyes as she spoke, her fingers slowly rubbing at the skin on the back of his hands.

He swallowed hard, nodding, and let her unbuckle him, then unbutton and unzip his slacks. She kept her gaze on his face, watching his tense expression, wanting to see the look on his face when she slipped her hand inside the waistband of his briefs, wrapping her fingers around his erection. He sucked in a startled breath, his hand reflexively gripping her shoulder, but did not pull back or push her away.

“Doing OK?” She asked softly as she stroked him, slowly, lightly. He nodded, a bit frantically, his fingers flexing on her shoulder in time to her strokes. She tugged on his pants with her free hand, guiding them down over his hips.

“B-better than OK…” He panted, pulling her against him, running his hands down her back and unhooking her bra with deft fingers, then continuing down to cup her butt. “This is…really happening…I…wanted this for so long…” His lips brushed against her ear, then found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and it was her turn to shiver once more.

“You’re not the only one who’s been waiting…” She was surprised at how wobbly her voice was just now.

“I-I need…” He suddenly gripped her wrists, pulling her hands away from his body, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing her instead of completing his thought. Whether he pushed or she pulled, she wasn’t quite sure, but she found herself on her back, fire running along her nerves at the warmth of his body pressing against hers. He kissed her aggressively, almost desperately, making the internal flame grow all the brighter. When his mouth retuned to that spot on her neck, she gasped. When he moved on to her breasts, she encouraged him with soft moans and eager panting. In general, she was never particularly loud in bed, but it was impossible to stay silent when his tongue swiped across a nipple.

He lingered over her breasts a little while, his method simple but so effective, fingers and lips and tongue working together until her moans came unbidden, rather than something she did on purpose to encourage him. When he moved lower, trailing kisses down her stomach, she felt herself trembling again.

“May I…?” He asked, kissing the inside of her right thigh, and she realized with a jolt she was actually feeling a bit nervous now. He’d been right to say that for all the lip-service she paid to letting him take the lead, she’d really been the one in control up until now, but she felt exposed, vulnerable in a way she hadn’t felt in quite some time.

“I-if you want to…” She panted, feeling… shy? ~ _What the hell do I have to be shy about?~_

“Do _you_ want it?” He persisted, pausing in the process of sliding her panties down over her hips.

She squirmed, embarrassed. _~What am I, a teenager again?~_ she wondered, irritated with herself. Feeling tongue-tied, she nodded, and he graced her with a reassuring smile that practically melted her heart.

“I like making you blush, too,” He said, and kissed her stomach lightly, dipping his tongue into her belly button before trailing lower, and for the next little while she had difficulty forming coherent thoughts.

*

Harvey wanted to shout in triumph when he felt her legs stiffen and her fingers clutch at his hair, her hips giving an involuntary little buck as she gasped and moaned his name. Performance anxiety be damned, he’d pleasured her to the point of orgasm, and judging by her reaction she’d enjoyed every moment of it. _~This was all I wanted tonight…~_ He thought, taking his time with sitting up, kissing the insides of her thighs and her belly, wincing at the slight crick in his neck and a twinge in his shoulder. He didn’t particularly care for this small reminder of his less-than-ideal physique at this moment, but the smile she gave him was a welcome distraction from his lingering insecurities.

“That was…” She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Damn, Harvey, I think I lost half my vocabulary… please don’t be offended if I just say it was good, and leave it at that…”

He didn’t think he could feel any hotter, but the room suddenly seemed a lot warmer. He laughed and stroked her leg, feeling the slight tremors still running through her body and indulging in a moment of masculine self-congratulation, knowing he must be grinning like a fool. There was a feverish light to her eyes just now that was more than a little alluring, promising that she was not done with him yet.

“Get over here and kiss me…” She said, opening her arms to him. He obliged, stretching out beside her on the bed, thrilled by the feeling of so much of her bare skin touching so much of his as they shared a long, lazy kiss. Her hands were very busy, roaming his body, seeking out sensitive or ticklish spots, never resting. “What do you think, Harvey?” She asked as she trailed her fingers down his stomach. “I want you to cum, too… just tell me how you like it…”

“I-I don’t know…” He shuddered as she began to stroke him again.

“Yes, you do…” She wound her legs through his, rubbing against him.

Yes, he did. Why was he being like this? He swallowed hard, feeling like he was taking some sort of plunge. “I want to watch you… o-on top of me…” It was hard to get the words out. It shouldn’t have been—everything tonight had proven that she wanted him, and that he was more than capable of pleasing her, but now that it was his turn, the anxiety was creeping back in.

Her smile was brilliant. Beautiful.

“Sounds like fun…” She pushed him onto his back, sliding her leg over him to straddle his pelvis. His hand flailed out, groping for his pants on the floor.

“Ah... my wallet... brought some… protection…” He gasped, feeling himself on slightly firmer ground. He wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t responsible.

“I got some too,” She admitted, a blush staining her cheeks. “…bought them online, once it became pretty clear that I wanted to get you in the sack… I was too embarrassed to just go to the general store and buy them, if you can believe it.” It was hard to picture her embarrassed or afraid to do anything, but given her sensitivity to small-town gossip, he fully understood. He stopped trying to reach his pants and let her open the drawer on her bedside table, taking out a colorful box of condoms and tearing it open, muttering impatiently under her breath as she selected a bright green package, opening it with more care than she had the box.

His heartbeat was becoming faster, louder in his own ears, and he held his breath as she applied the latex to his penis, her warm fingers rolling it on with practiced ease. _~She’s been with a lot of men… how do I compare? She’ll say it doesn’t matter but how can it not…~_ No, no, he had to stop thinking like this. That insidious thread of self-doubt, that defied all logic and evidence... it was still with him, no matter how well things were going…

“Breathe, Harvey…” Aura pressed a hand to his chest as she lowered herself onto him. Her body, so warm, enveloping him in a slick heat. He gasped as his hips bucked, almost involuntarily, pushing himself deeper inside her. “Breathe with me…” She took in a slow, deep breath, staring intently into his eyes as she flexed her hips, rolling them slowly against his pelvis. “In…” She drew herself up, rising slowly until she was nearly off him. “Out…” she exhaled shakily as his hands came up to reflexively grip her hips. He found himself breathing in time with her as she rode him, slowly moving up and down, never breaking eye contact. “How do you feel, Harvey?”

“Good..” He groaned as she rolled her hips again, and ahh— _yes!_ It really was. Having her gaze fixed so intently on his was as intoxicating as the physical sensation of being inside her.

“Feels amazing… having you… inside me… finally…” She panted, her steady rhythm becoming a little ragged as she began to build up speed. Her hands covered his, encouraging him to dig his fingers into the curve of her butt.

“Finally…” He echoed, too lost in the heat, the pressure and friction as she rocked against him, his hands moving with her, watching her breasts move as she took increasingly labored breaths, her skin taking on a faint sheen of sweat. They fell into a smooth rhythm together, the speed of her movements increasing, the old bed creaking under them. This felt more than good, it felt _right_. He bit back the urge to say that he loved her—it would be terribly cliché, even he could see that, but… _why_ was he fretting right now?

They were both too keyed up for it to last very long. When Aura suddenly closed her eyes, arching her back as her entire body seemed to seize up, he couldn’t hold back any longer, allowing his own eyes to squeeze shut as he lay back, riding the waves of bliss as she shuddered atop him.

“Oh… my…” Harvey said after a long moment of a swimming head and seeing stars. Aura slowly loosened up, sliding down to stretch alongside him, her arm draped bonelessly over his chest.

“Well… was that everything you hoped for?” She asked, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his neck.

“I didn’t really dare to hope for anything specific…” He chuckled, running his hand over her hair to smooth it down her back. “But, in general… yes… this is how I hoped the day would end.”

“Took us over a year to get here…” She murmured sleepily, turning onto her side and resting her head on his shoulder. “Don’t think we rushed things too much, do you?” The irony in her tone shone through, despite her weary tone.

He continued to stroke her hair, trying not to let sleep drag him down just yet. “I don’t care how long it took… so long as we’re here…”

Aura lurched upright with a reluctant groan. “You’re right… come on.”

“What?” He cracked one eye open as she tugged at his hand.

“Come rinse off with me… I don’t like sleeping all sticky.” The way she smiled at him drove him to open his other eye and set up slowly.

“Well… I do suppose we’ll sleep better if we’re clean,” He said cautiously.

“I’ll warn you, the shower is kinda small…. We’ll have to squeeze in,” Aura said casually as she tugged him to his feet. Suddenly, Harvey didn’t feel sleepy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this fic need a sex chapter? Noooo. Did I write one anyway? Yeah..... ^^*
> 
> There's just a little bit left to this story. Thank you for reading. :)


	8. A Glimpse of Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Aura's morning together takes an unexpected turn.

**Chapter 8: A Glimpse of Domesticity**

** 16th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

Harvey woke to the steady drumming of rain on the roof overhead. For a moment, he was confused—the rain didn’t sound quite right, the mattress under him was too soft, the texture of the sheets against his bare skin was all wrong… come to think of it, he never slept naked…

…A warm body curled against his back…

Oh. _Yes_.

He opened his eyes, though he couldn’t see much beyond a dim blur, and smiled as a hand slid up his back, over his side and down his chest.

“…Good morning,” He said softly

“Morning…” Aura did not sound quite awake, he felt her nuzzle the back of his neck as her fingers curled through the sparse hair on his chest. “Sleep OK?”

“Well enough.” He carefully turned onto his back and Aura adjusted herself, snuggling up against his side with her arm thrown across his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He usually found it difficult to relax enough to sleep well in a strange bed, but… “You had me so worn out I think I would’ve slept well on the floor,” He admitted, heat creeping into his face. 

“I do what I can,” She answered, then yawned. “Mmm… I love rainy mornings.” She sounded so happy, it made his heart soar. “They mean I get to sleep in, even if it’s just a little bit.”

“Rainy days are usually quiet for me too… people don’t want to get out to visit the clinic unless they have no choice.” He wondered what time it was—leaving the little haven of warmth that was Aura’s bed was not at all appealing at this moment.

“Think anyone would notice if we just played hooky?” Aura asked, cuddling even closer until she was half on top of him. “We could just stay in bed all day.”

Now _that_ was an appealing notion. For a moment he actually considered it, or at least allowed himself to fantasize about it a little bit. _~But I have three... no, four appointments today…. Even if the weather makes walk-ins drop down, I have to be there for appointments.~_ “If only we could…but I-”

“I know… we really can’t. But it’s a fun idea…” She raised herself up on one elbow, grinning down at him. Something about her relaxed posture, with her hand resting lightly on his chest, and the happiness in her gaze, sent a jolt from his heart to his groin. His heart rate sped up, and he impulsively reached for her, threading his finger through her hair. Her smile softened as she let him pull her head down for a kiss, putting up no resistance. “Careful that you don’t give me too many fun ideas,” She added huskily once the kiss broke.

“Sorry… I think it just hit me that I’m really here… with you.” His fingers tightened reflexively in her hair, and her eyes widened ever so slightly, amusement touching her smile. “Aura… what time is it?”

“A little after 6…” She made a small, contented noise when he pulled her to him for another kiss.

“I have to open the clinic by 9.”

“Mmmhmm,” She answered, more a non-committal purr than a real answer.

“…And I’ll need to get back in time to change and shave…” Harvey continued.

“I like your stubble,” Aura murmured, rubbing her cheek against his.

“Y-you are not helping me find reasons to be responsible,” He chuckled.

“Harvey, since when did YOU need help finding reasons to be responsible?” Aura’s tone lost its teasing edge and she lay back, tugging on his shoulder, encouraging him to roll over on top of her. Her eyes met his, narrowing to glittering slits. “I think you actually want to be _bad…_ ” Her nails dug into his shoulder ever so slightly and he groaned.

He’d been attracted to her from the moment he laid eyes on her, though he would not have dared to admit it at first. She’d startled him with her bold self-introduction over a year ago, and had proceeded to casually treat him as if they were already friends from then on out, always saying hello to him, going out of her way to ask him how his day was going when she saw him. It could have been general politeness, but something about her made him genuinely believe she cared. She had not had to linger in the clinic on those summer afternoons when he really had little else to do (and she most certainly had plenty of tasks of her own). She had not had to seek him out to spend time with him at festivals, or to go out of the way to bring things to him just because she thought he might like them. But she had, and often.

None of that was a guarantee of feelings beyond friendship, of course… but… Perhaps if he hadn’t been so afraid to put himself forward, they could have moved forward with their relationship sooner. They might have become lovers sooner… maybe even be something more by now.

How could he ever adequately explain the effect she had on him, the way she made him feel? He’d said the words “I love you”, but what did that really mean? He felt like a different person when he was with her, someone powerful and worthy of love…someone…happy. 

He almost, _almost_ , blurted out the crazy, impulsive words screaming inside his head – _‘Marry me!!!’_ but when she writhed under him, arching her back just a trifle, pushing her breasts against his chest and wrapping her arms loosely around him, it derailed his thought process. When she whispered into his ear, her teeth nipping at the lobe, “ _…Fuck me,_ Harvey…” All thought, rational or irrational, ceased entirely.

*

An hour later, he found himself standing in her kitchen, wearing borrowed tee-shirt and sweatpants and feeling a little self-conscious about it as he cracked eggs into a bowl. Aura had thrown his shirt and pants into the dryer to “give them a fluff” in her words, so he would not look like a complete hobo (also her words) when he headed back to town. Of course… no matter how respectable he looked, if people saw him heading back from the farm at an early hour, it wouldn’t be hard for anyone to figure out he’d spent the night there.

He was much too happy right now to care. Hell, he almost hoped someone would say something to him about it.

“You really don’t have to make breakfast… you’re the guest…” Aura said as she returned from the tiny laundry room nestled into the back porch of the farmhouse. Once they’d finally, reluctantly torn themselves out of bed and had quick (separate, this time) showers, she’d donned a pair of green-and-black checkered pajama bottoms with a loose gray cardigan thrown over a white tank top, and lent him a generic pair of loose gray sweatpants and a black tee-shirt featuring the logo of some band he’d never heard of. The shirt clung to him damply, and she had her still-wet hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She looked comfortable and sexy, but he felt a bit silly and out of place. Fortunately, the wonder of this glimpse of domesticity with her took the edge off his anxiety, making it much easier to just enjoy himself for a little longer before he had to leave.

“It’s the least I can do… it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to, ah…” He felt the heat creeping up the back of his neck and he took a studious interest in whisking the eggs. Oh, come on, if he could _do it_ he could certainly _say it_! “…Have my way with you and just be on my way.”

Close enough.

“Well I’m not going to argue… I usually end up skipping breakfast a lot of days… I know, I know…bad habit…” She held up a hand when he looked over his shoulder to frown at her.

“How do you keep your strength up for all your work if you don’t eat breakfast?” He demanded, aghast.

“I snack a lot… you know, granola bars and such.” Her expression became faintly defensive. “What? Granola’s healthy.”

“Well… there are worse things to snack on, I suppose,” Harvey agreed reluctantly, returning his attention to the stove. A quick rummage in Aura’s kitchen had yielded some eggs, a quart of milk, a couple mushrooms, some butter, a tiny wedge of sharp cheese and some random vegetables in the back of her fridge. For a farmer, her larder wasn’t exactly overflowing but he did find enough that he could scrape together a couple of decent omelets. _~I suppose she sells most of what she grows and keeps the bare minimum…~_

Well, it was still more food than he usually had on hand at any given moment, so who was he to judge?

“So you make breakfast too… is there anything you can’t do?” Her voice was a warm caress up his spine, and he chuckled. He wanted to turn around again, to see her smile, but he knew there was not much time to spare, so he kept his attention on the pan as he carefully cut up mushrooms and tossed them in along with a small pat of butter.

“I’ve cooked for you before. Just as you’ve cooked for me.” Looking over the haphazard selection on the spice rack, he selected a couple jars. The Saloon was the only real restaurant in town, so most of their dates had been either here in the farmhouse or, occasionally, in his apartment. Because of this, he knew his way around her kitchen reasonably well, though she did not always put things back in the same spot on a regular basis. 

“Yeah, and you keep putting me to shame,” She said. He heard one of the kitchen chairs creaking as she sat down. “I try to be good at domestic stuff, but… some tasks just don’t suit me.”

“I keep telling you that you’re too hard on yourself. What about all the artisan goods you make?” Harvey chided as he carefully poured the whipped eggs into the pan.

She snorted. “Any idiot can make jelly. And you’re the only one who likes the pickles.”

“More for me, then,” Harvey retorted as he carefully turned the omelet over. “Please, don’t downplay your accomplishments.”

“Well. I stand rebuked,” Aura said after a brief pause. Harvey slid the omelet onto a plate, cut it in half, and transferred one half to another plate. When he turned back to the table, she was sitting with her elbow propped on the table, her chin in her hand, looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

“…What?” Harvey asked after the silence became a little uncomfortable. Having her stare at him like that still made him nervous, even if it sent a little flutter of arousal through his body. He sat down across from her, sliding a plate over to her.

“…It just occurred to me that I’ve never seen you like this,” She said, picking up a fork. “Thank you, this looks delicious.”

“Seen me… like… what?” Harvey asked. It was his turn to stare as she began to eat with methodical determination.

“Casual.” She gestured at him with her fork. “Every single day since I’ve met you, I’ve only seen you wearing a collared shirt and slacks. I don’t think I’ve seen you in a tee-shirt, ever. Not even at the luau last summer.”

“I see…” He wondered if there’d ever be a time when the least little word from her didn’t make him blush. “And that’s… bad?”

“Not at all. Just an observation. A new side of you I’m privileged to see now.” Her eyes flickered as she gave him an appraising look. “It’s… kinda hot, actually.”

*

_Mid-summer._

_“Hey, Harvey. You look hot.” The voice behind him startled him, making him fumble his drink, the tepid tea splashing onto the sand. He jerked around to face Aura, who waved her hands in apology._

_“I’m so sorry… but, as it turns out, I have a solution.” She handed him a bowl of shaved ice topped in dark red syrup. “You were looking overheated…” she added as he looked down at the treat then back at her in confusion, unable to come up with a response. She was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with a sarong featuring red and yellow flowers tied about her waist, and an enormous floppy hat with a pair of dark sunglasses._

_She looked stunning._

_And his mouth would. Not. Work. So, he stared at her as if he’d lost all his wits._

_“Sorry. I should’ve asked…” She tried to take the paper bowl back and he shook his head._

_“No, I… you were right. I don’t do well with heat, or crowds, but… the luau is a big deal for the town. So I had to come out to support everyone,” He told her, feeling a little shaky, and not just from being overheated. “I… mostly just nag people about wearing enough sunscreen…”_

_“Good excuse to rub some shoulders, huh?” She teased, and for a second he thought he might actually have a stroke then and there. She grimaced. “Clearly, I have no joke game. Sorry. It was good to see you, Harvey… I’m gonna go drop off my contribution to this… really strange soup. How is something with a whole town’s worth of random ingredients possibly good?”_

_“Th-thank you… for the ice,” He blurted out, suddenly desperate to keep her in front of him just a little longer. “What did you bring? For the soup, I mean.”_

_She reached into the large shoulder-bag at her side and pulled out a large, bright yellow starfruit._

_“Best one from my first summer harvest,” Aura said, a bit shyly. “Just pulled it up this morning… and the seeds for these things were goddamn expensive, so…. I hope its good.”_

_“I’m sure it will be wonderful,” Harvey replied. “And… thank you again. It was kind of you, to think of me.”_

_She made a fist and tapped him, lightly, on the arm. “That’s what friends do, right?”_

*

“Let me ask you something now,” Harvey poked at the remaining crumbs of omelet on his plate. “Speaking of the luau… were you… interested in me? Even back then?”

“I was…” She nodded, looking a little embarrassed. “But… I was cautious. You know… I’ve been with a lot of guys…” She avoided his gaze, poking at her own plate. “A… _lot_ of guys. And a few women, too. I didn’t want to rush into something and ruin everything… I mean, I spent every last coin to my name, not to mention the loan I had to take out for start-up costs… just to come here and get my farm running… and the town is so small… I couldn’t just…you know.” She blushed and shook her head. “Getting a reputation as a slut did not seem like a good idea.”

Harvey winced at the harsh word. “You’re _not_ a-” He began, and she reached out, putting a finger to his lips.

“It means a lot that you think so. But that’s how I felt at the time. Anyway… I’d try to flirt with you from time to time, but it seemed to just bounce off, so… I figured you were only interested in me as a friend. At least until… you know. That day in the mines.” She gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry it took something like that to… to get things going for us.”

“Me, too…” He reached across the table for her hand and she took it, giving him a squeeze. “But we’re here now… so I suppose it worked out all right in the end.”

“Suppose so.” She looked up at the clock on the wall. “Speaking of getting going… you better hustle if you want to avoid having half the town see you doing the walk of shame.”

“Oh… right.” He didn’t want to leave, but he’d known all along that he’d have to. “My clothes…”

“They should be reasonably fluffed… I’ll get them. Just throw those plates in the sink, I’ll wash them later.” She jumped to her feet, pulling her cardigan tighter about herself as she trotted around the counter to head towards the back of the house. “Oh, and don’t worry. I’ll be much more careful from now on.”

“…Careful? With what?” He called back, but didn’t get an answer until she came back, carrying his shirt and pants from the day before.

“The mines,” She answered casually. He froze, dread sending a bucket of ice-water down his spine. She seemed oblivious as she handed him the warm garments. “I think… I could probably iron those for you if you want to wait a couple more minutes.”

“…What are you talking about?” He asked, as calmly as he could, clutching at the shirt, crumpling it in his hands.

“Hey... watch it!” She made a _tsk_ sound and took the shirt from him, spreading it open and holding it out again. “Jeeze… dressing you isn’t nearly as fun as undressing you…”

“Aura. You… you’re not planning on going back to the mines, are you?” Harvey demanded, taking hold of her shoulders.

“I was thinking about it, since it’s a rainy day…” She looked startled, her eyes darting up and down as she took in his face and posture. “You… wanna dial down the intensity a notch, honey?”

“You… can’t!” He forced out through clenched teeth. “Aura… promise me…”

“What?” She seemed genuinely confused. _How could she not understand?_ “Harvey… I told you before, I need to make money however I can. Clint’s offered me a lot for just a small load of copper ore, I can get it in one trip, easy-”

“Clint can get his _own_ damn ore!!” Harvey burst out, anger surging up to shield him from the gnawing fear. “He’s the blacksmith, leave the mines to him.”

“…I won’t even be going very deep.” She stared at him, wide eyed. “I’ve done it many times… and I need the ore for myself, too, not just him…”

“Aura… please…” He felt hot and cold by turns, his heart hammering against his ribs. “Promise me you won’t go.”

“I…Harvey, I can’t promise I’ll NEVER go, the mines are too valuable a resource…” She exclaimed, still seeming honestly puzzled. “Look, it was an accident when I got hurt, that’s all… I’ll be more vigilant this time, and I’m not going deep… there’s nothing scarier than bats and a few slimes...”

“I… don’t… care…” He yanked the shirt on over the borrowed tee-shirt, buttoning it as quickly as he could, stomping back towards the bedroom to change his pants and find his shoes.

“Harvey… hey!” She trailed after him. “Don’t you trust me to look after myself?”

“Sometimes,” He muttered as he kicked off the sweatpants.

“Hey!” She had the _nerve_ to sound stung. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You take risks, Aura. Risks you don’t need to take. I warned you against the mines before and you didn’t listen to me. You almost died-”

She made a noise akin to a deflating balloon. “Harvey, you know good and well my injuries weren’t life threatening…”

“It could very easily have swung the other way,” He retorted as he yanked his pants on. “If that Shadow Brute had hit you just a _little bit_ harder…” He couldn’t find his belt but was too wound up right now to pay it much mind as he hurriedly tucked his shirt in. “The fact that you don’t understand… it’s just… frankly, it’s astonishing to me…”

“Oh. So this isn’t about me at all, it’s about _you_.” She gestured impatiently at him. “You’re letting your anxiety blow this all out of proportion, Harvey!”

“No, no, it’s very much about you, it’s _always_ been about you, Aurelie.” Saying her full name felt awkward, unnatural, despite the way it erupted spontaneously from his lips. A distant, rational part of himself knew she was right, that he needed to take a breath, and wait a moment to calm down, but the force that had driven him the day she was injured was back and had taken firm control of his senses. “That day was one of the worst days of my entire life and you’re asking me to relive it.”

She grew quiet then as he searched for his socks, gave up on finding the left one and just jammed his shoes onto bare feet.

“It all turned out fine, Harvey. I’m fine, and I’ll _be_ fine,” She said quietly. “I take risks every time I walk out the front door, so do you. So does _everyone._ ”

“Not like this, it’s not the same and you know it.” His jacket was still in a heap on the floor by her bed. He swept it up off the floor and turned away from her. She didn’t understand. How, how could she not? She claimed to love him, she’d even said it first, but she didn’t understand…

“So, what do you want from me?” She burst out. “You want me to promise not to go to the mines? But what next? Should I promise not to work with my cows, or ride Buttercup? They could kick me, or I could fall… Should I promise not to cut timber? There’s creatures in the woods, too, you know. I could get eaten by a fucking bear, or a tree limb could fall on my head, or I could be struck by lightning! Should I never go to the city in case I get hit by a bus?”

“You’re making me sound irrational, I’m not!” He shot back. “You getting hurt in the mines… that’s real. That _happened_. It does not matter how statistically unlikely it is to happen again, or how careful you are. I can’t forget that.” He was almost dizzy with stress, anxiety, grief and anger all colliding together to make his guts knot up and his chest hurt.

“…That doesn’t sound irrational to you?” She asked in a maddeningly gentle tone.

“…I have to go.” He had to leave, now, before he said something he’d regret.

“Harvey…” She followed him to the front door. “Please, wait…” She darted in front of him, blocking the door with her body. “We have to talk about this.”

“I don’t know how to explain it to you, Aura…. You say you love me, but you can’t seem to understand why this is so important to me,” He said heavily. Her eyes widened and she flinched, looking for all the world like she’d been slapped.

“So… if I _really_ loved you, I’d just agree to anything you ask, is that it?” She demanded, her voice shaking.

So much for leaving before he said something he’d regret. He already wanted to take the words back, but anything he tried to say jammed tight in his throat.

“You know what, I was going to offer you an umbrella, but you can walk back to town in the fucking rain,” She hissed, pushing the door open. A gust of cold wind pushed her clothes against her body, chilly spring rain blowing into the room. “Maybe it will cool you off and we can talk later.”

“Perhaps it will,” He said dully. God, he wanted to throw up.

She slammed the door behind him as soon as he stepped onto the porch.

How had such a perfect morning turned into this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a pair of drama queens, LOL. Thank you for reading. :)


	9. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura and Harvey attempt to go about their days, though each have the other weighing on their minds. Aura looks to a friend for advice.

** 16th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

Aura stood with her hands braced on the door, head bowed, limbs trembling. The urge to fling the door open and call for him, to beg him to come back, was so strong. The feeling of desperation was an unwelcome ghost, haunting her, whispering to her, and reminding her of past mistakes.

She couldn’t take it, and wrenched the door open again, mere seconds after slamming it, snatching the umbrella from where it sat propped by the door. Harvey hadn’t made it far- he’d barely stepped off the porch, in fact.

“Harvey… wait!” She ran out onto the porch, barefoot, and thrust the umbrella into his hand. Mercifully, the rain had slackened to a mere drizzle, but the clouds overhead were dark and heavy, showing no signs of clearing any time soon. “…I’m sorry...I was hurt and… or, never mind…please… take it.” Her heart was pounding and she felt sick. For the first time since she’d met him, looking him in the eye was difficult.

“Thank you…” He did not smile, but at least he wasn’t angry enough to refuse the umbrella. _~No, only a hot-headed idiot like me would do something like that…~_

“I…I won’t go, OK?” She pulled her sweater tighter around herself, stepping off the porch to stand in front of him, and Harvey sighed as he opened the umbrella, holding it over both of them. “You win.”

He frowned, shaking his head slowly. “This isn’t a game, Aura. There’s no winning or losing.”

 _~Funny, because I definitely feel like a loser right about now.~_ Tears smarted in her eyes and she rubbed at them with her sleeve. “Can we…. Can we talk later? After you’ve closed up for the day?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” He reached for her, seemingly out of habit, then stopped himself.

 _~Smile at me… tell me it’s going to be ok… and I haven’t ruined everything…~_ Her inward babble rose to an inward scream and her voice came out more than a little strained “I’ll come see you… ok?”

“All right.” He glanced down at her bare feet and patted her shoulder gingerly. “Go inside, Aura. I’ll see you tonight.”

“OK.” She stepped back onto the porch and watched him walk away. Once he was past the gate and out of sight, she went in, shut the door, and leaned against it. Slowly, she slid to her knees, then sat down stiffly, her back to the cold wood of the door. She drew her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on them. She gripped at her own hair, pressing her forehead hard into her knees as she shook from the effort of holding down an outburst of mingled grief and anger, furious with herself.

 _~Idiot. Idiot!! He was just worried about me. He cares about me, which is more than can be said about anyone else within a couple hundred miles…~_ She raged inwardly. Why did she always, ALWAYS have to be so fucking stubborn?

Evidently, she’d disastrously underestimated just how seriously he felt about her going into the mines. The subject really hadn’t come up again after his birthday, and they’d been getting along wonderfully. She'd spent the rest of winter getting her strength back, and as the long weeks of winter finally thawed out into spring, she’d been far too busy to go to the mines, even if she’d _wanted_ to go. It wasn’t as if she _liked_ going… she just wanted to keep her options open. _~…But instead of listening to him… I dismissed his feelings… I thought if I showed him that I wasn’t worried, he didn’t need to be either…~_ She’d been so proud of him for conquering his own fear of heights, turned on by his confident declaration that fear wasn’t going to hold him back anymore… but he’d practically come unglued over this. If he was going to turn all his fear on _her_ , and make it into a cage to hold her… what then?

 _“You say you love me, but you can’t seem to understand why this is so important to me.”_ That had felt perilously close to an “if you really loved me…” statement, and it had been a knife to the gut. She’d heard it before, her entire life. From her mother, mostly, but also from men she’d dated. _“If you love me…”_ The message was clear, that to receive love back, she had to prove her own love first, and not just once, but over and over again.

_“Aurelie, honey… if you really loved Mommy, you’d clean your room like I asked you.”_

_“Why are you lying? Rich isn’t interested in a little girl like you. If you really loved me, you wouldn’t say such things.”_

_“I just… thought you loved me, the way I love you, babe… I guess I was wrong…”_

_“If you cared about me at all, you wouldn’t wear such short skirts, it makes other guys think you’re available…”_

_“Why are you being such a jealous, suspicious bitch? If you actually loved me, you’d trust me.”_

_~No…No. He’s not like that… HE’S NOT…he loves me, he wants me to be safe…I’m just… selfish. I don’t deserve him.~_ But it had hurt, and she’d lashed out, and now everything was a mess. The thought of his lovely, kind eyes shadowed with grief over her made her heart twist, a physical ache deep inside her. He had no idea what kind of sucker-punch he’d thrown at her with those words. No doubt he’d be horrified and beg her forgiveness if she told him. It was even possible he’d give in on his stance against her going into the mines, and simply suffer in silence whenever she went. But she didn’t want that… she didn’t want to break him or make a cage of _her_ love to hold _him_.

Her thoughts were racing, running frantic circles as she slowly rocked against the door. She wanted to scream in frustration, but her throat closed up and the best she could manage was weak, silent sobs.

A furry face shoved at her hand, forcing its way under the first clenched in her hair. A cold, wet nose accompanied by faintly fishy breath nudged against her cheek. Murphy purred, loudly and insistently, his paws braced on her shoulder as he stood up on his hind legs to rub his face against hers. She winced as his rough tongue dabbed at her cheek. The little weirdo had a mania for salt, often licking her arms or feet when she came in at the end of the day, sweaty from working outside. And yes, he’d licked at her tears before.

“Buddy… that’s gross, stop it,” She muttered, smiling despite her wretchedness when he bumped his blocky head against her face, purring loudly. She wound her arms around him, scooping him into her lap and burying her face in the thick gray and white striped fur on his back. His coat was short, but thick, and quite soft when it wasn’t full of burrs and mud from his woodland jaunts. “At least my relationship with you is easy… all you want is a nice place to sleep and free distribution of cat food… and maybe the occasional snuggle.”

“ _Murf_ ,” the cat agreed. She’d named him the sound of his meow.

“What am I gonna do, pal?” She murmured, stroking his fur as he closed his eyes in contentment. She couldn’t just wallow in misery all day. “I suppose… for now… I just need to get on with my day. Horse and cows and chickens aren’t gonna feed themselves… and your lazy ass definitely prefers cat food to mice…” Having a mission gave her a little clarity, something to focus on, or at least distract herself with. She scratched the cat under the chin, then set him on the floor, slowly getting to her feet.

 _~I don’t want to lose Harvey… So… what do I do…~_ He’d only spent one night in her house and it was as if his presence had saturated the place. She almost expected to turn and see him standing behind her, but the only other soul in the house was Murphy, who was dismayed that she’d chosen to go to the bedroom instead of the kitchen to attend to his food dish and followed her to inform her of the fact. The rumpled bedsheets, smelling faintly of sweat and sex, were promptly whisked off the bed and wadded up in a hamper. She stripped the pillowcases as well – ordinarily they smelled of her lavender shampoo, but she thought she could detect another scent on the one Harvey had used. Something generic and faintly masculine. Probably cheap shampoo or deodorant. Or was it just her imagination?

She found his belt and missing sock under the bed. The sock went into the hamper with the sheets, and she rolled up the belt, putting it on top of her enormous, antique oak dresser. She’d been surprised at the amount of decent furniture in the house when she moved in—the bed and dresser needed refinishing but were still quite solid. The bedroom was large, almost a little too open for a bedroom, and strangely long. The far end featured a strange nook, almost like a secondary room, though it had no door. It had been blocked up with covered furniture and old boxes of her grandfather’s belongings when she moved in—things deemed not valuable enough to go in his estate sale. Now, it just held a few of her own boxes she’d never gotten around to unpacking.

Not long after moving to the Valley, she’d checked out some books in the library about the history of the area, including one on traditional architecture. Apparently, a room like that, built off the master bedroom, was known as the Lover’s Nook. When a new spouse moved into the home, they furnished the small room to their own tastes and specifications, even if it clashed with the décor of the main room. Mostly, the tradition came from an era when arranged marriages were common, and it was supposed to be a token of kindness from the homeowner to their new spouse—that they had a small corner of the house that was theirs alone, that they could fill with familiar objects. Lately, she’d allowed herself to wonder how Harvey might decorate such a space. Would it be crowded with medical texts, or would it be dedicated to recreation? Perhaps a work bench for his models?

She shook her head, banishing the mental image. Dwelling on daydreams wasn’t going to get any work done, or make the day go by any faster.

*

Harvey almost made it all the way back to town without encountering anyone, but just past the bus station, he passed Pam, bundled up in a purple rain coat and clear rain bonnet over her blonde curls, nursing a cup of coffee and muttering irritably to herself about the weather. She almost didn’t acknowledge him, but she looked up as they passed one another.

“Mornin, Doc. Shit weather,” She grumbled. She was known for late nights in the saloon, but somehow still managed to be up and about in time to start her bus route for the day, every day. Harvey had advised her on multiple occasions that she needed more sleep and less alcohol, but on her last checkup, she’d proudly informed him that she was down to one beer a night. Evidently, having the long-broken-down bus restored had been good for her, despite her current disgruntled expression.

“Hello, Pam… be careful driving in the rain today,” He said, the automatic impulse to caution against danger providing him with something to say, at least.

“Got a bitch of a headache… wondering if I should just go back to bed,” The older woman sighed. “You’re out early, Doc…” She eyed him, then glanced down the road in the direction he’d come from. “Getting some exercise before work, eh?”

Harvey felt the heat creeping up the back of his neck, into his ears and cheeks. Damn it. An hour ago, he’d dared the universe the comment on his actions, but now…

But Pam just grinned and punched him lightly on the arm. “Good for you.”

“…Yes, well…. exercise is important,” Harvey answered vaguely, clearing his throat. “Come and see me if your headache doesn’t clear, all right?”

She grimaced. “I’ll be fine once I suck down this coffee… thanks Doc.” Waving him away in clear dismissal, she continued her ambling pace towards the bus stop, leaving him alone with his thoughts again. It had been a welcome, if brief, distraction.

He should be happy; Aura had agreed not to go to the mines. Whatever else she did today, she’d be safe, despite her laundry list of everyday dangers she routinely faced. But as he’d told her, it did not feel like he’d won anything. The pain in her eyes had been real, but so was his. He’d wanted to so badly to just hug her and tell her everything was fine, but… he just couldn’t. Not yet. 

_~I really do not think I’m being unreasonable… I’ve never asked her to change her daily routine…I know the mines are a valuable resource… and the Adventurers Guild only lets certain people into the lower depths… and… I know she’s a member of the Guild, but she_ never _brings it up. I don’t think it’s a major part of her life. So why did she push back so hard? If it’s all about the income… surely there’s another way…~_ He’d vacillated between heartache and irritation the entire walk—which might have been pleasant otherwise, even with the rain. The air was cool and crisp, the atmosphere serene. The umbrella was good quality, large and light, so he was staying at least relatively dry. _~Is she going to lash out at me that way whenever we quarrel?~_ The thought was disheartening. Her regret over kicking him out had been instantaneous, and clearly not feigned, but… _~I don’t like being pushed away from her. I hate arguing… and I know there’s no such thing as a relationship without arguments, but… I’d prefer arguing to being shut out!!~_

He wanted that feeling back from last night, from this morning. That perfect oneness.

 _~I know… expecting her, expecting us, to be perfect is a recipe for disaster… how do I know when its best to compromise and when to stand firm?~_ With a sigh he unlocked the clinic’s front door and stepped in, looking at his watch as he shook out the umbrella and hung it up. 8:30. Just enough time to shave and change clothes. Then…

Well, he was adept at compartmentalizing… he could set aside his concerns about his love life long enough to see his patients for the day… then… well, then he’d see her. Come what may.

*

It rained, on and off, throughout the morning. Aura resigned herself to being muddy in the afternoon- there were only so many indoor tasks to be done, she had to go outside sooner or later, rain or shine. She’d checked her crops for weeds, harvested some parsnips, collected the eggs and fed the chickens, horse and cows. She milked the cows, too—not that they had much milk to give. Both were elderly, and, like Buttercup, had originally belonged to her grandfather. Grandpa had gone so far as to make provisions in his will for the three beasts. After he died, they’d gone to live with Marnie at her ranch, with a small sum of money paid to her monthly for their upkeep until such time that one of his grandchildren arrived to take over the farm. If Grandpa had loved them that much to go through all that trouble, she wasn’t about to get rid of them, even if they were a lot of work for not much gain. _~One of the reasons I thought I needed access to the mines for extra profit...~_ She thought glumly. _~I need to learn to think more outside the box.~_ Their milk, once steamed and sanitized, mostly just went to her own kitchen, and she was starting to experiment with making cheese, but really, once the old girls lived out their lives, she wasn’t sure she wanted more cows. Maybe something smaller and more manageable, like goats, if cheesemaking proved interesting…

Aura had, and still did, feel a little guilty for taking them back, since Marnie had obvious affection for all animals, especially ones in her care. But the older woman had shown up, out of the blue, just a couple days after Aura moved in, explained the situation, and even helped Aura clean out a decent living space for the three animals in the barn. She was just that kind of person.

_“Much as I love the old girls, the terms of the trust Solomon set up for them were pretty clear… once the farm was occupied again, they had to come home. And really, I need to devote time and energy to my younger beasties… Flora and Flossie don’t produce much milk these days, and trust me, you’ll need the horse more than I do. There are a lot of place in the forest you just can’t get to with a motor vehicle. Heck, there are a lot of places in town not designed for a car… I’m afraid we’re pretty backwards in some respects.” She’d smiled and patted Aura’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I can even give you riding lessons at a reasonable rate.”_

As if thinking about her conjured her, Marnie appeared in the open door of the barn as Aura was in the midst of putting down fresh straw after sweeping out and hosing off the floor.

“Yoohoo, Aura, are you here?” She called out cheerfully. “I saw the door was open, so… thought I’d take a chance.” Her brunette braid was dappled with drizzle, but her jacket and skirt seemed relatively dry. The rain had slackened again.

“Hey, Marnie…” Aura hastily rubbed at her face with her sleeve. Work wasn’t doing as good a job getting her mind off Harvey as she’d hoped, and tears kept finding their way out. _~Which makes no damn sense, I know what I have to do, crying doesn’t solve anything…~_ They never lasted long… just a moment or two, then she’d compose herself and keep working, but the nasty tangle of emotions kept reasserting themselves at unpredictable intervals. “What can I do for you?” She asked, putting on the best casual smile she could muster.

“I just wanted to drop off this pie,” The older woman answered, holding up a covered dish.

“At least it’s a pie and not another animal…” Aura said with a weak chuckle. “To what do I owe the honor of one of your famous pies?”

“Well, it’s really for Doc Harvey, but it’s for you, too. It’s just a little thank you… and apology… for last night.” Marnie smiled as Aura felt her face go hot. “Considering how quickly he turned up, I figured we’d interrupted a date at your place… there’s no need to be embarrassed, dear. Yoba knows, if anyone should be embarrassed, it’s me.”

 _~Last night…~_ Before she’d ruined everything. She took a deep breath, doing her best to compose herself. “…That’s… very generous of you, Marnie,” She said, forcing another smile. “And really, not necessary… Harvey would tell you so himself.” If he were here. _~Oh, stop it. Even if this morning had been all rainbows and sunshine, he still wouldn’t be here right now.~_ “I hope… everything is OK now?” She blushed and added quickly, “Harvey would certainly never tell me what went on when he was with a patient… and I don’t mean to pry. But I hope…” She trailed off, awkwardly.

“I know…” Marnie grimaced and sighed. “But, yes… things are fine… well, as good as can be expected, anyway.” She cocked her head and frowned slightly, no doubt taking in her red cheeks and puffy eyes. “…Are _you_ all right, dear?”

Aura opened her mouth, wanting to lie and just tell her that everything was fine, but the writhing, tentacled ball of embarrassment, anger at herself, lingering resentment towards Harvey, and guilt over that resentment, squirmed threatened to make her cry again. “Can I ask you something? And… feel free to tell me to mind my own damn business.”

Marnie blinked in surprise, but nodded, walking over to sit next to Aura on a bale of straw. She said nothing, waiting for Aura to speak.

“You, and Lewis… you’re…” Aura gestured, awkwardly. “…Together, right? Forgive me if I’ve made presumptions, but… you’re always together at festivals, and I’ve seen you in the saloon as well…” And of course, there’d been last night. No one, including Lewis and Marnie themselves, ever spoke of them as a couple, but… they certainly acted like one.

Marnie hesitated, then sighed, nodding stiffly. “We are… huh. It feels nice to admit it out loud,” She said, shifting uneasily. 

“It seems like you guys want your relationship to be private, so I won’t pry…but…how do you handle it when, say… you’ve had a serious disagreement… maybe one of you hurt the other’s feelings… but you’re unsure of how to say you’re sorry…. Because… just saying ‘sorry’ feels… really weak and inadequate?” With every word Aura was regretting saying anything at all. It was so awkward and embarrassing, but Marnie stared at her as she babbled, a slight frown on her face.

“I think… I may need a little more information,” Marnie said, after a slight pause.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have…forget it, you’re busy…” Aura shook her head, but Marnie reached over and patted her shoulder.

“I’ve got time.”

Aura took a deep breath… and told her everything. Marnie listened as she recounted the argument, Harvey’s vehement stance against her returning to the mines, her own overreaction, their awkward parting, all of it.

“Well…” Marnie winced. “You didn’t handle that very well, did you, dear?”

“No kidding…” Aura sighed.

“But… really, this is just a misunderstanding. It sounds like he really loves you,” Marnie pointed out. “Surely, you’ve had arguments with boyfriends before. Pretty thing like you, Harvey can’t possibly be your first…”

“Well… not exactly…” Aura frowned, staring ahead at nothing in particular. “…I’m… good at finding men, but… not so good at keeping them, if you get my meaning…” She shook her head. “Mostly… seeking out ones that were bad for me in one way or another… and letting bad habits push away the good ones. I wanted to be different with Harvey… but the first time he said something hurtful, I just… exploded.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. “And I know… he wasn’t _trying_ to be hurtful. I _know_ Harvey would never hurt me deliberately. I just… reacted… without thinking…”

“…Doctor Harvey is a good man,” Marnie said after a moment of thought. “I really think, if you give him a chance, he’ll give you one as well to do better by him. And he’ll keep finding ways to do better by you, if I’m any judge of his character. But you need to make a choice and stand by it. Is completely unfettered independence something you can give up? Every person in a relationship pays a price… for some, that price is low. For others, it is… quite high.” She sighed, looking sad for a moment. “You’re accustomed to looking out for yourself, to never needing to compromise. Believe me, I know that it’s hard, being a woman on your own… it can be scary, giving up that independence. But it sounds like this might be part of Harvey’s price of admission, for you to listen to him on this matter.”

“I’m not entirely convinced his fears are rational…” That tiny germ of stubbornness persisted, much as she hated herself for it.

Marnie shrugged. “I don’t know about that…The mines are pretty awful. I keep telling Lewis we should close them off before someone besides a fool Adventurer gets hurt… no offense…but you are right that they are full of valuable resources.” She paused, then looked over at Aura. “You know, you should talk to Lewis.”

“…About?” Aura blinked, confused.

“The town Business Council always has a lot of ambitious projects in mind… but we always have difficulty on deciding what to move forward on. One of the things that’s been on the agenda for, oh, years… is restoration of the big mountain pass bridge. Have you seen it? Up east of the mine entrance… there’s a huge mineral quarry on the other side. My father used to work the quarry from time to time; all of the men in the Valley did back in those days. Your Grandfather was quite the stone-breaker himself back in the day if I recall.”

Aura opened her mouth, then shut it, frowning slightly in thought. She’d noticed the broken-down, roped off bridge- it had huge holes in it and looked like it would blow away in a stiff breeze, so clearly it hadn’t been in use for some time. “Why did the bridge fall into such disrepair?”

Marnie sighed. “Same reason the Community Center and all the abandoned houses did… changing times. People left; industries changed. The Stonemasons’ Guild used to look after it, but they’re all gone now… Then about, oh… ten, maybe twelve years ago… the bridge was badly damaged in a storm, and there just wasn’t enough money or interest in the community to repair it.”

“I see…” Having access restored to the quarry would certainly be helpful, not just for her, but for everyone who needed the resources that the mine could offer, but without having to face dangerous monsters. Perhaps it might be harder to find the more valuable gems, but stone, quartz… perhaps even simple ores? That would be a boon to _everyone_. “I doubt the council would change their plans… or make plans at all, just on my say-so.”

“But that’s just it… traditionally, the owner of Silver Stream Farm has always had a seat on the council. Your grandfather and my father were good friends… I remember when I was a girl, Solomon would sometimes come to dinner at our house after a council meeting.” Marnie gestured towards her. “A new voice on the team might help get something done for a change.”

“Me? Join the Business Council…” Aura shook her head. Who would listen to what _she_ had to say? “I don’t know…”

“Just think about it. There are worse places to put down roots than Stardew Valley… and if you’ll forgive me a moment of selfishness, it would be no bad thing for the town if you and Harvey settled down permanently here. Think about it… together you could not only improve your farm, but also his clinic, and help everyone.” Marnie finished with a tone of triumph, as if everything were decided.

Aura’s heart gave a curious thump. To be honest, she hadn’t really considered the big picture of what a long term life could be like here, apart from the dim hope that she could save the farm… but, it did sound attractive. “I think… I should worry about one thing at a time. I do like it here… but I need to work things out with Harvey before I worry about settling down…”

“Oh… sorry. I can be a bit of a busybody…” Marnie blushed and shook her head. “Still. Think about it.”

“I will…” Aura nodded. “Thank you, Marnie.”

Marnie patted her knee. “For what it’s worth, I’ll be rooting for you, dear. You and Harvey have been so cute together since mid-winter… to be honest, some of us have had bets going as to when one of you would be offering the other a Pendant.”

“A… Pendant?” Aura asked. She could definitely hear the capital P in that. Marnie was throwing her all kinds of curveballs today.

“Local tradition. We offer a Mermaid’s Pendant instead of an engagement ring like most places. Men and women alike.” Her tone was quite matter-of-fact, as if it was something everyone around here took for granted.

“And… mermaids are just lining up to let people have their pendants?” Aura asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

Marnie chuckled. “No, dear… we buy them from a seaman who comes to the beach every so often. You may have noticed him… he lingers by the tide pools, mostly on rainy days.” She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial tone, leaning towards Aura slightly. “…Some say he’s a ghost.”

Aura shook her head and chuckled. “I think you’re pulling my leg, Marnie.”

“Yoba’s truth!” Marnie held up her hand, then gasped when she looked at her watch. “Goodness, I have gone on… I need to get going…”

“I’m sorry for keeping you… but… thank you, so much…” Aura jumped to her feet, taking the pie plate as Marnie shoved it into her hands.

“You just go and tell Harvey how sorry you are and… try not to mess up again, all right?” Marnie said as she brushed straw off the back of her long denim skirt.

“I’ll try… um, Marnie… if _you_ ever need to talk…well, I may or may not have decent advice, but… I’d be happy to listen…” Aura offered, feeling a bit shy.

The older woman smiled, looking oddly shy herself. “Thank you, dear. I’ll keep that in mind.”

As Marnie bustled off, Aura looked at her own watch and winced. She was falling behind as well. Three deliveries to make, and then… well, then it would be just about closing time for Harvey, and she’d see him, come what may.

*

Aura’s final delivery of the day was to Willy, the proprietor of the fish-shop out on the docks. Truth be told, she didn’t make it out to the beach often, unless it was to drop something off for Willy or, more rarely, Elliot in his small shack. The writer was a friendly enough fellow, and quite easy on the eyes, but his mind always seemed to be elsewhere whenever they had occasion to speak—contemplating his work, she supposed. It was a long trip to the southern edge of town, and she was a lousy fisherman. Still, the beach did have a rugged kind of beauty, with its shell-strewn sands and tumble of rocks towards the eastern edge, where a rickety old footbridge led over to the tidepools.

 _~A ghost, selling a mermaid’s pendant… she had to be kidding…~_ Aura thought as she stepped out of Willie’s shop. It was raining again, and… well, she just couldn’t help herself. As she made her careful way down the steps from the pier, stepping onto the wet sand, she pulled her hood up and made her way towards the tide pools. She’d lived here a little over a year, but she wasn’t sure if she’d ever come to the beach on a rainy day before. _~But… what reason would she have to lie? It shouldn’t matter anyway… its not like I’m ready to get married, no matter how strongly I feel about Harvey. Lord knows marrying me is probably the last thing on his to-do list.~_

And yet, curiosity compelled her, and her feet carried her past Elliot’s shack and over the footbridge, moving a little too quickly, since she almost slipped as she was crossing over. But she caught herself, taking a little hop to land harmlessly on the other side. The wind kicked up and it began to rain harder, making her reflexively huddle into her raincoat, pulling her hood down as low over her head as she could and still see. She walked around for a bit, turning a slow circle, but saw no one. _~Huh. Maybe he really is a ghost and only people who are actually ready for marriage see him,~_ She mused with an inward shrug, feeling faintly disappointed. But she turned around again to go back the way she’d come, and… there he was. Standing against the cliff wall that loomed over the tide-pools, a somewhat ominous bearded figure bundled up in a thick blue sweater, wearing a large hat to keep the rain off.

“Come closer, lass,” He said as she took an involuntary step back. “I ain’t gonna bite ye.”

“…Ah… hi,” Aura tendered a cautious greeting as she moved closer. “…Some weather, huh?”

Instead of answering her, the old man cocked his head, looking at her appraisingly. It was more than a little uncomfortable, but before she could say anything else, he spoke. “I can see it in your eyes… there be someone special in your heart. But I also see fear there… if ye’ wants it, lass… I have the Mermaid’s Pendant.” Something flashed in his hand and Aura took another step closer.

It was beautiful. A slim spiraled seashell, about as long as her index finger. It was deep green, with an opalescent quality to it, shot through with faint traces of gold and lighter shades of green. It reminded her of Harvey’s eyes. It was set with a silver clasp and had a chain long enough for a person to drape about their neck. She couldn’t help herself—her hand automatically reached for it. She wanted to touch it, to turn it and see the colors shift… but just before her fingers reached it, she pulled back, balling her hand into a fist.

No. It was too soon.

“Perhaps not yet, eh?” The mariner shrugged and secreted the object somewhere about his person. “I wish ye luck, lass.” Somewhere amidst his gnarled beard, there was a hint of a smile.

“…Right… thank you…” Aura turned quickly away, fighting the urge to run. She felt… lonely, all of a sudden. Despite the cold wind and rain, she felt overheated, almost dizzy, and a little nauseous. She wanted to see Harvey, but she was also afraid to see him. If he’d decided things weren’t going to work between them… that they were too different… it would crush her.

The sea breeze in her face was oddly comforting, despite the cold, and she moved closer to the waves, moving across the uncertain, rocky footing…apparently not carefully enough, because as she stepped over one rock, the one below it shifted suddenly, and her foot slipped on the wet surface as it shifted under her. Taken utterly by surprise, she went down fast, and hard, barely having the time to fling her arms out and save herself from smashing her face on the rocks. Absolute agony shot through her left arm and her entire body, and she lay there for what felt like an hour, but was more likely only a couple of seconds, face-down on the rocks, her left arm bent awkwardly.

Ow.

Not only ow, but _fucking_ ow.

Limbs trembling, she rolled over slowly onto her back, wincing as a particularly enthusiastic wave sent spray into her face. Rain smacked against her face. She tried to raise her arm, and couldn’t—it just hurt too much. Broken? Panting with effort, she slowly, painfully, hauled herself into a sitting position. She didn’t remember her mine injuries hurting nearly so much, but then, _those_ had had her unconscious.

“You’ve… got to be kidding me…” She groaned out loud, to herself, to the universe. _~…Harvey is going to KILL ME.~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a pretty Aura-centric chapter... but the next one will focus much more on Harvey. It was starting to feel long, so I thought best to end it here. If you've continued to stick it out, I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you, as always, for reading my little project. It's far outstripped what I originally planned for it.


	10. As Long As You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Aura talk. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following this since I first published it -- first of all, thanks! Second of all, some of the stuff in this chapter reflects edits made to chapter 1 and 3 back on 7/25/2020 concerning Harvey's parents. Just a minor note to prevent confusion. If you started reading after 7/25, then don't worry about it. :)

** 16th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

Harvey looked at his watch as he shrugged out of his jacket. His final patient had left more than an hour ago and he was caught up on paperwork. Nothing else to distract himself with, and Aura would be arriving soon. Anxiety made his stomach flutter and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

 _~I still love her. I don’t want to break up with her… but… I can’t back down either. This is my line in the sand… and I have to stay firm.~_ But would he be able to stay strong if she dug her heels in? She’d agreed not to return to the mines today, but what about the future?

Damn it… was he being too selfish? After all, she was right that she needed to supplement her income however she could. He knew that her profit margins were slim-to-none, but… surely, there had to be another way… _~If I can just stay calm… I can make her understand…~_

He sighed as he heard the front door open, and turned, resigning himself to either having to deal with a late patient, or annoying someone by telling them to come back tomorrow, depending on what they needed.

“…Before you get mad…” Aura held the door open with her right hand, coming through slowly, her steps a little unsteady. “…This could’ve happened to _anyone_.” She winced as she said this, bringing her hand down to clutch at her left arm as the door swung shut behind her. The arm hung limp at her side, with a bloody rag wrapped haphazardly around her hand. She looked awful- her wet hair fell into her face, which was pale with strain. Her jeans were wet and dirty, with a tear and bloodstain on her left knee.

“Aura…I…” It took a moment for Harvey to understand what he was looking at, then things snapped into clarity and he rushed towards her. “What the hell happened?!” He was too surprised to be angry (yet), but his hands ran over her anxiously, cupping her face and tilting her head this way and that to look into her eyes, which widened in surprise at being grabbed so suddenly. “What did you do to yourself?” He demanded.

“Um, I… kind of slipped and fell…” She answered, sounding embarrassed, her eyes lowering as she broke her gaze from his.

“In the mines?” He asked sourly, releasing her with an effort of will. It would not do at all to strangle her. _~I have to be calm… dispassionate…~_ Anger, fear, grief… none of these emotions were things people wanted to see in a doctor, especially one standing in the middle of his own clinic’s waiting room.

“NO!” She stomped her foot, then winced, her face going a bit pale. Her whole body was rigid, and she was trembling slightly as her voice dropped to a whisper. “I said I wouldn’t go…and I didn’t. I’ve never lied to you, Harvey.”

He’d never, _ever_ heard her sound so meek. The surprise at that put an abrupt halt to his emotional spiral before it could begin, guilt washing over him and cooling his nascent anger. He took a deep breath, then another, steadying himself as best he could. “…I know that… and I apologize. Come on, let’s take a look at you…” Putting a hand on her back, he guided her through the double doors to one of the exam rooms. “So where _did_ you fall?”

“The beach… well, the rocks on the tidepools, actually…” She admitted, reluctantly. “I feel so stupid…”

“What in the world were you doing out there, on a day like today?” Harvey asked as he helped her get onto an exam table, then began to unbutton her raincoat for her.

“…D-Does it matter?” She asked, avoiding his gaze.

“…I…suppose not…” Why wouldn’t she want to tell him? Her subdued posture was starting to worry him as much as her obvious pain and discomfort. “…Bear with me, while I get your coat off…” It took some maneuvering, but she seemed to have no trouble with the right arm, at least. The left was a different story. She was clearly in a great deal of pain, and her elbow was…not right. There was an awkward lump right at the joint, and already swelling badly. She bore up stoically, answering his questions patiently (for her, anyway) as he examined her arm, manipulating it as gently as he could, finding that while she could rotate her shoulder and move her entire arm, bending at the elbow or rotating the wrist were both quite problematic.

“Well… seems like your elbow is dislocated… and your wrist is either sprained or broken… but we’ll need an x-ray to know for certain. First, let me get your hand cleaned up… I’ll give you something to help a little with the pain… then we’ll take some x-rays and see for sure what we’re dealing with, all right?” It felt strange, examining her like this, talking to her as if she were an ordinary patient, but at least it helped him retain equilibrium. Still, every little flinch on her part created a tiny little echoing pain in his heart.

“…Sure…” She nodded slowly as he peeled the rag from her hand to look at the gash on her palm. Well, if she’d slipped on the rocks and landed on that hand, that would certainly explain the gash and the problems with her wrist and elbow. The cut was shallow, but it ran the length of her palm and there were little bits of sand and grit stuck to the skin around the cut. 

Silence stretched between them as he busied himself gathering up antiseptics, tweezers, gauze, bandages, and a basin of warm water, then putting on a pair of latex gloves. “All right… give me your hand. This will sting a bit… I’ll try to be careful.”

“I know you will…” She grit her teeth against the pain as he set to work. “Shouldn’t Maru be doing this?” She asked after a few moments. “I thought she was working today…”

“…I let her go home early today… the last appointment of the day was quick, and… I… wanted time to prepare, to see you.” He felt a slight smile tugging at his lips. “…Of course, I wasn’t expecting someone to stumble in with a cut up hand and a busted arm just as I was about to close up.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Harvey…” She murmured, shrugging the shoulder of her good arm, her eyes downcast. 

“You always do…” He chuckled as he pressed clean gauze into her palm and wrapped a bandage around it, securing it with tape, then carefully lowered her arm so it rested by her side. “And you’re _sure_ you didn’t hit your head?” He asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yes… why do you keep asking that?” Aura asked with a sigh. It had been among the questions when he first began examining her arm.

“Because you haven’t argued with me or protested once,” He answered with a faint smile. “Not like my Aura at all.” She finally looked at him and his heart skipped a beat. He’d known her for over a year and the color of her eyes still startled him.

Her lips quirked up, and her chin trembled slightly. “Am I…still… _your_ … ah, fuck.” She looked away from him and sniffed, blinking hard. “Damn it… I was going to be all cool and collected when I saw you…”

“If you still want to be…” Harvey said softly, and she let out a choked sob. He swore inwardly at himself, wondering if he’d misjudged her feelings. “W-we don’t have to talk about it now, of course…”

“I had a whole speech planned about how sorry I was for this morning…” She said, staring hard at a random point to her left, her cheeks flaming and jaw set, chest heaving as she tried to compose herself.

“…You can still tell me after we finish patching you up,” Harvey offered.

“I-I really am… sorry, I mean… so, sorry…” She said, still avoiding his gaze. “I didn’t listen to you…and I hurt you…” She took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t blame you if you… if you didn’t want to see me anymore…”

“Aura…” As happened so often with her, things were not turning out as he’d anticipated at all. “For what it’s worth, I had a speech planned as well. But taking care of your injuries is more pressing. I need you to try to relax.”

“You started it!” She exclaimed, then shook her head. “…I’m sorry…” She took a deep breath and nodded, finally looking up at him with a weak smile. “…Seems I’m always causing you trouble…”

“Perhaps… but I happen to think you’re worth it.” Harvey felt the familiar heat creeping up his face, that fluttery feeling, both nervous and excited. So much for compartmentalizing. Damn it.

She snorted. “You’re sure about that?” But she smiled, her lips trembling a bit, though a little of the tension seemed to ease from her body.

“Yes.” It felt good, being able to answer so firmly. He’d only been thinking about her all day, and what he wanted. “But… first things first, all right? We can talk about us after we deal with your arm.”

“Like I said before, you started it,” She retorted, and he chuckled. Well, she had him there.

“Let me get you something for the pain, then we’ll take those x-rays.” He turned away from her, fumbling in his pocket for the key to the closet where he kept the more potent drugs the clinic had on hand. “I’ll be right back.”

“You’re letting me off too easy, you know…” She shifted uneasily and he heard her stifle a gasp of pain. “And I… know… you wanted to wait until later to talk about everything, but… I don’t know if I can…”

He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at her. She’d gone pale again. “Aura… please. Don’t make me watch you be in pain any longer than I have to…”

She winced and nodded. “O-of course… I’m sorry…”

“…I’ll be right back.”

*

As Harvey had suspected, the x-rays showed that her arm was not broken, but her elbow was indeed dislocated, and her wrist sprained from the impact of landing on her outstretched hand when she fell. A common injury, but quite painful. 

“So there’s good news and bad news,” He told her, pointing to the x-rays. “Good news…You won’t require surgery,” _~If you listen to me, anyway.~_ “And I can re-align your elbow here, tonight… bad news… I’ll need to put you under a light sedation. Trust me, you won’t want to remember it.” He braced himself for a storm of protests, but Aura just nodded, tiredly.

“And then I’ll have to keep my arm still for a few weeks… probably wear a sling… and a brace for the wrist…right?” She sounded resigned.

“I’m afraid so…”

Aura nodded slowly, staring at the x-rays. “…One of my mom’s boyfriends dislocated my brother’s elbow when he was six. I was eight at the time... and I’ll never forget the way he screamed. I remember the bastard trying to justify it later, telling her that ‘at least it wasn’t broken’. As if that was the point! Fortunately, she kicked him to the curb, but…” She trailed off and shook her head. “Sorry… none of that matters right now.”

 _~Yoba’s Light…~_ Harvey couldn’t stop himself; he took her good hand in his, squeezing it. “That’s… that’s horrible… I’m so sorry…” She’d told him a little about her family history but had never included that sort of uncomfortable detail before.

“…It…was a long time ago…I’m sorry for changing the subject…” She shook her head, and it occurred to Harvey that this wasn’t the first time she’d shrugged off painful memories. Her fingers twined briefly through his as she gave him a tired smile. “So… what next?”

“I’ll put you under a mild sedation… you won’t really be asleep, but you’ll be drowsy… and you won’t remember the procedure. You can rest here for as long as you need to shake it off… given it’s already evening, I’d actually prefer if you stayed the night…” He blushed as her eyebrow quirked up.

“Here… in the clinic? Or upstairs with you?” She asked softly.

“…Up to you.” His mouth felt dry and he swallowed hard. This was certainly different than the last time she’d been under his care.

She took another deep breath. “Depends on how much agony we go through in the next couple of hours, I suppose...because I still want to talk…”

“Hurting you is the last thing I want to do.” He cleared his throat and patted her shoulder. “Just try to relax… I need to call Maru and get her to come in to help me with your elbow… so just try to rest for now.”

Aura winced. “So… I’ve ruined her evening too… when my strawberry crop is ready, she can have the whole thing.”

“She’s always eager for overtime pay…” Harvey began but Aura shook her head.

“That doesn’t mean she’s just waiting by the phone to have her evening interrupted… but there’s nothing for it I suppose…” She sighed again and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. “Tell her I’m sorry… for what it’s worth…”

“…Just try to rest,” Harvey repeated, allowing his hand to creep from her shoulder to her face, cupping her cheek briefly before stepping back.

*

“…Here you go… how are you feeling?”

Aura opened her eyes as Harvey pressed a cold glass into her hand. She sipped at the water, then set the glass down on the table beside the couch.

“Better… starting to feel more alert,” She replied. Harvey had been encouraging her to eat and drink in small amounts, a bit of water here, some crackers there. Once she was alert enough to walk, she’d asked if they could go upstairs, and he’d led her up without argument.

“…You know… all I could think about all day was you… I wanted so badly to apologize… and make things right…” She said after a beat of silence, leaning back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. She could have no way of knowing that she was mimicking his own posture when he’d sat on that same couch in helpless despair the night after she was injured in the mines. He took a deep breath, steadying himself as best he could.

“It… wasn’t entirely your fault,” Harvey told her, sitting down on the other end of the couch, keeping one cushion-space between them. “I never…never fully explained to you… just how hard I took it…that day.”

“You shouldn’t have had to…” She began, but he shook his head.

“Aura… I…” Yoba’s Light, where to even begin? “I told you… about how I moved to Stardew Valley, yes?”

She looked over at him, her brow wrinkling in puzzlement. “Yes… because the job at the hospital was too stressful, and you wanted something quieter.”

“It was… a bit more than that. The stress of the hospital… Mother’s illness and her passing… all at once… I… I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I wasn’t just seeking something quieter… I was escaping my old life. Pelican Town was so different from my old environment… being here was a sheer relief. But I was…” He hesitated a moment. How to explain this? “I was a… a stunted version of myself when I got here. I had no interest in my old hobbies… no real desire to form new relationships… no friendship, no romance… for over a year I was on auto-pilot… I treated my patients, but I wasn’t really becoming part of the community. I had a friend from the city, a therapist, who said I just needed time, and… well… she was right. I slowly began to settle in… started taking up old hobbies… became friendlier with the townsfolk… but… I still held myself apart. There were no women appropriate for me to date… everyone was either too young, too old, or already married. For a few years I convinced myself that it was fine that way. That I was fine on my own… after all… I’d never been much of a ladies’ man… and if I didn’t put myself out there, no one could reject me. I’d be fine… or so I thought…”

He took a deep, shaking breath and rubbed his sweating palms on his pant leg as Aura watched him intently.

“When I met you, it was like… clouds clearing after a storm. I felt like… like I was waking up. I _desired_ again. And the more I got to know you, the more helplessly, _hopelessly_ in love I was with you.” He wasn’t sure why this was so difficult to admit. They’d said the words already, they’d slept together. Fully articulating his feelings shouldn’t make him feel as if he were confessing for the first time. “And I… was too cowardly to just tell you. I didn’t want to just be some… some creepy nerd you felt pity for. So having you as a friend was a real blessing, more than I felt I deserved.” He shifted again, almost rocking with nerves. “When you were hurt in the mines… when I thought it might be serious… it was like the world was ending.”

“Y-you told me… you’d been miserable, but I… I had no _idea_ … oh, Harvey…” She was trembling a little and closed her eyes briefly, a single tear tracing down her cheek. “No wonder you…”

“Lost my mind this morning when I thought you might go back?” He winced and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it, knowing he was messing it up but not really caring. “I should’ve been rational about it. I should have… have found a way to explain, calmly, how I felt…”

“I should have been able to see that it was something more than your usual level of worrying…” She shook her head. “But I was such a… such an arrogant _asshole_ … going on and on about everyday dangers as if they were at all equivalent… and apparently the universe decided to punish me for it…” She pointed to her left arm, now strapped to her chest in a sling. “Harvey… no one has ever loved me like you do. _No one_. I should have listened to you…but I just… just felt hurt, and instead of listening to you, I got so angry…”

“Why?” He reached across the couch, taking her free hand in his. “Tell me…”

“I…” She swallowed hard and sniffed. “It’s a long… pathetic story…”

“I’ve got time.” He felt the tears wetting his own cheeks and squeezed her hand as tightly as he dared. “I already asked Marnie to look in on your animals tonight, while you were still out of it… I’m paying her, and I’ll hear no arguments. And in the morning, I’ll go back with you and help you with anything you need. My schedule is totally free. So… we have all night.”

She sniffed again and pulled her hand free so she could rub her face on her sleeve.

“Awfully high-handed of you,” She muttered as he handed her a box of tissues so she could blow her nose.

“Perhaps… but… I knew that would be important to you…”

“It was. It is. Thank you.” She took a second tissue and blew her nose again. “This is… is going to sound like I’m making excuses… I’m not trying to…”

“Tell me anyway.” Harvey fought the urge to scoot across the couch and take her into his arms.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I know I’ve told you a little about my mother… that she moved us around a lot… never settled for long… she was… she was _fun_ , she was free-spirited… creative, artistic… she had a way of making everything seem like an adventure. But… she also had a selfish streak a mile wide… and there was a seemingly never-ending revolving door of men through her life. I don’t know what she was looking for in life, but… she wound up with three kids she dragged around from place to place… looking back on it… I don’t understand why she didn’t just dump us off with Grandpa here in the Valley… she’d bring us here for visits, but… she never wanted to stay. Who knows how differently our lives would’ve been if she’d just… let us stay.” Aura sighed and waved her hand. “I’m wandering into the weeds… I’m sorry… anyway… for years and years… way longer than I care to admit… her sure-fire way of keeping me in line was to imply that I didn’t really love her every time I acted out or wasn’t behaving the way she wanted me to. I…I worshipped her, Harvey. I thought she was so cool… I wanted to be just like her when I was a kid… until I was old enough to start seeing through the cracks. And for years, I was stupid enough to let men treat me the same way she did…” She scrubbed her face with her sleeve again. “So…this is the part where it sounds like I’m making excuses… when you said that I should be able to understand how you felt because I loved you… it felt like… like you were saying that I had to do what you wanted to prove that I loved you.”

Harvey felt cold, then hot all over, a sour feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he absorbed her words, unable to think clearly or form coherent thoughts for a moment. That she could think that of him, for even a moment, hurt more than he could say, but… it was certainly understandable.

“And I knew… the second I slammed that door behind you… that I’d fucked up. That you’re not like that… and I just… it made me wonder why… why someone as good, decent and kind as you… even wants a temperamental bitch like me.” She scrubbed at her face again. “I’m so sorry I put you through all that, Harvey… if you give me a chance to do better, I… I swear, I’ll try my best…”

Harvey couldn’t hold himself back anymore- he moved across the couch and gathered her in his arms, hugging her as hard as he dared. “Of course, I’ll give you another chance…I _love_ you. I’ve been thinking about you all day too… asking myself what that really means…” He stroked her hair, kissing her face and tasting salt on her cheeks. “Please… don’t cry, my darling…” He murmured, feeling his own eyes start to burn.

“Stop saying such sweet things if you want me to stop crying,” Aura squeaked, and they both laughed shakily.

“Well, I wasn’t finished…” He continued to hold her, surprised at how much more sure of himself he felt now that they were sitting together like this, instead of on opposite ends of the couch. “The qualities I see in you, the ones I admire most… are the ones I find lacking in myself. You’re fearless… not just fearless, but _bold_ …”

“You exaggerate…” She mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed.

“I’m serious. Yes… you can be stubborn… sharp-tongued… sometimes a little _too_ bold…”

“How kind of you to have the list of faults handy too,” She said dryly.

“I think… to love someone… you have to love their faults too… if that makes sense…” Harvey spoke slowly, feeling his way through his thoughts. “Not… not overlook them, exactly, or excuse them, but… so long as the good outweighs the bad… I love the whole package. _You_.”

She choked back another sob, and he ran his hand over her cheek, brushing away the tears.

“Just… don’t push me away again, ok? If you’re angry at me… just yell at me. Please… who better to practice arguing with than you?” He continued to rub at her cheeks, swiping away the tears as they fell. “Please… don’t do it…”

“I-I won’t, Harvey…” She sniffled and pulled away just enough to look up at him, her eyes bright with tears. “Do you want to know what I see in you?” She reached up to stroke his cheek with her good hand. “You’re selfless… kind… gentle… and no matter how much you call yourself a coward, you’re anything but. You don’t take any bullshit from me or from anyone else. You’re actually a much stronger person than I am, in some ways…” She inched up and kissed him, lightly, on the lips. “You are also very, _very_ sexy.”

He snorted. “Now you’re teasing me.” Was the room getting warmer, or was it just him?

“I am not. If I didn’t feel like absolute shit right now, I’d seduce the hell out of you.” She sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes and lightly running her good hand down his chest. “Might try anyway…”

He chuckled and stroked her hair again, his breath quickening. “Y-You need to eat more… and you need to sleep.” He caught her hand before it could move lower. 

“…True… and true…” She mumbled, yawning. “There’s… more I want to tell you, but…”

“I am going to make you something to eat… and put fresh sheets on the bed for you. I’ll bunk on the couch,” Harvey told her, reluctantly rising from the couch as Aura craned her neck to look over at his narrow bed, tucked away in the corner.

“Oh yeah… twin bed,” She said, a faint note of disappointment in her voice. “Harvey, I am not going to kick you out of your own bed. I’ll take the couch.”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you sleep on the couch? Please… my home, my decision,” Harvey retorted as he rummaged in the cabinets of his tiny kitchen, a little embarrassed that he didn’t have much on hand.

“Fair enough,” She sighed, sagging back on the couch.

“Um… peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound ok?” He asked hesitantly.

“Sounds amazing,” She answered sleepily. “Don’t cut the crust off though… I like the crust.”

He smiled as he began assembling the sandwiches, one for her, another for himself. “I’m glad you said so, or I would have… Mother always cut them off mine when I was a kid, and the habit stuck through my life…”

“It’s the little things that seem to stick with you the most…” Aura said quietly, almost to herself. She did not ask him for further details—he’d already told her about his mixed feelings towards his own late mother, and hers had been haunting her all day, from what she’d told him.

_*_

_(Early spring, year 2)_

_“…What do you want, Harvey?” Aura asked._

_“…From you?”_

_“…From life.” She shifted slowly on the couch, scooting a little closer to him as she handed him a glass of wine. “Do you have a dream? Some special ambition?” As she spoke, Murphy jumped up onto the couch and made a point of claiming Harvey’s lap. Aura snorted as the cat turned in circles, making himself comfy before settling down into a furry lump._

_“Ah… well…” He looked down at the cat and stroked his back with one hand, taking a sip of wine. He knew the answer, of course, but he also worried it would make him seem lazy or unambitious if he told her. But… no. If she thought that, then he’d drastically misunderstood everything about her and their relationship. “To put it simply… my greatest desire in life for some time was simply…. To have a home.”_

_“A home?” She asked, her tone prompting._

_“A real home. With a family… a wife… children… everything.” He set the wine down and put both hands on the cat, who purred happily at the attention. “I was a sickly child… and often alone. Mother was always worried about me getting hurt, or getting sick, so she kept me indoors a lot… I had all the books a kid could want, but…” He shrugged. “…I longed for a sibling, but Mother never remarried… I think she took my father’s death very hard…” He shifted uneasily at the memories. “I think… she exaggerated some of my childhood illnesses as a means of keeping me close at hand. Looking back with an adult perspective, she needed help, and had no real support system, so… while I resented her when I was younger, I feel some sympathy towards her now. Some things took a long time to come to terms with and forgive…” Like how she’d told him, more than once, that no woman could ever possibly love him as much as she did. How she’d talked him out of attending his first-choice University, despite receiving a full scholarship, in order to stay closer to home…_

_No wonder he’d fled his old life as soon as she was gone._

_“Harvey…?” Aura’s fingers brushed across his hand._

_“Sorry…” He shook his head. “Didn’t mean to brood… but a happy home, with a family to care for, that loves me… that’s all I ever wanted.”_

_Her fingers closed over his, giving them a squeeze._

_“I think it’s a lovely dream. Thank you for sharing with me,” She said solemnly._

*

Aura smiled in thanks as he handed her the plate holding her sandwich. “It’s hard, you know… loving someone and resenting them at the same time. I guess you understand well.”

Harvey nodded slowly as he watched her take a bite, her expression pensive as she took her time chewing. He reached out impulsively to brush away a bit of jelly at the corner of her mouth. His thumb brushed across her lower lip and her tongue dated out, curling over the tip and licking the bit of reddish-purple goo from it. He felt his face flush and his pulse quicken as her eyes narrowed a bit and her smile became somewhat wicked.

“ _…Behave,_ ” He said sternly, or at least he tried to sound stern, pointing at her. She just smiled and took another bite of her sandwich. “…It’s been a long day for both of us… and you need rest.”

“Maybe I feel re-energized now that I’ve been fed,” Aura said archly as she took another bite.

“Maybe you’ll tell me what you were doing at the tidepools?” He asked suddenly. She flushed, and her smile faded a bit.

“Party pooper.” She muttered, then sighed. “All right, but… it’s a long story. But like you said… we have all night.” She took another bite of her sandwich, and spent a long moment chewing. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “…Well…Marnie came over this afternoon… and we got to talking…”

*

“And… that’s when I fell and almost broke my face on the damn rocks.” Aura sagged back against the couch, picking at a crumb on her plate. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes downcast as she scraped her nail against the plate.

“So, you…” Harvey cleared his throat and shifted back a bit on the couch, looking down at his own half-eaten sandwich. “…You, ah… really saw him. The Mariner.”

“Yeah. But I don’t believe he’s a ghost,” Aura tapped her nails arrhythmically on her plate. “At least he felt solid enough when he helped me get to my feet…”

“You… didn’t take the pendant,” Harvey added.

She closed her eyes and nodded. “I wanted to. I wanted to _so badly_ , Harvey… I think being married to you would be wonderful. But… I… I need time. Not to be sure of you, but to be sure of _me_. Sure that I won’t… won’t fuck things up again.” Her chin trembled a little as she opened her eyes again. “…Are…are you upset?”

“No…” He cleared his throat and shook his head. He felt a little dazed, perhaps, but… upset? Why should he be upset? “…You… just said you want to marry me.” He smiled as her cheeks reddened further.

“…Most people would be either offended that I passed up the opportunity, or freaked out that I considered it at all when we’ve only been an item for a couple of months…” She said uncertainly.

“Aura…” Harvey wrapped his hands around her good hand. He was trembling but he didn’t care if she felt it. In fact, he wanted her to feel it. “…I was so happy this morning, waking up with you. I came so close to… to just asking you, right there in your bed. I’m glad now that I managed to restrain myself… because it would have either forced you to say no, or you would’ve been swept up in the moment like I was, and said yes before you were ready. I want you to be sure, so…I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Her eyes widened as he made this impassioned declaration, and he felt his smile falter a bit as he wondered if he’d overplayed his hand. _~Idiot!! She just told you she wasn’t ready…~_

“There’s still a lot we need to talk about…” She said quietly, a shy smile gracing her lips. “We haven’t even talked about the damn mines.”

Oh, yeah. Ugh.

“I’ve got some ideas … so like I said before, I’ll do my best…” She reached up with her good hand and stroked his cheek again. “But you know I’m never going to be _completely_ safe, Harvey… is that something you can accept?”

“I suppose… I’ll have to do my best as well,” Harvey replied. He leaned over to kiss her, and she leaned her forehead against his when the kiss broke.

“…Are you going to stick to your guns about not having sex with me tonight?” She asked after a moment, opening her eyes and catching his gaze with hers. “Because its pretty difficult to resist a man who passionately declares his love for me multiple times in one evening.”

“I ah…” He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very warm as she leaned closer. “I suppose… in the spirit of… having a free and open dialogue with my romantic partner, I should be… willing to hear you out…”

“Don’t worry… I’ve only got one free hand, I’ve got no choice but to be gentle.” She chuckled as she kissed him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got pretty long, so it took me awhile to finish it. If you're still with me, I thank you! I hope you're enjoying yourself. I know I am. :)


	11. Counting Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura gets some help on the farm.

** 19th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

In the days following Aura’s injury, Harvey began splitting his time between the town and the farm, spending his days in the clinic and his nights in Aura’s bed. Despite her stubborn insistence on doing as much of her work herself as possible, there were some things she simply could not do with one hand, things Harvey couldn’t help her with if he was to maintain the clinic’s usual service hours. Aura’s answer to this was to simply work longer hours, rising well before dawn and laboring until well after dark.

It wasn’t going well.

“…You can’t keep doing this,” Harvey said quietly as she sprawled bonelessly on the bed, her clothes dusty and her hair mussed, staring up at the ceiling. It was almost 10:00, and she had been up since 4:00 in the morning. “You’ve got to hire someone to help you.”

“I know…” She sighed, closing her eyes.

“I can help… with the cost, I mean...” Harvey offered, putting a tentative hand on her knee.

“Absolutely not!” Aura’s eyes snapped open and she struggled to sit up. He finally took pity on her and grabbed her free hand, hauling her upright. “Harvey… I appreciate the offer, I really do… but no. I have to do this on my own.”

“But you _don’t!_ ” Harvey protested as her fingers laced through his, stroking them lightly.

“You’re already helping me, Harvey… you’ve rearranged your life, you’re walking back and forth from town every day so you can look after my dumb ass at night…you’re already doing more than I have any right to expect or deserve,” She said wearily. “And I love you even more for it. But this is my mess to sort out.”

“I think it’s up to me to decide what you deserve from me,” Harvey retorted. “But I’ll have to respect your decision… what _are_ you going to do, then?”

She pointed to her cell phone on the bedside table. “Hand me that.” He did as bid, and her thumb moved rapidly over the phone as she composed a text message. “I’m asking my brother to call me in the morning… he’s kind of a jack-of-all-trades….. maybe if he’s not too busy I can convince him to come help out.”

She didn’t speak of her siblings often, but when she did, it was with fondness. Harvey couldn’t understand siblings living such separate lives—but if Aura’s brother and sister were anything like her, they, too, must be ridiculously independent. Perhaps they had the wanderlust their mother had possessed.

“It will be nice to meet him…” Harvey ventured as she set her phone down.

“If he comes… Aaron’s always been there for our sister and me, but… well, this is a lot to ask on short notice,” She sighed. “In the meantime, want to help me undress for bed?” She smiled, a bit shyly as Harvey nodded and they both got to their feet.

This had become their nightly ritual- a small act of intimacy that had little to do with sex, even if it might result in that. First, he helped her out of the sling that held her left arm in place. She could remove the sling on her own if she had to but seemed to enjoy allowing Harvey to do it for her. He unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and maneuvering it carefully to avoid jostling her arm. She’d decided to forgo wearing a bra while she was dealing with the sling, and he allowed himself a brief moment of admiring her body as her shirt came free.

“Not getting tired of all this trouble?” Aura asked as he knelt before her, his fingers trembling slightly as he unfastened her jeans. This was the part that was the most arousing to him, the most intimate.

“…Are you kidding?” He chuckled as she reached down and threaded her fingers through his hair as he guided the snug denim down, tugging it past her knees and over the curve of her calves. He grew still as her fingers dug in, massaging his scalp, and leaned forward, resting his forehead on her thigh briefly. “…Why would I ever get tired of undressing you?”

She did not answer, and he felt a shiver run through her as his hand brushed across a bruise on her shin. He sat back on his heels, running a hand slowly up each leg.

“What’re you doing?” She asked.

“Counting the bruises,” Harvey admitted after a brief pause. “I do it every time.” He always lingered over the process when he undressed her, but he’d let her think it was because he liked looking at her body. Well, he _did_ , but keeping track of even the smallest injury, every little bruise and scratch, had an oddly soothing effect on his nerves.

“Why?”

“I just…need to know…” He made a tsk’ing sound as his thumb brushed across the ugly scab on her left knee, a souvenir from her fall that was still healing.

“It’s nothing serious… I’m always bumping into stuff or getting pushed around by a cow or clamoring around in the woods… ever since I was a kid I’ve always been getting banged up.” Her hand returned to his hair, stroking it affectionately. “So, how many are there?”

“Turn around so I can see the back.”

She chuckled as she obliged. “…Well?”

“Three on the right leg… five on the left…” His breath caught in his throat for a moment as she sat back down, swinging her legs up onto the bed and stretching out. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well… I can think of a couple of things…”

“You have got to be about to drop from exhaustion,” He said as he gathered her dusty shirt and jeans, taking them to the laundry hamper and tossing them in.

“I know. I’d be powerless against you,” Aura murmured, her eyes closed, her bad arm tucked up tight against her stomach and her good one stretched up above her head, her hand loosely gripping the headboard. It wasn’t a purposeful pose- her body was too relaxed- but she looked far too enticing to ignore. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him as his weight settled on the bed beside her, her head tilting back to accept his kiss as he leaned over her, his hand sliding up her torso to cup her breast…

And they both jerked up in surprise as her cell phone began to ring.

“ _Yoba’s… tits…_ ” Aura hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes wide, her good hand pressed to her chest. She muttered something unflattering about her brother under her breath as she made a grab for her phone. “Aaron? Hey… no, it’s fine... I’m still up… I just wasn’t expecting you to call back so soon…”

Harvey got up and left the room to give her privacy, making his way to the kitchen. As he passed through the living room, Murphy perked up from his sleeping spot on the couch and followed him eagerly, meowing plaintively.

“I’m on to you, cat,” Harvey muttered as the gray-and-white tom rubbed against his ankles as he stood at the sink, filling a glass with water. “You had your dinner at 8. I know this because I fed you myself.” He’d never been allowed pets as a child, and while he’d considered a cat for his apartment, he’d worried about being able to keep such a small space clean with an animal in residence. With Harvey’s increased presence in Aura’s house the last few days, the cat seemed to have taken a shine to him. Well, the feeling was mutual… though Harvey wondered if the cat only liked him because he was susceptible enough to Murphy’s charms to sneak extra treats to him when Aura wasn’t looking.

Harvey took the package of treats from the top of the fridge, shaking a couple out and placing them on the floor as Murphy paced eager circles around him. He spent a few minutes petting the cat, talking to him in low tones, mostly on the subject of who was the sweetest boy (answer: Murphy), who had the nicest coat (Murphy), and who was an eating machine, who was most definitely not getting another can of cat food but could have a few more treats (again, Murphy).

By the time Harvey returned to the bedroom, Aura had the sheets turned down and was waiting for him in bed, her phone back on its charger on the side table.

“He’ll do it… he’ll be here in a couple days.” She sounded relieved and smiled tiredly at Harvey as he made quick work of undressing, stripping down to his briefs and crawling in beside her. “We just have to survive until he gets here, then… things can get back on track.”

“I’m glad. I hate seeing you work yourself to the bone…” He settled in beside her, wrapping an arm around her, rubbing her bad arm. “You need to put your sling back on.”

“I know… but… we have some unfinished business…” She wriggled closer to him, kissing him softly as he took his glasses off. “Unless you’ve changed your mind,” She added as her hand slid down his chest. He caught her hand, moving it above her head and pressing it against the headboard, holding it there as he leaned down to kiss her, claiming her mouth in such a way that made it clear he had certainly _not_ changed his mind.

*

21st of Spring Descending.

And so, a few days later, Aura’s younger brother appeared in Stardew Valley. His arrival caused a bit of a stir; word had spread before Harvey even had a chance to meet the man in person. Aura had warned him before he left her house for work that her brother would probably arrive sometime in the afternoon- and Harvey knew he had, because several people went out of their way to not-so-casually ask him about it.

“So… Doctor Harvey… Robin told me she ran into a rather rough-looking man up on the mountain roads this morning and that he asked her for directions to Silver Stream…” Caroline remarked as she passed Harvey in the general store, restocking shelves while he browsed.

“Ah… yes, that must have been Aura’s brother. He was supposed to arrive today…” Harvey told her, which seemed to catch the attention of every female ear in the place. He hadn’t even noticed that he was currently the only man in the store—not even Pierre was present.

“I saw him too, Mom… he looked pretty cute,” Abigail opined from where she sat behind the counter, reading a magazine. “Poor Seb… he’s not the only guy in the valley with a sweet motorcycle anymore… I wonder how fast it is…”

“Ah, is that where you were when I needed someone to help me unbox the new shipment of seeds this morning?” Caroline asked, her tone somehow both annoyed and amused at the same time.

“Sebastian and Sam I were taking a walk, that’s all,” Abigail replied in an overly innocent tone. 

“Is he staying long?” Jodi asked quickly before mother and daughter could get into an argument, coming around the other side of the aisle, a shopping basket slung over her arm. “She’s lived here over a year, but we’ve never seen any of Mr. Silver’s other grandchildren…”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure…” Having such open curiosity directed at him was a little uncomfortable, even if they were asking questions about someone else. Even when he and Aura had begun seeing each other, no one had asked him direct questions about it!

“But you must be excited… to be meeting a member of her family, I mean.” Caroline persisted, a faint, knowing smile on her lips as she and Jodi both looked at him expectantly.

“Mom, jeeze… stop being so nosy,” Abigail groaned. “You’re embarrassing him!”

“I… really should get back to the clinic anyway…ah… good day, ladies…” Harvey temporized, holding up his own shopping basket like a shield as he awkwardly made his way towards the counter. Abigail gave him a surreptitious wink as her long, black-and-purple tipped nails clicked at the register keys.

“They mean well,” she said in a low tone with a shrug. “You know nothing interesting happens around here, so whoever’s newest in town is an object of fascination.”

“Yes, I know… thank you,” Harvey replied, giving the girl a smile of his own as he paid and left as quickly as he could manage without seeming rude. No one had ever said anything to him about the fact that he’d clearly spent the last several nights at the farm, but Abigail was right- very little happened in Stardew Valley, and the recent return of Jodi’s husband from the Gotoran front had been occupying everyone’s minds all spring. But it seemed that his fledgling romance with Aura was still at least of marginal interest to some people.

Well, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about meeting Aura’s brother, but he was definitely glad that she was finally going to have some help with the farm, even temporarily.

Walking back into the clinic, Maru waved at him from behind the counter, though she did not look up from the computer screen. “Hi, Doc… so, who’s the big scary biker visiting the farm?” She asked.

He sighed.

*

“Put…me… down…” Aura laughed breathlessly as Aaron spun her around then set her on her feet. “Let me look at you.” She tilted her head to look up at her ‘little’ brother. Aura was tall for a woman, but Aaron had towered over her since he was sixteen. “I think you’re bigger every time I see you.”

“Maybe you’re just shrinking, old woman,” He chuckled, a large hand gripping her shoulder and squeezing affectionately. He was well over six feet tall and built like a gladiator, with skin a shade or two darker than her own, but his short-cropped hair was the same sable as her own, and they shared the silver eyes their mother had passed down to all three of her children.

“Tch… _old woman_ ,” She muttered, rolling her eyes as Aaron looked around, taking in the environs of the farm. “What do you think?”

“Looks different than I remember…” Aaron said. “Didn’t Gramps have fruit trees along that fence?”

Aura nodded. “They caught some sort of blight the year before I moved in… they all died. I might like to grow new ones, someday… well, I have a lot of things I would like to do… I don’t know, maybe it would be smarter to concentrate on one thing, but… Grandpa seemed to have a little bit of everything going on…”

“You look like you’ve done well enough… well… except for that.” Aaron gestured at her sling, his smile fading. “OK… now that I’m here. Be straight with me. This guy you’re dating… he responsible for that?”

Startled, Aura looked down at the sling stupidly, then back at her brother. “…What?”

“The last time you directly asked me for help, it was when that motherfucker what’s-his-name gave you a black eye, and I went and knocked out all his teeth for his trouble,” Aaron said matter-of-factly. “So where is this guy?”

“Harvey’s working, and he did NOT do this!” Aura exclaimed. The idea of Harvey laying a hand on her in violence was… well, it was so absurd as to be laughable. “I slipped and fell; it was a complete accident. I swear!”

“If you say so…” He didn’t sound very convinced as he shrugged out of his heavy leather jacket, revealing a red tee-shirt stretched tight across his muscular frame. “So, uh… before we get started, guess I better pay my respects…”

“Oh… yeah.” Aura felt a guilty blush heat her face and gestured for Aaron to follow her. She led him over the grounds, past the dilapidated greenhouse, to a rocky outcropping on the western side of the property, hidden amidst a grove of trees she just didn’t have the heart to cut down. Somehow having the family shrine sheltered by trees felt appropriate. She kept the area around the shrine clean as best she could but knew she didn’t tend to it as much as she probably should. It was strange, to think that generations of her ancestors had knelt before this shrine, honoring their departed. Standing in this spot was one of the few times she felt connected to them.

“So…” Aaron took a cigarette lighter out of the pocket of his jeans and knelt to light the candles set into the recesses of the shrine. “…I, um… brought her.”

“Who?” Aura asked absently, then drew in a breath as it hit her. “… _Oh_ …”

Their mother’s will had dictated that she wished to be cremated, her ashes divided into thirds and given to her children to be scattered where they saw fit. Aura had scattered her share into the sea some years prior, though not here in Stardew Valley. “You’re not… going to put her _here_ , are you?”

“Why not? It’s her home,” Aaron said, still kneeling and staring into the candle flames.

“Yeah, and she couldn’t stand it.” Aura retorted.

“I dunno about that… she was always happy when we came back for visits,” Aaron replied.

“But she always made us leave again.” Aura felt tension creeping up her spine, and she clenched her fist. “I think scattering her here would be a mistake.”

“Well, I think it’s up to me what I do with my share… and I’m tired of carting her around.” Aaron said, his back rigid.

“…You’re right…It’s your call…” Aura sighed, reaching out hesitantly to touch his shoulder. “Sorry. I didn’t want to fight with you.”

A big hand came up to cover hers. “I know. It’s fine… but I do wish Katrina were here too.”

“Me, too… maybe… you could both come back for the Winter Star? Or I could come meet you wherever you like,” Aura said.

“Might be nice… pinning Kat down will be the hard part, though.” Their youngest sister was even more of a wanderer than their mother had been, and even had a fairly well-read travel blog. “Probably a good thing you got me to come here, though, I don’t see Kat digging in the dirt or shoveling cow shit very readily.”

“Probably not…” Aura admitted, chuckling weakly, swallowing hard around the lump suddenly forming in her throat. But Kat probably would be a wonder with the artisan goods, and would take great delight in meeting the animals, and would probably have some great ideas for decorating the house. And she’d definitely like Harvey.

They loved each other a great deal, but what kind of family were they? Any amount of time spent together inevitably led to ruminating over bad memories. Even if they made a conscious effort of only thinking of the good times- and there certainly had been good times- they were so intertwined with the bad, forever linked.

“Speaking of… I guess we should get to work…” Aaron cleared his throat and traced the sign of Yoba over his chest. “Gramps, hope you’re resting easy. Aura’s doing her best with your farm… and now I’m going to pitch in.” He blew out the candles and got to his feet. “…Silver breeds true,” He added, almost as an afterthought.

“Silver breeds true,” Aura echoed, her hand moving in automatic response to do the same. The old family motto. Grandpa always insisted on throwing that in after prayers. And there had been a lot of praying—before meals, before bed, on first rising in the morning. He’d been a kind man, but there were certain things he would not budge on, and piety was one of them. Their mother had drifted in and out of religion as much as anything else in their lives— there had been years when she’d been a devout churchgoer, and years where she’d seemed to rebel against it all.

She stared at the smoke curling up from the extinguished candles. _~Grandpa really believed…but I’m not sure what Mom believed. There was a lot I didn’t know about her, come to think of it.~_ As for Aura herself, well… she supposed she believed in Yoba, but it wasn’t something that consumed her daily life. She knew Harvey approached religion with even more ambivalence than even she—he’d told her once that it was difficult to believe in an all-powerful deity after spending any amount of time working in a hospital. He swore to Yoba in the casual way most people did, but fervent worship never entered his mind.

_~I know more about his opinions on a lot of subjects than I do my own family’s…~_

Aaron put his arm around her, giving her a one-armed hug, and she leaned sideways into the embrace briefly. “Well, we’re wasting daylight. Where do you want me first?”

“I believe you mentioned something about shoveling cow shit… that’s certainly an option,” She mused.

“Great. Can’t wait,” He snorted, then took the opportunity to muss her hair, darting out of the way before she could hit him.

“Wow. Shrinking AND slower,” He remarked with a derisive sniff. “You really _are_ getting old.”

“Asshole.” She laughed and gestured for him to follow. “Come on.”

*

Harvey hesitated at the front door to the farmhouse. Should he knock, or just walk in? Aura had given him leave to come and go as he pleased while he was staying with her, but he wasn’t sure if he should appear too familiar with her brother there.

He tugged at his collar, loosening it a bit. _~Stop being a wimp. You have no reason to fear meeting the man, we’re all adults here..._ ~ He scolded himself, shaking his head as he reached for the doorknob, just as a shadow fell over him and he turned to find a massive, muscular man standing behind him, practically blocking out the early-evening sun.

“Hey. You must be the boyfriend. Aaron Silver.” He offered his hand, using the other to wipe his forehead with a rag. Sweat darkened his tee-shirt and stood out on his bronze arms, his jeans dusty. Even if he’d only arrived a few hours ago, he clearly hadn’t wasted any time in getting to work.

“…Doctor Harvey Hale…” Harvey braced himself for a crushing grip as he shook Aaron’s hand, but the grasp was merely firm and mercifully brief.

“Good to meet you, Doc. So…” Aaron’s eyes – the same startling silver as his sister’s – flickered as he looked Harvey up and down in open appraisal. “You’ve been looking after my big sister?”

“…Trying to, anyway…” Harvey answered warily, wondering if the man was trying to be intimidating on purpose, or if this was just his natural demeanor.

Aaron nodded slowly, his expression understanding. “Aura isn’t… always the most cooperative,” He said, sounding as if he’d deliberately chosen the most diplomatic wording he could.

“Not really… but I wouldn’t have her any other way,” Harvey answered, just as Aura opened the door. She’d changed out of her work clothes into a loose floral-patterned tank-top and a pair of leggings, a pair of simple flats adorning her feet. She must have showered, because her wet hair was pulled into a loose bun at the back of her neck.

“Harvey… hey.” She smiled, happiness lighting her eyes- a distinct improvement over the discomfort and weariness that had shadowed her the last few days. She glanced past him at her brother. “…I see you met. Talking about what a pain in the ass I am?”

“Yep.” Aaron grinned as Harvey flushed. Aura rolled her eyes.

“Dinner’s about ready if you want to wash up,” She said, pushing the door open with her free hand.

“Which I will, then get out of your hair,” Aaron replied as Harvey looked back and forth between the siblings. “Hope you won’t take offense, Doc… but it looked like she needed a night off, and I’m sure you do too, so I thought I’d check out the saloon, maybe explore a little, and let you two have a quiet dinner. I’ll be here for two weeks, so I’ll have plenty of time to interrogate you and make sure your intentions are honorable.”

Harvey felt himself flush with indignation, drawing himself up a bit in an automatic defensive response. He’d known Aura for over a year, seeing her nearly every day, and this was the first time he’d laid eyes on her brother. The first time the man had bothered to turn up here and help his sister. Who was _he_ to question Harvey’s intentions? “So long as Aura’s sure of my intentions, that’s all I care about,” He answered, a bit tightly.

Aaron drew back a bit, looking surprised for an instant, but then he smiled. “I stand rebuked. My apologies, Doc. No disrespect meant.”

Harvey felt Aura’s hand on his back, moving in soothing circles. “Harvey’s the best thing to happen to me in a long time, Aaron. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“Well… now that I’ve made an ass of myself, I better go wash up and get going,” The big man said as he stepped up onto the porch.

“It’s your first night here… I don’t want to run you off,” Harvey said quickly, guilt flickering through him, anxiety leaving him with an unbalanced sensation at getting off on the wrong foot with Aura’s brother. “Can we start over?”

“You’re not running me off, I’d already decided before you got here.” Aaron gestured at Aura. “Can I have a second with him?”

“Can he, Harvey?” Aura asked, her arm slipping around his waist, supporting him wordlessly.

“Yes, of course.” He felt more than a little embarrassed for reacting in such a pompous manner to what had been a fairly innocuous comment.

“That’s my little brother, so go easy on him,” She said lightly. “He means well.” She kissed his cheek and went back into the house.

“Look, I’m sorry-” Harvey began as the door swung shut, but Aaron shook his head.

“No, really. _I’m_ sorry. That was a stupid ass thing to say… I mean, what right do I have to pull off the macho, over-protective family member act?” He ran a hand back through his dark hair, pulling it up into short spikes. “Look. So long as you make my sister happy, I have no beef with you. That’s really all there is to it.”

“…I suppose… I could say the same to you,” Harvey replied. 

The two men stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Aaron was everything Harvey felt he was not- physically imposing, handsome, confident. In his general experience, men like that didn’t think much of men like him. And… yes, Harvey was big enough to admit he had his own biases about men who looked like Aura’s brother, ones that had him on the defensive before Aaron ever opened his mouth.

“…I love your sister,” Harvey said after a beat of silence. “…And I’m truly glad you’re here. It was a great relief to her, knowing you were coming. I hope… we can be friends.”

“I’d like that.” Aaron held his hand out again. “So. Starting over. Hello. I’m Aaron Eugene Silver, and that just shows how fucking contrite I am, because I never tell people my middle name. Pleased to meet you.”

It reminded him a lot of something Aura might say. Harvey chuckled and took the proffered hand, giving it a firm shake. “…Harvey Alexander Hale. The pleasure is all mine.”

“We better get in there before she gets pissed…” Aaron nodded towards the door. “She mentioned that you’ve been working pretty hard too… so I think she was looking forward to doing something nice for you. I was happy to help.”

 _~…I see…~_ Warmth suffused him, and he didn’t bother trying to resist the smile that it brought to his lips. “Well then…” Harvey gestured towards the door. “After you.”

*

“…What time is it?”

Harvey’s voice jerked Aura out of the doze she’d fallen into, curled up beside him on the couch. Her hand moved reflexively to grab the book she’d been reading before it slid off her lap—a treatise on brewing beer she’d checked out from the library. Harvey had been reading a medical magazine, but it must not have been any more exciting than Aura’s brewing book, since they’d both apparently dozed off.

Aura hadn’t had the heart to turn her full powers of seduction on Harvey- the idea of having sex with her when her brother might return at any time had made him distinctly uncomfortable, and to be honest, it did not sit well with her either. So, after a quiet dinner together they’d settled in for an even quieter evening, just sitting on the couch together with their respective literature. Murphy had logged time on each of their laps before finally settling in for his favorite spot on the back of the couch, and even now was snoring lightly.

“Um…” Aura craned her neck to look at the clock on the wall. “About nine…”

Harvey swore under his breath and straightened his posture. “I should get back…”

“Get back? But… why?” Aura blinked in confusion as Harvey stood up and looked around, finding his briefcase and the medical bag he carried everywhere.

“Well, I mean… with your brother staying and all… I just figured you’d rather I didn’t stay over…” Harvey said absently.

“…Oh.” Aura rubbed her cheek- there was an imprint from the seam on the shoulder of Harvey’s shirt, leaving a faintly sore mark. “Harvey… Aaron’s not going to care if you stay over. And… for what it’s worth, I don’t want you to go back. We certainly don’t have to have sex while he’s here, if that makes you uncomfortable, but… please… stay.”

He hesitated, looking out the window, though she couldn’t imagine he could see much in the gathering gloom. “You’re… getting along well enough with your sling now. You don’t really need help to change clothes or anything like that,” He said. “And your brother is here now to help you with the farm.”

“Not really,” Aura admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I need you any less. I like having you here… I like spending evenings like this…”

“I do, too… you know I do.” He turned from the window and looked back at her. “But the longer I stay, the harder it is to leave.”

“So, don’t leave…” Aura felt a little overheated and got up from the couch, fanning herself with her hand. She resisted the urge to pace nervously. “Stay as long as you like. You… don’t have to totally move in if you’re not ready, but… you could keep some things here… I have more than enough closet space.” She got the feeling she was babbling and shook her head. “Sorry. I’m the one who said I wasn’t ready to get married and here I am practically begging you to move in…”

“You know… again and again… you keep offering me things I really want that I hesitate to ask for myself…” Harvey cocked his head and smiled faintly.

“Is that… bad?” Aura asked hesitantly, taking a few steps and closing the distance between them.

“No, but… it does remind me that I should be more open about what I want…” He looked back out the window. “… I suppose for tonight at least, there’s no point in walking back in the dark.”

“I’ll take it.” Aura stepped into his embrace, kissing him lightly. “…Besides… who’s going to count my bruises tonight if you go back?”

“Don’t tell me you have more,” He sighed as she took his hand, towing him towards the bedroom.

“Only a couple,” She answered breezily.

“Oh, only a couple,” He echoed with a snort. “Well, there’s only one problem…”

“What’s that?” Aura asked as they reached the bedroom and Harvey shut the door behind them.

“If I’m going to keep staying here… I’m not going to be able to last the entire two weeks your brother is here without making love to you,” He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her back against his chest. “So… we’ll just… have to figure something out in that regard…”

“I’m sure we can come up with something…” Aura murmured, that overheated feeling returning, the old butterflies making her skin tingle. She smiled, leaning her head back, shivering as his lips brushed her neck, his mustache tickling her skin.

They both froze when they heard the sound of the front door opening, and the heavy tread of Aaron’s boots as he entered the house.

“…Just… perhaps not tonight,” Harvey said slowly and Aura sighed, nodding.

“Perhaps not.” But if he was staying, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I indulged myself quite a bit with this chapter... what can I say? I like fluff. Thank you, as always, for reading. :)


	12. Storm Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the longer-than-usual wait between chapters. Life got kind of hectic and I needed a break. I may not be able to do weekly updates for awhile, but I will try not to make the delays too long. If you're still with me, I hope you are still enjoying the story. Look to the end of the chapter for some little doodles I slapped together of Harvey and Aura, as well as Marnie, Maru, Penny and a couple of Aura's animals. They're just rough sketches, but I thought it would be fun to include them. :)

** 23rd of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

_~If I’d realized when I entered medical school just how much boring paperwork was generated by practicing medicine, I might have reconsidered.~_ Harvey leaned back from his desk, stretching his arms over his head and wincing as his neck popped. Rain drummed heavily on the window, and thunder rumbled ominously overhead. His workday was just about over but the prospect of walking back to the farm was somewhat daunting.

His cell phone buzzed with a text message and he picked it up to read Aura’s message.

 ** _Shit weather._** ** _☹_** This was accompanied by a selfie- from the angle and background she must have been standing in the doorway of her barn, facing inward, since he could barely see the muddy pasture through the dark sheets of rain behind her.

He smiled as he composed a reply. Texting was still somewhat new to him. It wasn’t that he was a luddite; on the contrary, he loved technology! But he’d never really had someone to exchange messages with before. **_Be careful. Don’t slip in the mud!_**

He watched the bouncing dots indicating that she was composing a reply. She was a lot faster than he was. **_Like I want to break or sprain anything else this year. :p_** This was followed up quickly by another message. **_Guessing you probably want to stay home tonight? :/_**

Harvey sighed and craned his neck to look out his tiny office window. It did look miserable out. **_It’s not that I don’t want to come back…_** He sent back, then, feeling a little silly, threw in a frowning emoji of his own.

 ** _Well I don’t want you to get struck by lightning._** This was accompanied by a few lightning-bolt emojis and another follow up message. **_Got a few more things to do before we go in for the evening. Call you later?_**

 ** _You better! PLEASE be careful!!!_** Crap. Was that too many exclamation points?

She sent back a series of emojis- a laughing face, a heart, and a kissy face. Harvey smiled and set his phone down. 5:30. What would he do with his evening? Going back to the farm in the evenings had started to become too much like going _home_. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. After their long courtship over winter and the first part of spring, the brakes were off, and they were going at a break-neck pace.

It was thrilling, but also a trifle worrisome. On the other hand, he wasn’t getting any younger. He knew what he wanted from life and was not inclined to return to his previous ascetic ways. He knew from past experience that he tended to fall hard, too hard, when love happened to come his way—but his relationship with Aura had lasted longer than any of his previous affairs by this point _. ~I’m thirty-seven years old… I want a family before its too late to enjoy it. Aura was right that we shouldn’t rush into anything, but I’m having a difficult time remaining patient…~_

Aura always objected when he referred to himself as old, but there were times he honestly felt that way. Granted, those moments were fewer and farther between since he’d become involved with Aura… though once in a while she was the _cause_ of those moments even if she was only a handful of years younger. Physically, she was stronger than him, and her taste in music was positively dreadful at times. She was also more adept at conversing with the younger members of the community than he was, though that probably had more to do with her greater gregariousness than her age. He didn’t hold any of it against her- in fact, he found it all charming, even the loud music that consisted more of screaming than singing (to his ears anyway). And her greater stamina definitely put itself to good use in the bedroom…

He squirmed in his chair and ran his hand back through his hair, suddenly feeling a bit overheated. Best not to pursue that line of thought just now.

 _~I’m woolgathering… and should be more than capable of entertaining myself for one evening alone. It’s not like I’ve forgotten how to function by myself, I did so for years before she came along…~_ He shook his head as he pushed back from his desk.

He wandered out into the front lobby, where he found Maru, who was leaning across the counter to converse with Penny. The pretty little schoolteacher saw Harvey just as she’d reached up to push a strand of hair back over Maru’s ear, and froze, her cheeks reddening as she quickly dropped her hand.

“Good afternoon, Doctor Hale,” She said, polite as always. She was one of the few people in town who still insisted on addressing him thusly. Penny was always painfully proper and polite, a sharp contrast to her loud and sometimes crass mother, Pam. Whether that was a deliberate action on her part or just her natural demeanor, he could not say. “I-I just came to pick up some generic painkillers…”

“Good afternoon, Miss Dwyer…” He smiled, pretending not to notice the way both young women blushed, or how Maru was suddenly, and rather hurriedly, ringing up the bottle of pills. “Are you having any pain right now?”

“Oh, no, no, it’s just for Mom… you know… headaches…” She grimaced, looking embarrassed.

“Ah… of course.” Pam did seem to be drinking less than she used to, at least in public, but she seldom looked happy early in the mornings when Harvey passed her on his way back to town as she was heading for the bus stop. Of course, people got headaches all the time for innumerable reasons. Even the weather could be a factor, and this had been a rather volatile spring, as far as storms were concerned. “Please remind her that my door is always open if she needs anything.”

“I will... thank you, Doctor.” Penny bobbed her head and gave Maru a little smile as she accepted her change and the bag with the large bottle of pills. “…I hope all the rain tonight doesn’t spoil the Flower Dance tomorrow…”

“The storm is supposed to clear by nine or so… and the field always had good drainage, so…. It shouldn’t,” Maru replied.

“I hope so… it hasn’t been a very nice spring, I think everyone needs the reminder that summer’s coming,” Penny continued.

“Are you girls looking forward to the dance?” Harvey asked as he opened one of the filing cabinets and began to put away the file-copies of the paperwork he’d completed earlier. They turned their heads in unison to look at him, wrenching their gazes from one another.

“It’s something to do,” Maru answered with a shrug.

“Well, _I_ am,” Penny said firmly. “A-are you… not going?” She asked, looking back at Maru, sounding worried, and Harvey got the sensation he was intruding on something (in his own clinic!).

“Of course, I am,” Maru sighed, her cheeks flushing, looking like she wanted to say something else. She looked over towards where Harvey stood at the file cabinet. Yes, he was definitely intruding on something.

“Well… it’s about closing time, so I’ll be heading upstairs… don’t forget to clock out in the system, Maru,” He said, making a big show of putting the last file away and closing the cabinet.

“Doing it now,” She answered, sounding a little relieved.

“You girls be careful walking home in the rain,” Harvey added, feeling a little guilty as he watched Maru pull her raincoat on over her scrubs. He could offer to let them stay awhile, but it wasn’t as if there was much to do in the clinic after hours, and he certainly couldn’t invite them upstairs- that would be inappropriate on multiple levels!

“We’ll be all right, thank you Doctor,” Penny smiled sweetly as she lifted her umbrella. “I hope you and Miss Silver enjoy the Flower Dance tomorrow.”

“I’m sure we will.” He recalled his disappointment that Aura hadn’t attended the Dance the year prior, but who was he kidding—he’d never have had the courage to ask her to dance, and probably would have chickened out if she had asked him. But this year… well, things were different now.

“See you tomorrow then, Doc,” Maru said lightly as she pushed the door open, holding it for Penny.

“Goodnight, Maru.” He moved towards the door to lock it behind her, but a new figure surprised him by appearing as soon as the girls were clear of the door.

“Mister Morris…” Harvey blinked in surprise at the heavyset, bespectacled JojaMart manager. The man wasn’t popular in the community- he was smug and standoffish, and his associated with the behemoth big-box store gave him the status of Public Enemy Number One in the minds of many Pelican Town residents (even though many of them were perfectly willing to shop at Joja for the lower prices if push came to shove, not to mention the fact that the Joja Corporation was becoming one of the largest employers in the region, depressing as that was). “Do you have an emergency? If not, I’m afraid I was just closing up…”

“Oh, no emergency, Doctor Hale.” Morris peered past him at the empty waiting room. “I just wanted a moment of your time, and to leave this with you.” He held out what seemed to be a thick brochure of some sort, printed on glossy paper.

Harvey held back a sigh. He didn’t wish to be rude, and it wasn’t as if he had somewhere to be, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy to listen to a sales-pitch. Was Joja selling medical equipment now? Looking down at the brochure, he unfolded it, and frowned as he took in the architect’s illustration of a medical clinic attached to the JojaMart, with a large banner across the top reading _“Coming Soon: JojaMedic”_ with a subhead that proclaimed _“Big city convenience close to home.”_

“…I…see…” Harvey said, his voice carefully neutral. “…And what would you like me to do with this?”

“The Stardew Valley JojaMart is on the short-list for stores to be expanded, so…” Morris lowered the hood on his raincoat a trifle as he more or less pushed his way into the foyer. “I thought you might be interested.”

“Interested in what, exactly?” Cold dread squirmed in his stomach. He had difficulty making ends meet as it was, serving such a small community. He relied on patients from neighboring towns, some of which were even smaller than Pelican Town, but if JojaMart added a clinic to their services… he’d be finished. In a more affluent community, people might be willing to pay extra for the personal attentions of a private physician, but that was not the case here. If that clinic was built, he’d have no choice but to work there or find another place to serve. He’d have to leave Stardew Valley.

“Running the clinic, of course. You’d have access to more up-to-date equipment, a larger staff, and more patients, which of course means more money.” Morris gestured meaningfully around the small waiting room. “Having a respected local physician on board would do much to ease the mind of the locals… even some of the malcontents who can’t accept the changing times.” That, of course, was a not-so-subtle reference to Pierre’s struggle to keep his general store afloat in the shadow of JojaCorp. Pierre… who was also Aura’s biggest customer. She didn’t yet produce the kind of volume of crops to be of interest to a large company like Joja, so she made most of her scant profits on handmade goods, but she definitely relied on the revenue from sales to the general store. 

“You say the Stardew Valley store is on the short-list… so it’s not certain the clinic will be built here?” Harvey asked, still staring at the brochure, his mind racing.

“Not _certain_ , no, but I’m doing what I can to make it happen,” Morris replied, practically dripping self-importance. “Having a candidate already in place would go a long way.”

“I see.”

“And, of course… as I said before, having you in favor of the idea would sway the people. If the local populace were eager for the new facility, it would ease matters…” The man’s dark eyes glittered with anticipation, as if he expected Harvey to eagerly leap at the chance. And he couldn’t deny that it _was_ a tempting offer, but… there were a lot of distressing strings attached, and the changes for the rustic little town that had become his home could be severe.

Why would Joja Corp care whether or not the locals were eager for the expansion of the store? If it was merely that they wanted to be sure of the market, all they’d have to do is expand stores that served very large areas. Did this have something to do with seeking out tax-breaks for the area? Or was it simply Morris’ personal scheme to impress his superiors?

“I will need time to consider this,” Harvey temporized. He needed to think, and to talk to Aura.

“Of course, of course…” Morris waved a hand dismissively. “But don’t take _too_ much time. My superiors on the Joja corporate ladder may come up with candidates of their own if we wait too long.”

We. As if Harvey was already on board.

“I appreciate the heads up. Goodnight, then, Mister Morris.” Harvey pushed the door open, allowing a chilly, damp breeze in. Summer was just around the corner, but it did not feel that way right now. Morris frowned and jerked his hood up as he stepped out into the evening gloom.

“Like I said… don’t take too long, Doctor Hale. Good evening,” He sounded a bit disgruntled as he strode off into the night. He’d probably expected Harvey to eagerly jump at the chance and agree on the spot, thanking him profusely for the wonderful opportunity his new corporate overlords had thrown his way.

Harvey locked the door and stood there for a long moment before turning and making his way slowly through the clinic, stopping to tidy things here and there. Yes… some of his equipment was on the old side, but it was all well-cared-for. His patient records were neat and precise, and he knew everything there was to know about each and every person in Pelican Town’s medical history. He liked having the freedom to make house calls if someone needed him to, and his flexible schedule had been immeasurably helpful over the last week when Aura needed him. More patients would not go amiss, of course… but the more he had, the less he would know them, and the less flexibility he’d have. It would be a delicate balance to strike.

He returned to his office, retrieving his cell phone from his desk. There were a couple new messages from Aura.

 ** _Finally in for the evening._** Another selfie- she had a spot of mud on her cheek. This was followed up by another message, just sent as Harvey was seeing Morris off according to the time-stamp. **_Are you closed up for the night?_**

He hesitated, staring at her picture. Hopefully she’d gotten into a hot shower by now, but she looked tired in the picture. _~I don’t want to burden her with this… but… I’ll have to if I want to plan a life with her.~_ And with the Flower Dance tomorrow… they’d have a shadow hanging over them and the day would be spoiled. **_Yes. Going upstairs now. Please be sure you eat something hearty for dinner._** He hesitated over the message, wondering if he should say more, then finally sent it.

A little while later, as he poked at his somewhat disappointing microwaved dinner, Aura replied again.

 **_Aaron’s making Mom’s soup. Will save you some._ ** **_😊 How was your day?_ **

He took his time answering, finishing his meal first and tidying the kitchen. He didn’t want to lie to her, but… he wanted to consider Morris’ proposal a little more before he told her about it. He finally sent back a short and fairly truthful answer. **_Pretty uneventful. Enjoy your dinner, and time with your brother._** ** _😊_**

On and off throughout the evening they sent little notes back and forth. Evidently, she and her brother had decided to go through their grandfather’s belongings (those that still remained in the house) because she sent him the occasional picture with commentary. One of the pictures gave him pause—a faded photo of a very young woman, no older than twenty, who resembled Aura to a startling degree, except her dark hair had a bit of a wave to it, sitting on the front porch of the farmhouse, holding a chubby toddler in her lap. **_My first farm visit. We found an album with a bunch of old pics in it._** It was the first time he’d seen any picture of Aura’s mother, or any picture of Aura that was not a selfie. He was glad she’d shared it with him, but he was also glad that Aura and her brother were finally exploring some family memories without his interference. 

Harvey, meanwhile, found a television program on, of all things, cheesemaking, that should not have proven a _tenth_ as fascinating as it turned out to be. It was the sort of thing they might watch together, and he even found himself taking notes so he could ask her about some things later, since she’d been experimenting with cheese herself lately. It was a welcome enough distraction from worrying over the strange conversation with Morris, though he knew he couldn’t put off thinking it over forever. Once the show was over, he changed for bed and spent some time skimming medical journal articles until he dozed off for a short time, only to be awakened by a text message from Aura around nine. Just as Maru had noted earlier, the rain had slackened to the point that he could barely hear it on the roof tiles overhead.

It was another selfie, sort of. He could make out her chin and her mouth, but most of the frame was taken up by the somewhat blurry form of Murphy on her lap, his pink nose thrusting towards the camera. **_He misses you._**

 ** _Only him?_** ** _😉_** Harvey sent back. **_Still waiting for my call…_** He began to type as a follow-up, but his phone began to ring before he could send the message.

“Sorry for taking so long to call…” She sounded chagrined, and tired, speaking hurriedly before he could so much as greet her.

“It’s all right. I’m glad you and your brother had some time together.”

“I suppose it was nice… but I still like it better when you’re around.” A bit of rustling as she repositioned herself. “Tell me all about your day.”

“I’d rather talk about yours,” He replied quickly. He’d tell her about the Joja offer tomorrow, after the Flower Dance. “I hope you’re not overdoing things.”

“No… if anything Aaron’s even more of a worrier than you are… he barely lets me do anything,” She sighed gustily. “But I’m lucky he’s here. I just hope I’m not too out of shape to do my work myself when I finally get rid of this stupid sling and he goes home.”

“You get closer to it every day,” He reminded her.

“I know… I can’t wait to have use of both hands again. I know just what I want to do with them when I do, too.” Her voice dropped to a husky purr and Harvey chuckled.

“Is that so?”

“Mmm-hmm. But I’m not telling you… You’ll find out soon enough.” 

“Well, I suppose it’s nice to have something to look forward to,” He replied with a faint smile. Putting off the subject he did not wish to discuss was becoming easier with every word she spoke.

“Speaking of looking forward to things, I’m pretty excited for the Flower Dance tomorrow… I hate that I missed it last year,” She said. “I love dancing, but I still didn’t know what I was doing this time last year… I mean, I barely know what I’m doing _now_ , but it was worse then…” She trailed off. He could picture her shaking her head and shrugging. “ANYWAY… perhaps I’ll get lucky and I’ll get to dance with a handsome doctor.”

A grown man shouldn’t blush just because a woman (a woman he was sleeping with, no less!) called him handsome, but he still did. He smothered the impulse to make some sort of disclaimer or to joke that he would be happy to dance with her if an actually-handsome doctor could not be found. Focusing on her always felt better. “Perhaps you will. Personally, I have my eye on a pretty farm-girl…”

“Would you have asked me to dance if I got my shit together and made it to the festival last year?” She asked.

He laughed. “Honestly? Probably not… but I would’ve wanted to.”

“And if I’d asked you?”

He probably would have panicked. “I guess we’ll never know… to be honest, I was a bit afraid of you back then.”

“ _Afraid_ of me?!” She exclaimed, giving a startled laugh.

“Perhaps ‘intimidated’ would be the better word,” He admitted. “And a little afraid of how you made me feel. We came a long way in the course of a year…”

“We did.” She sounded pleased. “…Hey, Harvey?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Did something happen today?”

Damn it. “What… what makes you think something happened?” Lying was not his strong suit, not at all.

“Because you dodged talking about your day, and instead of just saying nothing happened, you dodged it again just now… I know you can’t talk about what goes on with patients, but… if you’re worried about something, I’m here, even if you can’t tell me the details.” She sounded worried.

“It’s… not about a patient,” He finally admitted. “It was nothing I wanted to burden you with tonight.”

“Harvey, _burden me_ , please!” Aura exclaimed. “Even if you just need to vent… heaven knows you listen to me bitch all the time…”

Harvey flopped back on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. “I love you, you know…” He said quietly.

“You’re not dying or something, are you?” Aura asked dryly.

“No, nothing so drastic as that.” That certainly put the scope of the problem in perspective, though. He heard her let out a held breath. “I’m sorry for not being able to hide that I had something on my mind…”

“Believe it or not, skill at lying isn’t generally a quality one searches for in a boyfriend,” She retorted. “Don’t make me come over there and torture it out of you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” With a sigh, he told her, as briefly as he could, about Morris’ strange visit and even stranger offer.

“Oh… is _that_ all,” Aura murmured when he was finished. “Fucking Joja…ok, so… at the most basic level, this just amounts to you receiving a job offer, one that you need to think over. No big deal.”

“No big deal?!” Harvey sat up. “If Joja builds this clinic…”

“That’s a pretty big ‘if’, Harvey… and even IF they do, they’re not building it tomorrow, so you’ve got room to breathe and think, no matter what that worm said.” She pointed out. “What’s the worst-case scenario in your mind?”

“They build this clinic and I go out of business and have to leave Stardew Valley,” He answered immediately. “To say nothing of the impact on the rest of the community if that monstrosity of a store attracts any more customers than it already does.”

She hesitated before answering. “Well… yes, I agree, that does sound like the worst-case scenario.”

“Morris seemed to imply that the offer was contingent on a swift acceptance…”

“Well, fuck _that_ and fuck him too,” Aura growled. “If it was a real job offer he’d have more than vague promises for you. Look, Harvey… you don’t have to feel bad about it if you want to give the offer real consideration or ask him for more details. I mean, damn, if they offer you some ungodly sum of money, there’s no shame in at least thinking about it. I’ve got no love for Joja, but they’re going to build this clinic… or NOT build it… regardless of what you decide. The fate of the town is not on your shoulders. And… whatever you decide is best for you… I’ll support you.”

“And if the worst happens…?”

“Then we’ll figure something out together. If I haven’t driven you away by then with my bad temper anyway.” Throwing in the self-deprecating joke seemed to be a defense mechanism, something to distract her from her own worries. “But whatever happens… we’ll think of something. And if we have to fight them on building the damn thing, we’ll do that too.”

“Simple as that?” He slowly sat back, tension easing slightly from his body.

“Simple as that. OK, I know it’s not simple at all, but, if you boil it all down… if you do get things down to the simplest…. Then… I’ll do what I can to help you, and I’ll support whatever decision you make. Because I love you. And that _is_ that simple.” Her voice had gone soft, almost inaudible.

“You have no idea what that means to me… but I still wish I’d been able to keep it from you at least a day… I didn’t want another problem hanging over us tomorrow.” He finally allowed himself to lie down again, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead and rubbing at his eyes.

“There’s nothing we can do about it as soon as tomorrow, so… I’m going to give us permission to defer thinking about it. You and I are going to have a nice day together, with our neighbors and friends.” Her voice took on the teasing tone he knew so well by now. “You’re not going to be able to take your eyes off me… so you better dress to impress, yourself.”

“I’m looking forward to it… most ardently.” Feeling daring, he licked his lips. “…I’m… more interested in what you’re wearing _now_.”

“Now? Just a raggy old tee-shirt … oh.” Her dismissive response cut off and she started again with a much more playful tone. “I mean… _only_ a tee-shirt… and some white cotton panties…”

Problems deferred for the moment, they spoke of other things.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/4X8gnPs0)

[ ](http://imgbox.com/K8sdu82Y)

[ ](http://imgbox.com/SNvlIUvl)

[ ](http://imgbox.com/5Mk7u7uy)


	13. Flower Dance (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Going forward, the date stamps on the chapters will be handled slightly differently. Up until now, I was mimicking the game's calendar, but since this story has mutated beyond the short affair it was originally supposed to be, the game calendar no longer gives the appropriate impression of passage of time. For the purposes of this story, I have the seasons lasting roughly 90 days, divided into two 45-day arcs. The first half of the season is marked "Ascending" with the latter half "Descending." I have retroactively changed the existing chapters to reflect this. (For example, Aura's accident occurred in the beginning of Winter, so Winter Ascending, while the current events take place in the latter half of Spring, so, Spring Descending).
> 
> That said, buckle in, because this is a long'un.

** 24th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

“Will you just stop squirming? There.” Aaron stepped back, handing Aura a mirror so she could inspect his handywork. The loose braid was simple, but well done, falling straight down her back, secured with a light blue ribbon. He’d left a few strands of hair free to frame her face.

“Nice work… thanks,” She smiled as she tilted her head back and forth, then lowered the mirror. “Sure you don’t want to stay in Pelican Town? You could open a hair salon.”

“Oh, ha-ha,” Her brother snorted as she scooted her chair back from the kitchen table. “What time are you meeting up with the Doc?”

“In about an hour, and you’re going, too,” Aura answered as she went to the sink and began washing the dishes from their hurried breakfast. She and Aaron had been up since before dawn cleaning up the damage from the storm (luckily, nothing too extensive) and completing the daily chores and were now preparing to head into the forest for the dance. Aura couldn’t really blame Harvey for staying home the night before, but she’d missed his company and was looking forward to seeing him at the Flower Dance. To that end, she was taking as much care as she could with her appearance. She’d chosen a strapless light blue sundress printed with tiny flowers in a darker shade of blue, with knee-high brown leather boots on her feet. She’d fallen out of the habit of wearing jewelry over the past year- her younger self had loved rings and bracelets, but they felt alien on her hands now, so she settled for a silver chain with a tiny charm in the shape of a parsnip around her neck. It had been Harvey’s gift to her for the Winter Star, not long after they’d begun dating. 

“I came here to help keep your farm from dying while you recovered from that,” Aaron gestured at her sling with the hairbrush he still held. “How does my going to some dance accomplish that? For that matter, how does _your_ going accomplish that?”

“Because we have both been working our asses off the last couple days and need a break, _and_ because I missed the Flower Dance last year because I couldn’t get away from the farm long enough to attend. Not to mention, if you don’t come with me, _you_ will be all anyone wants to talk to me about and I’m not putting myself through answering a bunch of questions about you,” Aura paused for a breath. “Most importantly, I’m taking a bunch of stuff for the food table, so I need you to be my beast of burden. I could use Buttercup, but gathering field doesn’t really have any good places for me to tie her and I doubt people want horse poop in a field they intend to dance in.”

“If anyone wants to ask me questions, they know where to find me,” Aaron retorted.

“Please. Just… stay for a little bit,” Aura said, taking the brush from him. “It’s a beautiful day. If nothing else you can enjoy a little music and fresh air. And there’ll be food too.”

“They’re not gonna, like… make us wear flowers in our hair or anything, are they?” Aaron asked warily.

“I honestly have no idea,” She answered. “But I imagine no one is going to force the issue with someone your size, are they?”

“All right… but I’m not dancing,” He finally assented with a bit of a groan. She reached over and patted his shoulder.

“Way to get into the spirit of things.” 

*

 _~Dress to impress, she said…~_ Harvey looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His wardrobe wasn’t the most extensive, but he thought he looked all right. He’d chosen a pale-yellow shirt, with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, with a brown vest and a sage-green tie, over khaki pants and brown dress-shoes. _~Do these colors work? I think so, but… ugh, what do I know about fashion… Everything I own is in earth tones…~_ He stopped himself just before he ran his fingers back through his hair, which would have ruined the careful combing he’d done. A bad habit, he knew, but he’d been doing it all his life and was unlikely to change now.

For Harvey, the Flower Dance was usually a matter of going through the motions. He enjoyed being out on a fine spring day, and it seemed the weather had decided to finally oblige in that regard. He also enjoyed the folk music and watching the dances, though he seldom participated. Aura had made it pretty clear that she intended to participate and therefore, she’d expect his participation too. He just hoped he didn’t embarrass himself too badly. The group dances were fairly easy to pick up on, but the prospect of simply dancing with Aura, one-on-one, had him both nervous and excited.

He shook his head, smiling ruefully. He felt like a teenager on his way to his first public outing with a girl. At least, how he imagined such a boy would feel. _~I was complaining about feeling old… now I feel too young.~_ Still… he finally felt like his life was moving forward again, even if there were obstacles on the horizon. He looked over at the rumpled Joja brochure sitting on his bedside table and sighed. _~Well, Aura was right… there is quite literally nothing I can do about this today. Unless Morris has the gall to approach me about it…~_ Well, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

He encountered Mayor Lewis as he was leaving the clinic building. The older man was lingering outside the door as Harvey stepped outside, looking a bit anxious.

“Good morning, Doctor… I realize the clinic is closed on Festival days, but… I was hoping to steal just a moment of your time?” He asked hopefully. Harvey suppressed a groan. Lately, people asking for ‘a moment of his time’ had not ended well for him. Lewis had been avoiding him ever since the incident at Marnie’s, though he had come to his follow up appointment, he’d been curt and evasive and seemed anxious to escape the clinic.

“…Of course,” Harvey answered, curiosity and a sense of obligation forcing him to hold the door open, gesturing for Lewis to come inside.

“I won’t keep you long,” The mayor said, adjusting his neck tie. “I was hoping for a refill of the antacids you prescribed for me.”

“…You’re out already?” Harvey asked with a frown as he paused at the counter.

“Well… the small dosage doesn’t seem to quite do the trick some days,” The older man admitted. “I don’t need a full-blown examination,” He added as Harvey opened his mouth. “Just a refill.”

“Has your stomach been bothering you?” Harvey persisted. He wasn’t in the habit of simply handing over prescription pills just because someone asked, especially for an older patient who might need the attentions of a specialist.

“Only some days,” Lewis admitted, reluctantly. “I have been watching my diet, as you suggested, but, well… old habits die hard.” He jumped and actually flinched at the sound of voices on the street outside but relaxed a bit when no one tried to enter the clinic.

Old habits, hmm?

“I can prescribe a stronger dosage… but I want you to tell me if the pain does not improve. I can refer you to a gastroenterologist in the city if needs be,” Harvey told him. “You know… I did recommend taking measures to lower your stress levels, in addition to improving your diet. How has that been going?”

“Oh, you know… a man in my position always has a certain level of stress,” Lewis answered with a dismissive flip of his hand.

Uh huh. “Well… fortunately for you, today ought to be relaxing,” Harvey commented. “Fresh air and music ought to do you good. And dancing is good exercise.” Lewis always made a point of dancing with every woman, though he somehow always seemed to manage to take an extra turn or two with Marnie.

“Yes, well… I agreed to let that young hooligan and his friends provide music for the event, so… we’ll see how much good it does anyone,” Lewis answered with a grimace. “I may be too busy keeping an eye on him to dance much.”

“If you don’t trust Sam to behave, why are you allowing him to perform?” Harvey asked. No need to ask which “young hooligan” Lewis was referring to if music was involved. He was no psychologist, but it did seem like there was something on Lewis’ mind and the older man was trying to avoid talking about it. 

“Oh, well… he did well enough once he cornered me and practically forced me to listen to his audition tapes… and I was hoping that having local talent might increase attendance… as you know, our festival days are pretty much the only time we get a lot of people in this part of the Valley… well… except for days when that ghastly store has a large sale, I suppose.” Lewis sighed and shook his head, looking rather old and tired. “Besides… he’ll be leaving in the fall to attend school in the city, so... may as well give the boy his chance. Who knows, perhaps he’ll make it big and someday Pelican Town will be known for being his hometown. The young people always leave... which is why I’m glad that you and Miss Silver have taken up together. It gives me hope that there will continue to be people under the age of fifty here for generations to come.”

Harvey felt his face heat a bit- he’d been under the impression that Lewis disapproved of his relationship with Aura, but it seemed he’d been mistaken.

“And…I do owe you an apology,” Lewis added reluctantly. “You came to my aid, and I repaid you with churlishness and disrespect.” He squared his shoulders and looked directly at Harvey as he said this, sincere and serious.

“Yes, well… I’m used to seeing people not at their best,” Harvey said, astonished that Lewis was acknowledging it but surprisingly grateful for it all the same. “It’s difficult to be polite when one is worried and in pain.”

“Still… I was quite the ass.” Lewis shrugged. “And now I’m keeping you from your lady.”

Harvey felt an unbidden smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll get you those antacids if you promise to come back in two weeks for a follow up,” Harvey told him. “And…” Well, why not take a chance. “ _And_ if you promise to take it easy today and try to enjoy yourself. If there’s a particular lady you want to dance with more than the others, do so. Life is too short, Lewis.”

Lewis looked as if he were about to say something indignant, then shook his head. “I’m increasingly aware of that every day, my boy,” He said heavily. “You are right, of course. But… it is difficult to change when you’re a stubborn old goat.”

“Just make sure you’re not a regretful one too,” Harvey said, wondering with some amusement when the last time was anyone referred to him as a boy. “Studies have shown that being in a happy relationship is good for health and longevity, after all.”

“And how is _your_ health and longevity?” Lewis asked, clearly eager to discuss anything else. He quirked his eyebrow meaningfully. “I think the ladies in town were hoping we’d get to attend a spring wedding.”

Harvey knew he was blushing now and held in a sigh. It was fun when Aura made it happen, but rather embarrassing when someone else caused it. “We are getting along quite well… if something changes, you’ll be the first to know. And besides… you don’t see _me_ looking for medicine to soothe my stomach, do you?”

Lewis snorted, then laughed gruffly. “You may have a point, Doctor.”

*

“Remind me again how _giving away_ food is beneficial to you in any way?” Aaron complained as he followed Aura down the winding road leading west through Cindersnap Forest, a large basket under each arm. The gathering field was just ahead and they could hear the hum of voices as they approached.

“It’s… not, really,” Aura admitted with a shrug. “But I want to participate and help make the festival better for everyone… plus… I owe Maru big time for helping out when I messed up my arm. Strawberries are one of her favorites, so…. I’m bringing a fuck-ton. One basket for everyone to share, and one for her to keep for herself.”

“A _fuck-ton_? Is that a scientific unit of measurement?”

“Oh, shut up,” She sighed as they traversed the narrow footbridge leading across the gap in the cliffs, and up the stone path to the field. Despite the storm the night before, the field did not seem particularly muddy, which was a mercy, and the air smelled of fresh cut grass, damp earth and flowers. The sun was gentle and warm on her bare shoulders, the breeze cool on her legs. All in all, the weather, at least, was promising a good day.

As was usual for festivals, Pierre had a booth set up near the entrance to the field, selling a variety of spring flowers and household decorations. Aura stopped to admire the display- it had taken every ounce of patience and craftsmanship she possessed just to assemble the bouquet she’d courted Harvey with, and it hadn’t possessed half the beauty of these. The barrel planters and bouquets were just the right blend of elegance and rustic charm. There were even simple corsages and boutonnieres - nothing overly fancy or formal, just a blossom or two, twined with forest greenery or ribbons, something that would not look out of place on any gender. There were even flower crowns, suited to younger women or children.

“These are beautiful… do you put these together yourself?” She asked Caroline, who was keeping her husband company in the booth, pretty as always in a light, loose-cut dress in varying shades of pink. “I don’t mind admitting I’m a bit jealous.”

“Mostly. Well, Pierre and Abby do help… it’s just a hobby,” The older woman (though not much older- Aura would be surprised if Caroline had more than ten or twelve years on her) answered, a happy blush pinking her cheeks. “I have a little sunroom where I can grow certain flowers year round… others I either forage or order in bulk… though Evelyn does let me harvest a few from the public garden. You should let me know if you ever decide to grow flowers on your farm, maybe we could work out a deal!”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Aura told her. At the other end of the booth, Pierre completed a transaction, handed Elliot a boutonniere featuring a pale pink tulip. The writer spent a little time fussing over placing it on his jacket _just-so_ before leaving the booth.

“…Not selling quite as well as last year... but the day is young,” He muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose with a finger as he wrote something down in a notebook. Aura frowned slightly as she saw Caroline’s smile falter for a moment, but Pierre perked up a bit as he slipped into Merchant Mode. “What can I get you today, Miss Silver? I think a barrel planter would be just the thing for the farmhouse porch. Or a corsage? We have just the one to match your dress…”

“Dear, a woman likes to receive flowers from her beau, not just buy them for herself,” Caroline chided.

“Purchasing flowers is an equal opportunity activity,” Her husband retorted primly. “What about you, young man?” He gestured at Aaron, who frowned.

“I am but a humble beast of burden,” Aaron replied stiffly. “…They look pretty, though,” He added when Aura shot him a look. “I’m gonna find the food table so I can put this stuff down.”

“Has Harvey been by?” Aura asked the couple, eyeing the boutonnieres.

“Not yet… I thought you’d be arriving together,” Caroline said, leaning forward slightly, her expression inquisitive, but her gaze was trained on Aaron’s retreating form rather than Aura. “And that was the mysterious brother? A man of few words, I see…”

“Caroline…” Pierre began, a note of warning in his voice.

“Um, so…I should go help Aaron… if you see Harvey, can you hold… this one for him?” Aura asked, pointing to a boutonniere with a pale-yellow daffodil and a sprig of baby’s breath, wound in a dark green ribbon.

“We will. You go and enjoy the festival; I know you don’t take many days off.” Caroline smiled faintly as Aura fished her coin-purse out of her backpack and handed Pierre the money. 

“Thanks… I hope you two get a chance to dance,” Aura answered.

“I’m sure we will,” Caroline replied. Was it only Aura’s imagination, or did Caroline sound just a touch wistful?

 _~I suppose it is difficult… running a small business means they work all the time…~_ Aura thought as she beat a hasty retreat from the booth. Unlike the other married couples she knew in the valley, she didn’t see Pierre and Caroline together often. Pierre seemed to do the bulk of the work for running the store, though Aura had seen Caroline and their daughter Abigail stocking shelves or running the register from time to time. _~I suppose it’s also not really my business…just because they’re not all lovey-dovey in public it doesn’t follow that they’re not content behind closed doors…~_

She made her way to the long table draped with a white plastic tablecloth. Most of the table space was taken up with trays of sandwiches donated by the Stardrop Saloon. Aura spotted the baskets Aaron had been carrying, stacked on one end of the table. With a small sigh, she walked over and set to unpacking the baskets. It was slow going with only one hand, but manageable. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Aaron and spotted him at the far end of the field, helping Sam and Sebastian wrestle what looked like a large piece of electronic equipment out of a cart.

She smiled, watching them. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but he was conversing casually with the younger men, as if they knew each other. Perhaps they did. Aaron had been to the saloon a couple of times, and had run a few errands in town for her, so it stood to reason he would have met at least some of the townsfolk by now.

“Hi, Aura... need some help?” Emily’s chirpy voice brought her attention back to the table. The Stardrop Saloon’s barmaid stood with a package of paper plates and napkins tucked under her arm, wearing a bright red knee-length sundress with lime-green sandals, a large yellow zinnia pinned in her wild blue hair behind her ear. She looked like a tropical hot-house flower among the pastel color schemes most of the women were wearing today. Aura was a bit envious of the bright colors— she herself always seemed to default to dark, neutral colors. Even the pale blue dress she wore today felt a bit daring to her, so she envied Emily’s bold choice.

“Oh, um… I think I got it, thanks,” Aura said with a smile, hoping the younger woman hadn’t noticed her staring, but Emily walked over and peered over her shoulder into the basket.

“Wow… look at all the goodies. Aren’t we lucky!! Look at those pretty strawberries… wild salmonberries… oooh, is that a kale salad??” She lifted a large plastic tub out. “Potato salad too?” She grinned. “That’s super generous of you!”

“I just… wanted to help out,” Aura said with a shrug, blushing a little. Honestly, she’d thought there would be more dishes, but it looked like the Stardrop’s offerings and her own were all there was. “I didn’t mean to horn in on Gus’ territory…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that... it’s early yet, you won’t be the only one to add to the table. Everyone’s gonna be too stuffed to dance. Speaking of, where’s Doc Harvey?” Emily’s stream of amiable chatter ended in the question as she cocked her head, looking a bit like an inquisitive, bright plumaged bird for a moment.

“You know… I’m not sure… I thought he’d be here by now…” Aura frowned as she looked around. He was usually so punctual, but any number of things could have kept him. Still, Emily was right, it was early yet. There were some familiar faces in the crowd, but there were also people she’d never seen before—presumably, people from neighboring communities. There always were some strangers at festival gatherings. Some events, like the luau in the summer and the Fair in the fall, gathered very large crowds indeed. This field, tucked in an out-of-the-way corner of the forest, wouldn’t be able to hold nearly as many people, but it looked like there was going to be a decent turnout.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be here any minute.” Emily said, then waved at her sister as Haley approached. Aura took a studious interest in arranging the containers of food, sparing Haley only a quick glance. The young woman was the very vision of a spring maiden, in a lacey white dress with a small crown of unobtrusive, tiny white blossoms in her golden hair. She had her camera on a strap around her neck, which somewhat spoiled the ethereal-spring-goddess aesthetic. Aura wasn’t proud of her knee-jerk dislike of Haley when she first met the blonde over a year ago—she bore an unfortunate resemblance to a high-school classmate who’d had the distinction of being the first person in Aura’s life to call her a slut. On an intellectual level, Aura knew it was foolish to dislike someone based on their resemblance to a person she hadn’t laid eyes on in over a decade…. But emotions did not always answer to logic.

Haley’s bright blue eyes flickered quickly over Aura, appraising her as she drew level with the table. “Don’t we look feminine today!” She exclaimed, her tone approving. Out of the corner of her eye, Aura saw Emily wince. Aura forced a smile; she suspected Haley didn’t really mean to sound the way she did. Aura had spoken with her enough times, even helped her once with an impromptu photoshoot, so she knew that the girl wasn’t a bad person, really, but her flippant attitude definitely rubbed some people the wrong way. “Doctor Harvey is in for a surprise.” She added, then without waiting for Aura to respond she turned to her sister. “Your stupid bird got out again and made a big mess in the living room, if you’re interested. That’s why I’m late.”

“She’s not stupid!” Emily exclaimed, and both sisters forgot Aura’s presence as they settled in for a session of bickering. Taking this as her dismissal, Aura decided to explore the gathering field a bit and check on her brother. She took the strawberry basket meant for Maru in her good hand, in case she ran into her. Surely by the time she worked her way back around to the entrance, Harvey would be there…

Benches were arranged around the perimeter of the field, and here and there some people had brought blankets to sit on the grass. Most of the field was open, roped off with a fence of colored flags- presumably the area reserved for dancing. The north end of the field held a small stage, where her brother seemed to have fallen into helping Sam and Sebastian set up some equipment. Apparently, he had no problem being a beast of burden for other people and only complained when _she_ asked him.

Aaron seemed to be doing most of the heavy lifting, while Sam pointed out where things should go. Abigail was watching the proceedings unfold but did not seem to be actively participating, while Sebastian was walking a circle around the little stage, inspecting the cables trailing into the grass.

“So… you’re a roadie now?” Aura asked her brother as she approached the stage, not bothering to hide her amusement.

“I never promised to be exclusively _your_ beast of burden,” He replied mildly. “It’ll be a pretty weak ass dance if there’s no music, so…” He shrugged his massive shoulders. “I’m participating. Which I believe is what you wanted me to do.”

“We’re almost done setting up, then you can have him back, ma’am,” Sam said, his tone eager and a little nervous as he bounced on the balls of his feet, looking around anxiously at their setup. His blonde hair, teased within an inch of its life into carefully gelled spikes, defied the gentle morning breeze and his own anxious movement, not swaying in the slightest.

Having the energetic young man call her _ma’am_ didn’t make her feel old… nope, not at all. Not one bit. _Ugh._

“Keep him as long as you want,” She said, craning her neck to look at the stage, wondering how they were going to run the electronics. 

“What’s taking so long with the generator?” Sebastian inquired, seemingly of thin air, pitching his voice to carry and taking a drag from a cigarette. Of everyone in Pelican Town, Aura had probably exchanged the fewest words with Sebastian. She’d never have known he was Maru’s half-brother if she hadn’t been told so directly—where Maru was friendly and outgoing, Sebastian was aloof and closed-off. They looked nothing alike; he must have taken after his father, because there was nothing of their shared mother in him, though Maru had her smile. Sebastian was pale from spending much of his time indoors, a sharp contrast to his sister’s warm brown skin, and his stark black tee-shirt and black slacks set him apart from just about everyone, except perhaps Abigail.

“Why _thank you_ for all your help, little sister, I’m _so appreciative_ ,” Maru muttered sarcastically as she stood up from where she’d been kneeling behind a large, metallic box. Her hair was swept back from her face with a purple headband and she wore a loose, knitted lilac dress over a pair of bright purple leggings. “This should be good to go. You just plug your equipment into these ports,” She pointed to the plugs. “And press this red switch to turn it on. It should be able to run your amps and speakers for about six hours. Don’t turn it on without something plugged into it or it’ll drain.”

“And you’re sure this won’t explode or set the field on fire?” Sebastian asked dubiously, tilting his head back as he exhaled smoke, and she heaved a long-suffering sigh.

“Yes, I’m sure. If you don’t trust me, don’t use it.” She turned away from him, brushing grass off her skirt.

Sebastian opened his mouth to retort, a faint scowl on his face and Sam quickly stepped between the siblings.

“What Seb means is, we’re _super_ grateful for your help.” The blonde grinned and took hold of Maru’s hand, kissing the knuckles artlessly. “We couldn’t do it without you.”

She wrinkled her nose at him and pulled her hand free, though a reluctant smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Yeah, well… just try not to suck after all this trouble,” She said, her tone faintly amused. Behind her, Sebastian shrugged and turned away, only to be intercepted by Abigail, who made a ‘gimme’ motion with her hand and took his cigarette, stealing a puff before passing it back to him. Like Maru, she wore purple, but a much darker shade that verged on black. Her hair was coiled into a twist at the back of her head, her pale throat adorned with silver chains and black beads. It was a fetching ensemble, though somewhat out of place in the floral spring setting. She matched Sebastian well, anyway.

“You wound me,” Sam said, throwing a hand up theatrically and turning around to face the stage. “Do _you_ think we’ll suck?” He asked, tossing the question in Aura and Aaron’s general direction.

“I’ve heard you play, so I know you don’t suck,” Aaron said quickly before Aura could answer. She looked up at her brother, cocking her head in curiosity, but his expression was unreadable as he jumped down from the stage.

Sam smiled, looking oddly shy for a split second. “Thanks, man. And thanks for the help with the heavy lifting.” He grinned, then whirled around to face his cohorts. “Guys, we need to finishing setting up and get tuned.” Sam snapped his fingers, which made both Sebastian and Abigail roll their eyes.

“Aura, hey…” Maru moved forward and gave her a little wave as the trio clambered onto the stage behind her.

“Maru! I have something for you. Harvey told me you like strawberries, so… I’ve brought you a whole basket,” Aura told her, holding up the beribboned basket, and the girl’s somewhat gloomy expression lightened.

“A fuck-ton,” Aaron said, dead-pan, and Maru giggled as Aura glared at him.

“Have you had the pleasure of meeting my charming brother?” Aura asked in an equally dead-pan tone.

“I have. Hello again, Aaron… thanks for your help. Oh, and thank you for the strawberries, Aura. I promise I’m way more excited about them than I look, it’s just… been kind of a long morning… and the dance hasn’t even started yet…” She fidgeted nervously with her hair and glanced around, searching the crowd.

“Looking for your parents? I think they arrived just after us,” Aura said, and Maru shook her head.

“No, I… I’m not looking for anyone in particular,” She answered warily, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Anyway… I better make sure they don’t break my generator. Thanks again for the strawberries.” She held up the basket in a salute before turning away.

The siblings watched her make her way back over to the stage and Aura turned to look at her brother.

“You’ve been in the Valley for, what, three days, and you’ve made friends left and right,” She said. He shrugged and gave her an enigmatic smile.

“What can I say, I’m loveable.”

*

Citing the need to stop by his home before heading to the forest, Mayor Lewis parted ways with Harvey as he closed the clinic. Thankfully, no one else tried to enter the clinic or even speak to him- the streets around the clinic were strangely empty. He glanced at his watch and winced- the time he’d agreed to meet Aura was swiftly approaching and he’d be late if he didn’t get a move on. 

It really was a lovely day out. Much of this spring had been soggy, chilly and miserable, with only a few nice days here and there. Winter’s chill had insisted on clinging to the valley well into Spring Descending, but with Summer just a few weeks away, the weather seemed to have finally decided to cooperate.

A gust of wind at his back as he entered the forest was the only reminder of the previously unpleasant weather. For the most part the breeze was gentle, but it did seem to have an element of unpredictability- something Penny must have seen for herself, for as Harvey followed the winding path past Marnie’s ranch, continuing west instead of taking the fork north that would lead to Aura’s farm, he spotted the schoolteacher straining to reach up into the branches of a tall tree, where a straw hat was stuck just out of reach. As Harvey approached, he could hear her muttering to herself, sounding frustrated and near tears.

“Miss Dwyer… can I help?” He asked. She jumped and let out a startled squeak, whirling to face him, her cheeks going as red as her hair.

“Doctor… I didn’t see you,” She said. “I… the wind took my hat, you see,” She added, sounding embarrassed. “I might have to find a stick or something…”

“I think I can reach it,” He said, squinting as he looked up into the branches. He might be lacking in some traditionally masculine virtues, but at least he had height on his side. Standing on his toes and straining, his fingertips were able to catch the trailing ribbon on the hat and pull loose from the clutches of the branches.

“Thank you…” She anxiously looked the hat over then put it on, fussing with it for a moment as she got it into place. “I hope I haven’t made you late…”

“Not at all. Isn’t your mother coming?” He asked as they somewhat awkwardly returned to the path and resumed the walk into the deeper reaches of the forest.

“She overslept but she said she would be there later…” Penny shrugged, looking faintly uncomfortable. Harvey wondered if he ought to drop back and let her continue on alone, but she suddenly looked up at him. “Forgive me if this is… impertinent, Doctor… but, you and Miss Silver…” She hesitated, her blush intensifying.

Harvey blinked. “Yes, Penny?” He prompted, unconsciously shifting into what Aura called his Doctor Voice- calm and understanding, meant to put the patient at ease and encourage them to open up. It wasn’t something he did on purpose- just an automatic response to anyone who was nervous around him. Generally, though, he seldom had need of it outside the clinic. Though what Penny could want to know about him and Aura, he had no notion.

“You were… friends first, before you, well… became involved, right?” She asked, staring fixedly down the path ahead of them, still blushing.

“Well, yes. I think that’s true for many couples,” He answered, looking at her curiously. He had wondered about the interaction between her and Maru the previous evening; the girls had always been close, but there hadn’t had any indication until recently that it might be something besides friendship between them until recently. _~Or perhaps I was just too wrapped up in the affairs of my own heart to notice…~_ He thought with chagrin.

“Were you… afraid? When things changed?” She asked quietly.

Ha. _Was he afraid?_ There were times it seemed he was afraid of _everything_. “I was,” He admitted. “It’s always frightening to put oneself out on a limb.” Nevermind that it had been Aura to put herself forward first. “The prospect of losing a friend is scary as well, of course… either through the awkwardness of rejection or the prospect of the romance souring…” He glanced at Penny. The poor girl looked terribly nervous. “But honesty is important in friendship and in romance alike, and a true friend will not punish you for being honest.”

Penny was in her early twenties, but she seemed a lot younger in this moment. “But… what if one isn’t sure that… that being honest is what’s best for the other person?” She asked, still staring ahead.

Oh, dear. Harvey really did _not_ feel himself to be in a position to give an unsure, younger person advise on romance. Hadn’t he just been comparing himself to a teenager embarking on his first romance? Penny must be feeling rather desperate if she was coming to _him_ , of all people. “I still think, in most circumstances, its best to be honest about your feelings.” He hesitated, not wanting to pry, but she looked so heartsick. “Does the… other party… have any inkling of your feelings?”

“Yes.” Penny’s voice, already soft, dropped to a near-whisper. “They do.”

“And… do you have any reason to suspect they might return your feelings?” She seemed unable to answer aloud and merely nodded.

“Well, then… that’s a start, right?” He suggested, and she stopped in her tracks.

“She’s… she’s brilliant. And funny, and kind, and lovely… she deserves so much _better_ than this little valley in the middle of nowhere.” Penny said, her voice strained and shaking. “And I shouldn’t have said anything… I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Doctor.” She looked ready to bolt and Harvey held out his hand, blocking her from doing so.

“…She is all of those things, yes,” Harvey agreed. No point in pretending he didn’t know who Penny was talking about. “But isn’t it up to her to decide what she wants?”

“We’ve talked about opening a school together, a real school, not just floor space in the library like I have now… but she… she should be in some lab somewhere, in a big city, building robots and rocket ships. Not wasting her life with… with…” She clenched her hand into a fist and bit her lip, looking down at the forest floor, shoulder trembling.

Harvey reached out and gingerly patted her shoulder.

“Penny… I hope I’m not out of line, but…Tell her everything. Not just what you want for her, but what you want for yourself. Give her the information and the tools she needs to plan. Not everyone _wants_ to live in a city, you know.” 

“I know I don’t…” She sighed and took a handkerchief from her purse, dabbing at her cheeks. “I don’t want her to squander her potential just to stay with me.”

“I have a feeling Maru is more than capable of fulfilling her potential anywhere she chooses to,” Harvey said. She had completed undergraduate coursework _and_ had obtained a nursing license by the age of twenty, after all. He’d been hesitant to hire someone so young, but she’d never given him cause to regret it in the three years she’d worked for him.

“Probably, but… still…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know why I just unloaded all of that on you… I really am sorry, Doctor…”

“It’s all right. For what it’s worth, I wish you luck. Both of you.” He smiled, hoping he’d been of some help, or at least been reassuring. He understood Penny’s concerns, but his romantic heart wanted them to be happy. Same-sex marriage had been legal in all regions of the Ferngill Republic for nearly ten years now, but there were still some areas where a same-sex pairing might be frowned upon. Harvey knew that Maru’s parents thought she hung the moon, and Penny’s mother, despite all her troubles, was immensely proud of her, so, hopefully they would receive no trouble from that quarter if they decided to make a go of it.

“Thank you… well… it’s a beautiful day, and I’ve made you late… so…we probably should hurry.” She smiled weakly and hurried on down the path ahead of him without waiting to see if he was following.

Voices ahead signaled that they were finally drawing near the gathering field, but one final obstacle presented itself in the form of the Mullner family. George’s wheelchair seemed to have veered off the path, and one wheel was stuck in a patch of soft mud just off the path.

“I told you to let Alex push you,” Evelyn told her husband, who glared at her.

“I’m perfectly capable of pushing myself anywhere I want to go,” He retorted. “Dunno why you’re making me go to a stupid dance anyway. Does it look like I’m going to be dancing?”

“Because you need to do something besides sit in front of the TV, and fresh air is good for you,” Alex said as he squatted in front of the chair, looking at the wheel. “Don’t worry, Grandma, I can pull him out.”

“Be careful, Alex, don’t get mud on your nice pants!” Evelyn chided, and he sighed.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Penny asked as she hurried towards the family, seeming eager to set aside her own concerns.

“Nah, I got it,” Alex grunted as he wrenched the wheelchair back and up onto the path. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned appreciatively at Penny. “Hey, Penny. Nice dress.”

“Hello, Alex. You look nice, too,” She answered, polite and correct as always.

The former high school gridball star smirked, accepting the compliment as his due, then seemed to finally notice Harvey as he caught up to Penny. “Mornin’, Doctor Harvey.”

“Hello, Alex. Everything all right?” He asked, and George waved a hand irritably.

“It would be if people would just stop fussing,” The old man complained. “I’m no invalid.”

“Just let Alex push you until we get up to the field, all right?” Evelyn said in a tone that somehow managed to be coaxing and commanding at the same time. She took George’s hand in hers and gave him a look that made him sigh and nod.

“C’mon, Gramps. Let’s get up there and see if there’s anything decent to eat, I’m starving,” Alex suggested, pushing the wheelchair forward as if it weighed nothing, Penny trailing after them. The young man was the sort of fellow that Harvey had resented most in his younger days- tall, strong, outgoing, popular with women. Now, though, Harvey found it difficult to resent Alex or anyone else he actually knew as a patient. The young man might seem arrogant and aloof, but he’d had a rough life, with an abusive alcoholic for a father and a mother who’d passed away at a young age. Outwardly, he was the picture of ideal male health, but old gridball injuries did cause him trouble from time to time, and he took medication for anxiety prescribed to him by a therapist in the city that Harvey had referred him to.

That was the thing about being the community doctor- he knew such personal details about everyone. His isolation had been his own choice at first, but no one had made overtures to try to get close to him until Aura came along. After all, who wanted to be friends, let alone something more intimate, with their doctor? And even if they had, he probably would have still kept himself at arm’s length. He knew so much about all of them, but they only knew him on a superficial level.

“Doc Harvey, do an old lady a favor and escort me up to the field, will you?” Evelyn said, breaking into his reverie and winding a matchstick-thin arm through his before he had a chance to respond.

“Of course, Mrs. Mullner.” He smiled faintly, seeing no choice but to agree. It wouldn’t do to shake her off and risk unbalancing her. They set off, moving slowly to match the elderly woman’s slow, measured gait.

“You look quite dapper today, Doctor,” She said after a moment. “Will you be meeting your farmer lass?”

“I-I will… and thank you. You look quite nice yourself.” The damned blush, again!

“I have to nag Alex just to get him to wear something other than athletic gear, so it’s nice to see a man who knows how to pick out a decent tie,” Evelyn continued. “George was quite the sharp dresser in his day, if you can believe it.”

“Is that so?” Harvey wasn’t the best at small talk, but she didn’t seem to expect too much in the way of input from him, so he was happy to let her talk.

“Oh, yes. But of course, back then, everyone dressed more formally than they do now. So, I like days like this, when everyone makes an effort. Reminds me of the old days.” She sighed, a wistful smile touching her lips. “I’ve lived here in Stardew Valley my whole life. People come and go… industries change, but… we do have our traditions. Not all change is bad, though. You are much nicer than Doctor Atkins was, for instance.”

“Ah, well…” Harvey chuckled. “I’ll have to take your word for that.” His predecessor had been a rather stiff, formal sort, and seemed to have ambitions beyond tending a small town. He hadn’t seemed particularly sentimental about leaving Pelican Town when Harvey bought the clinic building and took over the practice.

“He only lasted two years…but we’ve had you, what, almost five? I hope this means you’re in for the long haul.” She looked at him curiously.

“I’d like to be… but you never know what the future holds,” He temporized. That was two people today who’d hinted (not so subtly) that they hoped he’d stay in the valley, with Aura. He’d thought, at first, that any curiosity about his relationship with her was simple nosiness, but he was beginning to understand that people viewed him, perhaps Aura too, as an asset to the community—it was both gratifying and humbling.

“True enough. But you’ve just about got your girl tamed,” She remarked, then chuckled when he frowned. “Don’t worry, it’s not a criticism of her. I have some Silver blood myself, you know. The women of that family were always known for being a handful.”

“…Really?” Aura had never mentioned it. She would definitely be amused by the notion that he had ‘tamed’ her, though.

“Only a very little. My great-grandmother was a Silver, so Solomon was my third cousin, which makes young Aurelie my third cousin, twice removed. Most of the old families around here are connected if you go back far enough. Hopefully Aurelie will become reconnected with her roots, the longer she stays here. I know she has her reasons for being distant, but… she _did_ return and take up the farm. And she has you now. _And_ … I am a rambling, nosy old woman.” Evelyn chuckled again and waved at Caroline as they finally reached the booth at the entrance of the field. “Thank you for letting me lean on a strong arm and reminisce, Doctor. You should go and find her; I’ve taken up enough of your time. Caroline, dear, everything looks _wonderful_!” She released Harvey and shuffled up to the booth, cooing enthusiastically over the assortment on display while Caroline preened under the praise. Before Harvey could escape, however, Caroline waved him down.

“Doctor Harvey, there you are at last,” She beckoned him to come closer. “I have something for you.”

*

Having made a circle of the entire field and still seeing no sign of Harvey, Aura found herself caught up in Marnie’s wake as the rancher arrived with her nephew and ward in tow, arms full of a large rolled blanket. Shane did not look particularly happy to be out in the bright morning sun, but at least he wasn’t radiating misery, as he usually did on the occasions Aura spotted him trudging to and from his shifts at the JojaMart. He carried a large picnic basket in one hand, his other hand tightly gripped by Jas.

“Aura, dear, will you hold the basket for a moment? Shane, help me with this,” Marnie ordered imperiously. Her hair was loose instead of twisted in its usual braid, falling in chestnut waves down her back. Rather than being inappropriate for a woman her age, it seemed to work for her. Between her hair and her spring-green dress, she seemed younger and more vibrant. 

“Good morning, Miss Jasmine…I like your dress,” Aura greeted the child as Shane wordlessly handed her the basket, earning a shy smile in return. The little girl was positively fairy-like in a frilly white and pink dress, with a pink ribbon adorning her black hair, which had been curled into little ringlets.

“Thank you… Shane did my ribbon for me,” She answered softly. It was possibly the longest sentence Aura had ever gotten out of the girl, even after a year of visiting the ranch and a handful of occasions that Marnie had brought her up to the farm.

“Did he?” Aura glanced at Shane, who made a point of not looking at them as he took a studious interest in helping his aunt spread the blanket out on the grass. “Well, he did a nice job. You look very pretty.”

“Thank you. You look pretty, too,” This was said in a near whisper, but she did smile.

“Thank _you_ , young lady. I bet you’re a great dancer.” Aura coaxed. Jas perked up a little and nodded.

“Miss Penny has been teaching us traditional dances when we have breaks from schoolwork,” She said proudly, seeming to finally decide that Aura was safe to speak to. “She says I have top marks.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to seeing you strut your stuff. I’m afraid with my arm like this I won’t be able to participate in most of the group dances, so I’ll have to live vicariously through you,” Aura told her. Well, that and she didn’t know many of the traditional dances very well, if at all. She had some vague memories of attending a Flower Dance when she was very young, but most of their rare visits to the valley in her childhood were spent solely on the farm.

Jas blinked. “Vi…Vicariously?” She asked, working her way slowly through the unfamiliar word.

“It means she will have to watch you dance and try to imagine herself in your shoes… so you’ll want to be sure you’re having a lot of fun.” Harvey’s voice was accompanied by a light touch to the small of Aura’s back. She jumped slightly, heat rushing to her face as she turned sharply, but any admonition for sneaking up on her died on her lips as he smiled at her.

She’d always been attracted to him, had always wanted him, but she’d never been struck dumb by him, or by any other man before. The sun picked up the red undertones in his hair, and he was wearing the flower she’d chosen for him. His hazel eyes looked distinctly green today, his smile transforming his face, seeming to light him from within and burn away the worry that usually touched his features. How did the man _ever_ get the idea that he wasn’t attractive?! _~It was only, what… yesterday morning… when last I saw him, but I feel like it’s been weeks.~_ She swallowed hard, a pain she hadn’t quite realized was there easing. _~I really am smitten, aren’t I?~_

“You look…” They began in unison and shook their heads, laughing. He gestured at her, indicating she should speak first.

“You look great,” She said, astonished at her own sudden bashfulness. She pushed through it, raising her chin a bit and giving him a stern look. “You’re also late.”

“Sorry… got held up in town.” He took her hand in his, kissing it lightly, then held up a small corsage, a white daffodil, pinning it carefully to the bodice of her dress, leaning close to speak to her in a low tone. “You… you look…” A tiny pause as he seemed to search for the best word. “Radiant.” His fingers brushed across the charm resting in the hollow of her throat and he smile, a touch shyly.

“ _Radiant_?” She grinned as she reached up and allowed herself to touch his cheek for a moment. “That’s definitely a word no one’s used before to describe me. I suppose I have no choice but to forgive you for being late.”

“Hello, Harvey. You two are welcome to share our spot,” Marnie called out cheerfully, reminding them both that they were not the only people in the world, and they quickly stepped back from one another.

“Good morning, Marnie… Shane, Jas.” Harvey nodded at the younger man, who lifted a hand in weary greeting but said nothing. Jas gave a silent, shy little wave instead of answering.

“I don’t know what’s taking Lewis so long… usually he’s opened up the dancing by this time,” Marnie murmured as she knelt on the blanket, smoothing it out, then got to her feet, absentmindedly running a hand over Jas’ hair as the girl tugged on her skirt.

“Aunt Marnie… I’m hungry,” Jas announced.

“C’mon. I’ll take you over to the food table,” Shane told the girl, reclaiming the basket from Aura. “I’ll drop this stuff off while I’m at it.”

“Thank you, dear… I’ll just…just…” Marnie trailed off. Aura and the others turned to see Lewis approaching with an enormous bouquet clutched in his hand, one of the few larger arrangements Pierre and Caroline had had on offer. His expression was somewhat wooden and distinctly nervous.

“Here we go,” Shane muttered, so low that Aura wasn’t sure anyone was meant to hear, but he caught her looking at him and grimaced. “Let’s go, Jas. If you don’t eat something you won’t have any energy for dancing.”

“Okay…” The child agreed, reluctantly. As Jas followed Shane, Aura felt Harvey’s hand close on hers, giving it a meaningful tug.

“I’m a bit hungry myself… I’d love to see what you brought,” He said, just a hair too loudly.

“…Can we get you anything, Marnie?” Aura asked, resisting the pull of his hand.

“Oh, no, dear, I’m fine,” Marnie answered off-handedly, her gaze focused on the Mayor.

“All right, then…” Aura was not above wanting to stay in earshot to hear what Lewis and Marnie said to each other, but she let Harvey drag her away, all the same. “…He better not just ignore her all day after this…” She sighed once they’d moved far enough away.

“I don’t think he will…” Harvey squeezed her hand as they fell into step together. “I’ve never seen him offer flowers to anyone before, so that gesture alone is a public statement of intent. Everyone probably saw him carrying it over, too.”

“I hope so.” She tightened her grip on his hand. “…I missed you, you know. Last night.”

“I missed you, too… I’m afraid I’ve been spoiled, staying with you. My apartment was rather gloomy and lonely in comparison to your home.” He brightened a bit as he turned to look at her. “Fortunately, we have today to make up for it. I just hope I don’t step on your toes too much.”

“You weren’t up too late worrying, I hope…” She commented, sliding her arm around his waist.

“Not… _too_ late,” He admitted after a moment. “But, as promised, I’m just going to try to enjoy having a day out with you.” As he said this, a particularly enthusiastic breeze shook blossoms loose from the trees surrounding the field, sending a spray of petals drifting loose on the wind. Women who’d chosen to wear hats reached up reflexively to hold them down, and Emily made a dive to catch the napkins before they could all flutter away from the food table. Clint, who always seemed to be hovering somewhere nearby wherever Emily was, made a grab for some paper plates that flew free, but it was Shane who caught them, his hand coming up almost reflexively as Jas ran ahead of him to look at the food assortment.

“Well… just goes to show even the perfect days are anything but,” Aura remarked, reaching up to brush a stray blossom petal from Harvey’s hair. As she did, the sound of a camera shutter made them both turn to look at Haley, who smiled as she lowered her camera.

“Hit me up in a couple days… I’ll be selling prints of the photos I take here today,” She said, and swept away before either of them could respond.

“…Gotta respect the hustle,” Aura said, and Harvey nodded.

“That… would be our first picture together, you know,” He said slowly. “And we didn’t even see it.”

“…Well, then, I guess we’ll just have to ask her,” She replied. “Were you actually hungry, or was that just a not-so-subtle way of dragging me off from eavesdropping?” As she said this, she spotted Lewis marching off towards the stage. Apparently, whatever he had to say to Marnie didn’t take long. She also saw her brother, who was still lingering in the vicinity of the stage. Sam, Sebastian and Abigail finally had their instruments out, but Sam was talking to Aaron, who stood on the ground, while Maru hovered anxiously around her generator.

“I _could_ do with some food,” Harvey admitted, and she nodded as she released his hand.

“Go on and get something… I’m just going to tell Aaron that Marnie invited us to sit with her, if he wants to join us. I’ll be right back.” She kissed his cheek and turned away, threading through the crowd to make her way to the stage as Lewis clambered up onto it.

“Well… it looks like you have everything set up,” The mayor remarked, crossing his arms as he looked around. “Now, I hope you aren’t planning any… shenanigans.”

“Dude… I mean, sir…. You approved the set list yourself,” Sam said, radiating innocence as he ran his fingers over the strings of his guitar, playing an impromptu little tune.

“Yes, yes, but… remember, this is an event steeped in tradition, not some dance club,” Lewis continued as if Sam hadn’t said anything.

“Mayor Lewis, did you know that the Flower Dance actually dates back to ancient fertility rights? If you _really_ want to be traditional, we should all be naked and painted with berry juice,” Abigail said, pointing at him with her drum stick, causing the older man to redden and sputter.

“Just… just make sure you stick to the list of songs we agreed on,” He sighed at last as the young trio did their best not to laugh. Even Sebastian cracked a somewhat nervous smile.

“Hey. You want to come eat with Harvey and me?” Aura asked her brother, winding her free arm through his.

“Not hungry, but I’ll come hang out for a bit,” Aaron said, allowing her to lead him back from the stage, the voices of Lewis and the musicians quickly swallowed by the crowd.

“It was nice of you to help them… I didn’t think you knew anyone here that well.”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing, Sam was practicing when I dropped off an order for his mom the other day, and we got to talking about music.”

“I see,” She said, being careful to keep her voice neutral, but Aaron reacted defensively, nonetheless.

“It’s not like _that_.”

“I didn’t say it was.”

“I’m not here for much longer, so I’m not trying to start anything with anyone. Besides, he’s far too young for me.”

“No comment on _that_.” Aura agreed with the sentiment, but she knew if she said so out loud, it would make him indignant.

“And like I said, it’s not like that.” Aaron repeated.

“Why are you acting like I’m not taking your word for it?” She sighed, rolling her eyes. His touchy response certainly meant there was _something_ going on, even if it was something non-obvious. _~Well, I’ll pin him down later and grill him in private.~_

“…Sorry. Did you leave Harvey alone just to look for me?” Aaron asked, sounding a bit guilty.

“He’s a big boy… he can manage a few minutes without me,” She said.

Before Aaron could say more, the brief squeal of a microphone and a bit of static announced the speakers turning on. There was a sound of a throat being cleared, and all eyes looked to the stage, where Lewis held the microphone, looking a bit like he thought it might explode.

“Good day, everyone… It’s wonderful to see so many friendly faces on this fine spring day. I’m pleased to welcome you all to the 137th annual Stardew Valley Flower Dance.” This earned a round of applause, and Lewis held a hand up. “I know you’re all anxious for the dancing to begin… and we’re trying something a little different with the music this year. We have three talented young people from right here in Pelican Town, ready to perform for you.” He certainly sounded sure of Sam and company now despite his apparent earlier reservations. “Sam?” He handed the microphone over to the young man, who looked petrified for a split second before breaking into a wide grin. 

“Thanks, Mayor Lewis. Hello, Stardew Valley!” Sam winced as the microphone squealed briefly and he placed it carefully into the stand, stepping back from it a bit. “Um… hey,” He added, but seemed to regain his confidence quickly. “Most of you know us… but in case you’re not from around here… I’m Sam Everett, that there’s Abigail Dupree and Sebastian Reynolds...we’re A Work in Progress.” He fidgeted with the strap of his guitar. “No, seriously, that’s our band name, you’re supposed to clap.” That got a ripple of laughter as well as a smattering of applause. “So, ah… guess we’ll get started, then…”

A bit more applause, and Sam began a lively tune on the guitar, the melody quick and light, a local folk song that even Aura recognized. Some people were already moving onto the dance floor, and some were simply standing and listening to the music while others carried on their conversations or congregated around the food table. It felt more like a country fair than a high school dance. The speakers were carrying the sound from the amplifiers plugged into the instruments fairly well, rendering the music audible without being overpowering.

“He’s good,” Aura said.

“Yeah. Abigail and Sebastian are mostly in it for a lark, but he’s serious…” Aaron trailed off, then suddenly grabbed her shoulders and practically marched her back to the area Marnie had claimed. She was sitting on the blanket, holding the bouquet Lewis had brought her, still looking a bit stunned, but happy, Jas and Shane sitting on either side of her, and Harvey was just returning with a plate carrying a random assortment of offerings. “Doctor, I’ve found your lost woman.”

“I’m _so_ glad I made sure you weren’t going to get left out,” She growled as she sat down on the blanket next to Harvey, across from the still-stunned Marnie and her family. “Are you OK, Marnie?” She asked as she eyed Harvey’s plate, helping herself to a strawberry when he wordlessly offered it to her.

“Oh, fine,” The older woman answered, a bit breathlessly, but she smiled brilliantly. “It’s a lovely day, I have my friends and family with me. Who could ask for more?”

“Who indeed,” Aura agreed, leaning against Harvey’s shoulder briefly. He glanced down at her, and for just a moment she had the sensation again of being the only two people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I really wanted to write some stuff with villagers who haven't really had a part in this story so far. And I have more I want to do in the next chapter, so... if you're still with me, THANK YOU, as always, for reading. I promise, there's some Actual Plot still to come!


	14. Flower Dance (Part 2)

** 24th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

Harvey had proven to be surprisingly light on his feet. If anything, it was Aura who stumbled the most between the two of them, much to her chagrin. “Sorry!!” She blushed and looked down at her own feet after steeping on his toes for the second time in the course of their latest dance. “I was an athlete once, you know… you’d think I’d have maintained _some_ level of grace… this year seems to be proving otherwise…”

“It’s all right… just… remember, the man is supposed to lead in these old-fashioned dances,” Harvey replied, pulling her close as the song ended. He kissed her forehead, then released her. “I’m still having a wonderful time.” He sounded so happy that she had no choice but to believe him, but she was more than a little annoyed with herself.

“I do all right dancing at weddings or in a club, but this is harder than I thought it would be…” She was hopelessly lost when it came to the group dances, and they’d mostly been sitting those out, but feeling this clumsy was frustrating. She shook her head. “Sorry! I don’t mean to complain, I just feel a bit self-conscious. I really am having a good time, too, I promise.”

Before Harvey could answer, Lewis’ voice drifted across the field, accompanied by the now-familiar squeal of the old microphone. “Everyone having a good time? Why don’t we change things up a bit? For the next dance, it’s ladies’ choice… but try to find a partner you haven’t danced with before.”

“That is my cue to escape,” Aura said, giving Harvey a one-handed curtsey as she stepped back from him, smirking as he frowned at her. She really wasn’t interested in dancing with anyone but Harvey, and she needed a breather and something to drink.

“I could sit this one out, too,” Harvey began, but Pam suddenly stepped between them.

“How ‘bout it, Doc?” There was an air of determination about her and Harvey looked a little spooked. He glanced past her at Aura, who shrugged. Pam looked over her shoulder at Aura.

“She don’t mind, do ya honey?” The older woman dismissed Aura with a wave of her hand and Aura bit back a laugh.

“Harvey can dance with whoever he wants,” Aura said, though she did wonder what had Pam so determined. Usually on festival days, she mostly hung out in the vicinity of the food, and, more importantly, any drink that might have alcohol in it. _~Well, Harvey’s a grown man… he doesn’t need me to protect him. If he doesn’t want to dance with her, he can say so himself.~_

“Ah… By all means…” Harvey said, after a slight pause, and offered his hand to Pam.

“Good, ‘cause I need to talk to you,” Pam said, her voice lost to the music as she practically dragged Harvey away.

 _~I just hope he forgives me.~_ Aura thought with slight trepidation as she wandered over to the food table, realizing belatedly that she’d have to navigate the process of getting a cup of punch using only one hand. _~Huh. This sort of thing is easier with Harvey around. Maybe I should’ve played the jealous girlfriend after all.~_ Most people would simply hold their cup in one hand and ladle punch in with the other, but that was clearly not an option for her. The table was so crowded, there was no good spot for her to set down a cup.

“Allow me.” A gruff voice made her look up, and she blinked in surprise as Marlon pressed a cup into her hand. The grizzled old adventurer was seldom seen in town but could usually be found lurking somewhere on the outskirts of festival gatherings. Guilt scraped at Aura—she hadn’t seen Marlon in several weeks. After she’d stopped going to the mines, she’d also ceased visiting the Adventurer’s Guild headquarters up in the mountains. At the Egg Festival in early Spring Ascending, he’d asked her if she had any plans for returning. At the time, she’d only been able to say she was thinking about it but was far too busy with spring planting to go any time soon. Then of course she’d ended up having that blow-up with Harvey and promised him she wouldn’t go to the mines again, so… the odds of her having any sort of side career as an adventurer were slim-to-none at this point.

“Thanks,” She said, lamely, and raised the cup to her lips, taking a sip.

Marlon cocked his head, giving her an appraising look, his single eye narrowing, and Aura had the nettling feeling that she was coming up wanting in that appraisal. “For someone who hasn’t been back to the mines, you seem to have managed to get banged up again.”

“Um, yeah…” Aura felt her face heating with embarrassment as she took another sip. “My own clumsiness at work.”

“You never struck me as clumsy before,” He said with a frown. “You knew what you were about with a blade, which is more than can be said for most of the young folk around here who want to dabble in adventuring.”

“Yes, well…” She shrugged. What could she say, that she’d been emotionally compromised? It would be true, but it also wasn’t any of his business. “Nevertheless, here I am, recovering from a dislocated elbow and a sprained wrist.”

“You should pick your sword up again. It will make your senses sharper.” His gaze flicked over her again and she squirmed, growing a little uncomfortable at being stared at so openly.

“I’m afraid my spare time is limited, and something as physically demanding as sword work isn’t really possible right now,” She said, trying to be as polite as possible, and she frowned as Marlon snorted.

“Tch. Your left arm is injured, it’s true, but you hold your blade in your _right_ hand. Being able to fight through pain might save your life, or someone else’s, one day,” Marlon declared, looking somewhat offended that she hadn’t come to the same conclusion.

“Yes, well… I’m a farmer, not a warrior,” Aura retorted, nettled, deciding to give up on trying to be polite and opting for an exit strategy instead. “…If you’ll excuse me.”

“Audrey said just the opposite to me once… a long time ago. Still, it’s frightening, how much you remind me of her,” The old man commented as she turned away, and punch splashed over Aura’s hand as it tightened reflexively, crushing the plastic cup. She froze in her tracks at the mention of her mother’s name. People in Pelican Town always wanted to talk her about her grandfather, but no one ever mentioned her mother, not even the older people, who surely would have remembered Solomon’s only child. And Marlon, who’d had plenty of opportunities to mention her to Aura, never had. Until now.

“Did she?” Aura finally asked, her jaw tightening, a sudden fight-or-flight response rushing up her spine, making her tense up.

“I thought at first you simply had your reasons for never speaking to me about your parents… but now, I’m beginning to wonder if she never told you,” Marlon said, and Aura’s eyes widened. She had a sensation of standing on shifting sands, the world slipping sideways around her. What was he talking about?

“Audrey was pretty good at not mentioning things she didn’t want to talk about,” Aura said in a low voice, surprised at the sudden, tight anger strangling her chest and throat. “So, if you have something you want to tell me… feel free. Otherwise, I should be going.”

The old man grimaced and shook his head. “It wasn’t my intention to upset you, lass. Please… come to the guild sometime. Bring your sword. I’ll sharpen it for you, and we’ll talk.”

“My sword is plenty sharp,” Aura retorted, her usual reaction to stressful confrontation urging her to _get away NOW_. “If you’re gonna tell me that you’re my father or something, get it over with now, please.” It was half a joke, but anxiety was sharpening her tongue and had her ready to fight something. Her birth certificate listed a ‘Glen Crawford’ as her father, and her mother had always said that he died before Aura was born, but she had come to the bitter realization long before now that she had to take anything her mother said with a grain of salt. In her early twenties, she’d attempted some genealogical research on him, but hadn’t found much, besides the fact that he was born in Moonvale, a town on the other end of the valley. She’d found no living relatives, and had figured that was that.

Marlon grimaced again. “Nothing so dramatic as that,” He said, and relief washed over her, her limbs loosening slightly. She wasn’t sure she could deal with that sort of drama right now—she’d had more than enough drama lately. “But I was… quite close with him and your mother when we were young. I have some mementos if you want them. As I said… just… come by the guild sometime, and we’ll talk.”

OK, well… that was still a lot to process. He looked like he didn’t really want to be having this conversation any more than she did and was already edging away.

“Yeah… OK, sure… if you’ll excuse me.” She quickly turned away, nearly slamming into Elliot as he poured a cup of punch for Leah. “Damn... sorry…”

“Are you all right?” Leah peered around Elliot’s tall frame, her pretty face shadowed with concern as she looked at Aura. “…You’re kind of pale.” Her copper braid was woven through with green and white ribbons, a fetching look that Aura would have paused to admire if she weren’t in escape-mode.

“I’m fine,” Aura answered, too quickly, knowing it must have sounded snappish. She winced. “I just… just need a break.”

“Shall we fetch the good doctor for you?” Elliot asked with a slight frown.

“No, no, I’m good.” _~I can’t let Harvey see me like this, it’ll just worry him to no purpose… I need to get my head on straight…~_ “Just… gonna go sit. Thanks. Um… You guys are pretty.” She awkwardly patted Elliot’s arm as she more or less forced her way past them, tossing the crushed cup into the trash bin beside the table as she went. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going, but the field suddenly seemed to loud, too bright, too crowded. She wanted someplace cool and quiet, just for a moment, someplace she could calm down and think. Just for a moment.

*

“…So then there’s this thing on the back of my neck…” Pam continued, and Harvey suppressed a sigh. She’d been so insistent on dancing with him as an opportunity to speak with him that he’d been a little worried she somehow knew that he’d spoken with Penny, but instead she’d just had a laundry list of medical questions that really could have waited for an appointment.

“Pam… It’s not that I’m unsympathetic, but I can answer your questions much more effectively if you visit me in the clinic,” He finally said, a bit desperately as she paused for breath.

She grumbled something he didn’t quite catch under her breath but nodded. “Yeah, OK… but that’s not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

Like Aura, she had a tendency to try to lead, and Harvey gave up trying to fight it as she steered him in a circle. He glanced around, trying to see where Aura had gone, but didn’t see her. “Very well… what’s on your mind?” He asked, wondering if the song would end any time soon.

“Penny was a bit… out of sorts… when she came home last night,” Pam said. “Real quiet. More quiet than normal, I mean. And I heard her crying in her room. I know she stopped by the clinic on the way home last night, ‘cause she brought me some pills for my headaches. Did she say anything to you? Or look like something was wrong?”

Damn it! He didn’t want to betray Penny’s confidence, but, as Aura had reminded him so recently, he was a terrible liar. “I only spoke with her briefly, I’m afraid. Maru took care of the transaction,” He answered carefully.

“Maru…” Pam frowned, and Harvey nearly stumbled off his feet as Pam lurched him around again. “Well what about her? How did _she_ seem? I thought maybe the girls might’ve had a falling out…”

Harvey was a little surprised that Pam was that perceptive, but then, she _was_ Penny’s mother. Surely, she ought to know better than anyone if something was bothering her daughter.

“They seemed to be getting along fine…” He answered vaguely, stretching the truth a bit.

Pam gave him a measured look that he did not enjoy in the least. This was not the Pam he was accustomed to dealing with; this was a shrewd hunter, intent on ferreting out the truth.

“I know I’m not exactly mother of the year… but I can tell when my baby girl ain’t happy. If I find out you knew something and didn’t tell me, _I’m_ not gonna be happy either,” She finally said.

A bit alarmed, but more than a little indignant at the implied threat, Harvey drew himself up as the song ended, finally. “Pam… even if I did know something, your daughter is an adult. I would not, could not, repeat anything she told me in confidence. Perhaps you’d be better off asking her directly.” They were both facing the stage now, and could easily see Penny standing by Maru near some of the equipment just off the stage. The young women were talking to one another, their body language casual. If he didn’t know better, he would assume there was nothing between them beyond friendship. Had they reached an accord, or was it an act because they were in public?

“Well. It was worth a shot.” She released him and gave him a wry smile. “Thanks for the dance, Doc.” Turning away from him, she waved over her shoulder as she marched off towards the food table- in the opposite direction of her daughter.

“Doctor Harvey?” A small voice to his left was accompanied by a brief tug on his pant leg, and he looked down at Vincent Everett in surprise. The boy looked up at him, eyes large and just a little bit scared. “Can you come see my Mom? She’s not feeling good.”

What in the world? “Yes, Vincent, of course… lead the way.” Dodging dancing couples, he followed Vincent to a blanket in the northwest corner of the field, where Jodi sat with a half-unpacked picnic basket at her side. She was sitting up straight, but her eyes were closed and a hand was pressed to her forehead, as if her head pained her. Kent was kneeling beside her, his hand on her back, looking at her anxiously.

“Don’t worry, Mom, I got the doctor for you,” Vincent announced, sounding quite proud of himself as his parents looked at Harvey with a faint touch of alarm on both their faces.

“Vincent, you shouldn’t…. oh, never mind…” Jodi cast an anxious, embarrassed glance at Harvey, pushing a stray strand of light brown hair back from her eyes. “…I’m so sorry he bothered you, Doctor,” She sighed, then addressed her son again. “I’m _fine_ , honey, really.”

“But you almost fell down. I saw you!” The boy protested.

“I was just a little tired, that’s all.” She smiled as she reached up and smoothed his hair back from his face.

“Vincent. Why don’t you go over to the food table and get yourself a cookie? Bring me one too,” Kent suggested. Even the suggestion of parental-approved sugar didn’t quite erase the worry from the child’s face, but at Jodi’s slight nod, he went off at a reluctant trot.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Jodi?” Harvey asked, kneeling in front of her. She did look a bit pale.

“Just had a nauseous moment…” Jodi winced, but a little smile lit her face. “I’m sorry Vincent dragged you over here. I guess I’m not doing as good a job of hiding it as I thought. I was going to make an appointment to come see you, but… I’ve already taken a home pregnancy test, and it was positive. We haven’t told Sam or Vincent yet… I know I’m not as young as I was, so… I’d like to make sure everything’s all right before we tell them.”

 _Oh._ “I see… well… congratulations.” Harvey got to his feet and offered a hand to Kent as he did the same. The soldier allowed a quick smile to flicker across his face, giving Harvey’s hand a firm shake before releasing him. “I’ll check my schedule and give you a call tomorrow and fit you in as soon as possible.”

Jodi’s soft smile brightened a little as she nodded, a faint blush restoring some color to her cheeks. Kent had been gone for nearly two years, fighting in the seemingly never-ending war between the Ferngill Republic and the Gotoro Empire. Apparently, he and Jodi had wasted no time celebrating his return in the beginning of spring.

The soldier shifted from foot to foot, glancing around anxiously as another puckish breeze sent leaves and flower petals down onto their heads. “Still, I think we ought to go home soon,” He said, a bit of an edge to his voice. “Wouldn’t you agree, Doc?”

“I’m not leaving while Sammy’s still playing,” Jodi protested, and they both looked at Harvey, apparently expecting him to weigh in.

“I think as long as you don’t push yourself too hard, you’ll be fine,” Harvey answered Jodi directly. “Eat small amounts… an empty stomach may actually make the nausea worse.”

“I have done this twice before,” She said, a gentle chiding to her voice as she smiled at him.

“O-of course you have… my apologies…” He nodded quickly. “Still… I will make sure to get you into the clinic for an exam, and if you don’t have an OB-GYN you prefer to work with, I can make some recommendations.”

Kent pressed a hand to Jodi’s shoulder, and she reached up, covering it with her own. “…Thank you, Doctor Harvey… you really should be with Aura, though, not worrying about us. I’m sorry again for brothering you,” She said- a polite, but clear dismissal.

“There is nothing to be sorry for. And I think Vincent is to be commended for going for help when he thought you might be in trouble.” Harvey smiled and nodded at them as Vincent returned, running full tilt with a cookie in each hand. The boy dropped to the blanket beside his mother, absently holding one of the cookies up over his head in his father’s general direction. The normally exuberant child seemed a bit subdued now, perhaps still a bit worried about his mother.

A bit of the wary readiness eased from Kent’s stance as he plucked the somewhat grubby cookie from his offspring’s hand. “…Thanks, son,” He said, faint amusement coloring his tone as he slowly sat down beside them, as if his limbs were stiff. Harvey made a mental note to follow up with Kent as well, and make sure he was making use of one of the numerous clinics available to veterans in the city. So far, he’d avoided Harvey’s attempts to get him to come to his own office, saying he was healthy as a horse, but there was more to health than the physical condition of the body.

Harvey awkwardly bid the family good day, leaving them to enjoy the day and listen to their elder son’s performance. A year ago, speaking with the happy family would have left him raw with envy, driving home just how alone he was in the world. Now, seeing them only gave him a warm sense of hope. For the first time in his life, it seemed possible, perhaps even likely, that he might have what they had.

Or at least, a version of what they had.

Speaking of that… _~Where has Aura gotten to?~_ He looked around, scanning the field, but didn’t see her anywhere.

*

“All right. All right. Get it together, this is _not_ something to come unglued over,” Aura muttered to herself. She’d ended up retreating into the woods to the west of the field, finding a small clearing that was far enough from the field that the voices of the people were muted, but not so far that there was any possibility of getting lost going back.

She paced back and forth across the small clearing a couple times. “So… Marlon knew my parents. He can fill in some blanks about my father. This is a _good_ thing, not something to freak out over. And… I’m talking, _out loud_ , to myself, like a lunatic.” She stopped by a fallen log and brushed some leaves off it, then sat down with a thump. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on her knees, and groaned. _~Damn it. Damn you, Audrey...Mom… Why couldn’t you just be straight with me about anything, ever? Why are there so many things about my own family that I don’t know?~_ Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating. She felt hot and cold by turns, and her chest felt tight. Damn it. _Damn it!_ This was NOT something worth melting down over! _~I mean... All I gotta do is go see Marlon and put up with his looking at me like I’m some kind of weak coward for giving up the guild, so I can find out about a dead man who was probably just as fucked up as Mom. Easy-peasy, right?~_ Or she might find out that he’d been a cool and interesting person, someone who might’ve made a difference in her life if he hadn’t died. One more thing to regret, that she had no control over.

But it shouldn’t matter one way or another, because he was dead and gone, just like her mother and her grandfather. There was no logical reason to feel this cascade of anxiety! _~I am a grown woman. I don’t need parents anymore. This should be something I can take in stride.~_

She leaned back, eyes shut, taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly, trying to calm herself, but the snap of a twig made her eyes fly open, and her heart just about leaped out of her chest. She lurched awkwardly to her feet, staring at Shane, who backed slowly away from her as if she might explode.

“Sorry. Didn’t think anyone was out here,” He said, dark eyes downcast as he held out a hand in apology.

“Looking for a hiding place too?” She asked after a slightly-too-long pause, unsure of what else to say, her hand pressed to her chest as her heart slowly ratcheted down from a startled whir to its previous, anxious, slightly-too-fast rhythm.

“Sorta. I’ll look elsewhere.” He gave her an awkward salute, then paused. “You, um… you OK?”

“Yeah. Yeah, no, I’m fine…” She waved her own hand awkwardly, hoping the lie wasn’t too obvious. “Just needed some quiet for a second. You know?”

“Actually, yeah…” He rubbed the back of his head. “I do know. I’ve had panic attacks, too… uh…” He trailed off, looking as if he regretted saying that.

“I wasn’t-” She began, then sighed and nodded. “It’s been awhile since I had one… but this isn’t a flull-blown attack. Just… trying to ride it out and keep myself from spiraling into a real one.”

“OK, well… good… I guess. Um… should I go find Doc Harvey…?” Shane asked, and she shook her head.

“I just need a minute… I’ll go, you can have this spot, if you want.” She noticed he was carrying a couple of cans, still linked by the six-pack ring… and he definitely saw her eyes flick to the cans.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. They weren’t exactly friends, but she’d encountered him often at Marnie’s ranch, and he’d long ago dropped the surly demeanor she’d been greeted with when they first met. And, well, there was also the fact that she’d more or less saved his life back in Fall. He’d come to her house the day after she’d dragged him from the woods to thank her, and had said he was going to see a counselor on Harvey’s recommendation, but they hadn’t spoken a great deal since then.

“So, um…” Ugh, what could she say? _‘How are you?’_ wasn’t really adequate, and she wasn’t sure she had the right to ask about his life anyway. She groped for any kind of subject change. Something less personal… “Your Aunt and Lewis… are they finally official?”

He snorted and shrugged. “Who knows. He’s been jerking her around for years… but she seems happy today, so… I don’t wanna rain on her parade.” Wrenching a can free, he held it out to her, wordlessly. Evidently, they’d decided to share the quiet little clearing for the moment.

She hesitated, then reached for it, frowning slightly as she realized she recognized the blue logo on the can. “…Joja Cola?”

“Not exactly a health drink, but it’s better than nothing. Guess it’s better to rot my teeth than my liver.” He fidgeted, scuffing the leaves underfoot with a battered sneaker. “Even before last fall, I wouldn’t get wasted at a public event, though,” He added in a defensive tone.

“No explanation needed…” After all, who was she to judge Shane one way or another? She looked down at the can and sighed, holding it out to him. “Sorry… can you…?” She was really, really getting tired of having the use of only one hand.

“Ah, shit. Sorry.” Shane reached out and pulled the tab for her. She took a sip, trying not to grimace at the too-sweet flavor. Still, as Shane had noted, it was better than nothing, and it gave her something to do with her hand and gave them both an excuse not to talk for a couple minutes. They stood in silence, drinking. Slowly, her tense muscles relaxed and her heartrate slowed to something closer to normal. The sugar and caffeine probably weren’t doing her any favors, but the action of lifting the can and drinking was soothing.

She still felt unbalanced, but no longer felt the need to be alone, to hide. “Thanks for the soda… I probably should get back… want me to pretend I didn’t see you, if anyone asks?”

He shrugged. “No one’s gonna ask.”

“Marnie and Jas…” She began, uncomfortably.

“I won’t be gone long enough for them to worry. Go on… it’s not like I need a babysitter. I came out here to be alone, remember?” He scowled at her, and she shrugged.

“Have it your way…” She paused and glanced over her shoulder as she turned to go. “By the way… I never thanked you in person for looking after my chickens when I got hurt in the winter. I’d never seen them happier. So… sorry it took so long to say it to your face but thank you. I really do appreciate it.”

He straightened up a bit, not quite smiling, but his scowl faded, and he nodded as she left the clearing, making her way back towards the noise of the gathering field.

 _~Distractions aside… I promised Harvey we would have a fun day together… I’m not accomplishing that by hiding and fretting…~_ She took a deep breath and braced herself for the flood of bright late-afternoon sun as she moved between the trees. _~I’ll see Marlon sooner or later… but today was supposed to be for us.~_

She’d had an idea in her back pocket when she left the house in the morning as a possible follow-up to the dance. It wasn’t quite over, but she only wanted to spend time with Harvey, it didn’t matter if it was at the dance or somewhere else. Perhaps he wouldn’t object to leaving the dance to go elsewhere. They had danced several times already, and the afternoon was growing late.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to look far to find Harvey. He was standing just a few yards from where she emerged from the woods, his back to her, his posture tense as his head swiveled back and forth… probably looking for her. The feeling of guilt redoubled, and she hurried to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

*

Harvey jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, whirling to face her.

“There you are!” He exclaimed, feeling a hint of concern as she stepped close enough to press her face into his shoulder, and he reflexively put his arms around her. “…Are you all right?”

“I am now.” She looked up at him and smiled weakly. “Do you want to dance some more, or… would you rather get out of here?”

He blinked, looking at her in surprise. “Where did you want to go?”

“Well… if you’re up for an adventure… come with me and I’ll show you.” Her smile widened as his eyebrows arched.

“Sounds interesting,” He said, intrigued and faintly nervous.

“Great. Let me get my backpack and tell Aaron where we’re going, and we’ll head out.”

“So, he gets to know where we’re going, but I don’t?” Harvey asked with an incredulous chuckle.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

He watched her go, wondering what was in store for them now.

*

An hour later, Harvey learned exactly what was in store for them as he somewhat awkwardly stepped over a fallen log. Aura had led him down a barely visible trail, deep into the woods. He was grateful for sturdy leather shoes- they weren’t stylish, but they were comfortable and tough. The trail was uneven, and he had to watch his step, but Aura seemed pretty confident about the direction they were going.

“Will you tell me now where we’re going?” He asked, a bit desperately. One thought of a walk in the woods as a casual, romantic outing, but this was proving to be rather challenging.

“We’re almost there… sorry… you’re being a real trooper. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” She glanced over her shoulder at him and flashed him a grin. Late afternoon sun filtered down through the trees overhead, dappling them with light. She was so damnably _beautiful_ that it brought an almost unreasonably happy grin to his face. The walk seemed to have shaken loose whatever melancholy had settled over her at the dance, for which he was grateful, but he wished she’d tell him what had been on her mind.

“Will we be able to get back before it gets dark?” He wondered aloud.

“Don’t worry… I have a glow ring,” She said, waving her hand. She hadn’t been wearing a ring when they were dancing, but she now wore a plain gold band on her middle finger, set with a dull white stone that had a faintly luminescent quality. “The darker it gets around us, the brighter it will glow…” She trailed off and added, a bit reluctantly. “…A souvenir from when I used to visit the mines.”

He winced. He hated that she seemed to feel that she had to walk on eggshells about the mines… but he supposed he’d given her reason to feel that way. “Well, that is handy,” He said, because really, there was no other gracious thing to say.

“It is,” She agreed, and pushed a low-hanging branch aside to reveal a sun-dappled clearing and a small, still pool of water. Across from the pool stood a stone ruin of sorts, with crumbling ivy-covered columns flanking a strange statue of a cloaked figure.

His mouth fell open as Aura moved ahead of him, stopping at the edge of the pool. Pale sand dotted with small, shiny pebbles crunched under her boots as she turned around and gestured grandly with her free arm.

“Well? What do you think?” She asked, sounding quite pleased with herself.

“It’s…” Harvey trailed off, at a loss for words. Light filtered down through holes in the canopy above, creating patterns of light and shadow on the mirror-smooth surface of the pool. The trees sighed around them as a breath of wind moving through the clearing. Aura’s skirt and hair fluttered in the breeze, and ripples of light moved across the water behind her. A word finally came to him. “…Magical.” He couldn’t help it; a delighted laugh accompanied the word as he spoke it. He’d had no notion that such a spot existed in the forest.

“Grandpa used to bring us out here when we visited as kids… he called it the Secret Wood… I don’t know how secret it really is, but… it always felt so special… like visiting another world.” She sighed happily, turning away from him to look around. “If you walk out of the woods and go directly east from here, straight shot, you’d eventually find yourself back at Marnie’s. But there’s another path that goes northeast that will eventually dump you off on my property… so… if you’re up for more hiking... that’s how we’ll get back.”

Harvey’s legs finally unlocked, and he moved to stand beside her, sliding his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder. Warm pleasure washed over him; he loved the way their bodies seemed to fit together, like matching puzzle pieces, in or out of bed. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure what could be worth sacrificing a few more dances with you… but seeing this is definitely worth it. And I never would have thought to strike out on my own to view such a sight, so close to my own home.” There’d never been room for adventure in his life before she came along.

“Well… figured I owed you for abandoning you at the dance.” She made no move to pull away, so they stood side-by-side, his arm around her waist, looking at the water, listening to the small sounds of the forest.

“You hardly abandoned me… but… I hope I wasn’t a factor in whatever upset you.”

“You weren’t…I wasn’t… ah, hell.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t hide it better. And before you say I shouldn’t have to hide it… you said the exact same thing to me on the phone last night.”

He winced. She had him there. “I did… and that was foolish… we shouldn’t hide things from each other. And we seem to be really bad at it when we try anyway.”

“It’s a natural impulse… we’re both used to being independent,” She murmured. “…So. You first.”

“Me first?” Harvey echoed, looking over at her.

“The Joja thing. It’s gotta still be weighing on your mind.”

And so it was. “I’ve been thinking a lot today about my role in the community…” They fell into slow step, walking around the perimeter of the pond. “I don’t want to work for a large corporation like Joja. But it’s undeniable that they could provide facilities and resources that I never could on my own. Would standing in the way of their clinic be only selfishness on my part?”

“I’ve told you before, it’s not selfish to do what’s right for your own life,” She countered. “And I still think they’re going to do what they’re going to do, with or without your help.”

“You’re probably right…” He conceded. “But Morris seemed pretty convinced that if I accepted, it would make the building of the clinic more likely.”

“So, tell him to fuck off,” She made a ‘ta-da’ motion with her hand.

“Which returns me to my original dilemma. A Joja clinic would be bad for me, personally, but… what about the town?” He asked.

Aura sighed. “Joja’s presence increasing in the valley wouldn’t be good for everyone… it’d be terrible for Pierre and Caroline. It wouldn’t be great for me, either…” A faint blush colored her cheeks and she looked up into the tree branches, squinting into the light. By the color of the light and the angle, ‘afternoon’ was slipping away to early evening. They reached the ruins on the other side of the pond and she sat down on one of the fallen pillars, dropping her backpack to the ground and unzipping it. She pulled out a bottle of lemonade, two plastic cups, and a plastic bag with two sandwiches in it, followed by another full of cheese and crackers. “Sorry. It’s not about me. Up for a snack?”

“My goodness. You fit a lot in that bag…” He said as he sat beside her. “And I’ll have you know… the impact on you matters a great deal to me. It seems like… I’m damned if I do, damned if I don’t.” He sighed, taking a sandwich and turning it over in his hands, staring at it instead of eating.

“Well… I think the whole discussion is moot, because if you don’t want to work at Joja, _don’t work at Joja._ For crying out loud, my last job before I came here was at a Joja calling center. It drove me so nuts that I changed my entire life and moved here to become a farmer. A fucking farmer, in this day and age.” She chuckled weakly as she popped a cracker into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. “I mean… don’t get me wrong… turned out to be the best thing I ever did, but I wouldn’t go back to that job for all the money in the world.”

Harvey took a bite of the sandwich- it proved to be turkey, with some kind of spicy dressing and cheese. Not bad. He took his time chewing before continuing. “You are right… signing up for a job I’m ill-suited for would help no one… least of all me.” Admitting that out loud was a bit of a weight off his chest. “I still feel guilty… and I don’t know why.”

Aura smiled softly and poured some lemonade into one of the cups, passing it to him. “Sorry… not very elegant, I know. But I think I know why you feel bad… its because you’re the type of person who wants to help everyone. There’s a little part of you that even wants to help Morris, even if you don’t like him. So the idea of saying no bothers you.”

He took a sip and nodded, reluctantly. “…Perhaps… but… that doesn’t stop me from worrying. I still have a problem if they build that clinic and I’m not working there.”

“What makes you so sure the community will abandon you for Joja?” She asked. “I mean… people want a doctor they know and trust. A bigger clinic doesn’t automatically mean they’ll switch physicians.” She scooted closer. “And there’s other ways we can increase your impact, if you’re worried about being able to do more for the people around here. Fundraising… special events… all sorts of things. I’ll help you any way I can.”

She’d told him so before, but he was still touched by her earnestness and sincerity. She claimed to not be ready to commit to marriage, yet seemed quite committed to _him_ , in a way no one else ever had been. A lump rose in his throat and he found himself unable to speak for a moment. He chose to simply nod. She waited for him to compose himself, her hand resting on his knee. He took a deep breath and covered her hand with his.

“Thank you. It means more than I can say… now… what can I help _you_ with?”

Aura grimaced and looked up at the sky. It was taking on a decidedly pink hue. “I’ll tell you on the walk back… unlike your problem, mine only concerns myself, not the fate of the entire town. And I don’t know if there’s anything you can help with…”

“I’d like it if you told me anyway… but I won’t badger you.” He stroked the back of her hand with his fingertips, tracing the line of a small, scar from some long-ago cut, pale on her tanned skin.

She nodded and took another bite. “Let me think for a bit… and I’ll try to get it in a way that makes sense and doesn’t make me sound like a loon…”

*

“And you never knew anything about your father?” Harvey asked, sometime later, as they carefully picked their way through the darkening forest. Aura led the way on the path, her ring providing a globe of warm yellow light, but the surrounding woods were becoming darker by the moment, and he was feeling a bit unsteady.

He’d been more than a little startled when they were approached by a few curious slimes as they finished their little meal, but Aura had been unperturbed, shooing them away with a stick, remarking that the ones in the forest were not particularly dangerous, being less aggressive and better fed than their cave counterparts. He still did not have any desire to see them up close any time soon. He stuck as close to her as he dared, trying not to betray his nerves, and doing his best to stay focused on the conversation rather than wonder what was beyond the circle of light from her ring.

“Only what my mother told me, which wasn’t much. I had a name, and the fact that he died before I was born. I tracked down his birthplace but never found any living relatives, so… I figured it was a dead end,” She sighed. “I can’t explain why this disturbs me so much… I mean… shouldn’t I be happy?”

“It was surely a shock,” Harvey ventured. He was not sure how to help her- unlike his own problem, the answer to hers seemed pretty straightforward. She should simply do as Marlon asked, and speak with him. Not that he liked the idea of her going back to the Adventurer’s Guild, but Marlon himself posed no threat. At least… he didn’t think so.

“I just… I’d been in and out of the guild headquarters several times over last year. Not constantly, but enough. Marlon tested my sword skills when I joined… we even dueled. He had numerous opportunities to tell me about this, but he didn’t.”

“You… fought Marlon?” Harvey asked, stopping in his tracks. Aura turned around to face him.

“I think you’re focusing on the wrong part of the story, Harvey,” She said with a faint frown.

“Well, excuse me, but it’s not every day one speaks so casually of battling someone with a sword!” He retorted, faintly indignant.

“We didn’t _fight_ , it was a formal duel.” Aura turned around and continued walking, as if it was the most natural thing a person could say. Harvey strangled the urge to demand more details on _that_ —after all, she was speaking of something a year or more in the past, and it wasn’t the problem she’d wanted him to hear her out on.

“It sounds like Marlon’s the only one who can answer that question,” He said, a bit lamely. “But I can understand why it would feel like a betrayal… I can also understand why you avoided discussing your parents with the townsfolk.”

“Can you? Because I don’t understand my own motivations when it comes to my family history. Everything about it drives me crazy,” She said with a small sigh.

He reached out and caught her elbow and she turned to face him, her expression frustrated and unhappy.

“For all her faults and flaws, you loved your mother. Could it be that you don’t want to speak of her to others because you don’t want to hear anyone be critical of her?” Harvey asked. “You have a big heart, my dear… for all that you like to pretend to be aloof and casual. You love quite intensely, after all… I know, because I’m lucky enough to be a beneficiary of that love. And your father is an unknown quantity… I can imagine it would be disappointing to learn that he was a less than ideal person. I’ve had similar feelings about my own father. My mother talked of him often, but she painted a picture of sainthood… something I know no real person could live up to.”

Aura’s cheeks darkened with a blush. “Maybe…” She murmured reluctantly. “But it doesn’t matter if he was the best person in the world or the worst. He was never part of my life. So… I shouldn’t care…”

“But his absence was still felt… and it helped shaped who you are today.” He pointed out. She sighed.

“You may be right.” They walked on in silence, until Aura suddenly stopped. “Fuck it,” She muttered, shaking her head. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” She announced, looking over her shoulder at him.

“Very well… but I’m here if you change your mind…” Harvey smiled weakly as she turned to face him. “I’m sorry to have been no help…”

“You were plenty of help.” Aura’s voice dropped to a near-whisper as she stepped closer to him, her hand sliding up his chest as she leaned forward, kissing him softly. Her eyes flicked up to meet his for a second, and she gave him a second kiss, one that lasted longer. “What I’d _really_ like is to forget everything else for tonight… and focus on something more pleasant…maybe… you can help me with that?”

Anticipation shot through him, bringing every nerve in his body to attention. For a moment he actually forgot that they were standing in the middle of the forest, with darkness settling all around them. It occurred to him that even though they were outdoors, they were quite alone. He ran his hands up her arms, lightly dragging his fingertips over the curves of her shoulders, feeling a shiver run through her body as he pulled her against him, his heart quickening as her chest rose and fell with her own sudden intake of breath.

“I’d certainly like to try…” He said as she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! Sorry it took so long for another chapter. October is a busy month in my world. Good news though-- the next chapter is already about 75% written, because I often write out of chronological order (another reason why this chapter took so long to post), so.... hopefully it won't take a whole month this time! Also... it's gonna be smutty. Because the world kind of sucks right now and writing it made me happy. :p
> 
> Anyhoo, that was the Flower Dance. I wanted to provide little glimpses into the lives of some of the folks in Pelican Town. I swear there will be an end to this thing, and I know how we'll get there, I'm just taking my sweet time, it seems. If you're still with me, thank you, as always, for reading. Stay safe, stay sane. For my fellow Americans (the ones over the age of 18, anyway), if you haven't voted yet, I hope you have a plan in place for Election Day, and that you do whatever you need to do in terms of self-care to cope if things go badly.


	15. Walk Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! This chapter is almost entirely NSFW sexual content, so... if that's not your jam, feel free to skip.

** 24th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

For someone who so often made disclaimers about his own abilities when it came to romance, Harvey was an amazingly good kisser. At least Aura thought so- she loved the way he cradled her head in his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheeks lightly in a small, intimate gesture of affection. Even his lightest, most chaste kisses had a way of making her blood simmer, her body tighten with need, and this was no chaste kiss. Even though it had been Aura who initiated the kiss, he seemed to be more than willing to run with it; when she tried to come up for air, he clung to her, keeping her close, his hands sliding down from her face, over her neck and shoulders. Her backpack fell to the ground at their feet as he clutched at her back possessively.

Aura let out a small gasp when she felt her back hit the rough bark of a tree, opening her eyes to meet Harvey’s gaze as he graced her with a small, shy smile. “Sorry… got carried away…” He said, starting to pull back, but Aura wrapped her hand around his tie, keeping him in place. They said nothing, simply looking at one another for a moment before he moved in for another kiss, a more aggressive one, his tongue slipping between her lips to taste her mouth. For the umpteenth time, Aura cursed the damn arm sling and her own clumsiness that had put her into it- she wanted use of both hands now, to hang onto him and stop him from pulling away again.

His hands slid over her hips, and she impulsively shifted her stance a bit, parting her legs as her hand slid down his chest and stomach, gripping his belt and pulling his hips flush against hers. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her and it made her heart race.

“ _So_ hard… from one little kiss,” She murmured against his mouth.

“Two kisses, technically,” He said hoarsely. “…But… kissing you always makes me hard.” Her eyes widened a bit at that- it wasn’t the sort of thing he usually admitted to out loud. He was perfectly willing to do just about anything for her in bed… but _talking_ about it was another matter. She expected him to try to pull away, but instead he pushed against her, driving her back into the tree trunk. She spread her legs a little wider, then hooked one leg around his hips, whimpering as he ground against her for a delicious moment. “W-we should stop…” He added reluctantly, but the statement was followed up with another long kiss. She reveled in his warmth, the rush of echoing heat in her own body, the excitement of being pinned between him and the tree.

“No, we shouldn’t,” She whined softly as his mouth broke away from hers. They stared at each other again, cheeks flushed, lips parted as they caught their breath. A soft breeze rolled through the canopy above them, leaves and branches sighing, as if the forest were breathing all around them. The velvet darkness beyond the circle of light from Aura’s ring seemed to muffle the night sounds of the wind, the trees, and sleepy night birds and insects. Aura licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. “Do you _want_ to stop?”

Harvey shook his head. “No. But I don’t have a condom with me. I didn’t expect you to pounce on me in the woods after dark.”

Aura let out an impatient groan. She didn’t have one either. They were still a long way from the farmhouse, a good half-hour walk at least. She wasn’t sure she could wait that long and had a feeling that if either of them uttered anything along the lines of ‘well, fuck it’, they’d do something stupid. “First of all, if anyone pounced, it was you-” She began testily, but Harvey cut her off as he took her chin in his fingers and kissed her, softly, sweetly.

His other hand slid from her hip, down her thigh. “…I won’t make you wait for satisfaction...” He said quietly, a note of steely determination in his voice she hadn’t heard before. She felt him lifting her skirt, his hand slipping between her legs. “…Unless… you’d rather I stop now?” His fingers skirted the border of her panties and a bit of his usual deference returned to voice.

“I-I… think you’re fine…” Aura managed weakly as his fingers slipped past the waistband, sliding down to cup her sex. Her heart fluttered madly as every nerve in her body stood to attention, suddenly hyperaware of every little sensation. Her dress felt too tight, her skin too sensitive and she squirmed, not sure if she wanted to lean into the feelings or shy away. He rarely acted without explicit invitation, so having him take this initiative was thrilling. _~I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but I like it...~_

“ _So_ wet… from only a couple kisses,” He whispered into her ear, the faintest hint of good-natured mockery in his tone.

“Oh…shut up…” She gasped as his fingers teased her. She writhed against the tree as she brought her foot down, fearing she’d topple over otherwise, the rough bark snagging at the back of her dress and her hair. She tilted her head, giving him access to her neck, a pleasant shiver running from her head to her toes when his breath ghosted across it, followed in short order by his lips. She allowed herself a moan, to release a little of the pressure building within, but it felt too loud, too raw and she bit her lip, hard. There was no one around but it just _felt_ like she needed to be quiet.

“How do you feel?” He asked. She could scarcely breathe. The way he had her pinned between his chest and the tree trunk almost had her dizzy with lust, one arm trapped in the sling, the other unsure where it wanted to be- one moment she was clutching at his shoulder, the next she was digging her nails into the tree bark at her side, the next she was reaching over her head for purchase, gripping a low-hanging branch. How did she _feel_? Good, _too good_ , so good that it was so hard to focus on anything but the sensations between her legs. Two fingers were stroking her from within, his palm rubbing against her clit. “Tell me…” Harvey prompted, his own breathing a bit ragged as his fingers flexed and twisted, eliciting another startled gasp from her.

“So good… don’t stop…” Her legs and hips flexed almost frantically, trying to find a way to adjust things ever so slightly… just enough to… to… oh, yes, _there_! She sucked in a breath, biting her lip again to keep from crying out, trying to concentrate on the swiftly ramping pleasure.

“Shush, darling... don’t bite your lip like that,” Harvey murmured in her ear, gently chiding. He kissed her again, licking tentatively at her sore lower lip until she opened for him again. The old-fashioned endearments had never failed to charm her, but when he used them in that tone… _Oh._ Yes. This slowly emerging, assertive side of him was most appealing indeed.

“C-can’t help it…” She moaned into the kiss. She wondered, distantly, what was going through his mind. She really hadn’t expected him to be so eager- at least, she’d figured he’d want to hurry back to the farmhouse, for more guaranteed privacy and comfort, but he’d managed to surprise her and it was…wonderful!

“Will you come for me, sweetheart?” He asked in the same soft, coaxing tone that almost drove her mad with desire.

“ _Yes!!_ ” She wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, sliding her hand up the back of his neck, threading her fingers through his hair, holding him in place. “Don’t stop… kiss me again…please!!” He did as requested, the pressure of his mouth muffling the high-pitched, impatient noise that tried to escape her throat as the pleasure continued to build, a familiar hot, tight knot deep in her core, his hand driving her on, relentless.

“I’ll take you home after this…” He crooned, a whispered promise that she breathed in as the kiss broke and she gasped for breath. She was so close, so close, heart racing, legs stiffening, hips twitching as she writhed, trying to ride his fingers. “And I’ll… I’ll _fuck_ you. A-all night…” The words came out in a hurried, nervous tumble as his thumb moved in a rough swirl over her clit and she broke under the sudden sharp spike of pleasure, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle her cry as the orgasm swept over her. She clung to him, shuddering as she rode out the waves of ecstasy, her legs trembling and threatening to turn to jelly beneath her, certain she would fall over if he let go of her.

“You…I… holy shit…” Aura panted after a lengthy pause, momentarily at a loss for what to say. She continued to lean on him as she caught her breath. “That… really happened…” The tremors of pleasure were slowly fading, allowing clarity to return.

“I know…” Harvey sounded a bit giddy as he pulled his hand out from between her legs as she slowly released him, her legs somewhat wobbly. “I’ve… never done something like this before… I-I mean… outside and all…” He sounded proud of himself, and she couldn’t fault him for it. She smoothed out her skirt with a trembling hand as he produced a handkerchief from his pocket and hurriedly wiped his hand clean. 

“I…daresay you’re a natural…” Aura took a deep breath, taking one more moment to center herself before striking back, desperate to give as good as she got. She kissed his neck, moving along his jaw to his mouth. “Were you serious? About… taking me home?” She ran her hand down his chest and stomach to his crotch. “Sure feels like you were…” She rubbed his erection through the fabric of his pants, speaking in a patient, hushed tone. “Going to make good on the promise to fuck me all night? I have to say… I loved hearing it…” It had been an incredible rush, hearing him talk like that. He almost never swore unless he was under extreme stress, and always preferred the more romantic euphemisms when it came to sex. He always said he wanted to _make love to her_ , not simply _fuck_ her. She was hoping to show him that they could be one and the same.

“I may not make it that far if you keep that up…” He groaned, reaching down to catch her wrist, but she resisted having her hand pulled away.

“I want to do something for you before we go back… will you let me?” She asked, kissing him tenderly, little more than a peck on the lips. In their short time as lovers they’d learned a lot about pleasing each other, but he was _still_ so infernally shy about letting her take care of him! He claimed he got off most on pleasing her, and that was probably at least partially true, but she’d been dying to really knock his socks off. Now seemed as good a time as any to try.

“For me?” Harvey asked breathlessly, and a bit warily.

“Mm-hmm…” She purred and he groaned again as her hand resumed its ministrations.

“I-I wouldn’t… want to make a mess of you…” He said weakly, his tone uncertain.

“I’m already a mess… and there’s no one here to see…” She graced him with another light kiss. “Right now… I _really_ want to suck your cock…” She was already unbuckling his belt—she’d gotten pretty good at doing that one-handed. “Let me, Harvey… please…” She kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip.

“Are you… actually begging to…to…” He sounded incredulous, but she could tell he was not turned off by the notion.

 _~Ah… like that idea, do you?~_ She smirked as she unzipped his pants. “Actually, I was asking politely…but… I can certainly beg if that’s what you want to hear…”

*

Harvey could scarcely hear her for a moment over the pounding of his heart in his ears. His tenure as the macho seducer certainly hadn’t lasted very long, but he’d loved every second of it. Having her cling to him for support while she trembled with orgasm had been quite the rush, but now he felt at sea again, flustered and overheated, excited but unsure of how to continue.

“Would you like that, Harvey? …If I begged you to let me suck you off?” She repeated, her voice low and patient as she stroked him.

“…Begging is…” Harvey swallowed, hard, his mouth suddenly quite dry. “Not necessary. Maybe later…” The notion of hearing her plead for… for _anything_ … in bed was rather intriguing! He’d gotten a small taste of that just now, when she begged for something as simple as a kiss while he pleasured her, and, oh, he’d _liked_ it.

He wasn’t quite sure when it had happened, but she’d turned him around and now his back was against the tree he’d previously pushed her against.

“Does that mean you’ll let me?” She murmured against his mouth. If something didn’t change soon, he’d just spill in her hand, and probably all over her dress, and that would be that.

“Yes…” The word was out of his mouth before he quite realized it and he squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of what to do with his hands as she slowly dropped to her knees. “Y-your dress…” He protested weakly as she drew his penis—no, his _cock_ —out of his pants.

“It’s fine… that’s what washing machines are for,” She answered, and his eyes snapped open as her tongue ran along his shaft, tracing a line of heat over it that seared him to his core. He bit back a startled cry and reflexively grabbed her head. She froze. “Should I stop?” She rose up a little higher on her knees, looking up at him.

“No, no, I just… got a little excited…” He took a deep breath, wondering what in the world his problem was. It wasn’t as if he’d never had this done before! But… it _had_ been quite a while, and this was the first time with Aura doing it. She hadn’t yet offered, and he hadn’t had the temerity to ask for it. He wanted it, and all he had to do was stand still, so why was this so challenging?

“You can grab me if you want to, even pull my hair a bit,” She said softly. “I like it.” Then without further preamble, the wet heat of her mouth engulfed him and _oh..._

…What was he thinking about, again?

Fingers trembling, he placed his hands lightly on her head, feeling the soft strands of hair that had come loose from her braid. Her hand slid up to rest on his stomach as her head slowly bobbed back and forth, the light from her ring illuminating her, allowing him to watch her. The sensations were almost too much, making him a bit dizzy as he had to remind himself to breathe, sucking in air as she took him deeper into her mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut again; watching her pleasure him on her knees… that _was_ too much to process. A nagging part of him insisted that he shouldn’t let her abase herself in this way, but…

…But it was so _good!_ And she was doing this for him, not just willingly, but eagerly! The heat and pressure of her mouth, gliding up and down his shaft, her tongue teasing the sensitive head… it was all too much. The liquid heat, pooling in his groin, his body tightening and heart racing in anticipation of climax… “G-gonna come… you should…stop…” He panted, but she only made a muffled, eager sound and sucked harder, moving her head faster, her hand sliding down his stomach then up again, disappearing under his shirt, bathing them in darkness as she caressed his skin, a small gesture of comfort.

“Aura… I…” His fingers reflexively tangled in her hair, gripping harder. It was too much, he was too close to the edge and there was no way he could hold back, and if she wouldn’t release him, then he’d just have to… have to… “I… can’t…” He gasped as the pleasure crested, his head falling back against the bark as his hips gave an involuntary jerk and Aura grew very still, sealing her mouth around him as he spent. He stood for a long moment, paralyzed in bliss, breathing hard, fingers locked in her hair, holding her against him. After a while, she squirmed and he loosened his grip, fingers cramping as they unclenched. Slowly, Aura pulled her head back, letting him slip free from her mouth, giving him one last slow, teasing lick before dropping a little kiss to the quivering tip. She withdrew her hand from under his shirt, the glow-ring’s light surrounding them again as he slowly opened his eyes. His heart, already pounding from the rush of orgasm, beat just a little bit faster as she smiled up at him.

“I…I’m sorry…” He whispered, not sure what else to say as he flexed his sore fingers, looking down at the disarray he’d made of her hair. “…Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all. Don’t apologize,” She replied, and it occurred to him belatedly that she’d swallowed, rather than spitting the semen out. The thought was almost painfully erotic, even if it made him feel vaguely guilty. But she seemed happy; she smiled as she kissed the tip of his slowly softening cock again, sending one last little jolt of pleasure through his body. “Good?”

He nodded. “ _Good_ is hardly adequate to describe it.” He stroked her hair with trembling fingers, brushing it back from her face, trying to smooth out the disaster he’d made of it. “You didn’t have to do that…”

“I’ve wanted to for quite some time… this just seemed like a good opportunity.” She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking out what remained of her braid as she stood up, the dark waves settling over her shoulders and over her chest. She casually wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at him, her expression a bit shy. “For what it’s worth, I’ve never done it outdoors before either.” The quiet seemed to press around them, and even speaking in hushed tones, their voices seemed too loud.

“Well… I guess it’s been an adventurous day for both of us.” He felt a bit strange as he took a moment to zip up his pants and tuck his shirt back in. Usually, orgasm left him sleepy and content, but right now he felt energized and unsettled, and was a little worried about just how badly he still wanted her. He was continually startled by his own depth of feeling when it came to her. Feeling daring, he pulled her close for another kiss, a soft, lingering affair. When it ended, she smiled and bent to scoop up her backpack. He took it from her, slinging it onto his own shoulder and she gave him a little smile of gratitude.

“Nice to know you’re still willing to kiss me after I… you know.” She tugged on his hand and they fell into slow step beside one another, the path barely visible even with the globe of light surrounding them. “Not all men will.”

“Seems a poor repayment…” He hesitated, not caring for the reminder of the number of men populating her past. He didn’t want to be the sort of man who would punish her for her past with jealousy, but he did wonder sometimes what she could find in him that hadn’t been available in one of her previous partners, and worried that he might not be interesting enough to keep her satisfied. “Aura, I… I want you to know, I’m trying my best to… to be more spontaneous… more adventurous… for you.”

“Well, you’re doing a marvelous job…” She squeezed his hand. “ _You_ were the one to go up my skirt first tonight, remember. All _I_ did was give you an innocent kiss.”

He straightened a bit, an embarrassed smile tugging at his lips. “Your kisses are never innocent. Still… I’m pretty timid compared to you, despite the progress I’ve made… I don’t want you to get bored with me.”

“Harvey…” She stopped walking, tightening her grip on his hand. “I think it’s great if you want to be adventurous for your own sake, but… I don’t want you trying to change yourself for me. I love you the way you are, and I’m _not_ getting bored with you.” She shook her head, shadows playing across her face, obscuring her features for a moment before she pinned him with her gaze. “Sex was the only part of romance I was ever any good at, and I’ve had a lot of practice. It doesn’t mean I’m measuring you against anyone else. All right?”

Once again, he felt himself hesitating before answering, but she was staring at him so intently that he felt no choice but to relent. “…All right.” He had to fight down the knee-jerk urge to protest. The negative self-image he’d struggled with all his life did not let go so easily, even with the full knowledge that those thoughts did not reflect reality.

“I mean… you _were_ there, just a few minutes ago, when you made me come just by _promising_ to fuck me, right?” She persisted. “Well, that and your clever fingers…” She lifted his hand to her lips, the one he’d pleasured her with, and kissed his fingertips lightly. “…You didn’t think I was faking, did you?”

“Ah… no.” His face was on fire and his blood was stirring again. He knew he needed more time before he could get fully hard again, but by the time they got back to the farmhouse… “Um… just how far are we?” He asked, clearing his throat and trying to sound casual. “I’d be hopelessly lost out here by myself, so I hope you know where we are.”

“I know exactly where we are… we’ll be back soon if we stay on the path,” She answered lightly, tilting her head slightly in the direction of the path.

He pulled her hand to his own lips, kissing her knuckles, then turned her hand over so her palm was facing up. He traced the callouses and scratches on her palm and the pads of her fingers. There was nothing erotic about the gesture on the surface, but her eyes widened slightly, and he thought he detected a bit of a hitch to her breathing. So… she was still aroused as well. _~Maybe I won’t need as much time as I thought…~_

He slid his palm against hers, lacing their fingers together. “Good… please, lead the way.”

She opened her mouth then shut it again, tugging on his hand as she began a resolute march down the path, setting a brisk pace. “Don’t worry… I’m not really going to make you go all night. You’re not the only one who isn’t twenty anymore… we do have to sleep eventually.”

He laughed at that, resisting the urge to pull her to a stop for yet another kiss, sensing they just might not make it back at all if he did.

*

After a brief detour to check on the cows, horse and chickens, they had entered the house in silence, finding it quiet and dark. Either Aaron wasn’t back yet, or he had already gone upstairs to his room (the one guest room in decent condition). Even the cat was nowhere in evidence as they entered the bedroom.

They undressed in silence, watching one another intently as articles of clothing fell to the floor. The fog of lust from earlier had burned off, replaced with something softer, but no less urgent. Even hampered by her still-healing arm, Aura finished first and went to the bed, lying back on top of the covers, naked, her right arm folded behind her head, her left draped across her stomach. The sight of her made Harvey forget what he was doing for a moment, and when he hurriedly joined her on the bed, he was still wearing his unbuttoned shirt and one sock. 

Seeing her naked was still an intense, visceral thrill. It didn’t matter if he’d seen her undressed nearly every day since they started sleeping together, it still brought every cell in his body to life. He didn’t just want her, he _needed_ her. Needed to feel her skin on his, to touch her, to kiss her, taste her and breathe her in. Needed to be inside her, to forget everything else, especially his own insecurities.

It was a little embarrassing that his hands still trembled ever so slightly as they reached out to touch her, but she didn’t seem to mind. Warm, soft skin over lean, hard muscle, gliding under his hands as he slid them up her torso to cup her breasts. He loved doing that; loved the weight of them in his hands, loved sinking his fingers into their soft warmth and feeling her nipples harden under his touch when his fingers teased them. Loved the way it made her sigh and moan, knowing that it was making her wet…

As he leaned over her to kiss her lips, she slowly stretched out her left arm, wrapping it loosely around his neck.

“Are you sure you should do that?” He asked softly as her right arm joined the left and she pulled him close. She still had at minimum another week ahead of her of wearing the sling during the day, but she’d been doing simple range-of-motion exercises in the evenings to maintain flexibility in her arm as it healed. She didn’t seem to be in pain now, but that didn’t stop him from worrying, cooling his ardor somewhat even as her arms tightened around him.

“…I… I’ve missed being able to hug you,” She answered, sounding almost shy as she closed her eyes, her cheek brushing against his. It was very warm, as if she were blushing. “Just let me hold you for a second… then I’ll be good…” She sounded wistful, perhaps a little tired.

“We don’t have to…” He began, but she shook her head.

“I want to… I want _you_ … please, Harvey…” She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, the hard buds of her nipples scraping against his skin as she gripped his shirt, pulling it tight across his shoulders. _I want you._ How intoxicating three little words could be! Desire sparked inside him again, a renewed wave of heat rolling through his body, making his heart race. He kissed her hungrily, inelegantly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she squirmed under him and made a small, needy sound that sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock—he’d been a little worried about being able to get it up a second time but if anything, he was harder than ever. It made him feel younger, stronger, more alive.

“You’re so damned beautiful…” He wished he could come up with something more creative, something provocative, but this was what fell from his lips most naturally. He opted for action rather than more words, kissing her neck in just the right spot to make her shiver. It was still incredible to him that she actually wanted _him_ , but he was nothing if not attentive and kept track of everything that got a positive response out of her in bed with an almost religious devotion. To that end, he swiftly moved lower, kissing her breasts. He licked a nipple and was rewarded with gasp that became a throaty moan when he took it into his mouth, sucking on it until she writhed under him, her nails digging into his shoulder.

He reluctantly surrendered her breast long enough to sit up and shrug out of his shirt, tossing it aside impatiently. She opened her eyes, molten silver catching and holding his gaze as she parted her legs and as happened so often, he took another long moment to just look at her, at a loss for words.

“You wanna keep going, or would you rather just stare at me?” Aura asked softly. When he didn’t answer after a long moment, her confident smirk faded and she shifted uneasily, but he caught her knees before she could close her legs.

“You are always so impatient,” He chided. “Believe it or not, the novelty of seeing you like this has not worn off. I don’t think it ever will.”

“I hope not…” She licked her lips and lifted herself up onto her right elbow, letting her left arm rest at her side. The heat of her gaze on his skin was almost palpable as she stared at him as openly as he’d stared at her. “I know you worry about it a lot, but… please believe me when I tell you that I like what I see, too.”

Harvey nodded slowly. He did believe her, but... but, _what_? He knew he needed to focus on the present, to enjoy being with her now and stop getting in his own way and to get out of his own head. “I want you,” He said simply, scooting closer and kneeling between her legs, running his hands up her thighs and pressing them into her hips. She spread her legs a little wider, letting out a small gasp as he jerked her closer, pulling her by her hips as she let herself fall back against the pillows. One thrust was all it would take, and he would be inside her…

“Then you better suit up,” Aura said, her tone a bit breathless and he nodded numbly, a bit shocked at himself for acting so impulsively. He reached for the drawer on the bedside table, setting his glasses down on top of the table before pulling out the now-familiar, colorful box. She licked her lips, watching him hungrily as he made swift work of selecting a condom and putting it on.

He could feel her thighs trembling slightly as he leaned over her for one more kiss. Anticipation? He hoped so. He took his time with the kiss, knowing how much she enjoyed it. When it ended, her smile took on a decidedly wicked curve as she reached up to clutch at the headboard with her good hand, as if to brace herself. “Show me what you’ve got,” She said, a hint of challenge in her gaze.

He thrust forward, hard, perhaps harder than she’d expected, plunging into her heat, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps as he took her, in and out, again and again. Ordinarily, she was the more… well, _dominant_ wasn’t quite the right word… the more assertive of the two of them. The beguiler, the seducer, teasing him and thrilling him with her voice, her hands, her mouth, her whole body. He’d never been rough with her like he was now, had never really wanted to be, but… right now, it felt _amazing_.

She made a sudden low, whimpering noise that sounded more like pain than pleasure and he froze clumsily in mid-thrust, limbs trembling as he half collapsed on her, his chin digging awkwardly into her cheek as he struggled to right himself.

“I-I’m so sorry… are you all right?” He gasped, shame clawing at him, feeling like a selfish brute, but before he could pull out, her long, strong legs wound around his waist, holding him in place, sheathed deep inside her, their chests pressed tight together. She kissed his neck, her teeth pinching his skin, and the little flash of pain was shockingly pleasurable.

“I’m fine…Don’t you _dare_ stop…” She snarled. “Show me how you want me…”

*

“I-I do…” Harvey groaned as he resumed, a little awkwardly at first before regaining rhythm. “Want you…always…” The bed creaked as it rocked under them and she was distantly aware of a dull, rhythmic thumping of the headboard hitting the wall. She could only hope that her brother still hadn’t returned, or that he wouldn’t be able to hear anything if he was upstairs. Harvey had more or less gotten over his fear of being intimate with her when someone else was in the house, but they’d always been quiet, careful. They’d had to be gentle with her arm while it still had lingering pain, though she seemed to be doing well enough tonight. Indeed, she was enjoying surrendering control, keeping her left arm down at her side while she braced herself with her right, gripping the headboard and letting him control the pace.

In their short time as lovers, Aura was usually the one on top when it came to intercourse. She liked controlling the pace and being able to adjust things to her own satisfaction, and Harvey liked being able to see her move. But there was a certain appeal to having a man on top of her-- right now, she enjoyed his weight on her, the feeling of being held down while he took what he wanted from her, knowing she was safe with him and that being with her this way was making him as happy as it made her. She shifted the angle of hips slightly, releasing the death-grip her legs had on his waist to allow him more freedom of movement.

He groaned something, it sounded like her name. She opened her eyes, feeling a new rush of heat come to her face as his feverish gaze caught hers. Face flushed, hair mussed- even his eyes seemed more intense, more green than hazel in this moment. The throes of passion seemed to suit him- she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been more attracted to a man!

“I love you,” She exclaimed, releasing her white-knuckled grip on the headboard railing and bringing a finger to his lips before he could say anything. Bless him, he was really giving it his all, but she worried he might actually pass out if he tried to talk now. “…Slow down if you need to…”

Arms trembling, he shifted forward suddenly, resting on his elbows, pressing his chest into hers and kissing her ardently. “You want me to slow down?” He asked. Her nipples ached sweetly as every breath pushed them against his skin. That slightly overheated, oversensitive feeling was back, and she bit back a moan as he moved his hips against her, pushing in deeper, the friction of their bodies working against her clit. Pleasure rocked her and she sucked in a startled breath, her somewhat smug feeling of calm fracturing.

“I… I’m gonna… defer to your judgement…” She whispered, shuddering as he began to move again, trading the almost frantic pace he’d started with for something steadier, their ragged breathing falling into rhythm with the movement of their bodies. With every thrust, his body bore down on hers and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of being filled by him, connected with him. “Feels… _so good_ , baby…don’t stop,” She moaned as the familiar sought-after heat began to gather in her core, her heart quickening as her hips jerked to meet his latest thrust, her self-control slowly disintegrating as she writhed under him, each thrust adding a spark to the inner flame.

“Keep going…” She gasped, an encouragement and a desperate plea all at once. “Don’t stop… fuck me… _fuck me_ … oh, please… just… just a little more… a little harder… yes… _yes!_ ” She knew she was babbling now, but he seemed to enjoy the encouragement because he was doing everything she asked and more. Any thought of prolonging the process flew out the window as the frantic need for satisfaction consumed her, driving her to move with him, using all the skill and experience at her disposal until the tightening ball of internal heat and pleasure shattered, her vision flashing white as she arched her back, a hoarse, ragged cry that bordered on a scream tearing from her throat. She was vividly aware of his cock and every inch of skin touching hers as her body clamped down on him, a deep shudder rolling through his body and he collapsed on top of her, breathing so hard that a faint sense of alarm penetrated the fog of pleasure that gripped her.

“I almost… didn’t make it…” He panted as she wound her arms around him, holding him against her until his breathing evened out and he stopped shaking. “Thought for sure I’d… let you down…”

“You never could.” _How_ could he think she’d ever get bored with this, with him? She’d never been one to be sentimental about sex, but she supposed a little of Harvey’s romantic nature was wearing off on her, because a complex tangle of emotions was pushing its way up through her chest, making it ache. Her eyes smarted and, _Yoba’s brilliant light,_ was she about to _cry_? There was no greater turn-off in bed than tears and Harvey would _certainly_ take it personally if she started sobbing. Disgusted with herself, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, hoping to compose herself before she had to say anything else.

“…Love you,” Harvey mumbled sleepily, rolling off her onto his side. Not trusting herself to speak yet, she just smiled and turned onto her side to face him, snuggling against him, tucking her head under his chin. He stroked her hair slowly as their breathing slowly evened out. “That was…”

“I know.” Aura took a deep breath, working through whatever it was that the orgasm had shaken loose inside of her. “…Will you stay?”

He chuckled weakly. “I’ll be lucky if my legs work well enough to make it to the bathroom to shower, there’s no way I’m going back to town tonight.”

She shook her head. “Not just tonight… I mean every night… and on your days off… and… well, all the time. I... I’m happier with you than I am without you. I know it’s a lot to ask, so you don’t have to answer right away…”

“Yes.” He caught her chin and tilted it up to kiss her. “I’ll stay as long as you want me. I’ll need some time to make arrangements to move, but… yes. If you’re ready, so am I.”

Relief washed over her, the vague, irrational clawing fear that he would leave fading. She knew she’d agonize over the implications of this tomorrow. What if they drove each other crazy? What if he decided that traveling back and forth between the farm and town was too much trouble? What if, what if, what if…

…What if it all turned out fine? What if they were happy?

She kissed him again, winding her legs through his, though she pulled back a little, blinking as her foot brushed against his, then experimentally groped for his other foot.

“You have one sock on,” She informed him, and his face reddened.

“…I got the important stuff off,” He muttered as the door creaked open and Murphy shoved his way into the room, trotting over to the bed and jumping onto it, climbing over Aura to wedge himself between them, purring loudly.

“…Well… I guess he’s OK with it,” She sighed as Harvey chuckled, stroking the cat’s ample rump.

“Just makes the decision all the easier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when I started this thing: "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly write smut for this, I would simply die."
> 
> If you are still with me, I hope you're enjoying it. It may be a little while before the next chapter; as I have a super busy couple of months ahead of me at work up through the end of the holiday season. Thank you as always for reading. I appreciate it!! :)
> 
> (((PS- If you wanna look me up on Tumblr, my username there is buttonso and I have some pictures of Harvey and Aura there, along with other Stardew Valley fan art.)))


	16. Then and Now

** 40th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

_~If someone had told me ten years ago that I would move to the middle of nowhere to become a farmer, and be happy about waking up at five in the morning, I would have laughed in their face.~_ Aura stifled a groan as she slapped at her alarm clock until it stopped beeping. OK, maybe she wasn’t exactly _happy_ to wake up so early, but she was more or less used to it by now. And she certainly looked forward to getting outside and doing her daily work more than she ever had any other job she’d held in her adult life. She never would have imagined that a life spent mostly working outdoors, tending animals and plants, rising early and often working late, would agree with her so much. It was hard work that left her bruised and scratched, with callouses on her hands and aching muscles, but she was in the best physical shape she’d been in in years, and she didn’t have to answer to anyone except herself. Those things alone were reason enough to be happy about her life these days.

Harvey stirred fitfully beside her, and she put her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair. He relaxed under her touch, mumbling sleepily. He wasn’t always a sound sleeper, and she felt a little guilty for disturbing him whenever she had to get up. Granted, he generally rose only thirty to forty-five minutes after her, but she didn’t begrudge him the extra rest.

“That’s my alarm, not yours, you can go back to sleep for a little while,” She said, and he shifted a bit before settling down again.

Waking up so early definitely was nicer when it included waking up next to Harvey. That was something else her younger self wouldn’t have expected—being head over heels in love with someone who, on paper, was so utterly unlike herself. Twenty-year-old Aura would probably have found Harvey too stuffy and would not have had the patience to draw him out of his shell. Back then, she’d been much more interested in bad boys and had thrived on drama the way plants needed sunlight.

Now, she was happy to have found a good man. A better one than she still thought she deserved, deep down. _~And I definitely have had a lifetime’s supply of drama. He thinks I’ll get bored with him… but a quiet life with someone I love, who loves me back… that sounds pretty damn good.~_ Something had changed in her over the past couple of weeks. Something subtle and small, but she could feel it all the same. She felt more stable, more sure of herself. _~Now if I can just continue to not fuck this up...~_

She stroked his hair once more, then reluctantly got up, smothering a yawn with her hand. Murphy, who had been curled up between them, yawned and stretched, purring as he stood up, then jumped to the floor with a dull thud. This had become their routine over the past two weeks- she’d get up first, feed the cat, and start the coffee. Once Harvey got up, he would make breakfast.

“We need a new machine, Murph,” She said as the cat meowed and wound around her ankles, taking exception to her stopping at the coffee maker instead of going straight for his food dish. “One that isn’t a hundred years old that will automatically start up, so I don’t have to drag my ass in here so early.” It was an old, second-hand appliance, bought hastily to replace the one she’d brought with her when she moved to the Valley, which had broken not long after her arrival. She hadn’t had much money to spare then… still didn’t, really, so she’d gone with the cheapest thing she could get. It got the job done, but there was nothing fancy or convenient about it.

*

_Early spring, year 1_

_“Oh… come on…” Aura sighed, closing her eyes and bonking her forehead softly against the door to the Stardrop Saloon. It didn’t open until noon. She wasn’t sure if she would make it until then. It was a miserably chilly spring morning and her coffee maker had taken it upon itself to break in spectacular fashion. Her hand still smarted from the burn she’d gotten from it, and she’d left the windows to the farmhouse cracked open in the hopes that by the time she returned home, the smell of burned coffee and scorched plastic would be mostly aired out._

_Well, going to the saloon had been a long shot anyway. She checked her watch. Nine AM, on the dot. Maybe the general store would sell her a cup of coffee. ~OK… here’s one way the city has an advantage over Pelican Town… at least there, I could at least get shitty convenience store coffee if I had to.~ She thought with a grimace as she turned away from the saloon, trudging out into the street, glaring at her burned hand, and bit back a startled yelp as she nearly walked right into Doctor Hale. No, Harvey. Everyone else in town called him by his first name, so she supposed she ought to as well. Even if she couldn’t get him to return the favor._

_“…Good morning, Miss Silver… everything all right?” He asked as he quickly stepped back from her. She felt an uncomfortable flush creep up the back of her neck, wondering what he must think of her, hanging around forlornly outside the saloon at nine o’clock in the goddamn morning._

_“Oh, I’m fine, just…” She sighed and shook her head. “I was just hoping there was somewhere in this town a girl could get a cup of coffee. My machine committed suicide and tried to take me with it.” She held up her burned hand and he frowned. “…And good morning to you, too,” She added, a bit lamely._

_“Well, if you come back to the clinic with me and let me have a look at that hand, *_ I’ll* _give you some coffee,” He said, somewhat sternly. “I’m just returning from a house call so I’m heading back there now.”_

_The embarrassed flush had made its way to her ears and cheeks now and instead of being cold, she felt overheated. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was in a good way or a bad way, though. The doctor was a nice guy, and certainly attractive enough in a nervous, mild-mannered kind of way, but right now she felt vaguely like a naughty child who’d been caught doing something foolish, and she did not like the sensation._

_“Come on,” He gestured for her to follow. “That burn looks painful… besides, I wouldn’t wish a morning without coffee on anyone...” He cleared his throat awkwardly, his authoritative tone trailing off to an embarrassed mumble. Well, that was interesting._

_Her hand did hurt, but not so much that she needed to pay a doctor to look at it. Still, the faint smile he wore now was definitely preferable to the stern frown… and she desperately want that coffee. And… having him touch her hand wouldn’t be so bad, either…_

*

The heavy tread of footsteps on the creaking stairs broke her out of her reverie, and she raised a hand in silent greeting at her brother as he tromped into the room.

“Coffee ready?” He grunted, smothering a yawn as wandered to the television and turned on the morning news, dropping onto the couch, workboots in hand.

“Few minutes to go,” She said as she opened a can of cat food for Murphy, who meowed loudly and paced frantic circles around her ankles. “Enough with the starving beast routine,” She muttered, rubbing his head as he dove into his breakfast. “You’re up early,” She commented, pitching her voice to carry to Aaron. Usually, he wasn’t downstairs until breakfast was ready.

“Wanted to get a jump start on things,” He answered as he shoved his feet into his boots, jerking the laces tight. “Only have a couple days left before I head back, need to make it count.” He rose from the couch and came to lean on the other side of the counter, though his gaze was still fixed on the tv. “What’s on your agenda?”

“The cauliflower in the east patch and the potatoes in the north patch should be ready to come up, so I’ll pull those and take the nicer ones over to Pierre’s… I’ll use the duds for pickling and our own kitchen… I’d appreciate it if you’d patch up the fence on the south side of the pasture today…” She said, and he grunted in acknowledgement, his gaze fixed on the screen. “I’m going to make some deliveries in town since I’m going there anyway. I’ll go up the mountain too. Demetrius wanted soil samples from our mushroom cave, and I haven’t seen Linus in awhile, he usually wants one thing or another...” She leaned against the counter, staring at the screen as well, reflecting again on how strangely peaceful she felt just now, in a way she never really had before. “Tonight, I want to finalize the plans for the second phase of summer planting…” She trailed off and frowned as Aaron grinned at her. “What?”

“This farming stuff really agrees with you, huh?” He asked. “You’re a lot happier than I’ve seen you be since… well, since we were little kids.”

She nodded, feeling both happy and a little embarrassed. “It seems to agree with you, too… are you _sure_ you want to go back to the city? You could spend the summer here… it really is beautiful and peaceful here in the summertime, and you’re getting along well with the townsfolk… and, well… I like having you here.” Feeling so awkward at expression affection towards her brother was a bit aggravating, but he didn’t seem inclined to tease her, for once. He’d already stayed well beyond the two weeks he’d originally planned and would now be around through the end of Spring, which was quickly approaching. Aura wasn’t sure what she would have done without him- she’d finally, _finally_ been able to stop wearing the sling she hated so much, but still had to wear a flexible brace on her arm and was not quite up to the full workload she’d taken on by herself before her injury. Once a week she had a physical therapy appointment in the city, which cost her nearly an entire day’s worth of work and would have been very inconvenient if Aaron hadn’t been around to help.

Perhaps even more importantly, she’d enjoyed reconnecting with him. The past few weeks had been the most time they’d spent in each other’s company in many years, and it felt good.

“I promised Drake and Patrick I’d fill in as a bouncer at the bar this summer. It’d be kinda shitty to back out on them this late in the game,” He said ruefully. “But… I do like being here, too. I can see the appeal in this lifestyle.”

“Really?” She perked up a bit, and he chuckled.

“Relax… I didn’t say I wanted to move here and be your fieldhand forever… Besides… you’ve got Harvey moving in and I’m getting in the way,” he said, and guilt inched up her spine, making her cheeks flush. “I’m not saying it to make you feel bad… and you know I’m more than capable of entertaining myself. But if you guys are gonna make a real go of it you don’t need any extra person bumbling around the house.” A brief pause, then he added, “I like him, you know. I think he’s good for you… and I know he’s a big part of why you’re so happy now.”

Happiness tinged with embarrassment bubbled over the guilt and it dragged an unbidden smile to her lips. She was far more touched by his words than she’d expected to be. “Thanks, that… that means a lot to me.”

The coffee maker gurgled and hissed, and she looked at the digital timer, wishing yet again for a nicer, more modern machine. _~Well, hell… I’m going to the city in a couple days for another damn physical therapy appointment… I may as well pick one up. I’m sure I can find something affordable… it’ll be a nice surprise for Harvey.~_

Aaron snapped his fingers at the same moment the coffee maker buzzed, and she jumped, glaring at him.

“Were you actually getting all day-dreamy because I said I liked your boyfriend?” He asked with a smirk.

“I think we’ve discussed it enough,” She retorted as she pulled a couple of mugs out of the rack by the sink and filled them, offering one to him.

“Just don’t fuck it up,” He said as he accepted the mug and raised it in a salute. 

“I’m trying not to.” She muttered as she held her mug to her lips, breathing in the aroma. Even if it was too hot to drink, simply smelling it seemed to wake her up a little more. “One more word about it and I’ll ask you some pointed questions about just who you hang out with when you go to town every evening.”

There. That shut him up.

*

Harvey had been disturbed by Aura’s alarm, but not enough to rouse fully. He’d drifted off again, but vague, anxious and muddled dreams left him restless. When a now-familiar weight settled on his chest, accompanied by fishy breath in his face, his hand came up automatically to stroke Murphy’s head.

“Morning, boy,” He mumbled sleepily as the cat purred happily. “Had breakfast, did you?” Murphy’s response was to shove his forehead against Harvey’s face and dial up the purr a few more notches. This was the fourth day in a row that the cat had returned to the bedroom after breakfast to seek attention from him. “Is this going to be our thing?” He blearily wondered aloud. The cat just continued to purr, the vibrations running through Harvey’s chest as he stroked the thick, soft fur. The action was incredibly soothing, banishing the misty remains of the anxious dreams. He couldn’t remember what had been happening in the dream, but he’d felt unsettled and unhappy when he first woke. Having the cat there reminded him of where he was, and how his life was changing, bringing a weary smile to his lips.

But no matter how tired he was, lounging in Aura’s bed without her there just felt wrong, and after a few minutes of cuddles he reluctantly sat up. Murphy was good-natured about being dislodged and curled up in his usual spot in the middle of the bed with minimal fuss. _~I suppose I should think of it as_ our _bed now… but I’m not moved in yet, not really.~_ He still felt more like a guest in her home than someone who lived there, despite spending every night there since she officially asked him to move in over two weeks ago. Granted, he was taking his time moving in, and she wasn’t pressuring him to move any faster. Once summer started, the clinic’s hours would be limited and he would have more time on his hands to complete the move, but for now he just brought over a small box or two every evening.

Slipping on his glasses, he looked around the bedroom as he slowly got to his feet, sliding them into a pair of house slippers. The hardwood floors here were cold in the morning, even on the cusp of summer. He was slowly growing accustomed to it, but he still half expected to feel the harsh, cheap carpeting from his apartment when he put his feet down.

The room was slowly transforming from a space solely occupied by Aura to a space they shared. The closet now held several changes of his clothing, instead of the one or two shirts he’d been keeping here before. A tie rack now occupied one end of the enormous antique dresser alongside Aura’s seldom-used cosmetics, and Aura had cleared out several drawers in said dresser for his use. An aviation show poster graced a previously blank wall to the left of the dresser, and a few of his books were stacked up on a chair next to the window. There were two laundry hampers now, one for each of them. They were both oddly reticent about letting the other do their laundry. Funny, how two people who were frequently naked in one another’s company could be so shy about letting each other handle their underwear- so, for now, they each handled their own laundry.

Division of the other household chores had been easier than he’d thought it would be, at least; there were things they each naturally gravitated towards. Aura did her best with cooking, but for the most part they were both happier when Harvey took over the kitchen. She was more than willing to step up and do the dishes whenever he cooked, though she was not particularly organized when it came to putting things away, especially cooking utensils. How she hadn’t driven herself mad, constantly looking for whisks and spatulas, he had no notion. It wasn’t that she was a slob, precisely—she kept the kitchen meticulously _clean_ ; she just didn’t seem to have much of a care for organization and took an out of sight, out of mind approach to putting things away. It did make him wonder, though, how long he had to wait before it wasn’t considered rude to re-organize the kitchen.

 _~I wonder which drawer the whisk will be in today…~_ He thought as he made his way into the bathroom. Sharing the bathroom had proven to be one of the greater challenges of learning to live together, at least so far. The sheer number of bottles of mysterious, feminine products present in the small room baffled Harvey (how many types of hair conditioner did a person really need?), and it seemed even more crowded now that some of his own toiletries were there. There was only one sink; it and the huge old cast-iron bathtub were seldom as clean as Harvey personally liked- but he couldn’t really blame Aura for not taking the time to every evening to scrub down the bathroom after her much-needed shower or bath at the end of a long, dusty and often muddy day, so, while Aura did most of the scrubbing in the kitchen, Harvey had made himself in charge of cleaning the bathroom every couple of days. 

Harvey stared at himself in the mirror mounted on the wall over the sink, running his hands back through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to tame the bedhead. He smiled, thinking of the sensation of Aura’s fingers stroking his hair earlier in the morning. He’d been less than half awake, but he’d still registered it and remembered it.

He no longer felt like a lonely, tired old man. This was all exciting, and it made him happy, but it was also unsettling. He’d never lived with a girlfriend before—hell, he hadn’t lived with _anyone_ since his mother passed away. Aura wasn’t any more practiced at living with someone else than he was. Much as they cherished one another’s company, they did have a learning curve to master.

Harvey had been thinking about his mother a lot lately; she certainly would _not_ have approved of this arrangement. Her precious son, moving in with a woman he wasn’t yet married to, nor even engaged to be married? _Unthinkable_. It would not have reflected well on Aura in her eyes, not one bit. To his vast irritation, that knowledge bothered him a bit, even though she’d been gone for several years. _~I’m a grown man… I’m finally taking a chance on doing something that makes me happy. I shouldn’t agonize over Mother’s opinion… it’s not as if she’s in a position to care now. And it’s not even the first time I chose something for myself that she wouldn’t have approved of.~_ He liked to think that if she were still alive, he would make the same choices, but… if she was still alive, his life would be different in every respect. Would she be proud of him, at all? The question nagged at him, dimming his otherwise pleasant mood somewhat.

 _~If I’d known ten years ago my life would lead me here… I think perhaps I wouldn’t have fretted as much. I feel like I’m doing the right thing…~_ He splashed a little water on his face and ran his damp fingers back through his hair once more (sighing as he caught sight of a couple of gray hairs), deciding he would shower and shave after breakfast, once Aura and Aaron were out for the day.

He made his way to the front of the house, where Aura and her brother stood at the kitchen counter, speaking in low tones while the morning news ran on the living room television, seemingly unheeded.

“You sure you wanna do all those deliveries in one go? You’ll be running around all afternoon.” Aaron remarked, coffee mug in one hand and a long sheet of paper in the other.

“I don’t mind. I’ll take the horse. She hasn’t been ridden properly in awhile… and I’m sure as shit… I mean, sure as _heck_ not _walking_ all the way up the mountain,” She said, taking the list from him. “Shut up,” She added, before her brother could comment on her self-correction of the swear word. “And, well… if I’m going all the way up there, maybe I’ll stop being a wimp and finally talk to Marlon.” Her expression was troubled, and anxiety crept into her voice as she trailed off.

“…You want me to go with you?” Aaron asked, his tone heavy with reluctance.

“No, I… think I better do this myself.” She looked up and her face brightened when she spotted Harvey. Aaron gave him a little wave as she beckoned Harvey closer.

“I’m gonna go milk the cows,” Aaron announced, setting his mug down and making an inelegant escape before Harvey could say anything.

“He thinks he’s getting in the way,” Aura remarked once her brother was gone. Before Harvey could answer, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. “You could’ve stayed in bed awhile longer,” She added, handing him a mug.

“I’ve never been one to laze about,” He answered, watching her as she wandered to the fridge and peered inside. He leaned back against the counter, feeling a bit self-indulgent as he admired her shapely backside when she bent over to rummage around. She straightened up a moment later and returned with a small container of creamer, offering it to him. He shook his head and she shrugged, putting a splash into her own mug. “You’re going to see Marlon? I couldn’t help but overhear…” He remarked as he poured his own coffee.

Aura grimaced and nodded. “I’ve put it off for way too long… it’s time.” She stared down into her mug as she spoke. “If you want, I’ll swing by the clinic after and help you pack a couple of boxes when I come back. Or we could just grab a drink at the saloon. It should be about closing time for you by then…”

“I’d like that.” He wondered if he should offer to go with her for emotional support… but then, she’d already told her brother that she wanted to go alone. “Is there anything I can do to make it easier on you?”

She shook her head again, as expected. “Just knowing I have you to come home to makes it easier.” She blushed. “Was that too corny?”

“Not at all.” He closed the distance between them to plant a kiss on her forehead. It had become one of his most oft-used gestures of affection. They had just enough difference in height that it was an easy gesture to make, and it never failed to bring out a warm, almost shy expression on her face. “Now… you need to fortify yourself if you’ve got a difficult task ahead, so… let’s get breakfast assembled. How do you want your eggs this morning?” It was his turn to go to the fridge and peer inside.

“Scrambled, I think…but I gotta go collect the eggs first, there’s only a couple left in there,” She answered, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his ribcage, giving him a squeeze. She’d always been open with physical affection, but he marveled at how relaxed _he’d_ become about it. Her touch was still exciting, even a casual one, but it no longer made him nervous or self-conscious to have her so close.

“How’s the arm?” He asked, catching her hand as she stepped back.

“A little stiff,” She admitted, her tone reluctant. “But I’ll put on the brace Doctor Ryder gave me when I head out for the day. And no heavy lifting today, I promise. Gonna keep using Aaron for that as long as I have him.” She pulled her hand free and gave him a little wave. “I can certainly gather eggs without injuring myself.” A beat. “Probably, anyway.”

“And you can talk to Marlon without getting into a fight? You said he seemed really determined to get you to pick up your sword again…” He asked, finally giving voice to a concern that had been nagging at him as he turned to rummage in the cabinets, looking for the pans he would need. _~WHY can’t she just put things back in the same spot each time?~_

“For the hundredth time, a formal duel is not the same thing as a _fight_. Besides, I can out-stubborn him any day of the week,” She snorted, crossing her arms. “I can’t promise not to brain him if he pushes me too far, but I will promise to _try_.”

Harvey blinked, momentarily picturing Aura clubbing the old adventurer with the nearest available blunt object. “Somehow I don’t find that as reassuring as I think you want me to.”

She opened her mouth, then closed it, looking as if she was considering her words. “OK, I can see your point. But _really_ … you don’t have to worry. And I’m not exactly looking forward to it, so… if you could wait til later to give me a hard time about it, that would be _great_.”

She didn’t seem particularly hurt or anxious, but guilt scratched at him and he felt driven to apologize all the same. “Of course… I’m sorry.” He reached for her, but she smirked and stepped back, keeping just out of reach.

“Gonna get those eggs. You can think up ways to make me feel better later.”

“Before you go…” He paused opened a drawer, then closed it and opened another. “…Where has the whisk migrated to _this_ time?”

She wordlessly walked over, opening a third drawer and handing him the whisk, and he took the opportunity to snag her, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her against his side. He’d come to enjoy catching her by surprise, and it always seemed to amuse her. It seemed to do the trick this time; she giggled, but instead of breaking free, she kissed him, and it was _not_ a quick peck. He was accustomed enough to her kisses by now that they didn’t render him completely helpless, but they certainly had a way of making his priorities for the moment change.

The whisk clattered against the countertop as he dropped it and put both his arms around her, sinking into the kiss, dimly aware that this could get out of hand very quickly if they let it, though such concerns paled in comparison to the feeling of her body and her mouth against his. Still, the kiss broke a mere moment later, and she grinned at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breath came a little shakily as she exhaled.

“…I want pancakes, too.” She patted his shoulder and squirmed out of his hold, casting a warm look over her shoulder as she strolled out of the kitchen.

Slightly dazed, he turned back to the cabinets and resumed his search for a skillet.

All in all, he could definitely get used to mornings like this one.

*

Aura always felt a little bit like some sort of old-timey peddler when she left the farm on horseback with bulging saddlebags. She did own a beat-up old pickup truck for larger orders, but driving through town was always awkward. The streets were narrow and there were precious few places to park, so, whenever possible she hand-delivered her smaller orders.

After a long morning working with Aaron in the fields, he’d convinced her to let him drop the produce order off at Pierre’s in the truck—the potatoes and cauliflowers had come up much nicer than she’d expected or even hoped for, and the ratio of good specimens to bad was a lot better than her crops had boasted the previous year, despite the somewhat soggy spring they’d had. Hand-delivering them would have been impractical, and this way Aura could avoid taking the horse into the heart of town as well. She’d done it before, but it always made her a little uneasy. Buttercup was just about the most easygoing horse on the planet, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a bad day.

Aura’s route today had taken her deep into Cindersnap forest, to the Wizard’s tower, to drop off a box of what, to her eyes, seemed to be random junk. An amethyst, a bright, glittery piece of solar essence left over from a mine excursion the previous summer, a duck feather, a bunch of sweet pea blossoms, a bottle of plum wine and an assortment of mushrooms. He never asked for these things in person, just sent her missives in the mail on his overly ornate stationary. It was always something she conveniently had on hand, and he paid well, but seeing him was always unsettling, so she’d been determined to get him out of the way early.

She knew, of course, on a practical level that magic was _absolutely_ real, and that the natural world held many mysteries (one trip to the lower depths of the mines was enough to prove that) but knowing an honest-to-goodness wizard was still strange.

“Have you lately heard the voices of the forest spirits?” The imposing, bearded man asked cryptically as she passed the box over to him, dark eyes glittering as he gave her an appraising look.

“Out of the many things I’ve had to take medication for, hearing voices was never one of them,” Aura answered blandly, holding her hand out. He let out a disgusted sigh, muttered something about those who were unwilling to see being the most blind. “You ask me that question every time, what would you do if I said yes?”

“If you lied, I would banish you from my doorstep,” He answered moodily, placing a pouch of coins in her hand. “But you have the blood of the forest spirits in you. If you cannot hear the forest, it is because you are refusing to listen.”

“Then… I’ll try to open my ears,” Aura replied, suddenly thinking of the night in the woods with Harvey after the Flower Dance, and the sensation of the forest being a single, breathing entity that surrounded and engulfed them. He simply snorted and made shooing motions with his hands. 

From the wizard’s tower, she’d taken a somewhat self-indulgent, leisurely ride through the woods, knowing she was only putting off the inevitable, but encounters with the Wizard always left her in a pensive mood. Her ultimate goal of the day, speaking with Marlon, was weighing on her mind.

Like the Wizard, Marlon might seem like a bit of an anachronism to many upon first meeting him. Even in a rustic place like Stardew Valley, most people didn’t go around wearing capes and toting a sword, but Marlon was not as unusual as one might think. Swords had been a part of life in the Ferngill Republic since ancient man had first begun to craft blades. Even now, soldiers carried them in battle as backup weapons, as blades had long since taken a back-seat to firearms when it came to warfare, but police and security guards often were armed with blades rather than guns in most parts of the Republic. Competitive dueling as a sport was still fairly common in many regions, though it faded a little more in popularity with each passing year. Dueling with live steel had been outlawed long before Aura was old enough to compete, and more aggressive games like Gridball drew better crowds, which meant more money for the organizers. Humans were bloodthirsty creatures, and a sword match where no one was likely to die was only of interest to a small market.

Aura herself had been a good duelist, once. Very good, in fact, and Marlon had praised her skill when she first applied to join the Adventurers Guild. She’d had a lot of aggression issues to work out in her teens and early twenties, and competitive dueling had proven to be an excellent outlet. She’d even earned a fairly decent athletic scholarship towards college when the time came.

But she hadn’t loved the sport enough to try to make a go at pursuing it professionally, and only the best of the best really could get away with trying to make a life out of dueling. College came and went, she’d obtained a Marketing degree, and then proceeded to do… pretty much nothing with it. Oh, she’d been able to find work, but she found offices stifling and never seemed to hit on anything she actually enjoyed. Then, shortly after Aura turned twenty-five, their mother had passed away unexpectedly and Aura… pretty much stopped trying. She’d drifted from job to job, quitting when she couldn’t stand it anymore, the intervals growing shorter all the time. She hadn’t fared any better in relationships.

Her friends had all seemed to be pairing off, getting married, starting families, advancing their careers, and she’d been… stuck. Working at the Joja call center had been the low point in her working life, the cherry on the sundae of misery that had been her twenty-ninth year on the planet. Last year, she’d celebrated her 30th birthday, Day 3 of Summer Ascending, alone in the farmhouse except for Murphy. Perhaps she’d been a little lonely, but it was the happiest birthday she’d had in many years. That first spring had been challenging, to say the least, and maybe she hadn’t loved _every_ moment of it, but she’d certainly enjoyed it more than she’d ever enjoyed working in a stuffy office. And it wasn’t long after her birthday that she’d really begun to grow closer with Harvey.

Aaron and Kat had thought she was crazy to take up the farm, more than a year after Grandpa passed away, but they’d both balked at the notion of simply selling the property, and now she was glad that they had. Coming to Stardew Valley had been a last act of desperation, and it was amazing to her that she’d made it over a year on the farm without utterly failing yet. She kept telling herself that it was foolish to ruminate on the past, that it was water under the bridge, but she had chosen to come to this place, had chosen to make her life here, and was seriously considering trying to put down permanent roots. She and Harvey had discussed marriage, even begun tentative talks about children and what their future together might entail. How could she do that and still pretend the past didn’t matter, when her house, the town and _the whole damn valley_ was saturated with family history?

 _~And how did I get to that when I was contemplating Marlon and swords?~_ She leaned back in the saddle, peering up through the canopy of greenery overhead. She knew how to swing a sword without losing her grip, and how to strike an opponent to score points in a tournament and how to block the strikes of said opponent, but she took no pleasure in hurting others. She’d taken even less pleasure in killing monsters down in the mines. Most of the smaller creatures gave humans a wide berth, but some would grow confident in large numbers and could pose quite a danger to people. Pest control was one of the Adventurers Guild’s main duties, and Aura had helped with some of that in her early months in the Valley when she’d been in need of quick cash.

As for the creatures in the lower depths… Well, most were simply unusual sorts of animals, much like their brethren that lived in the higher levels. But others… there were things of pure malevolence down there, creatures of darkness that could not bear the touch of sunlight. Much as she tried, especially in Harvey’s presence, to pretend that her little incident last winter had been a mere accident and inconvenience, a cold shiver of dread would inch up her spine if she allowed herself to dwell too much on what had actually happened. A determined human who knew what they were doing with a sword could scare off even an aggressive Shadow Brute easily enough, but one moment of distraction had led to a fight for her life.

Harvey had been right; she could have been hurt much more severely. Possibly even killed. That had been a difficult thing to face and she’d mostly chosen to focus on the more immediate concern of recovering from her injuries, and the most welcome distraction of her new romance with Harvey. But… once in a while, she did have nightmares about the mines that left her shivering and unable to bear the darkness. She’d only had one such nightmare since Harvey had begun sleeping over regularly, and she’d let him think it was a generic bad dream that had her clinging to him for comfort in the middle of the night.

 _~Maybe Marnie was right… maybe the mines should be closed off. It would be different if the Adventurers had greater numbers and resources, but… its just too easy for someone to just disappear down there.~_ Aura blinked, shaken out of the hypnotic lull of Buttercup’s easy walk when she realized she’d completed the meandering route through the woods and was now coming up on Marnie’s place. As if thinking of her had conjured her, Marnie was sitting on her front porch with a baby goat cradled in her lap. Jas sat beside her, holding a bottle that the cream-and-black speckled kid suckled with gusto.

“Hi, Farmer Aura! We have new babies!” Jas announced, giving her a little wave. Ever since the Flower Dance, the girl had apparently finally decided that she needn’t be shy of Aura and always greeted her with enthusiasm.

“So I see,” Aura said as she dismounted, rummaging in her saddle bags. “Marnie, I’ve got a couple dozen garlic bulbs and a bushel of green beans for you.”

“Thank you, dear… want to stay for lunch?” Marnie asked, carefully transferring the kid to Jas’ lap before rising, brushing off her skirt.

Aura began to shake her head then thought better of it. Breakfast was a while ago at this point and lunch with Marnie definitely sounded better than the granola bar and bologna sandwich she had in her backpack for herself. “You know… I think I will.”

“And you can see the new ducklings too!” Jas said as she struggled to her feet, arms full of baby goat.

“Well, that definitely cinches it,” Aura chuckled as she looped Buttercup’s reigns through one of the fence posts.

Lunch with friends _and_ baby ducks? Who could resist?

*

“Sure has gotten warm… nice change of pace after such a gross spring, but it does get stuffy in here,” Maru commented as she propped open the last of the windows that faced the street in the front of the clinic. “Sure we can’t just…” She began, then sighed as Harvey shook his head.

“No air conditioning until it’s officially summer,” He said, without looking up from the folder containing Jodi Everett’s medical history. He’d found her to be in perfect health when she came in for her first prenatal checkup, but given her advanced age (advanced relative to pregnancy, anyway) he had thought it best to refer her to a former colleague in the city for more specialized attention.

 _~Not that I want more competition… but having specialists closer on hand wouldn’t be such a bad thing, especially for female patients…~_ He thought, smiling at the sound of Maru’s long-suffering sigh. “The breeze is fine,” He added out loud, making a notation on Jodi’s chart before returning the folder to the file rack and pulled out another, resisting the urge to fan himself with it. He’d already removed his lab coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves, which was about as dressed down as he ever got during the workday.

“It’s better than nothing, anyway,” She agreed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “And the outdoor air does smell nice.”

It was quiet in the clinic- cold and flu cases dropped as the weather warmed, and apart from ordinary checkups or the occasional injury, the number of appointments always dwindled about this time. To save on operating costs, Harvey limited the clinic’s walk-in hours to two days a week during the summer, shutting the air conditioning down and only running it when patients came in, or at night if his apartment became too stifling. Summer was a season of mixed blessings for Harvey- he was not fond of heat, but he was even less fond of high energy bills. Fewer patients meant people were in better health, but it also meant less revenue for himself. The limited hours did not impact Maru as much, since she only worked part-time regardless of the season, but it made his own purse all the leaner.

“I’m going to spend a lot of time outdoors with my telescope this summer,” Maru said, a touch dreamily. “There’s going to be a meteor shower in a couple weeks, and I want to be there for every second of it.”

“A meteor shower?” Harvey asked, intrigued. He turned to look at her and chuckled. She was still standing at the window, eyes shut, her dreamy tone reflected in her expression. This was the most relaxed he’d seen her in, well… several weeks, at least.

“Yes, there will be meteors visible to the naked eye but with my telescope we’ll see so much more.” Her eyes snapped open and she cleared her throat. “…Sorry for daydreaming, Doc… I should be getting those blood samples from this morning prepped to go up to the lab.”

“It’s all right… this weather just does that to a person,” He answered. He wanted to call her out on that ‘we’ she’d let slip, though really, he knew should mind his own business. She pushed the double doors open, then paused, as if she were making her mind up about something.

“…I know that Penny talked to you,” She said at last, her cheeks darkening with a blush. Harvey cleared his throat and began shuffling through the files, unsure of what to do with his hands. “It’s OK. I don’t mind.”

“Well… I did not want to overstep,” Harvey said slowly finally looking at her. Her faintly amused expression made him relax somewhat. “Are you… OK?” He finally settled on that as a general inquiry.

Maru nodded shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, her hands still holding the doors open. “Yeah. I just… sometimes wish time moved a little more slowly, you know?” She shook her head. “I… I was going to wait until things were more settled to tell you, Doc, but… I’m leaving in the fall. I’ve been accepted into a PHD-track program…and there’s only so much I can learn from online courses and independent study.” She bit her lip and pulled her hands back from the door. “I’m gonna come back as often as I can, but… this will be my last summer at home, and… well, I have a lot of mixed feelings.”

Harvey reached out slowly and patted her on the shoulder. “It’s understandable.” He was a bit disappointed, but not surprised. Someone as bright as Maru wouldn’t be content to work part-time in a country clinic the rest of her life, especially when medicine was not her true calling. “I’ll miss you. I can’t imagine running this place without you, but I will have to manage.” _~Poor Penny, though, and Maru, well… I can’t say it to her, it would be inappropriate, but losing your first love is so hard… I hope that part of it isn’t hurting Maru too much…~_

“I’m not leaving forever,” Maru said firmly. “Penny and I, we… we have… plans…” Her blush intensified and she took her hands off the doors, balling them into fists and looking up at Harvey almost as if he were challenging her. “I’m gonna come back here with what I learn and make life better for people around here. I loved growing up here, and I don’t want to live anywhere else. But I can handle leaving for a few years if I have to… I… I think…” The defiance drained from her tone and she drooped a bit. “That’s why I’m trying to live for the moment this summer… everyone keeps talking about my _future_ … my parents, my online professors… even Penny… but this summer, I want to savor every day.”

Savor every day. Harvey patted her shoulder again, lightly. “I only wish I’d had that half as much wisdom when I was your age,” He said, and looked up at the clock. “It’s pretty dead in here… after you package those samples, you can take the rest of the afternoon off, if you want to… get a head start on your summer.” _~And I… will have to figure out how I’m going to run this place without her come fall…~_

“Really?” She smiled, a little squeak of excitement escaping her as Harvey nodded and made a shooing motion with the file folder he still held. “Thanks, Doc!” She practically burst through the double doors, disappearing into the back of the clinic. Harvey had been feeling younger lately, but compared to Maru, he was a fossil.

Currently having nothing else to do, Harvey went to the front door and stepped out onto the street. The heat of the late afternoon sun on his head and shoulders wasn’t so bad, considering it was accompanied by a healthy breeze that plucked at his hair and clothing as he stood for a moment and just looked at the town square.

Five years ago, he’d arrived in Pelican Town on a day not so very different from this one. Back then, he’d been weighed down by stress and grief, but the rustic charm of the town had penetrated the gloom that surrounded him, just a touch.

*

_Late spring, five years ago_

_“And… it’s all yours, Doctor Hale.” Mayor Lewis beamed as he handed Harvey the keys to the clinic. “Doctor Atkins was in a hurry to start his new job in the city, otherwise he would have been here himself to show you around…”_

_“It’s all right… thank you,” Harvey nodded as he accepted the keys. Well, it was finalized before he got here, but now it felt REALLY final. He’d sold his house in the city and most of his late mother’s possessions, not to mention most of his own, in order to buy the medical practice and the building that housed it. He couldn’t leave now even if he wanted to._

_“You should stop by the saloon in the evening, a lot of folks gather there, so it would make meeting everyone easier,” Lewis suggested. “If, er… you’re not against it, that is. Doctor Atkins was never too keen on drinking at the saloon.”_

_“I like a glass of red wine as much as the next person,” Harvey said, though the prospect of mingling with a bunch of strangers in a loud saloon was not in the least bit appealing. “I think I will be pretty busy unpacking and setting things up for the next little while. According to the schedule Doctor Atkins left, I need to be ready for my first appointment three days from now."_

_“Well, whenever you have time.” Lewis patted him amiably on the shoulder, then waved at a tall, bearded figure who approached at an unhurried amble, a large burlap sack slung over his shoulder. “Solomon, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Doctor Hale, he’s taking over the clinic as of today.”_

_“Hm.” The man was taller than Harvey and broad-shouldered, with deep brown skin that contrasted sharply with his snow-white beard. His eyes were an unsettlingly light shade of gray, almost silver. “Good to meet you, Doc. Solomon Silver. My farm’s west of town a bit.”_

_“I see, well… good to meet you.” Harvey nearly staggered as the burly man slapped him on the back, and he gritted his teeth. “You seem to be in good health…” He added, trying not to wheeze. The old man had nearly knocked the breath out of him!_

_“Pure air, my own vegetables and Yoba’s Grace see to that,” Solomon rumbled. “No offence, Doctor Hale, but you will not see much of me.”_

_“Doctor Atkins gave up trying to get him to come in,” Lewis sighed, with the air of someone who had been dealing with a stubborn friend for a long, long while. “But I keep telling him that old fogeys like us can’t be too careful.”_

_“Yoba is all the healer I need,” Solomon said. “That and a good dark stout once I get over to the general store to sell off this produce. See you at the saloon, Lewis. Good luck with your practice, lad.” He slapped Harvey on the back again as he ambled off and Lewis chuckled as Harvey winced and rubbed the back of his neck. Harvey was starting to wonder if he’d made a grave error._

_“Some of us are a bit much, but… I think you’ll find Pelican Town a pleasant enough place to live,” Lewis remarked. “You won’t regret it, I promise.”_

_*_

And really… Lewis had been right. Even if the old man had stubbornly dodged every attempt Harvey made to get him to come into the clinic. To the day he died, Aura’s grandfather never set foot in the clinic, though Harvey had trekked out to the farm a couple of times to check on him. _~I shouldn’t have been surprised to learn how stubborn she was after I got to know her, I guess.~_

Harvey couldn’t think of a time he truly regretted moving here, not even in the darkest moments of depression or the most nerve-wracked moments of anxiety. True, he’d been feeling quite lonely the last few years, but he could have made efforts to leave or to change his life, and he hadn’t. And now, five years down the road, he truly thought of this quiet little place as home. It surprised him that he did feel the faintest twinge of regret at the idea of packing up and moving out of the clinic building.

But, no… if he wanted to improve his life, he had to stop being afraid of change. He could see himself staying here for years, perhaps the rest of his life if things worked out the way he wished. He allowed himself a moment to indulge in a daydream of his own. Of a wedding in the town square- his wife had always been a vague, woman-shaped blur before, but for some time now, it had been Aura he secretly (and not-so-secretly) dreamed of. He pictured a warm home, with dark-haired, bright-eyed children, a comforting fireplace... a quiet life.

Raised voices intruded on his little fantasy, and he shook his head frowned as he looked down the street towards the general store. A small crowd (by Pelican Town standards) had gathered to watch what appeared to be a shouting match between Pierre and Morris. Aura’s brother stood behind Pierre, holding a large crate full of vegetables, looking confused, and Sam Everett stood several paces behind Morris, doing his best to pull his Joja Mart cap down over his face, as if he were trying to disappear into it. A handful of onlookers were scattered around, taking in this impromptu bout of street theater.

“What makes you think you have the right to harass my employees?” Morris demanded haughtily.

“You sent that boy over here to hand out Joja coupons practically on my doorstep!” Pierre snarled. “What’s wrong, afraid to come and do your dirty work yourself?”

“It’s called marketing, maybe if you tried it occasionally you wouldn’t have to blame Joja for your failing business,” Morris sneered, with a bit more confidence than Harvey thought was warranted. Pierre looked just about ready to explode, with fists clenched, trembling with anger. Harvey looked around, wondering if anyone was going to do something besides just stand there and gawk, and with more than a bit of trepidation he found himself moving closer, pushing his way past Clint, Gus, Pam and a few other onlookers. Surely, SURELY two grown men wouldn’t throw punches in the middle of the street in broad daylight, but if they did, he’d have no choice but to intervene…

Thankfully for Harvey’s nerves, Lewis came around the opposite corner and imposed himself between Pierre and Morris. “Now, Morris… you know the rules. No Joja marketing within a hundred feet of the general store. The court-order is still in effect.”

“I wasn’t. I had my employee over there,” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the end of the lane. “I just happened to coming by to make sure the boy wasn’t goofing off, and Dupree came storming out and practically attacked me.”

“Excuse me?!” Pierre growled as Caroline hurried up behind him, grabbing his arm.

“I think it would be best for everyone if everyone went back to their respective stores,” Lewis said, looking back and forth between Pierre and Morris. “Wouldn’t you gentlemen agree?”

“Please, dear…” Caroline murmured, her face bright red as she clung to his arm.

“So long as they both go,” Pierre growled with an angry gesture in Sam’s direction. “I thought you were my daughter’s friend,” He added. The younger man winced, but before he could say anything, Aaron maneuvered himself around Pierre to stand in front of him, his tall frame and broad shoulders eclipsing Harvey’s view of both Lewis and Morris.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to complete this transaction and get rid of these vegetables before my sister gets back,” Aaron said, his voice heavy with irritation. “Unless you’d rather stand out here and brawl with this loser.”

“And just who are _you_ to-” Morris began, abruptly cutting himself off as Aaron took a meaningful step in his direction and he got a better look at just how large Aura’s brother was. “Hm. A hired thug, Dupree?”

Aaron snorted. “I’m just trying to sell some damn vegetables, man.” He looked back at Pierre. “Well?”

“All right…” Pierre took a deep breath and stepped back, sparing an apologetic glance for his wife.

Aaron’s gaze raked the crowd. “Nothing to see here. If you wanna buy some produce, now’s the time,” He announced, then followed Pierre back into the general store.

 _~And I just ended up being another onlooker… no guts to step in… but at least it didn’t come to violence,~_ Harvey thought as the crowd reluctantly dispersed. _~I’m still a coward in some respects, it seems.~_

*

“Well… here we are, girl,” Aura murmured, patting Buttercup’s neck as they rode past the entrance to the mines, the first time coming up here since the incident last winter. Aura wondered if it was her imagination that the horse seemed relieved that they weren’t actually entering the cave; her gait became a little livelier as they rode past it, continuing along the northern shore of the mountain lake on the path that would take them to the Adventurers Guild headquarters in short order.

Stardew Valley was a beautiful place, but the lake was positively breathtaking. Aura found herself pulling the horse to a stop just so she could sit for a moment and look out across the water, clear and bright, reflecting the unmarred blue of the late spring sky. There were many places in the valley and the mountains around it that had this effect on her- after over a year, she thought she should be inured to the beauty of the valley, but in moments like this she understood that she never would be, and that that was a wonderful thing.

“Hey Aura. Going up to the Guild?” An excited voice caught her ear and she looked down at Abigail. The girl’s dark purple hair was coiled into a messy bun on top of her head and she carried a bulging pack in one hand and a battered sword-sheath in the other. From the dusty state of her clothes, she must have come out of the mines while Aura was gawking at the water. “Or down into the mines? I could make another trip if you want a partner.”

“Just to the Guild, but I appreciate the invitation…” Aura answered with a smile. She liked Abigail and could see elements of her younger self in the girl- though Abigail was more carefree than Aura had ever been. “Where are your cohorts?”

“Seb and Sam? Working.” Abigail answered with a shrug. “But I don’t need them to explore the caves. I know them pretty well by now.”

“Just don’t go too deep by yourself…” Aura couldn’t help it, the warning was out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but Abigail only shrugged.

“I haven’t run into anything I couldn’t handle yet,” She said, then craned her neck, looking at Aura’s sword, which was strapped to the back of her saddle. “So, are you rejoining the Guild? I’d heard…” She trailed off, a blush suddenly staining her pale cheeks. 

“Heard what?” Aura sighed as she dismounted. On foot she still had a few inches of height on Abigail, but at least she wasn’t looming over her now. The girl squirmed, looking a bit uncomfortable under Aura’s stare.

“That you’d given it up,” Abigail answered, after just a slightly-too-long pause. “…Because Doctor Harvey wanted you to.”

Aura did her best to keep her expression neutral. Who would have even cared enough about _that_ to gossip about it? “Well, yes, I did give up the Guild. And no, I’m not rejoining… just come to talk to Marlon for a bit.”

“I see…” Abigail scuffed the dirt with the toe of a heavy black boot. “I hope this isn’t too rude… but I think it’s a pity. There aren’t a lot of female adventurers out there.”

Aura smiled faintly. It _was_ more than a bit impertinent for Abigail to comment on it- Aura was older than her and they were not particularly close, but she could see where the girl was coming from. “My heart was never really in it… I only joined the Guild because I knew how to swing a sword and needed some money… farming is hard work, and I was pretty low on funds when I first got here. I’m doing better this year, but it’s going to take me years to _really_ turn the place around. So, I had to decide, what am I really here for?” She shrugged and gestured to the now-empty saddlebags. Aura’s route had taken her from Marnie’s to the Everett family’s home, down to the beach for both Willy and Elliott then up to the mountains to drop off Demetrius’ soil sample and to visit Linus last before she came towards the mines. “I chose the farm.” Yes, she’d chosen Harvey too. _And yes_ , she’d initially made the decision because Harvey asked her to, but if she’d truly loved exploring the mines, it wouldn’t have been so easy, no matter how she felt about Harvey.

“Guess I can’t blame you for that… but I hope we can spar sometime. I’ve had to mostly teach myself… but Marlon says I’m not bad,” Abigail blushed again. “Well…I should get home… see you around, Aura.”

“Yeah…” Aura nodded as Abigail gave a little wave and set off at a brisk walk, hitching her pack onto her shoulder. Aura watched her go, frowning slightly. She patted Buttercup’s neck again. “Always disappointing someone, I guess,” She murmured. “Come on.”

She led the horse the remaining distance to the Adventurers Guild office, tying her off on one of the posts out front within reach of a patch of tall, sweet grass that would keep the mare busy for quite a while. Pulling her sword-sheath from the back of the saddle, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The inside of the Guild headquarters hadn’t changed much since she’d been there last. Gil was asleep in a rocking chair near the fireplace, which had a low burning fire smoldering inside it, despite the warm weather. Marlon sat on a stool across from him, slowly whittling at a piece of wood with a wickedly sharp-looking knife.

“I was beginning to think you’d decided you wanted nothing to do with me,” He commented without looking up.

“At first I tried to convince myself that the past didn’t matter… that I didn’t need to know about my parents. But if I’m going to stay here… _not_ knowing just seemed wrong.” She held her sword out to him, hilt-first, wordlessly inviting him to inspect it.

There was a faint hiss of steel as he drew the blade forth. This was not the sword she’d used in tournaments in high school and college-- that had been blunted and weighted specially for tournament fighting. No, this was her family’s ancestral blade. It was nothing fancy or overly large, but it was a well-made blade, and even if Aura hadn’t wielded it since winter, she did take good care of it.

_Day 1 Spring Ascending, Year 1_

_“Yeah, it’s… a bit rough, I’ll admit. I offered to do some repairs for free, but Solomon wouldn’t hear of it, and after he passed, well… there didn’t seem to be any point,” Robin remarked uncomfortably from her position in the doorway as Aura slowly walked around the front room of the farmhouse. Cobwebs and dust-bunnies ruled the place now in sharp contrast to the impeccably clean, if rustic and shabby, place she remembered from the rare childhood visits._

_“Well… if I was any kind of decent granddaughter, I would have come long before this,” Aura muttered, lifting a dust-sheet to look at the broken-down couch that seemed to have been a chew-toy for mice as of late._

_“Well… family can be complicated,” Robin said in a carefully diplomatic tone, floorboards creaking under her feet as she stepped into the room. Aura had been surprised to learn that the premiere carpenter in the region was a woman, and she envied the older woman’s confident tread as she walked around the room. “I can shore-up these windows for you… it may be spring on the calendar, but it’s not unheard of for us to get snow in the first couple weeks of Ascending. Old places like this can get pretty drafty.”_

_“I’m afraid I don’t have much cash for repairs right now…” Aura pulled her coat a little tighter around herself. Nerves tightened her shoulders and stiffened her spine as she wondered, not for the first time since getting off the bus, if she’d made a dreadful mistake. “There’s more furniture here than I expected… the lawyers said that most of Grandpa’s things went in the estate sale.”_

_“A lot of it did… I actually bought some of his tools.” The older woman blushed as Aura looked at her._

_“He’d probably be glad someone was taking good care of them.” Aura said as she resumed her slow inspection of the room, stopping at the counter that divided the kitchen off from the rest of the front room. There was a box on the countertop with a few items carefully bubble-wrapped, and, lying across the counter next to the box lay a polished leather sword-sheath._

_“Ah, Lewis must’ve dropped that stuff off before you got here… there were a few things Solomon didn’t want to go in the sale.” The mayor hadn’t seemed eager to stick around after handing the keys over to Aura. He’d simply wished her luck and advised her that she should head into town the following morning and introduce herself to the villagers._

_Aura picked up the sword, holding it carefully. She remembered being fascinated by it as a child, holding pride of place above the fireplace mantel, out of reach of children. Drawing the blade slowly, she fell into a warm-up stance almost automatically, years of muscle memory taking over as she made an experimental slash at the air. It might not be pretty or fancy, but it felt good to hold, the weight and balance perfect for one-handed wielding. The bright, well-maintained steel alone meant that this sword could have fetched a pretty penny in the estate sale._

_“Guess you know what you’re doing with that… you ought to go up to the mines when you have a chance. The Adventurers Guild is always looking for new blood, and you can make decent money doing missions for them. Though I guess you’ll be pretty busy for awhile cleaning this place up.” Robin snapped her fingers as if a thought had just occurred to her. “Hey, how about this? I’d be happy to offer a few discounted repairs if you’d be willing to trade some timber.”_

_“That… sounds like a good idea.” Suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed, Aura quickly sheathed the blade, taking a deep breath. She did NOT want to break down in tears in front of a virtual stranger on her first day in her new home._

_Robin reached out and patted her gently on the shoulder. “Get some rest and stop by my shop whenever you’re ready to talk about it. This valley, this town… it’s a special place, full of nice people. You won’t regret moving here, I promise.”_

Aura stiffened her spine, watching Marlin as he studied the sword, just waiting for him to say _something_ , but he merely nodded and handed the blade back to her.

“You were right. It _is_ plenty sharp.” He gestured for her to follow and began to walk towards the back of the office. “Come with me. We’ve a lot to talk about, may as well find a comfortable place to sit.”

Aura took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she followed him to a cozy little sitting room behind the main office. Two worn but well-padded armchairs were positioned beside a crowded bookshelf overflowing with books, yellowed magazines, weapons, and various odds and ends. Marlon dropped unceremoniously into one of the chairs and gestured for Aura to take the other.

“So. You want to know about your father.” Marlon twisted around and pulled a small, framed photograph from the wall above his head. He passed it over to Aura for her inspection.

The photo showed three people. Aura’s mother, Audrey, stood in the middle. She was young, probably in her late teens, and there was no denying that she and Aura were related. Dark, wavy shoulder-length hair framed her face, and she stood between two men. One Aura recognized off the bat as Marlon. He looked to be in his mid-twenties or early thirties, but was already sporting the eyepatch he wore today, though he lacked the beard that currently graced his chin. His now-gray hair was a dark, sandy blonde in the picture. The other man was younger than Marlon but looked a little older than Audrey. Broad-shouldered and stocky, his short-cropped hair was the same shade of blonde as Marlon’s. All three bore deep tans, as if they spent a lot of time outdoors.

So. This was her father.

“Glen was my baby brother. I practically raised him after our folks passed. So… I suppose that makes me your uncle,” Marlon said as Aura placed trembling fingers on the glass, tracing the stranger’s face, searching for any sign of familiarity. But her mother’s genes seemed to have completely overpowered his, because she couldn’t see any of herself in the pale blue eyes, blunt nose or square jaw. He wasn’t precisely _handsome_ , but he was rugged and masculine, and his expression seemed affable and friendly.

Aura’s heart gave a hard thump in her chest, seeming to slam itself against her ribcage, and she grit her teeth against the squirming ball of emotions as her stomach did a queasy little flip flop. “Why didn’t you say anything when we first met? Or all those times I came into the Guild or ran into you in the mines?” She asked, staring at the photo instead of looking at Marlon. She didn’t trust herself to look at him just yet.

“Didn’t know what Audrey told you… wasn’t sure how you’d receive me.” Marlon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “She blamed me for Glen’s death, and well… can’t really say she was entirely wrong.” 

“I…see…” Heart in her mouth, Aura thrust the picture back at him as she reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. The damn thing had just leaked out before she could stop it. “…I… I think you better just start at the beginning. I want to know _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I survived the holidays and finally finished another chapter. Huzzah! If you are still with me, I hope you are still enjoying the fic. I hope the ending did not feel too rushed; it was getting wayyyyyyy long and I decided I ought to cut it off.  
> I've continued to "yes, and!" myself into a multi-chapter affair from what was supposed to be a short, dramatic bit of fluff. Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and comments. They mean the world to me. If you wanna chat on Tumblr, feel free to hit me up - I'm buttonso on there, and I post art of Harvey and Aura, as well as other Stardew Valley art from time to time.


	17. Going Home

** 40th of Spring Descending (Year 2) **

Harvey felt a bit silly for hesitating as he pushed open the door to the general store. It was too nice a day to return to the clinic (and it was getting near closing time anyway), so he’d decided to run some errands. He needed to buy a few things, but after the altercation with Morris he wasn’t sure if Pierre would be in a very customer-service oriented mood.

 _~I suppose… I could wait until later,~_ he thought, then shook his head, appalled at his own timidity. _~No! I ought to show support for my community, not shy away just because it might be awkward.~_

The store was rather more crowded than usual- apparently Harvey wasn’t the only one who wanted to show Pierre and Caroline their support, and the shopkeeper did seem to be in a better mood as he handed Aaron a pouch of coins.

“Tell your sister we have new seed varieties coming in next week,” Pierre said. He caught sight of Harvey and nodded at him. “What can I get you, Doctor? Though I’d think you could get any produce you want for free…”

“We don’t grow _everything_ ,” Aaron pointed out before Harvey could answer.

“I remember when we first moved here and set up shop… your grandfather sold us the best apples and peaches,” Caroline remarked as she passed some change and a receipt across the counter to Evelyn.

“Yeah… I used to love climbing the trees in his orchard when we visited back in the day… I was disappointed to find out they’d all died,” Aaron said, then, seeming to realize he was still holding the pouch of coins, pocketed it. “…I’ll get out of your way.”

“You know… we did just get some fruit tree saplings,” Pierre said, looking back and forth between Aaron and Harvey.

“I-I’m not sure I’m in the market for a _tree_ ,” Harvey said slowly, glancing at Aaron.

“I dunno, if you’re moving to the farm and all… I’m sure Aura could make space if you wanted to plant a tree,” Aaron drawled, and Harvey reddened as he felt several pairs of eyes train on him.

“So… things are progressing,” Caroline leaned across the counter, resting on her elbows and smiling at Harvey.

“They are,” Harvey agreed. “I-I just came in to get a few things… you know… show my support,” He added quickly, eager to talk about anything else.

“Well, we appreciate it… don’t we, dear?” Caroline nudged Pierre meaningfully.

“We do. I do. Truly, thank you, Doctor. Every little bit helps...” Now it was Pierre’s turn to look a bit uncomfortable. “And Mister Silver… if you happen to run into Sam, please… tell him that I owe him an apology. It wasn’t his fault that Morris put him in the middle things.”

Aaron simply nodded, his expression neutral as could be. “See you at home, man,” He said, patting Harvey’s shoulder as he made his exit. Caroline and Pierre both grinned at Harvey as he blushed… yet again.

Now, if only he could remember what he wanted to buy.

*

“We came from mining folk, out in Moonvale.” Marlon spoke in slow, careful tones, as if examining each word before presenting it to her. “Pa… that is, my father… passed when I was pretty small, and the man my mother married next… that’d be Glen’s father… was more than a bit of a bastard. Hit all of us, least til I was big enough to hit back. So… none of us missed him much when he was killed in a mining accident.” He paused and cleared his throat. “Sorry… you probably don’t care about that part…”

“I care about all of it,” Aura protested. “I did try to find information on my father’s family, but I couldn’t find much… just birth and death dates, mostly. …No record of you.” Unable to find anything else to do with her hands, she clasped them together tightly, holding them in her lap as she stared intently at Marlon, this time searching his face for any familiarity she may have missed before.

Marlon snorted. “Ever been to Moonvale?” When Aura shook her head, he went on. “Not much there to see. At least back then… just poor miners working their asses off for the Joja Mineral Concern. Record-keeping wasn’t high on anyone’s priority list…” He shrugged. “I can give you some information on our mother, later, if you want… but you wanted to know about Glen.” At Aura’s nod, he continued. “Glen was only ten when Mama passed… I was twenty, so… I took up guardianship of him. Made sure he kept in school, but the mines up in that area weren’t doing so well then, and Adventurer gigs were few and far between. They didn’t have the kind of monster problems we do here, but I had already lost my eye to a mining accident by then and I wasn’t lookin to lose anything else, or find an early grave like my Pa, so I quit mining once Glen was old enough to work, and we moved across the Valley to look for work around here. Glen was fifteen by then, and your Grandpa gave us our first jobs in the area. We spent two years working as farmhands at Silver Stream, living in one of the little cabins on the property. Ordinarily the farmhands only stayed on a seasonal basis, but… he knew we didn’t have much to spare, and he let us stay on year-round, even in winter.”

“Those cabins have gotten pretty run down now… I was gonna have them torn down, but my brother wants to restore at least one of them…” Aura commented. Aaron had been working on one cabin in the southwest portion of the property on and off in his spare time, saying that he’d like to have his own space for future visits.

Marlon nodded. “Back then, Solomon had four cabins that were occupied seasonally by hired help. But he started to scale things back after… well, after your mama left.” He twisted around and pulled a slim, battered leather book out from the crowded bookshelf, causing other volumes to fall over, a few tumbling to the floor. He paid the mess no mind and handed Aura the book. It proved to be a photo album, crowded with faded pictures of Marlon himself, Glen, Audrey, Aura’s grandfather, a few of the townsfolk and several other people Aura didn’t recognize. She was momentarily distracted by a whole page that seemed to be dedicated to pictures of Marnie- younger, trimmer, but definitely recognizable, and almost missed what Marlon said next, though he cleared his throat loudly and snatched the album back before continuing.

“Audrey was two years younger than Glen… and they hit it off right away. She was not a fan of farm chores… said she wanted more excitement in life. Even as at thirteen, she knew that farming wasn’t the right life for her. Solomon was a good man, but he was also strict, and pious, and, well… I can see how that would’ve been stifling for her. Ordinarily I’m not sure she would have been permitted to spend any kind of time with hired help, especially a boy so near her own age, but I think Solomon was just glad to have her sticking around the fields for a change instead of running off into the woods every chance she got. He might’ve been strict, but he never laid a hand on her, least that’s what Audrey always said…” Marlon paused, as if collecting his thoughts.

“My mom was eighteen when I was born…” Aura prompted as the silence stretched between them a little too long. Marlon cleared his throat again and nodded.

“Yeah. So… the mines up here were older than the shafts being dug in Moonvale. A lot older, and in some ways a lot more dangerous. Well… you’ve been down there, you’ve seen the ruins.” Marlon glanced at Aura and she nodded. “There were a lot more monsters here than there ever were in Moonvale. That didn’t stop folks from going down there in search of ore and treasure, though. I found sword-swinging to be a lot more satisfying and lucrative that swinging a pickaxe or picking crops, so, I transferred my Adventurers Guild membership to the local chapter and began working security patrols. The JMC always skimped on that sort of thing in the Moonvale mines, but back then, the Guild had a pretty strong presence on this end of the valley. Glen eventually joined me, and Audrey snuck up to the mountains every chance she got to explore the caves with him. I tried to discourage her, even ratted her out to her father once, but that girl would _not_ be deterred. She wanted to be an Adventurer, too, and more than anything I think she wanted to be at Glen’s side, so…” Marlon shrugged. “She wasn’t _my_ daughter, and my brother was just as crazy about her as she was about him, so, who was I to interfere? Didn’t make me very popular with Solomon after that, but I couldn’t stop her from joining the Guild when she turned seventeen. She was a legal adult, and the Guild accepted recruits as young as sixteen back then.” He fell silent again, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “You want a drink?” He asked suddenly.

Aura opened her mouth to decline, then shut it, swallowing hard. Her mouth seemed awfully dry. “You know… yeah, I do,” she said, and Marlon sighed in relief as he rose from his chair. She picked up the framed picture of Marlon and her parents again. She found herself wanting to know more- she wanted every story Marlon might have about her mother at that age, about her grandfather, about Pelican Town… all the things no one had offered to share up to this point.

Well… maybe they would if she actually _asked_ them. _~Marnie would have been a little too old to hang out with her socially, but… she must know something. Lewis, too… and Evelyn and George…~_ This was clearly difficult for Marlon, so… she’d have to spread her inquiries around. _~They probably either assumed I knew everything or… or were respecting my privacy… since there’s clearly a painful story here…~_ She smiled shakily in thanks as Marlon handed her a shot-glass full of something dark and evil-looking, but she tossed it back without a qualm, wincing as the liquor burned all the way down. _~Oof. Is this booze or paint thinner?~_

“Well… you may look like your Mama, but you drink like your Daddy,” Marlon noted with a wry chuckle.

“Guess I’ll have to take your word on that,” Aura replied with a shrug. Her mother had never been much of a drinker- Aura had to give Audrey that much. Aura herself had never been much for hard liquor, but the alcohol was warming her up a bit from within, loosening her stiff muscles a trifle.

Marlon downed his own shot than poured himself another. He offered her the bottle, but she shook her head. After his second shot, he cleared his throat once more and resumed speaking.

“I rose in the ranks of the Guild fairly quickly… and I tried my best to keep Audrey and Glen out of trouble as much as I could. That didn’t sit with them too well, of course. Stubborn runs on both sides of your bloodline, I’m afraid.”

Aura sighed. “Not surprised about that.”

Marlon looked at the bottle, and resolutely replaced the cork, seeming to decide that a third shot was a bad idea. “Sorry to keep beating around the bush… I… haven’t talked about this in a long time.”

“I understand…” Aura answered, though she tightened her fists in her lap. “You don’t have to give me any details that are uncomfortable… or… or too painful.”

“You know we have earthquakes here from time to time. Nothing major, just little tremors,” Marlon said. Aura nodded.

“There was one not long after I moved here… scared the shit out of me, but no one around here seemed to think it was a big deal,” She said, remembering with some chagrin that not even Harvey had been all that flustered about it.

“Well, one day, we had a quake that was a bit stronger than usual for the area. Damaged some houses, caused a bit of injury, but ultimately not a huge deal for the townsfolk. But it…. Shook something loose, in the caves. Something deep in the earth. Monsters got more aggressive, and new types of Voidspawn were appearing. It was like nothing I’d ever seen before, or since. Most of the more experienced adventurers were tied up in containing the mess. It took several days, but we did get things under control, more or less. But a lot of folks got hurt, so we were spread thin while people recovered.” He paused again, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “…You ever seen the Abyss?”

Aura shifted in her seat as well, wondering if she should have taken that second shot after all. Would the man ever get to the point? “…No… can’t say that I have,” She answered cautiously.

“There’s a place deep in the mines… almost down to the bottom level… there’s a shaft that leads into the cave system, even deeper within the mountain. Lower than the old dwarf ruins. If you follow that tunnel, it opens up into a huge chamber. It’s pretty spectacular; huge stalactites and stalagmites, all kinds of crazy rock formations, and there are mineral deposits in the stone that make it glitter under light. You can illuminate large portions of it with just a few lamps. And there’s this… well… _abyss_ , there. Just a big hole, at least fifty meters down…” He paused again. “Sorry, I keep getting off track, but I’m trying to set the scene for you…”

“It’s OK… go on,” Aura prompted, hoping her impatience wasn’t showing.

“We’d… that is, the Guild… traced a nest of particularly aggressive Voidspawn to the chamber with the Abyss, so a group of us went to deal with the situation… and to see about sealing off the tunnel that led to the chamber, if necessary. Glen was a decent fighter, so he joined us on the hunt. Audrey was elsewhere in the mines that day, helping other junior Guild members with cleanup after an accident with a coal miner and an errant stick of dynamite. Being left out of the hunt really stuck in her craw—truth to tell, she was a better fighter than Glen, despite her youth, but she _was_ young and inexperienced, and, well... we thought we were doing the right thing by her.” 

“So… you made the _woman_ , who was the better fighter, stay behind and took along the _man_ … because he was a little bit older,” Aura remarked dryly, unable to keep the scorn from her voice. Marlon winced and frowned.

“Older and more experienced with caves, which was the reasoning we agreed on at the time… but don’t think I haven’t questioned the decision every single day for the past thirty years,” Marlon said with a weary sigh. “I trusted him at my back, and I wanted him with me. If I’d kept them _both_ out of it, everything would’ve turned out different. We didn’t know Audrey was in the family way at the time… hell, I don’t think _she_ even knew yet. But if we’d known...” He trailed off and shook his head.

“So… were the monsters more than your group could handle?” Aura asked, once again growing stiff with tension. _~I’m going to be so sore later…~_

Marlon shook his head. “For the most part, the fight went well. Only minor injuries… except for Glen. He and I got separated… I was taking on several aggressive slimes at once and I was too distracted… the last thing I heard from my baby brother was his scream as he went over the edge, into the Abyss… he’d gotten too close, fighting a Shadow Brute in the poor light from our lamps… and he put a foot wrong, and that was that.”

Silence fell over them as Aura watched Marlon’s composure waver for a moment. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so uncomfortable- for him, he was recalling the memory of losing someone he loved, but for her, it was all an abstract. The man had been her father, but hearing about his end…it was a sad story, true, but… _~Shouldn’t I… feel something deeper than this? What kind of monster am I?~_ “…I’m sorry…” She said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

“Twas a long time ago,” Marlon said gruffly, taking a deep breath. “When we told Audrey… she… well, she didn’t take it well. The grief nearly broke her. For awhile we feared she might even try to take her own life. We located Glen’s body but were unable to retrieve it… it was wedged deep between two boulders and we decided to leave him to rest there and covered him as best we could with rocks to make a cairn. He’s been interred there for over thirty years.”

“I see…” Aura felt queasy with conflicting emotions. “And… my mother?”

“When she learned she was pregnant, she came to me… she was angry with me, and blamed me for not watching Glen’s back, but… she felt she couldn’t stay home with her father. She said she couldn’t bear his disappointment in her and the pain of her loss at the same time. So… I gave her some money. Not much, but as much as I could afford… enough for her to leave the valley and rent a small apartment in the city when she added it to her own savings… she said she was going to give the baby up for adoption.” He grimaced, looking off to the side rather than meeting Aura’s gaze. “But… I guess she changed her mind.”

“And you… you just let her go. You and Grandpa just let a… a grieving, mentally unbalanced pregnant girl… just… just go off on her own,” Aura ground out through clenched teeth, shaking with sudden rage, unsure if she was angrier on her mother’s behalf or on her own.

“I thought… I thought that getting away from here might be good for her. She’d always talked about wanting to live in the city… and she and your grandfather seemed incapable of being in the same room without quarreling at that point. She sure as shit didn’t want to live with me. I thought if she got out, she might have a chance of moving on,” Marlon said. “My brother loved her, he wanted to marry her. I cared about her, too, even if she said she hated me. I truly thought it was best for her, I swear.”

Aura’s rage guttered out as quickly as it had flared, replaced with the familiar old, sour resentment.

“I spent my entire childhood trying to be enough for her,” Aura said quietly. “But it was like there was this… this hole inside her. I know she loved us, my siblings and me, in her own way, but… but…” But the goddamn _inconsistency_. How she’d smother them all with attention one day then practically ignore them the next, especially when she found a new man. The passive-aggressiveness, the emotional manipulation. They never went hungry, and she was never physically violent with them, but even after spending much of her adult life in and out of therapy, Aura still did not _quite_ understand her mother. Even this missing puzzle piece, a life-altering loss and trauma, well… it _excused_ nothing, but…

What was it that Harvey had said about his own mother? “ _Looking back with an adult perspective, she needed help, and had no real support system, so… while I resented her when I was younger, I feel some sympathy towards her now.”_

Aura knew that her grandfather sent money to Audrey whenever he could…but she also knew that he sent along copies of the Book of Yoba when he did with passages about family unity highlighted. He was kind to them as children when they visited… but he’d also cautioned Aura repeatedly as she grew older to not be like her mother, to not make the same mistakes she had. _~ Grandpa asked her to move back every time we visited, and she always said no. All I can think is that… she must have missed being here, but couldn’t deal with the memories… and that things between her and Grandpa just… never quite healed properly… I’m sure he thought he was doing his best for her, but… he was also hurting her.~_

“You know what the most frustrating part is?” Aura hated the way her voice shook, but something had come loose inside her and the words tumbled forth, like water from a broken dam. “She was _finally_ getting her shit together. She was _finally_ going to therapy… the year before she died, she… she really did start to change. We even started to get along! Then one day I get a call from the emergency room at Zuzu General… she’d had a stroke while riding the subway on her way to work. _Gone_ , just like that at the age of forty-three.” Her fist trembled as it tightened further on her lap, knuckles whitening and joints aching. “It should’ve been _her_ telling me all this. And I should’ve been allowed to know you growing up, and to know Grandpa better. Maybe then I would’ve understood what she was going through… and I would’ve known what to say to convince her to get help sooner… or I would’ve known what to say to Grandpa, or… something…” She trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut. Pain, loss, anger, and resentment made for a bitter cocktail of emotions that had her paralyzed for a short, but awful span of seconds.

Marlon reached out and somewhat awkwardly patted her knee but said nothing as she struggled to compose herself. Aura took a deep, shuddering breath. “I’m sorry… I came here to learn about my father… your brother… and I can’t seem to let go of my resentment towards my mother… I’m... sorry you went through that. It wasn’t fair of her to blame you.” Aura finally ground out, shaking her head as she rubbed her face with both hands. She hated the fact that she was still trembling, and that the damn tears continued to fall.

“I think she blamed herself more… but she was young and in pain, and, well…” Marlon shrugged. “We don’t always make the right choices. For my part… I’m sorry we didn’t talk about this a year ago.”

Aura took a few more deep, slow breaths. “Thank you… for telling me now.” She forced a wobbly smile, though it didn’t last long. “For what it’s worth… it seems like you would’ve been a really cool uncle.”

Marlon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he opened the photo album again, flipping through the pages until he selected a particular photograph. He pulled it out and offered it to Aura. It was a candid shot of a long-ago Flower Dance, a bit blurry, but she could make out Glen and Audrey easily enough in the middle of the shot, dancing. They looked a bit awkward, but they were both laughing. “…You can have that, if you want,” He said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Aura scrubbed at her cheeks again and nodded, surprised at herself when she felt a shaky smile tug at the corners of her mouth. “I…I would like that very much. Thanks. You know… I wouldn’t have pegged you for a shutter-bug, Marlon.”

The old man’s cheeks reddened a bit and he shrugged. “Well. Man’s gotta have a hobby, I guess. It was just a passing fancy, back then… Is there… anything else you want to know?”

Aura shook her head. She had a feeling he was anxious to wrap up, and truth be told, so was she. She wanted to get back out in the fresh air. She wanted to go home… and she wanted to see Harvey. But then again… “Actually… I… I do just have one more question…”

*

“All right, George.” Harvey smiled as he finished repacking his medical bag. “Your overall condition seems to have improved since the last time I saw you. I’m glad you’ve been doing those exercises I recommended and that you’ve been eating better.”

“Hmph. Haven’t had much choice, everyone’s ganging up on me and hassling me about it, like I don’t know how to run my own life,” The old man grumbled resentfully, picking up the remote control and turning on the television before Harvey could respond.

“If by _ganging up_ , you mean that Alex and I want you with us as long as possible, then yes, and we will continue to do so, and we will continue to listen to Doctor Harvey’s advice,” Evelyn said as she came into the living room, carrying a tray laden with glasses and a pitcher of tea. It looked like far too much for a seemingly frail old woman, but the tray did not so much as tremble as she set it down on a side-table beside the couch. “Care for some refreshment, Doctor?”

“Thank you, but no, I need to be going…” Harvey glanced at his watch- the afternoon had gotten away from him. After his awkward shopping trip, Evelyn had asked him to come and look in on George. Evelyn was in amazing shape for a woman her age, all things considered, but George… well, he was the oldest person in Pelican Town, so that and the ongoing complications from the accident that had paralyzed him decades ago added up to numerous health problems. He was more than a little touchy about it and even after five years had not warmed up to Harvey all that much, but at least in the last year he’d finally started to listen to Harvey’s advice, albeit grudgingly.

“It has gotten late, hasn’t it,” Evelyn remarked with a smile, then lowered her voice as she walked Harvey to the door. “Thank you for checking on him… I know his regular checkup is next week, but he seemed a little run down this morning… I just figured… better safe than sorry.”

“I’ll happily check on him any time you wish,” Harvey assured her.

“I appreciate it, Doctor… sorry for taking up your afternoon. I imagine you’ll want to be home in time for dinner.”

Home. He couldn’t be sure if she was referring to his apartment or the farm, but the warm glow in his heart at the word made him stand up a little straighter. As embarrassing as it had been in the general store when Aaron said it, it had been nice then, too. “And I wouldn’t want to keep you from your own dinner,” He said, bidding her good day as he headed out into the rosy glow of early evening.

The town square was quiet, with few people out and about. Everyone would be heading home for their evening meals soon if they hadn’t already. He wondered if he should call Aura—he’d expected her to be back by now…

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang in his jacket pocket. Swearing under his breath as he fumbled for it, his irritation was soothed as he looked at the screen and saw that it was Aura calling. _~Speak of the devil…~_ “Hello, my dear…” He couldn’t help it, his good mood bled into his greeting, giving a sing-song lilt to his voice.

“…Hi, Harvey…” She sounded a bit strained.

“How did it go?” Harvey asked, his smile dropping. When she didn’t answer, he stopped in his tracks, concern making his stomach do a little flip flop. “…Aura?”

“It was… educational.” Her breathing sounded a bit harsh and she sniffled.

“Are you all right? Where are you? I’ll come to you,” He said, nearly dropping his bag as he looked back and forth, wondering which way he should go.

“No, I… I just need a minute. I wanted to hear your voice.” She let out a brittle little laugh. “It’s been an emotional day too.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to…” He began, but she interrupted him.

“No. I… I’m gonna take the horse home, then I’ll come meet you at your apartment. I did promise I’d help you pack, after all.”

“We don’t have to do that tonight… I can just meet you at home,” Harvey protested.

“Home.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “I love you… you know that, right?”

“And I love you. I’ll meet you wherever you want, just… tell me what you need.” He shifted anxiously from foot to foot, resisting the urge to pace around the square.

“I’ll meet you at your apartment, like we planned. After all, the sooner we get you packed up, the sooner you’ll be all moved in.”

Well, that was true. She’d been good natured about him taking his time moving in, but the idea that she might want to speed things up was… oddly exciting. He smiled. “In that case, I’ll see you soon. How about I get us a pizza from the Stardrop?”

“Wow. I must sound worse than I thought, if you’re willing to do that for me,” She chuckled. “But that sounds wonderful.”

“Nothing wrong with a little comfort food every now and then,” He said. At least Gus used good, quality ingredients on his pizzas, unlike the discs of frozen cardboard one could buy at the Joja Mart. “I’ll see you soon. I love you,” He repeated. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of saying it.

“I love you, too. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that today… see you soon, Harvey.”

*

Aura sniffled once more as she returned her cell phone to her backpack, rubbing at her cheeks, which had gotten rather sore. _~I’m probably a goddamn mess… I need to wash my face before I see Harvey,~_ She thought, wincing as she smoothed her hair back from her face. _~What a day.~_

Buttercup’s enthusiastic greeting upon her return, in the form of a friendly whinny and a nuzzle to the cheek, did a lot to lift her spirits. “You’re expensive as hell to keep, but you’re worth it,” She murmured, giving in to a moment of whimsy and hugging the mare’s neck, burying her face in the brown mane. “Come on… let’s get you home.” She mounted and took a self-indulgent moment to admire the lake once more before beginning the trip home.

Her hopes for having time to think during the ride were quickly dashed as she rounded the lake and began to ascend the hill that curved behind the carpenter’s shop. She rarely encountered anyone up here, except for Linus occasionally, but just as she reached the crest of the hill… there stood her brother in the shade of one of the larger pine trees, talking to Sam. The younger man was leaning against the trunk, arms crossed, expression downcast.

What was going on here now? She wondered if she should turn back and take another route home, but before she could do so, Buttercup let out an enthusiastic (and very loud) whinny. She winced as both men looked up, clearly startled, and even at a distance she could see that her brother was frowning.

Aura sighed as she let the horse engage in an enthusiastic trot towards the pair. “Sorry to interrupt… He’s been sneaking her treats, so she gets excited whenever he’s around,” she said once she was close enough to talk to them without shouting.

“Well now that she’s sold me out, I don’t think I’ll keep doing that,” Aaron said as the horse snuffled his hair. Sam’s gloomy expression lightened, and he laughed when Aaron produced an apple from his backpack. Aaron made swift work of cutting it into quarters and offered a piece to Sam, who accepted but shied back as the horse’s nose swung in his direction.

“Jeeze, manners,” Aaron exclaimed, grabbing at Buttercup’s bridle as Aura dismounted. It felt weird to just loom over them and watch this interlude, but once she was on foot, the feeling of intruding on something only intensified.

“I’m just taking her home before I go see Harvey…” Aura said awkwardly. She’d never seen Sam up in this area without one of his constant companions, Abigail and Sebastian, in escort.

“I ought to get back to work anyway… my lunch break ends in, uh…” Sam looked at his watch. “Ten minutes ago. Crap.” He didn’t seem all that perturbed. “Maybe Morris will do me a favor and fire me and I can just kick back over the summer.” He grinned and practically bounced as he straightened up. “See you around, man. Good day, ma’am.” He grinned at Aura and tipped an imaginary hat in her direction as he turned away.

“I really fucking hate it when he calls me ma’am,” Aura muttered as Sam hurried off. She glanced at her brother, who was watching him go with a heavy, pensive expression. “All right, real talk… what’s going on with you and Sam?” Aura asked, once the younger man was out of sight. “And don’t say _nothing_ ,” She added as Aaron scowled at her.

“We’re friends,” He answered tightly, tilting his head and smiling reluctantly as Buttercup nuzzled his cheek when she finished crunching the apple slices. “If I wasn’t leaving in a couple days, and if I was five years younger, maybe it could be something else, but… I am, and I’m not, and he’s leaving soon too… so… that’s it. We’re friends.” He continued to hold the horse’s bridle and nodded at Aura. “Anything else?”

Aura decided it was best not to comment on the expression she’d seen on her brother’s face as they watched Sam leave.

“Well… there is one more thing.” They fell into step together, leading the horse between them. “Do you still have the ashes you brought with you?”

Aaron sighed. “…Yeah. After you got weird about it, I didn’t think I should put her on the farm, so… she’s still sitting in a box in my suitcase,” He answered, albeit grudgingly. “What about it?”

Aura recounted what she’d learned from Marlon, as succinctly as she could. “Marlon says he can show me the place in the caves where… where my father died. I thought… if you really want to get rid of the ashes… maybe… we could put her there. With him. But… it’s your share, so, if you don’t want to-”

“Let’s do it.” Aaron surprised her by answering quickly and decisively. “I mean… not that I’m glad things went down the way they did with your dad… and not that I don’t still have a lot of conflicted feelings about Mom, but… I think… I’d like to honor him. Honor what they had. Honor what she lost, because… well… I wouldn’t be here if things had been different.” His face flushed uncomfortably as he reached out with his free hand and squeezed Aura’s shoulder. “That’s… that’s not too fucked up a thing to say, is it?”

Aura reached up and caught his hand, squeezing it. “No… I understand what you mean. Much as I regret, well… a _lot_ about the past… it shapes us. I could wish things had been better growing up but… it wasn’t _all_ bad. And I’m happy with my life now…” She stopped herself abruptly, taking a deep breath as she felt tears threatening. “…I sure am crying a lot for a supposedly happy person, though,” She added with a sigh.

“Save the tears for when you explain all this to Harvey,” Aaron said. “He’s not gonna like the idea of you going into some hole in the mines, even if Marlon and I are going with you.”

Now _that_ was a sobering thought. She sighed again. “You’re right about that… And I don’t want to… to try to weasel out of my promise to him… but… I feel like this is something I need to do…”

“Yeah but… he’s reasonable, and he loves you. This isn’t exactly the same thing as you galivanting around down there by yourself. We’re going to a specific spot, having a moment of respect, then getting the fuck out,” Aaron pointed out.

“I know… but I’m still not looking forward to it.” Much as Harvey accused her of being stubborn, she _had_ granted him her unequivocal capitulation when it came to the mines. Aura had never agreed so readily to that sort of demand before. She didn’t regret the decision, but she did sometimes wonder at herself, and how much she’d changed in a little over a year. Aaron was right, but it still felt like she was going back on her word. “I’m gonna turn Buttercup loose in the pasture when we get home, then I’ll head back to town to see him, so… we’ll probably be back late.”

Aaron nodded. “I’ll take care of her, and the other animals. You just make yourself pretty, maybe that’ll distract him.”

Aura snorted and wrenched her hand free. “You’re saying I’m not pretty now?”

“I mean… I guess some guys don’t mind a woman with mud on her jeans and a ratty tee shirt…”

“Harvey loves my ratty tee shirts,” Aura retorted. “And anyway, I promised I’d help him pack, so… it would be a bit weird to show up in a cocktail dress.”

Aaron chuckled. “Well, maybe settle for something clean without any holes in it at least.”

“I can probably manage that.” She glanced at him and smirked. “…Course there’s nothing that says I can’t put on something frilly under my-”

“OK, OK, my fault for even starting the conversation, let’s end it now,” Aaron exclaimed, waving a hand as Aura laughed. “And conveniently enough, the truck is still parked in town, so you guys can bring it back when you’re done,” He said, producing the keys from his pocket and tossing them to her.

*

Harvey looked around his apartment, hands on hips. As more of his scant possessions disappeared into boxes, the larger the room seemed. _~It didn’t take me long to pack up most of my stuff, even when I was only doing little bits at a time,~_ He thought. Even his beloved models didn’t take more than a couple of boxes- he didn’t permit himself to own more than a couple of shelves worth, given the limited space, but… well, perhaps now he could expand his collection.

His record player was still out, and soft jazz filled the room as it had so many evenings in the last five years. He wondered what would become of this place—of course, the answer to that question was entirely up to him. He owned the building, after all. Renting out the apartment space to someone else wasn’t really an option, since there’d be no way to stop that person from accessing the clinic at night, but… he did have another idea about what to do with the apartment space once he was totally moved out.

 _~I could convert this space to extra exam rooms… and perhaps find another doctor or nurse to join me here. Or see if I could get specialists to come on a rotating basis. Maybe that way I won’t have to constantly send people to the city for referrals.~_ He’d been thinking about it for weeks, ever since he’d officially told Morris that he would not accept any position with Joja. _~Whether or not they open that clinic, I need to be able to provide more than I currently do. So… if I am to stay in Stardew Valley, then that is what I must do.~_

There was something else he needed to do, too. Moving over to his bed, he pulled a small box from the back of the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He took a deep breath as he opened it the box and gazed upon his mother’s wedding ring for the first time in many years. It was a bit ostentatious- the diamond was big and showy and would have fetched quite a lot when he sold off his mother’s estate, but he just hadn’t been able to make himself part with it. It had been her most treasured possession, after all, but more than that, it had been passed down over many generations in his family.

He couldn’t imagine Aura wearing such an elaborate piece of jewelry. It simply did not suit her style at all. She would want something neater, more elegant, and simpler in design. Or perhaps she wouldn’t want a ring at all… some people in this area wore rings after marriage, but not all. _~Neither of us is a native to this area… but her bloodline is rooted here, and I’m choosing to make this my home, so… I may have agreed to wait for her to be ready… but… the next time it rains, I’m getting her a pendant. Just having it will remind me that we are moving forward, together.~_

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled as he was greeted with a text message from Aura, announcing that she was outside the clinic and wanted to be let in. At least he had one gift he could give her now without waiting. He glanced at the apple tree sapling sitting by the window in a rosy patch of sunset light and hoped she wouldn’t find it too presumptuous.

*

There were worse dinners to be had than pizza and wine, especially when one had a difficult story to roll out. They sat together on the couch and Aura recounted all she’d learned that day, bit by bit, stopping when she needed to drink or eat, using the physical action to compose herself before continuing. By the time the pizza was gone, she’d finished the tale, and sipped nervously at her wine as she awaited Harvey’s reaction.

“My goodness… that is a sad story,” Harvey said softly, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder.

Aura nodded, rubbing her face with the back of her hand as she sniffled. “Yeah… but… now there is something else I need to talk to you about.” She was glad that she’d taken the time to go home before seeing Harvey, at least. The walk and speaking with Aaron had helped her clear her thoughts and stiffen her spine a bit. She had a feeling if she’d gone straight to Harvey’s from Marlon’s, all she would have done would be to throw herself into his arms and sob on his shoulder. Not that that would have necessarily been _bad_ , but she was tired of crying and didn’t want to worry Harvey more than necessary.

“Oh?” Harvey sat up a little straighter, setting his wine glass down on the side table and looking at her nervously.

“Harvey, please understand, I…. I’m not asking _permission_ , but… I am asking you to listen… to hear me out before you say anything. Will you do that for me?”

“Of course, I will… but…. You are making me a bit nervous,” Harvey said with a frown that softened into a worried smile as Aura scooted closer to him on the couch, tucking herself under his arm. “Usually when someone says that they ‘need to talk’ to their significant other, it doesn’t bode well…”

“It’s nothing like that…” She paused, but only for a moment, and went on. “They… couldn’t retrieve my father’s body from the cave, you see. So, he’s been down there for over thirty years. Marlon assures me that the area is accessible, and stable… he goes down there a couple times a year. So… I want to go. More than that, I _need_ to go. I need to see where he died… and I need to pay my respects. Marlon’s agreed to show me, and Aaron’s coming along to scatter his share of Mom’s ashes.” There. It was out. She braced herself for… well, she wasn’t entirely sure how he would react.

Silence fell over them and Aura squirmed closer, draping her arm across his torso. “…Say something…please…” She murmured, anxiety squeezing her. Was he upset? _~I hate this… I’ve never cared so much about a man’s opinion before… I don’t need his permission, but it still feels like I want it. What’s happened to me?~_

“I’m… not sure what I can say,” Harvey finally said, but she felt a modicum of relief as he returned her embrace. “You were right that you don’t need my permission… but… I can’t pretend I’m happy about it.”

“Marlon and Aaron are going with me… this isn’t the same as exploring on my own,” She said.

“I know.” Harvey’s hand came up to stroke her hair. “More than anything I’m… I’m sad that telling me about this seems to have caused you such anxiety. You going to the mines has been the only real point of contention in our relationship… and we’ve avoided discussing it since you agreed not to explore anymore.”

“I don’t like fighting with you… but it’s like… as long as we don’t talk about it, I don’t have to deal with my own conflicted feelings… you love me… you want me to be safe… but I just… _damn_ , I still have this _‘you’re not the boss of me!’_ reaction that I have to fight down when someone tells me what to do. It’s easier not to talk about it and focus on everything else… everything else is _great_.” She tightened her hold on him, almost reflexively.

“That, we agree on…” He pulled away from her, catching her chin in his fingertips and tilting her face up to meet her gaze. “It would be _incredibly_ selfish of me to ask you not to do this for the sake of my own fears. I want you to be able to make peace with your family history… and I want you to feel like you can move forward, not just for me, but for yourself.” His smile did not quite reach his eyes, however, and his tone softened to a near whisper. “Just… _please_ … promise me you’ll be careful. I’ll even come with you, if you wish.”

Aura had a feeling that entering the mines himself was just about the _last_ thing Harvey wanted to do. “You don’t need to. This is a personal thing… for Marlon, Aaron and myself… about our connections to my mother and father. I’ll be perfectly safe with them, and we’re going straight there and back.” She leaned forward and kissed him, lightly. “I swear, we’ll be careful, and watch each other’s backs. Thank you for understanding… I’ll be _sure_ to show you my gratitude.” She grinned as her words were rewarded with a blush and a warmer smile. “And now… I believe I promised I’d help you pack a few boxes. So, let’s get that done, then we can go home… and if it’s not dark, we can pick out a spot for the apple tree.”

“I can hardly wait,” Harvey replied, pulling her to him for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, another chapter done. I apologize for the long wait, but I work a lot and it's difficult to scrape together time to write. I struggled a long time with this chapter, so I hope it wasn't too boring, I know it was a bit of an info dump. If you are still with me, as always, thank you so much to reading. Extra special thanks to those who have left kind comments and to those who have reached out in support on tumblr!! It really makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this. I hope you continue to. March is a very busy month for me, so I am not sure when I will be able to update again, but I will try not to let it go too long. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
